WE ARE NOT FRIENDS
by ursula iguaran
Summary: Sanvers. Suite de l'épisode 2x07 de Supergirl centré sur le personnage d'Alex et sa relation avec Maggie. Maggie lui a confié à quel point elle tenait à son amitié. Arriveront-elles à rester amies? J'introduis aussi à un moment un peu de SuperCorp, l'idée de rapprocher Kara et Lena me plait assez :) ... Bonne lecture ! Je publie également avec le pseudo maywemeetagain78 :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :)**

 **Je vous propose une suite à l'épisode 2x07 de Supergirl toujours centrée sur le personnage d'Alex et de sa relation avec Maggie. Un deuxième chapitre devrait suivre mais je préviens que ce sera une ff assez courte.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)**

 **Bonne lecture**

Maggie était venue la veille chez Kara pour lui dire de belles choses, qu'elle comptait beaucoup pour elle et ne se voyait pas sans elle dans sa vie. En se couchant, Alex ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle tournait dans son lit, revoyant le joli visage de Maggie et n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était d'arriver au moment où elles se verraient pour jouer au billard. Elles avaient convenu de se voir le lendemain et c'est vrai qu'elle appréciait particulièrement ces moments avec elle. Maggie avait bien sûr parlé de l'espoir qu'elle avait de devenir son amie et honnêtement, Alex ne savait pas encore si elle arriverait à mettre ses sentiments de côté. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre. Elles avaient trop de similitudes et c'était la seule personne avec qui la faisait se sentir vraiment elle-même. Avec les autres, elle se devait d'être forte, de montrer son côté le plus déterminé mais Maggie était différente. Elle l'avait bousculée dans ses certitudes et elle lui en serait certainement éternellement reconnaissante. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux pour essayer de dormir, elle la revoyait souriante face à elle, les yeux pétillants. Elle repensait au baiser qu'elles avaient échangé. Même si Maggie l'avait ensuite repoussée, il s'était passé quelque chose entre elles. Ça n'avait duré que quatre secondes mais ça lui laissa le temps de ressentir un millier d'émotions. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait pris les devants dans une relation amoureuse. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait eu envie de le faire. Elle s'était toujours laissée courtiser. Et elle était malgré tout très contente que son premier baiser féminin fut avec Maggie. Lui tenir le visage entre ses mains, sentir ses douces lèvres contre les siennes, respirer enfin son parfum. C'était toutes ces sensations qu'elle n'arrivait pas à oublier lorsqu'elle essayait de dormir. Et les nombreuses bières partagées avec ses amis n'y faisaient rien, à 2h du matin, elle ne dormait toujours pas. Son visage l'obsédait et leur discussion tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Alors elle se releva pour allumer l'ordinateur. Elle chercha sur internet une vidéo d'hypnose aidant à s'endormir. Petit à petit, elle suivit les indications de l'oratrice. Elle visualisa un endroit où elle voulait se trouver, allongée sur une jolie plage de sable volcanique, bercée par le bruit des vagues. Doucement, elle relâcha tous ses muscles et se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

Au petit matin, elle sursauta en entendant le radio réveil. Son ordinateur était resté allumé à côté d'elle. Elle avait mal au crâne et la bouche pâteuse. Décidément, il fallait qu'elle arrête de boire se disait-elle. Puis elle ressentit une immense joie en se rappelant qu'elle avait rendez-vous le soir avec Maggie. Cette idée la fit bondir du lit. Elle mit la musique plus fort et se prépara dans la bonne humeur après avoir avalé un cachet d'aspirine et un café corsé. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de son appartement lorsqu'elle reçut un texto de Maggie disant « Hâte d'être à ce soir » suivi d'un smiley. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et elle ne put se retenir d'afficher sur son visage un large sourire. Puis, elle se rappela que Maggie ne voulait d'elle qu'en amie. « T'emballe pas, ça ne veut rien dire. » pensa-t-elle. Elle se dit aussi que Maggie devait arrêter de lui dire des choses qui pouvaient sembler ambigües. Elle était en retard pour le travail, elle se dépêcha donc et tâcha d'être concentrée toute la journée.

Au D.E.O, c'était une journée particulière qui l'attendait car ils avaient reçu tout un groupe de super héros afin de se préparer à une menace imminente. L'équipe de Rip Hunter revenait du futur dans lequel avait lieu une invasion d'Alien grandiose. Ils devaient donc préparer leurs stratégies pour combattre au mieux cette armée. Elle avait dû passer toute la matinée au téléphone avec le commandant en chef des armées des Etats-Unis. Toutes les forces du pays étaient prêtes pour le combat qui s'annonçait épique. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à Maggie. Elle n'avait même pas jeté un œil à son téléphone de toute la journée ni même pris le temps de répondre au texto reçu le matin. L'après-midi, elle l'avait passée en compagnie de Sara Lance, alias White Canary dont elle avait fait la connaissance quelques heures plus tôt. Elle fut impressionnée par son allure générale. Elle portait une très belle tenue, toute en cuir beige. Et même si les blondes ne l'avaient jamais vraiment attirée, lui rappelant certainement trop sa sœur, il fallait avouer qu'elle n'était pas indifférente aux beaux yeux bleus clairs de Sara. A un moment, elles s'étaient retrouvées côte à côte lors d'un débriefing et elle avait senti le regard de Sara sur elle. Elle s'était donc tournée vers la jeune femme, confirmant son impression, Sara était bien en train de l'observer. Elles se sourirent. Puis à l'issue de la réunion, elle lui demanda si elle accepterait de s'entrainer avec elle. Alex sourit à cette proposition. C'était avec un immense plaisir qu'elle acceptait cette invitation. Elles allèrent donc dans la salle d'entrainement. Sara enleva sa veste, découvrant ainsi le bustier qu'elle portait en dessous. Celui-ci mettait bien en valeur ses formes à la fois très féminines et très musclées. Alex était impressionnée par ses biceps et ses épaules carrées. Sara la regardait dans les yeux à chaque fois et il fallait reconnaître que cela la troublait. Elles se mirent en garde toutes les deux puis commencèrent le combat. Sara maitrisait à la perfection les arts martiaux. Elle lui enchaina des prises à une vitesse impressionnante et pourtant il semblait évident qu'elle se retenait pour ne pas trop laminer Alex. Elles échangèrent ainsi plusieurs coups pendant près d'une heure jusqu'au moment où Sara décida qu'il était temps de lui montrer l'étendue de ses capacités. Alors elle lui fit un enchainement de combos qui surprirent Alex, terminant par une prise qui la mit au sol. Sara était sur elle et lui bloquait tous les membres. Ses pieds bloquaient ses cuisses et ses mains retenaient ses bras qu'elle avait relevés derrière sa tête. Alex essaya de se dégager mais elle n'avait plus de force. Le visage de Sara était juste au-dessus du sien. Ses cheveux blonds retombaient en partie sur celui d'Alex. Elle lui souriait avec satisfaction. Contente d'avoir le dessus et qu'elle soit à sa merci. Sara la trouvait vraiment à son goût. Elle l'avait observée mener les opérations toute la matinée et n'avait eu qu'une envie depuis lors, se retrouver seule avec elle et la connaître davantage. Tout en la maintenant sous le poids de son corps, elle lui dit d'une voix douce :

\- « Tu te bats très bien, il te manque juste un peu de muscle au niveau des bras je pense et de la rapidité »

\- « Toi par contre, du muscle tu en as, et je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi rapide que toi ! »

Sara sourit en l'entendant vanter ses capacités. Elle relâcha sa prise sans s'en rendre compte ce qui permit à Alex de se défaire de son emprise et de la retourner en un rien de temps. Cette-fois, c'est elle qui avait le dessus et qui la bloquait. Sara en fut surprise mais surtout amusée. Alex lui dit alors :

\- « Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer son ennemi »

Sara sourit et sans qu'Alex s'y attende, elle releva la tête très rapidement et lui colla un baiser furtif sur les lèvres, laissant Alex totalement déconcertée. Elle était loin de s'attendre à cela et son réflexe fut de reculer sa tête aussitôt. Ce n'est pas que Sara ne lui plaisait pas mais elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça. Sara se releva en riant, elle prit sa veste et sortit de la pièce en lui lançant :

\- « Merci pour l'entrainement. Ce fut un vrai plaisir »

Alex était restée assise par terre, encore étonnée par le baiser. Elle l'avait regardée partir sans réagir, ne sachant ni que faire, ni quoi dire. Elle bredouilla un « Tout le plaisir était pour moi » mais Sara avait déjà quitté la pièce.

A la fin de la journée, elle s'apprêtait à partir quand Winn et les autres lui proposèrent d'aller prendre un verre accompagnés de tous les super héros présents. Son regard balaya la pièce et se posa sur Sara. Elle hésita puis elle dit qu'elle devait rejoindre Maggie pour une partie de billard. Alors James lui dit qu'ils se rejoindraient là-bas alors car ils avaient l'intention d'y aller aussi. Elle sourit et s'en alla.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au bar, Maggie était déjà là. Elle se dirigea directement vers elle, contente de la voir. Elle était, comme à son habitude, très belle. Elle portait une chemise bleue dont elle avait retroussé les manches et ouvert les boutons du haut, laissant apparaitre le débardeur blanc qu'elle portait en dessous. Maggie lui adressa un large sourire lorsqu'elle la vit arriver.

\- « Danvers….enfin tu es là, je désespérais d'avoir de tes nouvelles aujourd'hui…Beaucoup de boulot j'imagine. »

\- « T'as pas idées ! »

\- « Une bière ? »

\- « Volontiers »

Maggie partit chercher une bière. Pendant ce temps-là, Alex en profita pour mettre en place les boules qu'elle disposa en triangle sur la table. Elle s'apprêtait à casser lorsque Maggie arriva avec les deux bières. Elles trinquèrent puis burent à la bouteille en se regardant dans les yeux. Le regard de Maggie se promena sur le visage d'Alex et c'est là qu'elle vit un énorme hématome sur le cou d'Alex. Elle lui demanda ce que c'était lorsqu'elle en vit un autre sur son bras droit et sur son poignet gauche. Maggie s'inquiéta alors et lui demanda si ça allait. Alex ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle avait gardé des marques de son entrainement avec Sara. Elle rassura Maggie en lui disant qu'elle s'était battue contre plus forte qu'elle et qu'elle n'avait pas mal. Les deux mains de Maggie tenaient les bras d'Alex lorsque toute l'équipe entra dans le bar. Sara les observa et le regard d'Alex croisa le sien. Elle recula ses bras aussitôt et s'éloigna de Maggie, gênée par l'arrivée de tout le monde. Elle les salua d'un geste de la main et continua à jouer avec Maggie les ignorant.

Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure que le groupe était arrivé. Elles avaient eu le temps de jouer deux parties qu'elles avaient gagnées à tour de rôle. Il fallait se départager. Maggie passa derrière Alex pour jouer un tour et en profita pour lui dire :

\- « Tu connais la blonde qui est assise à côté de Winn ? »

Alex fut gênée par la question mais elle répondit sans même la regarder.

\- « Oui, c'est Sara Lance, pourquoi ? »

\- « Oh pour rien…Elle n'arrête pas de te dévorer des yeux depuis qu'elle est entrée dans le bar »

Alex pouffa de rire, essayant de dissimuler le trouble qui était le sien. Elle était très gênée par la situation. D'un côté, elle avait envie de profiter à fond de ce moment délicieux qu'elle partageait avec Maggie. Mais d'un autre côté, force était de constater que Sara la troublait et ne la laissait pas indifférente. Et puis, il y avait eu ce baiser qui même s'il avait été très furtif avait été suffisant pour lui faire énormément d'effet. C'était une très jolie femme, très intrigante qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Son cœur battait pour Maggie, c'était certain mais son corps, lui, n'était pas insensible à la beauté de Sara.

\- « C'est avec elle que je me suis entrainée aujourd'hui. »

\- « Eh bien, visiblement, il n'y a pas que des hématomes qu'elle voudrait laisser sur ta peau »

\- « Arrête, tu racontes n'importe quoi. » Dit Alex en rougissant ce que Maggie ne manqua pas de remarquer.

Elles continuèrent de jouer comme si de rien était mais Maggie commençait à sentir de la jalousie. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment le regard lascif que Sara portait sur Alex. Il était évident qu'elle la désirait et vu la réaction d'Alex à cette évocation, elle n'était pas contre cette idée. Elle serra les dents et tâcha de ne rien montrer de ce qui se passait en son for intérieur. Après tout elle avait repoussé Alex et l'avait encouragée à découvrir l'amour de son côté alors pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'on lui avait enfoncée un couteau dans le ventre et qu'on lui triturait l'intérieur ? C'était avant de l'imaginer avec une autre femme. Les choses empirèrent lorsque Sara et Oliver s'approchèrent d'elles et leur demandèrent s'ils pouvaient jouer ensemble.

\- « Bien sûr » répondit Maggie.

\- « Je joue avec Alex » s'empressa de déclarer Sara en souriant ce qui étonna Alex. Encore une fois, cette femme était pleine de surprise.

Maggie fit une petite moue mais n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Décidément, cette blondasse commençait à l'agacer profondément. Et ce n'était que le début. Elle était tellement adroite avec la queue de billard qu'elle entra toutes ses boules quasiment en un coup laissant les trois autres dépités.

\- « Ok…Je pense que je vais rentrer »

\- « Tu veux que je te raccompagne Maggie ? » lui demanda Alex.

\- « Non merci, c'est gentil, je suis venue en moto. Non, reste avec tes amis. Amuse-toi bien. On se voit bientôt j'espère »

\- « Oui, je t'appelle demain »

Maggie salua d'un geste de la tête Sara, enfila sa veste et s'en alla sans se retourner. Quand elle sortit du bar, elle leva la tête au ciel, elle enrageait. Elle n'aimait pas du tout cette fille et encore moins son air arrogant. Elle n'imaginait pas Alex avec une fille comme celle-ci. Pourtant il fallait bien qu'elle envisage un jour de voir Alex avec une autre. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas vouloir d'elle et ne pas vouloir la voir heureuse non plus. Elle pensa à Alex tout au long du trajet qu'elle emprunta pour rentrer. Elle arriva chez elle, se déchaussa, enleva sa veste et s'allongea sur son canapé. Son chat lui marcha dessus jusqu'à renifler sa bouche. C'était une habitude qu'il avait pris, il aimait se poser sur sa poitrine lorsqu'elle était allongée. Elle le caressa doucement et lui dit :

\- « Tu crois que j'ai fait une connerie avec Alex ? »

Le chat se mit à ronronner fort et à cligner des yeux. Décidément, il avait toujours raison ce chat…


	2. Chapter 2

Pendant ce temps-là, Alex se joignit au reste du groupe. Ils essayaient de se détendre sans penser à ce qui les attendait dans moins d'une semaine d'après les prédictions de Rip Hunter. Winn avait l'air de très bien s'entendre avec Cisco. Ils s'étaient lancés dans une discussion de geeks que seuls eux deux arrivaient à comprendre. Alex sentait le regard de Sara sur elle. Elle détournait ses yeux à chaque fois qu'ils rencontraient les siens. Elle avala ce qu'il lui restait de bière d'un coup et se leva pour aller aux toilettes. Elle avait beaucoup bu et le manque de sommeil n'arrangeait rien à son état. Elle en profita pour se rafraîchir un peu en prenant un mouchoir en papier qu'elle se passa sur le contour de son visage et sur la nuque. Elle était en train d'essuyer le crayon noir qui avait un peu coulé sous son œil droit lorsque Sara entra dans la pièce. Au lieu d'aller aux WC, elle resta derrière Alex la regardant dans le miroir. Son regard était perçant. Elle s'approcha très lentement à mesure qu'Alex sentait son cœur s'accélérer. Elle se retourna d'un coup et lui dit :

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? »

\- « Je crois que c'est assez clair » murmura Sara tout en continuant de s'approcher et de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Alex avait du mal à déglutir, elle sentait ses jambes qui commençaient à trembler légèrement et son cœur qui battait la chamade.

\- « Mais tu ne sais rien de moi » protesta-t-elle.

\- « Non c'est vrai, je sais juste que tu es une fille qui en a, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…Et j'adore ça. »

Elle n'était plus qu'à un pas d'Alex qui pouvait sentir son parfum, subtil mélange de jasmin et d'ambre blanc. L'alcool, son odeur, ses yeux clairs…tout cela finissait de l'enivrer. Sara s'était changée et était vraiment ravissante. Elle avait les cheveux attachés en chignon, une veste noir sur un tee-shirt beige au décolleté très généreux et un pantalon noir moulant. Elle avait absolument tout pour plaire et Alex en était vraiment troublée. Elle bredouilla :

\- « Euh…oui je crois que… je comprends…euh… ce que tu veux dire mais… »

\- « Mais quoi ? » lui demanda Sara tout en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Puis elle vit l'hématome qu'elle avait sur le cou.

\- « C'est moi qui t'aie fait ça Alex ? Je suis désolée, j'ai pourtant essayé de ne pas de te blesser…. »

\- « Oh ça ? C'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas douloureux et puis…j'ai l'habitude. »

\- « Laisse-moi arranger ça » Murmura-t-elle en s'approchant et en déposant de délicats baisers autour de son bleu qui firent frissonner Alex.

Sara redressa la tête et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Cette fois-ci ce baiser n'était pas furtif. Il était très appuyé et dura plusieurs secondes pendant lesquelles Alex ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait gardé les yeux ouverts, écarquillés par la surprise puis elle s'était laissée embrasser avant de répondre elle aussi et de prolonger ce contact. Ce n'est que lorsque Sara posa ses deux mains sur ses hanches qu'elle sursauta et reprit le contrôle de la situation. Elle n'avait éprouvé cette sensation qu'une seule fois et c'était lorsqu'elle avait embrassé Maggie. Alors ce geste lui rappela les sentiments qu'elle avait pour la détective et qu'elle ne voulait pas gâcher le petit espoir qu'elle avait encore au fond d'elle. C'était avec Maggie qu'elle voulait découvrir l'amour avec une femme, pas avec une autre, aussi belle fut-elle. Elle repoussa gentiment Sara et s'excusa :

\- « Je suis vraiment désolée Sara…Je ne peux pas. Je… je suis amoureuse d'une autre. » dit-elle en esquissant un sourire gêné car elle n'avait encore parlé de ses sentiments à personne d'autre qu'à Kara et à celle qui lui avait ravi son cœur, Maggie.

\- « De qui ? De cette brune qui t'a laissée toute seule avec moi ?...J'ai pas vraiment l'impression que ce soit réciproque… »

\- « Écoute, c'est compliqué…en tout cas, je me sens pas prête pour être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis désolée. »

\- « hum…je comprends…mais tu sais, je pense aussi que tu te prends un peu trop la tête. La vie est courte, surtout quand on sait ce qui nous attend. Tu devrais profiter de chaque instant. Tu consacres déjà ta vie professionnelle à protéger cette ville alors tu as le droit d'être épanouie dans ta vie personnelle. Tu sais, il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien » lui dit Sara en promenant le bout de ses doigts sur le revers de sa veste.

\- « Ok, je tâcherai de suivre tes conseils mais pour le moment, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'être avec elle, m'épanouir avec elle. Je ne vais pas me forcer pour faire comme tous ceux qui couchent à tout va…Euh, je dis ça sans vouloir t'offenser hein»

Sara souriait. Elle n'était pas offensée. Elle comprenait surtout qu'elle était face une femme qui n'avait jamais eu d'expériences avec d'autres femmes et qui n'arrivait pas à séparer le plaisir des sentiments. Elle continuait malgré tout à promener le bout de ses doigts sur sa veste appréciant de voir qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet malgré tout à en croire sa respiration et la rougeur qui apparaissait sur ses joues. Alors Alex se redressa et lui parla d'une voix plus ferme :

\- « Écoute, je vais y aller. On se voit demain. Profite bien de ta soirée. »

Elle sortit très vite des toilettes sans se retourner, laissant Sara sur sa faim mais pas découragée pour autant. Celle-ci se disait qu'elle parviendrait peut-être à ses fins le lendemain. Après tout, ce n'était pas la seule femme qui lui avait d'abord résisté et qui finalement avait succombé à ses charmes. Après ce qu'elle avait traversé, elle ne voulait plus se mettre de barrières. Elle avait frôlé la mort trop souvent pour savoir désormais comment valoriser le présent.

Alex salua le groupe et embrassa sur le front sa sœur qui lui demanda d'abord si tout allait bien. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et lui dit qu'elle avait juste mal dormi et qu'elle avait besoin de repos.

\- « Tu es sûre ? ça n'a rien à voir avec Maggie ? Je peux te ramener à la maison si tu veux ? » lui demanda Kara discrètement.

\- « Non…c'est gentil Kara, je suis juste fatiguée. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien. Je vais prendre un taxi »

\- « Ok…Appelle-moi si tu as besoin »

\- « Oui maman… » dit Alex en souriant.

Elle sortit du bar et se dirigea vers sa moto. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de prendre un taxi. L'air extérieur la vivifiait et elle se sentait mieux maintenant. Elle repensait à Maggie. Elle essayait de comprendre son attitude. Elle n'en était pas sûre mais elle avait ressenti une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix et dans ses moues. Elle n'arrivait pas à être sûre de ce qu'elle pensait. C'était curieux parce qu'Alex était une très bonne enquêtrice qui d'habitude analysait assez vite et de manière assez précise le comportement humain. Avec Maggie, elle était souvent prise au dépourvu. Elle l'avait repoussée de manière on ne peut plus claire en lui disant qu'elle ne lui offrait que son amitié mais en même temps, les mots qu'elle avait employés étaient extrêmement ambigus. Et maintenant cette pointe de jalousie, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Et si elle se faisait des films et était en train d'interpréter les choses de la manière qu'elles voudraient qu'elles soient ? Elle réfléchit à tout cela sur le trajet retour. Elle aurait voulu en avoir le cœur net. En rentrant chez elle, elle voulut lui envoyer un message mais elle n'arrivait pas à se décider. Encore une fois, elle occupait toutes ses pensées, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil immédiatement. Elle finit par se décider et lui envoya un message surtout parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que Maggie ne pense qu'elle avait fini la nuit avec Sara. En envoyant ce message à Maggie, elle saurait qu'elle pensait à elle et que ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé.

 _« Tu dors ? Ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir. Ton amitié compte beaucoup pour moi aussi. Passe une bonne nuit et à très vite j'espère. Alex »_

Elle garda son téléphone dans la main, espérant recevoir très vite une réponse de sa part. Les secondes lui parurent une éternité mais elle reçut assez vite un texto :

 _« Je ne dors pas. Je pensais à toi et à Sara...Il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air. Tu lui plais. Lance-toi ! »_

Elle reçut ce message comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Maggie la lance sur le sujet par message. Comment ça ? Lance-toi ? Elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Maggie. Était-elle vraiment indifférente ? Prêchait-elle le faux pour savoir le vrai ? Était-ce une façon indirecte de lui demander si elle envisageait de sortir avec elle ? Décidément, ce message n'était pas une bonne idée car elle se torturait l'esprit à essayer de comprendre les pensées de Maggie. Elle ne voulait pas jouer à interpréter ses messages, elle préférait que les choses soient claires alors elle lui répondit :

 _« Sara est jolie, c'est vrai. Elle ne me laisse pas indifférente mais pour le moment je pense toujours à toi. J'ai besoin de temps pour accepter que nous ne sommes que des amies. »_

 _« Je suis désolée Alex, j'aurais aimé que la situation soit différente... Je m'endors. Passe une douce nuit. A très vite. M. »_

Ce dernier message frustra Alex, elle aurait voulu prolonger ce contact même s'il était virtuel, elle aimait parler avec Maggie, savoir qu'elle pensait à elle. Que voulait-elle dire par ça ? Qu'elle aurait aimé que la situation soit différente ? Qu'elle ne l'ait jamais embrassée ? Elle soupira, déçue que Maggie coupe court et lui envoya un laconique : _« Bonne nuit. Bisous. A. »_

Comme chaque soir depuis qu'elle la connaissait, Alex s'endormit en pensant à Maggie. Elle se réveilla tôt le matin et sa première pensée fut pour la jolie brune. Elle s'empara de son téléphone portable espérant y trouver un message d'elle car elle savait que Maggie commençait toujours sa journée par un petit footing de 30 minutes aux aurores quelle que soit l'heure à laquelle elle s'était couchée. Mais lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle n'avait rien reçu de sa part, elle soupira profondément de déception. Elle eut envie de lui en envoyer un mais elle se ravisa et sauta du lit pour se doucher et commencer la journée de manière plus positive que ces derniers jours. Lorsqu'elle arriva au DEO une heure après, elle n'avait toujours pas reçu de texto. Elle passa toute la matinée encore une fois à échanger avec le Pentagone mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de regarder son portable toutes les demi-heures afin de vérifier si elle n'avait toujours rien reçu. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Et si Maggie avait décidé finalement de prendre de la distance en apprenant qu'Alex avait toujours des sentiments pour elle ? Et si elle faisait la tête parce qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas indifférente au charme de Sara ? Elle tâchait d'être concentrée car l'invasion extraterrestre était une menace à laquelle ils n'avaient jamais eu affaire mais dans son for intérieur, une seule chose la taraudait, savoir pourquoi Maggie ne lui donnait pas de nouvelles. Elle qui d'habitude était très consciencieuse et faisait passer le bien de l'humanité au premier plan, n'avait qu'une hâte c'était de la contacter et d'entendre sa voix, voir son sourire. Alors, elle attendit jusqu'à 16h et finit par l'appeler.

\- « Eh Danvers…quoi de neuf ? »

\- « ça va…et toi ? J'étais un peu inquiète »

\- « Oh… eh bien…j'ai eu un petit accident pendant mon footing ce matin »

\- « Quoi ? ça va ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

\- « Je me suis fait renverser par une voiture. J'écoutais la musique et je n'ai pas regardé en traversant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est que mon genou qui a pris un coup »

\- « J'arrive »

Alex ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle avait déjà raccroché. Elle prit la moto pour arriver plus vite et s'arrêta au supermarché. Elle prit des bières, du pop-corn et le dvd d'une série qu'on lui avait vivement conseillée. Elle se disait que c'était la combinaison parfaite pour une convalescence réussie. Elle passa aussi par une boutique asiatique qu'elle avait l'habitude de fréquenter et dans laquelle elle acheta un baume du tigre pour que Maggie s'en passe sur le genou. Cela avait comme vertu entre autre de réduire les inflammations. Avant de frapper à la porte de son appartement, elle respira profondément. Il fallait qu'elle se calme car elle ressemblait à une adolescente surexcitée lorsqu'elle s'approchait de Maggie. Elle se répéta plusieurs fois « nous sommes amies…juste des amies » puis elle sonna à la porte. Maggie ouvrit en pyjama, une béquille à la main. Elle l'accueillit avec un sourire mitigé. Elle n'était visiblement pas de bonne humeur. Ça n'étonnait pas Alex étant donné que c'était une femme très dynamique qui ne supportait pas d'être inactive et encore moins d'être vue diminuée. Elle l'invita à entrer et commença à sourire lorsqu'Alex lui ouvrit une bière. Décidément elle savait y faire avec les femmes pensa Maggie. Elles s'assirent sur le canapé. Maggie devait garder la jambe en hauteur alors elle avait installé des coussins sur la table basse. Elles étaient face à la cheminée, une douce chaleur s'en dégageait. C'était romantique pensait Alex qui essayait de ne pas trop sourire pour ne pas repousser Maggie dans ses retranchements. Elle lui demanda des détails sur l'accident, la jeune femme lui répondit d'un air blasé qu'elle avait juste été percutée par une voiture alors qu'elle s'était engagée pour traverser sans regarder la route parce qu'elle écoutait son lecteur mp3 et n'avait pas pris le temps de regarder sur le côté. Elle la rassura en disant qu'elle avait fait des radios et que rien n'était cassé mais qu'elle devait rester assise ou allongée pendant deux jours au moins.

\- « Tu as eu de la chance Maggie, ça aurait pu être bien pire »

\- « Oui c'est sûr mais je n'aime pas rester à ne rien faire…Je suis désolée Alex, c'est vraiment gentil d'être passé mais je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie dans ces cas-là » dit-elle en replaçant sa jambe et en grimaçant de douleur.

\- « Montre-moi ton genou »

\- « Non, Alex, y a rien à faire, juste attendre que l'inflammation diminue »

\- « J'ai ramené quelque chose qui devrait être efficace pour ce que tu as… »

Elle sortit le baume du tigre de son sac, s'assit sur la table basse et releva le pyjama de Maggie jusqu'en haut du genou. Il était enflé c'est vrai mais elle avait vu pire. Elle commença à la masser délicatement sans trop appuyer, juste suffisamment pour que le baume pénètre dans les tissus. Maggie la regardait faire. Elle était pleine d'attention et ça la touchait forcément. Elle l'aimait beaucoup c'est vrai. Elle soupira et se dit que ce serait peut-être sympa de faire un effort et d'être moins ronchon mais elle ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger en souriant :

\- « Alors, tu as vu ta blonde ? »

Alex fronça les sourcils. Elle vit aussitôt qu'elle s'amusait à la titiller alors elle rentra dans son jeu :

\- « Alors, tu es jalouse ? » dit-elle en la regardant dans les yeux, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : We are not friends**

\- « Alors, tu es jalouse ? » demanda Alex à Maggie avec un sourire moqueur.

\- « Tu sais bien que non Alex…juste je m'intéresse. C'est ce que font les amies, non ? Poser des questions, écouter les confidences… » répondit Maggie en souriant.

Alex soupira en redescendant le bas de pyjama sur la jambe de Maggie. Puis elle s'installa à nouveau à côté d'elle. Elle but une gorgée tout en pensant que si réellement elle n'était pas jalouse alors il lui faudrait peut-être se laisser tentée par Sara.

\- « Je l'ai vue oui. Elle a passé toute la journée au D.E.O mais on n'a pas eu l'occasion de discuter. J'ai été très occupée toute la journée. Je l'ai juste aperçue deux ou trois fois. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, elles ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole de la journée mais leurs regards n'avaient cessé de se croiser. Alex avait fait exprès de passer la journée au téléphone près de Winn de manière à éviter de se retrouver seule avec elle.

\- « Tu sais, je le pense vraiment. Si elle te plait, tu devrais te lancer. Avoir ta première expérience avec elle. Je suis sûre que c'est une amante expérimentée. » lui dit Maggie, tâchant de paraître le plus sincère possible.

\- « Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je recherche. Je ne vais pas vivre ma première expérience avec n'importe qui »

\- « Il ne s'agit pas de la vivre avec n'importe qui. Tu disais que tu avais toujours eu du mal dans l'intimité. Avec une femme comme elle, je veux dire expérimentée et sensuelle, je pense que tu peux passer un moment agréable et surtout être sûre que c'est ce que tu recherches. »

alex ne tenait pas à discuter de cela avec Maggie. C'était elle, qu'elle voulait pas une autre. Alors elle changea de sujet.

\- « Tiens, en parlant de première fois. Raconte-moi ta première expérience »

Maggie manqua de s'étouffer avec la gorgée de bière qu'elle venait d'avaler. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question. Elle toussota et regarda Alex en souriant.

\- « J'avais 17 ans. J'ai toujours été consciente que j'étais différente des autres filles de mon âge alors je faisais plus âgée, plus mûre. Je suis tombée follement amoureuse de ma professeure de sport. Je l'adorais, elle était incroyablement belle, elle avait des yeux verts sublimes. Je crois qu'on était tous raides dingues d'elle. Elle était entraineuse de tennis alors du coup je me suis inscrite à ce sport alors qu'à la base c'est plutôt le volley-ball qui m'intéressait. Je la dévorais des yeux à chaque cours et je m'entrainais d'arrache-pied pour essayer de sortir du lot. J'étais forte ! Du coup, elle m'a prise un peu sous son aile et m'entrainait en tête à tête tous les dimanches matin. Un jour, alors qu'on était seules dans les douches elle m'a rejoint dans ma cabine et ça a été mon premier vrai baiser. Notre histoire a duré le temps d'un été. C'était compliqué. Elle était adulte, moi pas. Elle était en couple avec un homme. Ça a duré quelques mois quand même mais on peut dire que ça a été mon premier chagrin d'amour. J'ai mis du temps avant de sortir avec une autre femme et d'une certaine manière, depuis elle, je m'investis moins dans les relations amoureuses. »

\- « Pourquoi ? »

\- « Sûrement par peur de souffrir, j'imagine… »

\- « Je comprends mais du coup t'as pas l'impression de passer à côté de quelques choses de beau ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas. J'essaie de ne pas y réfléchir en ces termes…Parfois, j'ai juste besoin de tendresse ou de nuits passionnées si tu vois ce que je veux dire »

\- « Oui je vois très bien. Mais avec ta dernière c'était différent, non ? »

\- « Oui, je pensais qu'on était vraiment sur la même longueur d'ondes, j'étais très attachée à elle mais visiblement je ne lui apportais pas ce dont elle avait besoin. Mon boulot compte beaucoup et c'est normal que j'y consacre du temps. C'est pas comme si je bossais dans l'administration quoi ! »

Alex sourit. Elle ne la comprenait que trop bien. Cela faisait des années qu'elle s'était dit que la raison pour laquelle elle était célibataire était parce qu'elle dédiait tout son temps à son travail. Mais c'était une question de sûreté nationale et que pour elle, la sécurité de ses concitoyens comptait plus que son bonheur affectif. Aujourd'hui, elle savait que la vraie raison était qu'elle préférait les femmes. Maggie semblait avoir un tas de choses à régler avant de trouver le bonheur avec qui que ce soit. Elles restèrent quelques minutes silencieuses, hypnotisées par le bois qui se consumait dans la cheminée. Alex commençait à envisager sérieusement de laisser une chance à Sara. Sa raison lui conseillait de fuir toute relation amoureuse avec Maggie car, même si elle adorait tout chez elle, elle voyait bien qu'il lui serait difficile de construire quelque chose sur le long terme. Peut-être avait-elle raison. Peut-être était-il préférable de rester des amies proches même si au fond d'elle, la chose dont elle avait envie était de s'allonger sur le canapé et poser sa tête sur la cuisse de Maggie pour qu'elle lui caresse les cheveux et l'embrasse tendrement. Mais elle décida d'écouter sa raison. Elle finit sa bière et se leva.

\- « Je vais y aller Maggie. Je suis rassurée de voir que tu vas à peu près bien. Je te laisse la série. Regarde-le, tu vas te régaler surtout la saison 2 et début de saison 3. Le personnage de Lexa est fascinant. Prévois des mouchoirs, ça risque de t'émouvoir peut-être »

\- « Merci Alex d'être venue ».

Maggie se redressa pour la raccompagner mais Alex l'arrêta aussitôt :

\- « Non, te dérange pas. Surtout reste assise. Donne-moi des nouvelles »

\- « J'y manquerai pas. Merci encore pour tout. T'es adorable »

Alex sourit en entendant cela. Cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle savait qu'elle lui plaisait. D'un côté, ça la rassurait. Le problème ce n'était pas elle, c'était son passé amoureux qui la rendait méfiante. Elle pensa que s'il devait se passer quelque chose entre elles alors la vie les réunirait. En attendant, elle appela Kara pour savoir s'ils avaient l'intention de sortir ce soir. Il était encore tôt. Kara lui répondit qu'ils avaient rendez-vous dans une demi-heure au bar. Alors elle se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle. Elle voulait se doucher et se changer avant d'y aller. Ce soir, peut-être qu'elle se laisserait aller avec Sara.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le bar, Sara tourna la tête aussitôt comme sentant la présence d'Alex à proximité. Elle sourit et lança un clin d'œil à ses amis. Alex portait des bottes hautes, un legging noir, une jupe très courte claire, une blouse noire transparente et une veste courte noire. Elle était rarement en jupe alors Kara, Winn et James la regardèrent arriver la bouche ouverte d'étonnement. Alex sourit à sa sœur et lui releva le menton de la main gauche. Elle commanda un mojito. Elle avait envie de quelque chose de plus fort ce soir. Elle regarda Sara dans les yeux pendant qu'elle mettait la paille à ses lèvres et qu'elle aspirait la première gorgée. Elle avait bouclé légèrement ses cheveux leur donnant plus de volume et avait accentué le maquillage autour des yeux. Ils riaient aux blagues de Barry lorsqu'entra dans le local une dizaine de gens armés. Tout le groupe se releva, prêt à réagir. Kara ne pouvait rien faire car elle était à découvert. Elle regarda Barry qui était le seul à pouvoir agir rapidement. ça lui laisserait le temps d'aller sous table discrètement et se changer en Supergirl. Instinctivement Alex plaça sa main droite dans son dos, elle portait toujours son arme sur elle. Sara avait toujours sa lance télescopique dans sa veste également. Elle avait glissé discrètement sa main droite sous sa veste pour la saisir. Alex avança de quelques pas et s'adressa au groupe armé pour leur demander ce qu'ils voulaient. Elle en profita pour compter avec ses doigts et donner le signal aux autres. Au bout de trois secondes, Barry désarma tous les assaillants pendant que tout le reste du groupe s'était lancé dans un combat au corps à corps. Sara avait déployé sa lance télescopique et avait envoyé un coup dans le ventre à un des hommes enchainant avec un violent coup à la tête d'un autre. Puis en une seconde en avait assommé un autre. Alex se contenta de tenir en joue tous ceux qui étaient au sol. Elle était admirative de la force de combat de Sara. Elle était forte mais aussi extrêmement gracieuse. C'était un vrai plaisir de la voir enchainer les coups avec une telle rapidité. Alex appela les agents du DEO en renfort. Ils arrivèrent très vite sur place. Tous les assaillants faisaient partie d'un groupuscule qui appuyait l'action de Cadmus. Ils voulaient s'attaquer aux aliens mais n'avaient pas vraiment d'entrainement et surtout ils ne pensaient pas tomber sur un groupe de super héros. Lorsque Sara fit monter le dernier attaquant dans la camionnette de la DEO, Alex la rejoignit et lui dit :

\- « Joli combat ! »

\- « Merci…j'avais bien besoin de ça, ça faisait quelques jours déjà que j'avais besoin de me défouler »

\- « Je vois ça...Je connais d'autres façons de se défouler si tu veux, je t'emmène ailleurs »

\- « Carrément ? Oui…avec plaisir »

Alex l'invita à monter derrière sur la moto. Elle trouvait ça un peu cliché, la lesbienne à la moto. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle ne laisse passer cette chance. Alors elle monta derrière Alex et se lova contre son dos lui passant les bras autour du bassin pour se tenir. Elle ne pensait pas qu'Alex se laisserait aller aussi vite mais elle en était extrêmement satisfaite. Elle sentait une chaleur au creux des reins en pensant à la tournure que prendrait certainement sa soirée. Elle souriait tout en tenant plus fermement Alex. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, zigzaguant entre les voitures, elles s'arrêtèrent devant un grand bâtiment qui ressemblait à un gymnase. Sara descendit de la moto et enleva son casque. Elle observa l'immeuble et lut sur la devanture « Club de Tir à l'arc ». Elle regarda autour pour voir s'il y avait des habitations. Non, aucune. Elles étaient au milieu d'une zone industrielle. En face, il y avait un grand stade de base-ball et sur le côté à droite, une piscine olympique.

\- « Euh…attends, on va se défouler en pratiquant du sport ? »

\- « Ben oui, tu pensais à quoi ? »

Sara sourit de sa déception. Évidemment, comment avait-elle pu croire une seule seconde qu'elle serait une fille facile ? Elle suivit Alex qui se dirigeait vers le club de tir à l'arc. Elle sortit de sa poche un trousseau de clé et ouvrit la porte.

\- « Je me suis longtemps entrainée ici et le propriétaire est un grand ami de mon père. C'est pour ça que j'ai les clés »

\- « Ok…Du tir à l'arc ? Ben écoute, je te suis… »

Alex alluma toutes les lumières et sortit le matériel nécessaire. Elle installa deux cibles côte à côte. Elle lui proposa de faire un concours. Celle qui perdrait inviterait l'autre au restaurant le lendemain. Sara sourit, ça voulait dire qu'il y aurait un deuxième rendez-vous. Tout n'était pas perdu. Elles tiraient à 50 mètres. Sara savait d'avance qu'elle gagnerait. Elle avait longtemps fréquenté Oliver et avait appris avec lui des techniques de tir infaillibles. Elle laissa tirer Alex qui fière d'elle mit les trois flèches en plein dans le mille. Décidément, elle était pleine de surprise pensa la ravissante blonde. Elle sourit et tira coup sur coup ses trois flèches qui elles aussi arrivèrent en plein dans le mille. Il ne serait pas si facile de les départager. Alors elles reculèrent de 20 mètres. Avant de tirer, Alex enleva sa veste découvrant ainsi totalement sa blouse transparente. Elle ne portait rien en dessous ce qui affola Sara qui n'avait qu'une hâte, en finir avec cette série de tirs et passer aux choses sérieuses. Alex tira encore une fois la première et mit les flèches en plein dans le centre de la cible. La voir ainsi mettre son arc en tension, les jambes légèrement écartées dans sa jupe, les bras levés au-dessus de sa poitrine dont on pouvait deviner les formes et sa tête bien relevée faisant ressortir les veines de son cou, la rendit folle d'excitation. C'est certainement ce qui expliqua que la première flèche partie légèrement sur la gauche et n'atterrit donc pas dans le mille. Elle poussa un soupir à la fois de déception, d'étonnement et de désir. Cette fille lui plaisait plus qu'elle ne le voulait. Elles se regardèrent longtemps. Puis Alex reprit le contrôle de la situation. Elle invita Sara à la rejoindre dans les locaux administratifs à l'étage. Il y avait un frigo dans lequel on trouvait toujours des bières. Elle en prit deux et les décapsula sur le rebord d'une table. Elles trinquèrent à la victoire d'Alex et au repas qu'elles partageraient le lendemain. Sara brisa la glace :

\- « Alors, comment ça va avec la brune d'hier soir ? »

\- « Maggie ? ça va très bien…On est amies. Juste des amies »

\- « Oui c'est ce que tu m'as dit hier mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu es partie la rejoindre cet après-midi. Tu semblais inquiète »

\- « Ah…c'est parce qu'elle s'est cognée contre une voiture en faisant son footing mais ça va. Rien de cassé. C'est gentil de demander. »

\- « Oh tu sais, c'est juste la jalousie qui me pousse à te demander. »

\- « Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Rien a changé depuis hier…enfin, je veux dire de son côté »

\- « ça veut dire que du tien, les choses ont évolué ? »

Le cœur d'Alex s'accéléra d'un coup en entendant cette question. Ça y est, elle allait droit au but. C'était maintenant qu'elle devait se décider. Botter en touche et la repousser encore une fois ou alors rentrer dans son jeu et aller au bout. Après tout, elle lui plaisait. Elle avait adoré la voir se battre plus tôt et même au tir à l'arc, elle avait la même grâce et la même prestance qui lui avaient plues la veille. Vivre sa première expérience avec elle, après tout, ça pouvait être un moment des plus agréables. Il y avait un canapé juste à côté d'elle où elle pourrait l'emmener. Elle prit une profonde respiration, posa sa bière, décrocha son arme et le posa sur la table et lui répondit :

\- « On peut dire ça comme ça oui »

Puis elle s'approcha d'elle, lui prit la bière qu'elle posa sur la table à côté et l'attira par le col de sa veste pour l'embrasser. Ce fut au départ un baiser assez timide et chaste mais Sara prit les rênes. Elle posa délicatement ses mains sur son cou, descendant jusqu'au premier bouton de la blouse. Elle avait envie de lui ouvrir d'un coup en arrachant tous les boutons mais elle se ressaisit et se dit qu'il fallait freiner ses ardeurs afin de ne pas effrayer Alex pour qui c'était sûrement la première fois. Celle-ci la poussa doucement vers le canapé. Sara descendit ses mains le long de son corps jusqu'à arriver à ses hanches. Elle lui saisit délicatement afin de la tourner et la faire s'asseoir sur la banquette. Elles se regardèrent quelques secondes, Sara lui demanda :

\- « Tu es sûre ? »

\- « Oui, j'en ai envie. Viens »

Alors Sara s'assit à califourchon sur ses jambes. Ce qui lui permit de l'embrasser plus profondément. Alex sentait ses joues s'empourprer et sa poitrine se gonfler d'excitation. Au début, elle ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains qu'elle gardait posée sur les cuisses de Sara sans trop les bouger puis à mesure qu'elle s'abandonnait dans ce baiser, elle commença à caresser les beaux cheveux de Sara. Elle descendit ses mains sur sa veste et la tira vers l'arrière pour la lui enlever. Sara l'aida alors et se retrouva en débardeur. Elle s'était un peu arquée en arrière ce qui permit à Alex d'admirer ses formes généreuses. Elle remonta ses mains doucement le long de ses bras puis caressa la gorge de Sara. Elle voulait mais n'osait pas descendre sur ses seins. Sa respiration s'accéléra encore davantage. Sara l'observait et devinait ce qui se passait en elle. Elle lui prit alors les deux mains sur lesquelles elle déposa délicatement deux baisers appuyés puis les posa sur ses formes. Alex soupira. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux s'abandonner à cette caresse. Elle trouvait cela tellement sensuel. Sara passa ses mains dans les cheveux de sa partenaire qui ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

\- « Embrasse-moi là…N'aie pas peur. Fais-moi tout ce dont tu as envie. Laisse-toi aller ma belle »

Alors Alex se redressa et la serra contre elle. Son visage se retrouva contre sa poitrine ce qui la troubla encore davantage. Elle déposa de doux baisers alors que Sara se cambrait davantage pour s'offrir à elle. Alex se laissa aller et commença à la dévorer de baisers plus appuyés. Elle osa même promener sa langue sur son décolleté et la faire remonter jusqu'à son cou. Elle pouvait sentir que cette caresse rendait folle d'excitation Sara dont le corps commençait à onduler sur ses cuisses et qui soupirait de plus en plus fort. Elle lui enleva son débardeur et lui détacha son soutien-gorge. Sara alors se releva et la tira vers elle afin qu'elles puissent ouvrir la banquette et la transformer en lit. Ensuite, elle poussa délicatement Alex pour qu'elle s'allonge au centre du canapé-lit. Elle l'embrassa langoureusement tout en détachant un à un les boutons de sa blouse. Puis elle descendit sa jupe jusqu'à ses pieds. Alex dégageant un de ses pieds pour qu'elle puisse écarter les jambes. Elle sentit le corps entier de Sara se poser sur le sien et exercer une douce pression contre son entre jambe. Leurs corps étaient brulants et c'est en s'embrassant et se frottant l'une contre l'autre qu'elles furent prise de spasmes incontrôlables. Sara roula ensuite sur le côté, satisfaite, puis elle embrassa Alex sur l'épaule et la regarda reprendre sa respiration doucement. Celle-ci se tourna vers elle et lui dit en souriant :

\- « Waou…quand je pense que j'ai attendu presque trente ans pour connaitre ça ! »

\- « Ah…la vie ne fait que commencer pour toi Alex » dit Sara en roulant sur elle à nouveau, prête pour un second tour.


	4. Chapter 4

\- « Tu es infatigable Sara ! »

Alex reprit difficilement son souffle. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant de plaisir qu'en cette nuit passée dans les bras de Sara. Elle se sentait à la fois vidée de toute énergie et en même temps incroyablement épanouie. Chaque centimètre de sa peau avait été exploré par cette jeune femme avec une fougue mêlée d'une douceur irrésistible. Elle n'en revenait pas de son endurance. Alors qu'Alex était totalement repue, elle avait la sensation que Sara aurait pu passer la nuit entière à lui faire l'amour. Elle la repoussa gentiment et s'allongea sur le dos en relevant la tête pour mieux la regarder et se perdre dans ses yeux. Ils étaient d'une clarté qu'elle avait rarement vue. Elle lui caressa le visage délicatement et passa le bout de son index sur la fossette qu'elle arborait sur le menton. Elle baissa la tête pour déposer un baiser doux sur ses lèvres puis sur le menton. Elle la regarda à nouveau droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu y lis ? » lui demanda Sara en lui caressant doucement le bras.

\- « Beaucoup de choses : un mélange de malice, de joie de vivre mais aussi un côté mélancolique. On dirait que tu portes beaucoup sur tes jolies épaules » lui répondit Alex en déposant un baiser sur celle de gauche.

\- « On traine tous nos casseroles j'imagine mais c'est vrai que j'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas fière…Mais comme je t'ai dit la vie est courte. Je ne peux pas changer le passé. Je peux juste faire en sorte que le présent soit meilleur. »

\- « C'est une belle philosophie. » déclara Alex en souriant et en se disant qu'il serait sûrement sage de rentrer maintenant car elles devaient se présenter au DEO dans quelques heures.

Sara sentit dans son attitude que la raison venait de reprendre le pas. Décidément, il lui fallait encore travailler son lâcher prise mais elle n'était pas mécontente de l'agréable moment qu'elles venaient de passer ensemble. Toutes deux savaient qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une relation amoureuse et elle appréciait beaucoup qu'Alex soit une femme suffisamment intelligente pour le comprendre. Elles se rhabillèrent côte à côte en prenant le temps de se regarder en même temps. Sara adorait la façon dont les cheveux d'Alex retombaient sur son visage alors qu'elle se penchait pour mettre ses chaussures. Elle ne résista pas à la tentation de déposer de chauds baisers sur sa nuque ce qui eut pour conséquence immédiate de lui procurer des frissons qui parcoururent son corps entier de la tête au pied. Alex se redressa alors pour l'embrasser encore. Elle sentait que Sara n'avait qu'une envie, la dévêtir à nouveau et même si cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il lui fallait être raisonnable et rentrer dormir quelques heures alors elle se releva. Sara fit une petite moue vexée qui fit sourire Alex. Elle lui prit la main pour la relever.

\- « Je suis désolée Sara…Mais je te rappelle que tu me dois un dîner »

\- « Ah oui…c'est vrai. Bon, je serais tentée de dire que tu as un peu triché mais je vais t'accorder ta victoire. C'est avec plaisir que je t'inviterai à dîner Alex. »

\- « Parfait ! Allez, rentrons. Je te dépose à ton hôtel. »

\- « ça me va »

En rentrant, Alex n'eut pas vraiment le temps de dormir. Elle se mit au lit sans se doucher, ravie de pouvoir sentir l'odeur de Sara sur sa peau. Elle était encore grisée par la nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Si on lui avait dit qu'elle se laisserait aller avec une femme qu'elle venait de rencontrer, elle ne l'aurait certainement pas cru. Elle n'arrivait pas à enlever le large sourire qu'elle avait sur le visage. Sara était une femme pétillante et Maggie avait raison, c'était une amante expérimentée, parfaite pour une première fois. En repensant à la jeune inspectrice, elle cessa de sourire subitement. Elle se tourna sur le côté gauche et prit un coussin qu'elle serra contre elle. Elle savait que malgré ce qui venait de se passer, ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé. Son visage, sa voix, son humour tout cela la hantait et remplissait ses pensées dès qu'elle était inactive. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle l'avait dans la peau. Elle sentit soudainement un poids énorme se poser sur sa poitrine, le même qu'elle avait ressenti quelques jours auparavant, lorsque Maggie l'avait repoussée. Elle pensait pouvoir l'oublier dans les bras d'une autre et en se rendant compte que rien n'y faisait, que cet amour était là, encré en elle comme une racine dont les ramifications encerclaient son cœur et l'oppressaient lorsqu'elle était loin d'elle lui procura un sentiment d'extrême frustration. Elle serra plus fort son coussin et laissa couler les larmes. C'était des larmes de tristesse mais aussi de rage. Elle avait un sentiment de gâchis. Au fond d'elle, elle restait persuadée que Maggie était son âme sœur. Elle le lisait dans ses yeux. C'était la seule personne qui lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais elle pleurait aussi parce qu'elle s'en voulait de se montrer aussi faible. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de penser à elle ? Elle qui d'habitude maitrisait ses émotions, à part lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa famille. Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi vulnérable avec Maggie. Elle aurait voulu être aussi détachée que Sara et profiter du moment présent sans se poser de questions, sans en attendre de trop, juste apprécier ce que la vie lui offrait chaque jour. Elle aurait préféré cela au vide qu'elle ressentait et dont elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Elle finit par s'endormir au bout de quelques minutes, épuisée par le mélange d'émotions qu'elle avait ressenti dans la nuit.

Sara arriva toute souriante au DEO. Elle fit une bise à tout le groupe et envoya un clin d'œil à Alex qui baissa les yeux et continua son activité sans lui faire cas. Sara fut surprise mais elle comprit aussitôt que la jeune femme avait dû passer le reste de la nuit à cogiter. Alors, elle lui laissa la matinée. Elle ne vint pas la déranger et s'entraina avec le reste de son équipe. En milieu d'après-midi, elle alla la retrouver concentrée sur la confection d'une arme paralysante. Alex releva la tête pour la voir entrer dans la pièce. Elle resta impassible. Elle ne savait pas comment gérer la situation. Elle ne voulait pas non plus paraitre froide et insensible. Elle était juste morose après la tournure qu'avait pris la fin de la nuit mais Sara n'y était pour rien alors elle poussa un long soupir et finit par lever les yeux vers elle. Ses yeux se brouillèrent. Elle ne parvenait pas à garder un masque avec elle, pas après ce qu'elles avaient vécu cette nuit. Alors la jeune blonde s'approcha d'elle et la serra fort dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce qui se passait en elle. Elle lui proposa de sortir un moment prendre l'air. Alex hocha la tête, incapable de sortir le moindre son de sa bouche.

Elle l'emmena se promener le long du fleuve, sur le même chemin où quelques jours avant elle s'était confiée à sa sœur sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Maggie. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir son cœur qui se serrait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à elle. Elle avait reçu un petit message ce matin. Maggie lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas pu décoller de la série et qu'elle s'apprêtait à regarder la saison 2 toute la journée. Elle ne lui avait même pas répondu tant elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle aurait voulu lui crier son amour et ne se voyait pas lui envoyer un message insignifiant. Les messages amicaux de Maggie lui crevaient le cœur plus qu'autre chose. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées mais être près de Sara et voir l'eau lui faisait un grand bien. Elles s'arrêtèrent sur un banc face à l'eau. C'était une belle journée et Sara aurait aimé qu'Alex apprenne à focaliser son énergie sur les choses positives. Elle lui prit la main et lui sourit. Elle lui caressait délicatement du bout du pouce. Alex avait la main moite, ce qui témoignait de son stress. Sara lâcha alors sa main et vint la poser sur sa nuque qu'elle massa lentement. Alex ferma les yeux, ça lui faisait le plus grand bien. Elle sentit petit à petit la tension descendre un peu. Elle finit par se relâcher totalement. Elle se tourna vers Sara et inspira profondément avant de lui parler :

\- « Pardonne-moi Sara. Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas être désagréable avec toi ce matin. »

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne t'en veux pas. »

\- « J'ai passé vraiment une nuit délicieuse dans tes bras mais hier quand je suis rentrée. Je me suis mise à penser à Maggie et je me suis rendue compte que je n'arrivais pas à enfouir mes sentiments pour elle…et je m'en veux d'être vulnérable à ce point. Je m'en veux de m'être laissée aller à ressentir autant de choses.»

\- « Ne sois pas bête Alex, c'est humain d'avoir des sentiments. Tu ne vas tout de même pas te blâmer parce que tu es amoureuse ! »

\- « oui, je sais bien. Au départ j'étais heureuse parce que j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il y avait une connexion entre nous deux mais là, quand je pense à elle, je n'arrive pas à ressentir autre chose qu'un profond vide et un poids immense qui m'empêche de respirer. »

\- « Eh ben, t'es sacrément accroc dis-moi »

\- « Je sais, c'est risible ! »

\- « non pas vraiment. Je dirais plutôt que c'est beau et qu'elle a de la chance. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne s'en rend pas encore compte mais je donnerai ma main à couper qu'elle ressent aussi quelque chose pour toi »

\- « Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Tu ne l'as vue qu'une fois… »

\- « Oh, ça se sent. Quand on a joué au billard. J'ai vu comment elle était jalouse de la façon dont je te regardais. Une amie ne ressent pas de jalousie. Alors vu qu'elle l'a déjà ressenti une fois, si tu veux bien, je te propose un petit jeu. Je suis sûre qu'elle mordra à l'hameçon… »

\- « Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, je suis pas forte à ce genre de chose. Je préfère jouer franc-jeu…Et toi, ça te rend pas jalouse tout ça ? »

\- « Pas du tout…je me suis défait de ce sentiment négatif. Etre jaloux c'est être possessif et je suis absolument contre. Je pense qu'on ne peut pas obliger les gens à agir comme on le souhaite ou les empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Si tu aimes Maggie, je ne peux que l'accepter. J'ai été ravie de passer la nuit avec toi, d'avoir été ta première amante et s'il ne doit plus rien se passer entre nous, eh bien, qu'il en soit ainsi. »

\- « Waou, vraiment, je trouve que tu es quelqu'un d'admirable Sara, merci pour ton soutien. »

\- « De rien…je veux bien une folle nuit d'amour en échange…Je blague ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Toi aussi tu es quelqu'un d'admirable. Tu mérites d'être aimée et bien plus. »

Sara passa alors son bras par-dessus l'épaule d'Alex et la serra contre elle. Elles restèrent un moment comme ça, joue contre joue face au fleuve, élaborant un plan pour rendre Maggie jalouse dès le lendemain. L'attaque des aliens était prévue pour dans trois jours alors il fallait agir vite. On n'était sûr de rien après.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex et Sara avaient passé la soirée ensemble comme convenu. Sur le chemin la jolie blonde avait pris un plateau de makis et sushis. Ce n'était certes pas comme cela qu'elle avait imaginé leur dîner romantique elle appréciait énormément sa compagnie. Alors, elle s'en contenta même si bien évidemment elle avait essayé de séduire à nouveau la belle brune mais celle-ci était surtout excitée à l'idée de voir comment réagirait Maggie au plan qu'elles avaient préparé ensemble plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Elles avaient passé la soirée à se confier chacune sur leurs passés affectifs, Alex n'en revenant pas du nombre de conquêtes qu'avait eues Sara. Elle disait aimer autant les femmes que les hommes ce qui lui donnait deux fois plus d'opportunités. Elle était fascinée par les histoires de voyage dans le temps qu'elle lui racontait et buvait littéralement ses paroles. Sara lui demanda alors :

\- « Si tu pouvais voyager dans le temps, à quel moment tu irais ? »

\- « Waou…c'est une question assez vaste….ça dépend si je voyage pour changer le passé ou pas. Et si oui, si je change quelque chose dans le bien de l'humanité ou si je reste égoïste…Enfin, au fond de moi, mon souhait le plus fort, ce serait de revoir mon père… »

\- « Oh…Est-il… »

\- « Non…enfin, on ne sait pas réellement en fait. Apparemment non mais on n'est sûr de rien pour le moment. »

\- « Je suis désolée Alex »

Sara lui prit la main pour la réconforter. Alex déglutit difficilement et détourna le regard tout en tâchant de contenir ses larmes. Evoquer son père était encore et toujours difficile pour elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché quelque chose d'essentiel qui l'empêchait de vivre pleinement. Heureusement elle avait Hank qu'elle considérait comme un père de substitution mais au fond d'elle, cette blessure restait béante. Elle ne voulait pas craquer encore devant Sara. Elle était vraiment contente d'avoir trouvé en elle une amie. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle et sa douceur, son écoute étaient exactement ce dont elle avait besoin pour faire face à l'apparente indifférence de Maggie. Encore une fois, elle se blottit dans les bras de Sara qui resta sage et n'essaya pas de profiter de la situation. Comme il était tard, elle lui demanda si elle pouvait dormir en tout bien tout honneur avec elle. Alex hésita au départ mais elle redoutait de se retrouver seule car elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil. Alors elle accepta et c'est ensemble, l'une contre l'autre, qu'elles s'endormirent dans le lit d'Alex, lui rappelant ainsi les nuits qu'elle avait l'habitude de passer avec sa meilleure amie Vicky lorsqu'elle était adolescente. Pour la première fois depuis plus d'une semaine, elle s'endormit paisiblement, dans les bras de Sara. Elle ferma les yeux et imagina que c'était ceux de Maggie qui l'enveloppaient et la couvaient. Elle s'enfonça dans un sommeil profond en souriant, espérant que le plan fonctionnerait et que Maggie changerait d'avis sur leur relation.

Le lendemain matin, le téléphone d'Alex sonna bien avant le réveil. Lorsqu'elle vit le nom de Maggie qui s'affichait sur l'écran, elle se demanda si elle n'était pas encore dans un rêve. Elle décrocha et la raison de son appel lui indiqua aussitôt qu'il s'agissait bien de la réalité. Elle se leva d'un coup et réveilla Sara en la secouant d'excitation. Elle mit le haut-parleur afin que son amie entende la conversation. On venait de lui signaler la prise d'otage de deux terriens par une bande d'extraterrestres retranchés sur place. Alex lui dit qu'elle prévenait le DEO et arrivait tout de suite. Avant de raccrocher, Sara fit exprès d'interpeller Alex à haute voix pour que Maggie l'entende.

\- « Chérie, qui t'appelle à cette heure-ci ? » dit-elle en contenant son rire.

Alex lui fit des gros yeux car elle ne s'y attendait pas. En fait, ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu. Son cœur battait fort et son estomac se noua d'un coup. Elle n'était pas forte à ce jeu-là. Il y eut un silence au bout du fil puis Maggie dit :

\- « Excuse-moi, je ne pensais pas que tu serais accompagnée »

\- « J'arrive. »

Et elle raccrocha. Elle soupira longuement et se rallongea sur le lit en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

\- « Tu as entendu sa voix ? Le silence qu'il y a eu ? On la tient Alex. Je t'ai dit qu'elle était jalouse. »

\- « Oui, peut-être mais j'ai pas envie de lui faire du mal. »

\- « Alex, c'est un mal pour un bien. Fais-moi confiance, ce soir, elle se rendra compte de sa connerie. »

\- « J'espère surtout que ça gâchera pas notre amitié. »

\- « Reste positive. Sois confiante. »

Alex expira bruyamment et se releva d'un coup. Elle appela le DEO pour faire venir une équipe sur les lieux de la prise d'otage. Elle enfila des vêtements d'intervention et prit deux armes à feu dans un tiroir. Elle lança à Sara une de ses matraques télescopiques que celle-ci attrapa avec un large sourire, excitée à l'idée de devoir se battre. Elles partirent toutes les deux sur la moto d'Alex et arrivèrent sur les lieux en quinze minutes.

Maggie entendit la moto arriver et la regarda se garer. Elle sentit un poids énorme sur la poitrine lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle était persuadée que la personne qui accompagnait Alex était Sara et lorsqu'elle vit la chevelure blonde de la passagère dépasser du casque, ça ne fit que confirmer ses soupçons. Elle ravala sa salive et essaya tant bien que mal de ne rien montrer de ses sentiments. Ces deux derniers jours de convalescence lui avait laissé tout le loisir de penser à Alex et ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle avait envisagé leurs retrouvailles. Elle s'en était voulu de s'être montrée froide avec elle alors qu'elle avait été adorable de lui ramener de quoi soulager sa douleur et passer le temps. Elle l'avait regretté aussitôt, dès qu'elle avait fermé la porte, elle aurait voulu la retenir et lui dire de rester, baisser le masque et lui faire part de ses réels sentiments. Mais la peur prenait le dessus. Elle ne voulait pas la perdre alors elle se disait que rester amies était la seule solution pour garantir de rester proche d'elle. Elle observa les deux jeunes femmes descendre de la moto et enlever leurs casques en même temps. Elle vit aussitôt la complicité qu'il y avait entre elles. Sara lui caressa le dos pour l'encourager avant l'intervention. Quant à Alex, elle rejoignit son équipe sans regarder la détective. Alors celle-ci sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle la regarda marcher vers ses hommes et leur donner des indications sans tourner une seule fois la tête vers elle. Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla incroyablement long, elle vit Alex regarder dans sa direction et se diriger vers elle en baissant la tête. Elle la salua assez froidement et regarda l'immeuble dans lequel s'étaient retranchés les aliens. Alex était concentrée et ne faisait pas attention à Maggie. Elle sentait pourtant son regard sur elle et intérieurement elle luttait pour rester neutre. Feindre l'indifférence, voilà le plan de Sara. Elle lui avait dit que de toutes ses relations, ce qu'elle avait appris c'est que plus elle était distante et plus les filles lui couraient après. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, elle n'aimait pas jouer avec les autres. Elle mourrait d'envie de se tourner vers elle, d'admirer son sourire éclatant, de se perdre dans ses yeux pétillants, juste s'imprégner de son visage qui lui faisait tellement d'effet et qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir la veille. C'était une vraie torture pour elle-même de paraître distante. Ses blagues lui manquaient. Elle aurait voulu être légère avec elle malgré le danger évident. Mais elle savait que Sara avait raison, il fallait qu'elle cesse de donner l'avantage à Maggie. Il fallait qu'elle lui montre ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle s'était sentie rejetée alors que tout portait à croire que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Elle s'adressa à Maggie mais uniquement en lui lançant de petits regards furtifs et en gardant le ton autoritaire avec lequel elle s'était adressée à elle lors de leur première rencontre. Elle donna des ordres à ses hommes afin qu'ils se positionnent autour du périmètre. Il y avait aussi des snipers installés en hauteur sur les immeubles avoisinants. Elle avait prévenu sa sœur mais elle tardait à arriver. Elle savait qu'elle était avec Barry et que sa priorité était de s'occuper des « Dominators » qui étaient sur le point de débarquer mais cette mission s'annonçait un peu compliquée. Elles s'avancèrent pour lancer l'assaut, équipées toutes deux d'un gilet pare-balles. Alex portait une arme extrêmement puissante conçue pour neutraliser les ennemis les plus coriaces. Elle impressionnait Maggie qui elle n'avait qu'une arme à feu classique. D'après les informations, ils s'étaient retranchés au sous-sol. Les deux jeunes femmes sentaient l'adrénaline monter en elles. Elles avancèrent à couvert accompagnées par leurs hommes respectifs. Elles descendirent les marches, Maggie la première. Elle s'arrêta au dernier angle et prit une perche avec un miroir au bout pour voir s'il y avait un danger. La voie semblait dégagée alors elle sortit la tête pour vérifier que c'était véritablement le cas. Elle n'eut pas le temps de reculer qu'elle fut projetée en arrière par une explosion. L'un des assaillants avait tiré une boule de feu faisant exploser un des murs de l'escalier. Alex cria son nom et se précipita pour la récupérer car elle était alors à découvert. Elle tirait en même temps qu'elle descendait les marches et attrapa Maggie par le bras pour la pousser vers le côté. Elle était juste un peu sonnée mais consciente. Elle ne présentait pas non plus de plaie ouverte. Elle lui ordonna de rester là sans bouger. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps le mur derrière lequel elles s'étaient réfugiées tiendrait sous les coups de leurs ennemis. Alex rappela alors Kara. Elle cria au téléphone qu'elle avait besoin d'elle maintenant. Heureusement, sa sœur était en route et elle arriva quasiment aussitôt. En un rien de temps, elle neutralisa les trois individus. Elle se précipita vers Alex et fut rassurée de voir qu'elle était intacte mais très inquiète pour Maggie. Alors Supergirl vérifia avec sa vision aux rayons x qu'elle n'avait rien de casser. Elle fit un signe de la tête à Alex pour le lui signifier puis elle porta la détective jusqu'à l'ambulance car elle boitait. Là, les médecins l'examinèrent rapidement et se rendirent compte qu'elle n'avait que des égratignures excepté au genou qui avait à nouveau enflé. Elle était bonne pour rentrer chez elle et se reposer. Elle commençait à en avoir assez d'être blessée à chaque fois mais elle était aussi heureuse de voir qu'Alex s'était précipitée pour la sauver. En pensant à elle, elle la chercha du regard et vit qu'elle était avec Sara. Cette dernière avait couru pour la rejoindre et vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien. Maggie sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant la tendresse qui se dégageait de leurs gestes. C'était évident, elles étaient désormais intimes. Elle avait passé sa chance et elle s'en voudrait sûrement toujours de ne pas avoir su l'aimer alors qu'elles auraient pu vivre une belle relation toutes les deux. Elle qui d'habitude était si souriante, avait désormais un visage rempli de mélancolie. Elle demanda à une de ses collègues de bien vouloir la ramener chez elle sans prendre le temps de prendre congé d'Alex qui ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Elle regarda Maggie s'éloigner et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable d'agir de la sorte mais Sara l'attira vers elle un peu plus loin et lui dit :

\- « ça y est, c'est dans la poche. Tu as vu comment elle a réagi ? Elle n'a pas arrêté de nous regarder et je t'assure que c'était pas de la joie que je voyais dans son regard mais de la peine. »

\- « Je ne veux pas lui faire de la peine. Ecoute, je vais aller la voir, lui parler. »

\- « Non, pas maintenant. Laisse-la cogiter toute la journée. Elle a besoin de faire le point sur ce qu'elle veut. Mesurer ce qu'elle a perdu. Quand elle aura vraiment conscience qu'elle est en train de perdre la plus belle opportunité de sa vie amoureuse, alors elle sera prête. »

Alex soupira. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. C'est le cœur lourd qu'elle retourna au DEO travailler, interroger les trois extraterrestres arrêtés par Kara. Heureusement, il y avait tellement à faire qu'elle n'eut pas l'occasion de penser à Maggie. Elle regarda deux ou trois fois son portable pour vérifier ses messages ou même pour éventuellement lui en envoyer un de réconfort mais la première fois elle avait relevé la tête et était tombée sur le regard réprobateur de Sara qui l'en avait dissuadé.

Le soir, ils allèrent tous prendre un verre au bar habituel. En entrant, elle la reconnut aussitôt. Elle était seule à une table, une paire de béquilles posées à sa droite. Alex regarda Sara et sans tenir compte des recommandations de celle-ci, elle alla la voir. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle vit qu'elle avait déjà avalé quatre shots et s'apprêtait à boire le suivant. Alors Alex lui prit des mains et le goba à sa place laissant Maggie stupéfaite.

\- « Que se passe-t-il Maggie ?

\- « Il se passe que je suis la nana la plus stupide au monde ! Que j'arrive pas à comprendre comment je suis capable de m'avancer vers des aliens super puissants sans ressentir la moindre peur et que quand il s'agit d'aimer quelqu'un je suis la nana la plus effrayée au monde!

\- « On a tous nos contradictions Maggie. L'important c'est de les assumer. Et si on les assume pas alors il faut les affronter... »

\- « Tu as raison...c'est marrant, on dirait que c'est toi maintenant qui a mûri et qui a plus d'assurance. Je suis contente pour toi. Ça t'a épanouie ces quelques jours avec Sara. »

Alex rougit et commença par détourner le regard puis elle s'installa face à elle. Elle inspira profondément puis plongea son regard dans celui de Maggie et lui déclara :

\- « C'est vrai que ça m'a fait du bien, que j'ai appris beaucoup de choses avec elle. C'est une fille bien et je suis vraiment contente de l'avoir rencontrée. Elle est arrivée à un moment de ma vie où j'avais vraiment besoin de quelqu'un comme elle. Mais, pour être totalement honnête avec toi, je l'aime beaucoup mais ça n'a rien à voir… »

\- « Rien à voir avec quoi Alex ?

\- Rien à voir avec ce que je ressens pour toi Maggie. Quoiqu'il arrive, quoique tu dises, ces sentiments sont là et je n'y peux rien. Je pense à toi tout le temps...je suis désolée. »

Les battements de cœur de Maggie s'emballèrent subitement. Elle avait envie de lui sauter au cou et de lui crier sa joie mais se contenta de lui prendre la main et la regarder dans les yeux en lui disant :

\- « Je pense à toi tout le temps aussi Alex. Et j'aimerais pouvoir revenir en arrière et te rendre ce baiser que tu m'as donné...ton premier baiser que je n'ai pas su apprécier »

\- « Maggie arrête de t'en vouloir. Si j'ai bien appris quelque chose c'est qu'on peut toujours changer certaines choses. Il est rarement trop tard. »

\- « Alors Alex. Accepterais-tu de sortir avec moi demain. Ce soir je suis encore morose et je sens l'alcool mais demain je te promets une soirée inoubliable... »

Alex sourit sentant des papillons dans le ventre. Elle fit une petite moue, feignant de réfléchir à la proposition. Puis elle lui répondit :

\- « Ok. A demain alors. »

Elle se leva pour s'en aller mais Maggie lui tenait toujours la main ne la lâchant que lorsqu'Alex passa derrière elle. Elle se retourna et la regarda s'éloigner fièrement. Finalement tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.


	6. Chapter 6

Le soir du rendez-vous, Alex prit le temps de se préparer tranquillement chez elle. Elle profita d'un long bain de manière à se vider la tête et le corps de toute tension. L'eau était bien chaude comme elle aimait. Elle y avait mis quelques goûtes de vanille afin d'en imprégner sa peau. Pendant qu'elle se relaxait, elle écoutait de la musique et elle imaginait la tournure que prendrait la soirée. Intérieurement elle brûlait d'impatience et ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la petite horloge murale qui lui indiquait qu'il lui restait encore deux longues heures avant de la voir. Elle avait déjà tout préparé, les sous-vêtements qu'elle porterait, le parfum, la façon dont elle coifferait ses cheveux, la couleur du mascara ainsi que sa tenue complète. Au départ, elle aurait voulu mettre une robe puis elle se ravisa, trouvant que c'était trop exagéré pour un premier rendez-vous. Elle essayait d'imaginer ce que porterait Maggie. Elle avait remarqué qu'elle appréciait les chemisiers ou tee shirt avec boutons apparents. Elle ne voulait donc pas paraitre trop habillée, ni trop féminine. Alors elle avait opté pour un jean moulant, un tee shirt échancré et une veste en cuir. Elle ferma les yeux en souriant en s'imaginant déjà dans les bras de Maggie, goûtant à nouveau ses lèvres. Son téléphone sonna et la sortit de ses douces rêveries. Elle finit par sortir de son bain et regarda son message. Il s'agissait de Sara qui lui souhaitait une bonne soirée et surtout de ne pas se prendre la tête. Elle sourit et lui répondit aussitôt, ravie d'avoir une amie à qui se confier quand elle en aurait besoin. Elle pouvait le faire avec sa sœur mais c'était différent. Elle savait qu'avec Kara, elle garderait tout de même une certaine pudeur alors que l'intimité partagée avec Sara lui permettrait certainement de parler sans aucune gêne de choses plus concrètes. Elle s'habilla regardant régulièrement son téléphone car Maggie devait lui confirmer le lieu du rendez-vous. Elle trépignait d'impatience de savoir où elle l'emmènerait. Elle aurait aimé que ce soit chez elle, elle se serait sentie à l'aise pour prendre des initiatives comme lui saisir la main par exemple. Elle était désormais prête et ne tenait pas en place. Elle appela sa sœur pour essayer de calmer un peu son excitation. Celle-ci la faisait toujours rire. Elle l'écouta lui parler de Mon'El puis elle entendit un double-appel. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Elle raccrocha quasiment au nez de Kara pour pouvoir répondre à Maggie. Avant de lui parler, elle respira profondément et essaya de garder une voix neutre :

\- Salut Maggie. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien ! Pressée que tu me rejoignes à la tour de la L Corp.

Alex resta bouche bée et ne cacha pas sa déception. Comment ça la rejoindre à la tour des Luthor ? Elle ne saisissait pas bien. Avait-elle l'intention d'enquêter en même temps ? Elle réfléchit, il lui semblait pourtant qu'il n'y avait pas de restaurants là-bas. Elle ne comprenait pas bien. A l'autre bout de la ligne, Maggie souriait, contente de l'effet surprise qu'elle produisait. Elle lui dit :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'ai préparé une surprise alors viens sans te poser de questions.

\- Bon…Ok, j'ai hâte de voir ça. A tout de suite.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur place. Elle sonna à l'entrée du plus grand gratte-ciel de la ville. Le gardien de nuit vint lui ouvrir en lui demandant son nom.

\- Alex Danvers.

\- Bienvenue Miss Danvers. Nous vous attendions. Veuillez suivre les pétales de rose.

Le visage d'Alex s'éclaira aussitôt en voyant un chemin de pétales lui indiquant l'ascenseur vers lequel elle se dirigea d'un pas léger. Elle l'appela et lorsqu'elle entra, elle vit un petit cœur en papier collé sur le bouton du dernier étage. Elle sourit à nouveau, ravie des charmantes attentions de Maggie. En appuyant sur l'étage, elle entendit le titre « I put a spell on you » chanté par Nina Simone résonner dans l'élévateur la faisant sourire à nouveau. Décidément, elle avait pensé à tout. Il était clair qu'elle était totalement envoûtée par cette jeune femme qu'elle avait hâte de retrouver. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, elle fut encore éblouie par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle : une allée de bougie menait de l'ascenseur à une jolie table dressée de manière on ne peut plus élégante. A droite de la table, se tenait Maggie, magnifiquement vêtue d'une robe noire fendue le long de sa jambe gauche et échancrée dans le dos. Alex resta figée, admirant cette superbe vision qu'elle aurait voulu enregistrer sur une photo tant elle la trouvait irrésistiblement belle. Puis, elle réalisa que sa tenue était totalement décalée. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir suivi sa première envie car la robe qu'elle avait pensé mettre initialement aurait été parfaitement assortie à ce que portait Maggie présentement. Celle-ci la regardait avec un large sourire, ravie de l'effet qu'elle produisait et l'invitant à s'approcher. Effectivement, elle aurait pu préciser à Alex de s'habiller élégamment mais elle ne voulait pas l'influencer dans ses choix. Elle aimait de toute manière sa façon de s'habiller et trouvait ravissante les petites ondulations qu'elle avait faites à ses cheveux. Lorsqu'elle arriva à hauteur de la détective, Alex se pencha et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres ne résistant pas à la tentation. Cette fois, Maggie ne recula pas. Elle lui saisit la main et l'invita à s'asseoir.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour avoir accès à cet endroit ? Tu as soudoyé le gardien ou quoi ?

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui travaille ici. Ça te plait ?

\- Oui…beaucoup, c'est magnifique.

La table était installée près de la vitre leur offrant alors une vue imprenable sur les lumières de National City. Le ciel n'était pas encore totalement noir et elles pouvaient encore profiter des couleurs rougeoyantes du soleil couchant. La pièce n'était éclairée que par les bougies ce qui rendait la soirée encore plus romantique. Maggie lui proposa un verre de champagne Ruynart qu'Alex accepta avec plaisir. Il était bien frais car elle avait pensé à le mettre dans un seau rempli de glace. Elles se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux sans parler, savourant leur premier rendez-vous galant. Et c'est en silence que Maggie leva son verre pour trinquer avec elle. Elles portèrent ensemble leurs verres à leurs lèvres et burent une petite gorgée sans se quitter des yeux. Alex se sentait comme une adolescente. Elle avait du mal à enlever le sourire niais qu'elle avait sur les lèvres. Maggie la rendait nerveuse, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Alors, elle ressentit le besoin de parler pour se défaire de cette sensation :

\- Comment va ton genou ?

\- Ça va mieux. J'ai travaillé sur deux ou trois dossiers depuis la maison. Je me suis passée plusieurs fois de ton baume. D'ailleurs merci parce que ça a drôlement diminué l'inflammation.

\- Je t'en prie. Je suis ravie que ça ait marché.

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Hmm…oui un peu.

En réalité, elle avait l'estomac noué par le stress et avait très chaud. Le champagne ne faisait qu'accentuer cette sensation de chaleur. Elle était encore davantage gênée parce qu'elle était persuadée que Maggie ressentait tout cela et avait certainement remarqué la rougeur sur ses joues. Elle finit par enlever sa veste. Elle portait un haut échancré ce qui laissait un peu respirer sa peau et ne manqua pas de ravir Maggie qui la trouvait absolument ravissante dans cette tenue. Elle appuya sur un bouton qui était à sa droite et quelques secondes plus tard un serveur apparut avec deux petits bols qu'il déposa sur leurs assiettes. Au cœur de la soupe, le cuisinier avait dessiné un cœur avec une émulsion de légume. Alex rougit à nouveau en le voyant. Elle n'imaginait pas Maggie aussi mielleuse que ça. Au contraire, elle la pensait très détachée et un peu sauvage mais elle était agréablement surprise de voir qu'elle pouvait avoir une autre facette.

\- J'en fais peut-être un peu trop, non ? Au départ, je m'étais dit qu'une soirée bières et pizza à la maison, ça serait tout aussi bien mais j'avais envie de rendre cette soirée vraiment spéciale et inoubliable.

Alex la regarda dans les yeux et lui caressa la main en lui disant :

\- Elle est parfaite, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que tu ne m'avais pas habituée à tant d'attentions mais ça me fait plaisir, vraiment et tu sais quoi ? J'adore la soupe et celle-ci a l'air vraiment délicieuse.

\- Bon appétit alors.

Elles mangèrent lentement appréciant cet excellent velouté tout en se dévorant des yeux. Lorsqu'elles finirent, Maggie s'essuya la bouche, but une gorgée de champagne puis se leva. Elle se dirigea derrière Alex vers une platine vinyle qu'elle avait apportée de chez elle et fit tourner un disque. On entendit alors les crépitements du lecteur et dès les premières notes de musique Alex se tourna et reconnu le titre « A whiter shade of pale » du groupe Procol Harum. Cette chanson lui rappelait sa mère qui adorait l'écouter les week-ends jusqu'à rendre fou son père. Elle se leva et rejoignit Maggie qui lui tendait les bras pour l'inviter à danser. Alex posa ses mains délicatement sur les épaules nues de Maggie et en profita pour lui caresser les cheveux. Elle s'amusait à enrouler une de ses mèches autour de ses doigts tandis que Maggie lui tenait légèrement les hanches la guidant dans les pas. Maggie descendit son regard vers les lèvres d'Alex puis la regarda à nouveau dans les yeux comme pour l'inviter à l'embrasser lui assurant que cette fois-ci elle ne reculerait pas. Alors Alex relâcha ses cheveux et lui saisit le visage doucement entre ses doigts fins et l'embrassa avec délicatesse tout en continuant à danser. Maggie, cette fois-ci non seulement ne la repoussa pas mais au contraire resserra son étreinte et répondit à son baiser le rendant encore plus langoureux. A cet instant précis, plus rien d'autre n'existait que leurs lèvres qui se découvraient à nouveau, laissant enfin leurs âmes entrer en totale communion.


	7. Chapter 7

**C'est la fin de l'année, on se lâche un peu. Contenu explicite.**

Le lendemain matin, Alex sortit doucement de ses songes. Etait-ce un rêve ? Cette soirée était si parfaitement délicieuse qu'elle n'osait y croire. Elle se frotta les yeux puis les écarquilla regardant autour du lit, ce n'était pas son appartement. Elle tourna la tête, elle était là. Allongée sur le ventre, une main sous l'oreiller l'autre le long de son corps laissant apparaitre entièrement son dos. Elle l'avait aperçu et senti la veille mais là elle pouvait l'admirer : le tatouage énorme qui ornait une grande partie de son dos. Il représentait un arbre qui s'étendait sur toute la longueur de sa colonne vertébrale et qui prenait racine dans le creux de ses reins. Le tronc remontait en tournoyant légèrement sur la droite et en s'ouvrant en plusieurs branches au bout desquelles on pouvait voir de nombreux bourgeons. C'était une œuvre magnifique et elle ne résista pas à passer le bout de ses doigts pour sentir le relief créé par l'encre sous la peau. Elle avait dû souffrir et passer des heures sous l'aiguille pour l'obtenir. En remontant vers l'omoplate, elle dégagea ses cheveux sur le côté et découvrit deux oiseaux en plein vol. C'était hautement symbolique et très intriguant. Alex déposa de doux baisers sur l'emplacement des volatiles ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller légèrement la jeune inspectrice qui poussa un petit râle. Alex en profita alors pour se lover contre elle et continuer à la sortir de son sommeil en l'embrassant sur la nuque et lui caressant délicatement les cheveux. Elle promena le bout de ses doigts sur son bras puis sur sa main dans laquelle elle entremêla ses doigts avec les siens. Le visage de Maggie était enfoui sous sa chevelure mais Alex entendait à sa respiration et à ses petits gémissements qu'elle était sensible à ce qu'elle lui faisait. Elle sentait comme ses sens commençaient eux aussi à s'éveiller lorsque Maggie se mit à onduler légèrement le bassin. Elle interpréta ce mouvement comme une preuve du désir qui l'habitait encore malgré la nuit torride qu'elles venaient de passer. Alors Alex l'embrassa à nouveau, déposant délicatement sur chaque bourgeon des baisers chauds et appuyés. Elle descendit jusqu'aux racines dont elle dessina le contour du bout de sa langue ce qui finit d'éveiller Maggie qui se tourna sur le dos et enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux d'Alex. Celle-ci disparut ensuite sous les draps, se plaçant entre les jambes de sa douce partenaire. Elle embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses tout en dessinant des cercles sur son ventre qu'elle creusait d'excitation. Alex prit tout son temps, embrassant chaque centimètre de sa peau, la faisant frissonner à chaque fois qu'elle frôlait son intimité. Elle appréciait particulièrement de la tenir ainsi, alerte, à la merci de ses caresses. Elle qu'elle avait tant de mal à cerner, elle la possédait enfin, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire durer le supplice trop longtemps car elles étaient toutes les deux attendues à leur travail respectif mais elle ressentait un plaisir jusqu'à présent totalement inédit. Et c'est avec délectation qu'elle goûta au miel qui coulait de ses profondeurs intérieures. Couverte par les draps, Alex n'entendait pas Maggie mais elle sentait comme son corps frémissait sous sa langue, comme chaque poil se hérissait, comme son ventre se contractait d'exaltation. Au bout de quelques minutes, une vague de plaisir la submergea et la secoua de la tête au pied alors qu'elle serrait la tête d'Alex contre elle, la ramenant vers son visage désirant sentir son corps entier contre le sien, sa bouche dans la sienne. Elle la cajola ainsi encore haletante et reprit doucement ses esprits. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et la regarda dans les yeux comme pour observer son âme. Elle l'embrassa et la retourna doucement pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle. Elle avait envie elle aussi d'explorer chaque repli de son corps, de la faire vibrer comme Alex venait de le faire. Elle l'embrassa amoureusement sur la bouche puis sur le cou. Elle descendit sa main délicatement vers son intimité qu'elle recouvrit de ses doigts avec lesquels elle la caressa d'abord doucement puis de manière endiablée faisant qu'Alex atteigne enfin ces sommets de l'émotion qui la firent sortir d'elle-même. Enfin elle se laissait aller et s'abandonnait totalement dans les bras de quelqu'un. Avant ça, elle se croyait incapable de ressentir la moindre sensation érotique. Désormais, c'était avec une satisfaction audible qu'elle se laissait glisser sur les pentes des plaisirs saphiques prenant conscience de ses moindres terminaisons nerveuses en émois lorsque Maggie la caressait et plus rien d'autre n'existait que leurs deux corps s'explorant, se serrant si fort qu'elles auraient voulu fusionner pour ne former qu'une seule et même masse harmonieuse. Elle sentait une boule de désir grandir dans son ventre qu'elle finit par laisser exploser dans un cri qu'elle étouffa dans les cheveux de Maggie. Elle ressentit un courant électrique parcourir tout son corps depuis son cuir chevelu jusqu'à la pointe de ses pieds et resta ainsi, inerte dans les bras de Maggie de longues secondes. Le plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti était incomparable à ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Sara. Ce n'était pas que physique mais beaucoup plus profond. Elle s'abandonnait corps et âme pour la première fois de sa vie. Jamais auparavant elle n'en avait eu envie mais Maggie avait su la toucher au plus profond de son être. Elle aurait voulu rester ainsi une éternité avec elle, dans son lit, ça lui aurait suffi. Passer sa vie à l'aimer lui semblait un très beau projet de vie. Elle souriait en y pensant tout en caressant les cheveux de Maggie qui se blottissait contre son corps, la tête sur sa poitrine. Malheureusement le téléphone d'Alex sonna, la sortant de ses rêveries. Elle s'excusa auprès de Maggie et se leva pour répondre tandis que celle-ci admirait sa nudité en souriant. Elles échangèrent un regard complice malgré la gravité de ce que Winn était en train d'annoncer à Alex. Il lui fallait se rendre au plus vite au DEO car Winn et Cisco venaient de trouver peut-être une solution pour neutraliser l'invasion des Dominators. C'était une très bonne nouvelle mais elle devait rejoindre au plus vite Hank afin de mener les opérations. Elle raccrocha et se pencha vers Maggie qui essaya de l'attirer à elle pour un dernier câlin.

\- Je suis désolée Maggie, je dois y aller.

\- Je comprends. As-tu besoin d'aide ?

\- Non…tu sais bien qu'on se débrouille très bien tout seuls.

\- Oui, oui, je sais…mais on ne fait pas face à une invasion tous les jours. Et puis, je serai plus rassurée si j'étais à tes côtés.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Supergirl sera à nos côtés ainsi que Sara et tout le reste du groupe.

\- Ah oui Sara, tiens, j'avais complètement oublié son existence.

Alex qui avait commencé à s'habiller s'agenouilla pour être au niveau de Maggie et l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour Sara. C'est avec toi que je veux être et personne d'autres.

\- Je sais. Je disais ça pour te taquiner…enfin, en réalité c'est la vérité, je l'avais totalement oubliée.

\- Moi aussi, y a plein de choses que j'ai oubliées. Merci encore, j'ai passé la plus belle nuit de ma vie.

\- Il y en aura d'autres Alex.

\- J'espère bien. Je t'appelle plus tard. De toute manière si le plan de Winn ne fonctionne pas, on aura besoin de toutes les forces. Ça va aller avec ton genou ?

\- Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux, je ne sens presque plus rien.

\- Fais attention à toi.

\- Toi aussi Alex. A plus tard.

Elle partit précipitamment le cœur lourd de devoir la quitter mais à la fois léger d'avoir enfin pu consommer son amour pour elle. Son odeur était partout sur sa peau, sur ses cheveux et c'est avec un large sourire qu'elle arriva au DEO. Winn se précipita sur elle en lui enchainant plusieurs phrases complexes qu'elle eut du mal à comprendre étant donné le peu d'heures de sommeil dont elle avait profitées.

\- Attends, attends, je n'ai rien compris. Tu peux recommencer s'il te plait ?

\- Euh, ouais, mais dis-moi, t'as l'air différente. Tu as passé où ta nuit ?

\- Je t'en pose des questions ? Bon, allez, je t'écoute, essaie d'être plus clair dans tes explications cette fois-ci.

Winn tâcha de lui expliquer qu'il avait travaillé toute la nuit avec Cisco dans la confection d'une machine capable de neutraliser le vaisseau des dominators et qui plus est Cisco avait fait un court voyage dans le temps afin de faire en sorte d'avoir un allié parmi les envahisseurs. Il lui suffirait donc de se télé transporter à l'intérieur du vaisseau et de lui confier l'appareil causant ainsi des dommages assez graves pour les forcer à battre en retraite. Alex l'écoutait avec attention mais il lui semblait que miser tous leurs espoirs uniquement sur l'aide d'une taupe était une maigre solution. Elle regarda Hank qui lui aussi jaugeait la situation. De toute manière, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Le pentagone s'était dit prêt à utiliser la force nucléaire mais cela entrainerait donc la mort de nombreux habitants de la ville pour ne pas dire la totale destruction de National City. Ce n'était donc pas envisageable. Supergirl seule n'aurait jamais la force de repousser un vaisseau entier d'aliens alors il ne leur restait aucune autre option que celle d'envisager ce que Cisco leur proposait. Hank et Alex se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Elle lut dans ses yeux sa décision et acquiesça puis donna le feu vert à Winn qui appela Cisco et lui signifia qu'ils avaient leur accord. Il ne restait donc plus qu'à attendre et à se tenir prêt pour un combat si jamais ils échouaient dans leurs missions. Alex alla mettre sa combinaison de combat. Elle repensait à Maggie et eut envie d'entendre sa voix. Si jamais il leur arrivait malheur, elle pourrait au moins se sentir heureuse d'avoir eu la chance d'avoir vécu de merveilleux moments. Elle mourrait sans aucun regret à part peut-être celui de ne pas avoir eu la chance de revoir son père en vie. Elle prit le temps d'appeler la jeune femme avant de rejoindre le point de ralliement. Malheureusement, elle tomba directement sur sa messagerie. Elle resta de longues secondes, hésitante, ne sachant si lui laisser ou non un message. Elle finit par raccrocher. Elle avait une boule dans la gorge en pensant que peut-être elles ne se reverraient pas. Mais elle la ravala, refusant d'envisager ce destin. Et c'est avec espoir, la tête haute qu'elle partit rejoindre les autres, prête à donner sa vie pour sauver l'humanité s'il le fallait.


	8. Chapter 8

Le vaisseau des Dominators venait de se poser au dessus de National City et venait d'ouvrir ses portes. Tous les héros se regardèrent. Il fallait intervenir maintenant sans attendre le déroulement du plan de Cisco. Ils se précipitèrent tous sur le toit de la L Corp où le vaisseau avait atterri. Ils étaient treize combattants, déterminés à ne laisser aucun humain périr sous les mains des dominators. C'était de grandes créatures au corps allongé et très fin. On pouvait voir à travers leur peau leurs organes ainsi que leur ossature. Leur tête était effrayante, dominée par une énorme bouche remplie de longues dents acérées qui leur donnait un air très agressif. Leur démarche était particulière étant donné qu'ils avaient l'air de marcher sur la pointe des pieds. Plusieurs dizaines d'entre eux leur faisaient face mais aucun des héros ne recula. Alex enclencha son arme et regarda Supergirl en lui faisant un sourire et un signe de la tête puis elle dirigea son regard vers Hank. Celui-ci reprit son apparence de martien vert et lui fit un clin d'œil. Ils étaient tous prêts pour le combat. Ce fut une bataille qui dura plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles on pouvait voir les superhéros tournoyer autour des dominators utilisant leurs forces et leurs armes. L'un tirant des flèches, l'autre son lance flamme, Supergirl son rayon laser. Assez rapidement les forces de l'ordre ainsi que l'armée arrivèrent en renfort sur place. Alex aperçut Maggie avec son gilet par balle et un fusil à pompe. Cette vision la remplit de joie aussitôt remplacée par la crainte qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Les armes à feu communes étaient ridicules à côté de la puissance de ces êtres. Elle courut vers elle afin de se battre à ses côtés mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'arriver que déjà un des aliens l'avait mise à terre en lui envoyant un gros coup de pied. Ses co-équipiers étaient aux prises avec d'autres assaillants et ne pouvaient pas l'aider. Le cœur d'Alex se figea, elle sentit la terre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds, ses jambes coupées par l'immense frayeur qui venait de s'emparer d'elle. Non, pas Maggie. Elle tira d'où elle était mais elle était trop loin. Son arme était puissante pour les bouts portants mais pas sur les longues distances. Heureusement, Sara qui était plus près, avait sauté sur lui avec ses deux armes tranchantes. Elle lui coupa d'un coup le bras avec lequel il était en train d'étrangler Maggie puis elle lui transperça le cœur et lui envoya un énorme kick avant afin de libérer Maggie de ce danger. Puis elle resta à ses côtés de manière à repousser tous les assauts laissant le temps à Alex de la rejoindre. Celle-ci prit le pouls de Maggie, elle était juste assommée mais elle avait une plaie ouverte à l'épaule. Alex ne pouvait pas s'en occuper maintenant, les dominators arrivaient par dizaine et elle n'avait pas le temps de la soigner là, sur le champs de bataille. Elle ne cessait de tirer, les éliminant par trois ou quatre à la fois tandis que Sara se maintenait de l'autre côté du corps de Maggie, la protégeant des assauts par derrière. Supergirl qui était très occupée à neutraliser un maximum d'aliens chercha Alex pour vérifier que tout allait bien lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Maggie était blessée à terre, elle vola vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle passa par le balcon et frappa à la fenêtre du bureau de Lena Luthor où celle-ci s'était retranchée. Lena se précipita pour ouvrir la fenêtre.

\- Que se passe-t-il là-haut ? J'ai fait évacuer tout le building.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer maintenant mais pourriez-vous vous occuper d'elle ?

\- Maggie ?... Euh oui, bien sûr. Est-ce que ça va ?

Supergirl la posa sur le canapé et lui sutura la plaie avec son rayon laser puis vérifia au rayon X qu'il n'y avait pas de lésions internes.

\- « Ça devrait aller. Appelez des secours et mettez-vous à l'abri. » cria Supergirl en s'en allant à toute vitesse.

Lena regarda Maggie avec tendresse, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas revue. Elle appela une ambulance tout en lui mettant son manteau par-dessus pour la réchauffer.

Sur le toit, le combat n'était toujours pas fini. Il y avait de plus en plus de dominators sortant du vaisseau. Alex communiquait avec Winn :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez bordel pour déployer votre arme ? ça devient difficile là !

\- Attends, on y est presque.

\- Fais-le ! Maintenant !

Cisco avait réussi enfin à retrouver leur allié parmi les dominators et lui avait confié l'arme qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Elle ne les neutralisait pas mais les forcerait à quitter la terre afin d'arrêter les effets secondaires de son déploiement.

Sur le toit, Sara et Maggie étaient toujours dos à dos, repoussant les ennemis lorsque ceux-là se figèrent, se tordant de douleur et plaçant leurs mains sur leurs oreilles. Apparemment, le bruit qu'ils entendaient était insupportable mais seul eux l'entendaient ainsi que Kara et Hank qui se bouchèrent les oreilles tâchant de ne pas trop souffrir de ces désagréments malheureusement ça ne couvrait que trop peu ce bruit qui semblait affreux à leurs tympans. Alex rappela Winn :

\- Vous devez arrêter ça ! Le son affecte aussi Hank et Kara.

\- Ah mince ! On n'a pas pensé à cette éventualité.

\- Oui je vois ça. Faites quelque chose.

\- Ils sont sur le point de partir. Regardez, je vois sur les écrans qu'ils battent tous en retraite.

C'était effectivement le cas, ils partaient tous se réfugier dans le vaisseau qui décolla aussitôt et quitta l'atmosphère. Supergirl et Hank étaient quant à eux au sol, se tordant de douleur, se tenant la tête entre les mains. Alex courut à leurs côtés leur apportant son soutien. Elle se sentait tellement impuissante, ne supportant pas de ne rien pouvoir faire pour les soulager. Elle était aussi tellement désolée d'avoir accepté l'usage de cette arme sans avoir demandé plus de précisions à Winn sur les effets secondaires pour les autres aliens. Quelques secondes après leur fuite, la douleur se fit moins intense. Tout le reste du groupe était autour, désolés également d'avoir dû les laisser subir cette douleur paralysante. Ils furent tous soulagés de les voir se relever tous les deux et se précipitèrent dans leurs bras pour les aider à se maintenir debout et célébrer enfin cette victoire. Ils avaient tous bien combattu et pouvaient être fiers de ce qu'ils avaient accompli.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous au D.E.O où la présidente les attendait pour les féliciter et leur remettre une médaille de mérite à chacun. Supergirl s'était remise même si elle avait encore une sensation de brûlure dans les oreilles. Elle était surexcitée à l'idée de revoir la présidente qu'elle admirait par-dessus tout. Elle était tellement fière que son pays soit dirigé par une femme de cette envergure. Même si elle n'avait pas de super pouvoir, elle la trouvait absolument remarquable d'avoir réussi à se faire élire dans un pays qui était encore en majorité conservateur. C'était un vrai exemple à suivre pour les jeunes filles du monde entier. Et c'est le cœur léger et un grand sourire aux lèvres qu'elle reçut la médaille de la main de la présidente qu'elle ne manqua pas de regarder dans les yeux tant ils étaient magnifiques. Sara et Alex étaient côte à côte et la regardaient en souriant également tant son enthousiasme était contagieux :

\- Dis-moi, Alex, Kara ne serait pas un peu attirée par les filles elle aussi ?

\- N'importe quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Je sais pas mais ses yeux sont remplis d'étoiles quand elle la regarde.

\- C'est de l'admiration, rien d'autre.

\- Tu es sûre ? C'est dommage. J'aime bien les blondes aussi.

\- Tu es incorrigible Sara !

\- Je sais…Comment va Maggie ?

\- Bien, elle s'est réveillée. Je vais y aller aussitôt finie cette cérémonie. D'ailleurs, je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier de l'avoir sauvée et protégée comme tu l'as fait. De m'avoir aidée à la séduire.

\- C'est normal, je sais à quel point tu tiens à elle. Et je suis ravie que ça se soit bien passé entre vous. Par contre, tu devrais faire quelque chose pour qu'elle soit moins blessée. Je suis restée à peine une semaine et elle a fini, quoi ? trois fois aux Urgences ?! Entraine-la, elle en a besoin.

\- Oui, c'est une excellente idée. C'est ce que je vais faire dès qu'elle aura cicatrisé.

Une fois, la cérémonie finie et chacun reparti chez soi, Alex se précipita aux chevets de Maggie. Quand elle arriva, elle fut surprise de trouver Lena Luthor à ses côtés, lui replaçant une mèche de cheveux alors qu'elle était en train de dormir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Bonjour Alex, Supergirl me l'a confiée tout à l'heure. Elle l'a déposée dans mon bureau et m'a demandé d'appeler une ambulance.

\- Ah…c'est vraiment gentil à vous. Vous n'étiez pas obligée de rester ici.

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit seule en se réveillant. Je sais combien ça doit être effrayant de s'éveiller, seule, dans un hôpital.

Alex était gênée par la présence de Lena dans cette chambre. Comment expliquer qu'une femme aussi puissante qu'elle, qui devait avoir certainement un millier de choses à gérer prenne le temps de rester au chevet d'une policière ? Lena sentit le regard interrogateur d'Alex, elle s'éloigna donc de Maggie après lui avoir lancé un regard qui semblait indiquer qu'elles se connaissaient bien. Elle prit ses affaires puis se dirigea vers la porte en passant devant Alex qu'elle regarda dans les yeux en lui disant :

\- Prenez soin d'elle et merci encore d'avoir sauvé la ville.

Alex ne répondit pas tant elle était décontenancée par sa présence ici. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer d'un geste de la tête et déglutit difficilement. Elle la regarda partir en se posant plusieurs questions. Elle ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire confiance malgré l'apparente amitié qui semblait se développer entre elle et sa sœur. Puis, elle changea assez vite de pensées car une seule chose l'intéressait pour le moment, Maggie. Elle se précipita près d'elle. Elle s'assit sur le côté du lit et déposa un baiser sur son front tout en lui caressant son magnifique visage. Elle était tellement heureuse de la retrouver en vie mais en même temps elle ressentait à nouveau l'immense peur qui l'avait envahie lorsqu'elle l'avait vue à terre. Sara avait raison, il fallait lui apprendre à se battre. Elle tirait très bien et était très forte en investigation mais sa forme physique laissait à désirer. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de risquer de la perdre à chaque fois qu'elle combattrait de dangereux ennemis. Elle était tellement fine et petite qu'Alex avait la place pour s'allonger à côté. C'est ce qu'elle fit délicatement après s'être déchaussée. Elle se blottit contre elle en prenant sa main dans la sienne et en plaçant son autre bras au-dessus de sa tête lui permettant ainsi de lui caresser le front et les cheveux. Elle rapprocha son visage du sien jusqu'à coller son front contre sa chevelure qu'elle respira. Elle aimait tant son odeur. Elle lui embrassa la joue qu'elle caressa du bout du nez puis lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Maggie. Je t'aime tant, j'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre aujourd'hui. Je ne veux plus ressentir cette impression. J'ai cru que le monde s'écroulait à mes pieds quand je t'ai vu tomber…Si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose, je…je…

\- Oh…ne sois pas aussi sentimentaliste Alex ! lui répondit Maggie en souriant et en employant ce ton sarcastique qui plaisait tant à Alex.

Celle-ci se redressa, heureuse de constater qu'elle n'avait pas perdu son sens de l'humour. Maggie tenta de se redresser mais la blessure la relança lui arrachant un petit râle qui fit sourire Alex.

\- Reste tranquille. Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir éviter les hôpitaux pendant un moment ?

\- Ah…très drôle ! tu crois que ça m'amuse de me faire recoudre tous les deux jours ? Bientôt c'est plus une peau que j'aurais mais un canevas…

\- Au moins tu n'as pas perdu ton humour.

\- Alors, vous avez réussi à vous en sortir ? C'était incroyable cette bataille !

\- Oui, on a réussi, d'ailleurs je trouve ça inconscient que vous vous rendiez sur ce genre d'intervention avec les armes que vous avez.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est le moment pour me faire des remontrances ?

\- Peut-être pas mais à un moment il faudra qu'on en parle Maggie…et aussi de Lena.

En entendant ce prénom, le visage de Maggie se décomposa. Que venait-elle faire dans cette histoire ?


	9. Chapter 9

Maggie était sidérée qu'Alex prononce le nom de Lena Luthor dans la mesure où jamais elle ne l'avait mentionnée auparavant. Elle déglutit difficilement et essaya à nouveau de se redresser grimaçant encore une fois. Elle détourna le visage au début puis fixa Alex qui l'interrogeait du regard, les bras croisés, attendant une réponse. Celle-ci ne voulait pas lui en parler dans l'immédiat mais voyant la réaction de Maggie, son intérêt pour la question s'accrut soudainement. Elle haussait les sourcils et ne souriait plus, sachant par avance que la réponse ne lui plairait certainement pas.

\- Tu connais Lena ?

\- Oui…on était…disons…intimes.

Alex prit cette confidence comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Elle était loin d'imaginer que les deux femmes avaient été liées de la sorte.

\- Oh…je vois…ça explique pourquoi je l'ai trouvée au petit soin pour toi.

\- Comment ça « au petit soin » ?

\- Oui, quand je suis entrée dans la pièce, elle était là, elle te caressait les cheveux. Supergirl t'a sauvée et t'a confiée à Lena sans avoir aucune idée de ce qui vous avait lié autrefois.

Maggie ne semblait pas ravie d'apprendre tout ça. Elle semblait au contraire gênée et contrariée.

\- Ça n'a pas duré longtemps entre nous mais c'était très passionné, très intense. Et ça s'est assez mal fini en fait. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, c'est du passé tout ça.

\- J'ai quand même droit d'en savoir un peu plus, non ?

\- Ecoute, Alex, on n'est pas mariée alors ne m'en demandes pas plus. Je n'ai pas envie de ressasser le passé.

Alex fut vexée de la remarque de Maggie et du ton employé. Certes, elles n'étaient pas mariées mais elle pensait que ce qu'elles avaient vécu lui donnerait le droit de l'interroger sur n'importe quel sujet et l'agressivité avec laquelle elle venait de lui répondre lui déplut fortement. Elle prit sa veste en lançant un regard noir de colère à Maggie et elle s'en alla.

\- Alex, ne pars pas !

Alex arriva chez sa soeur à l'improviste. Celle-ci était assise en tailleur sur le canapé devant la télé lorsqu'elle entendit frapper. Elle tourna la tête et regarda à travers la porte puis elle sourit en voyant qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur. Elle avait hâte d'avoir des détails sur le rendez-vous galant de la veille mais était aussi surprise de la voir ici alors qu'elle la croyait au chevet de Maggie. Elle ouvrit la porte avec enthousiasme et fronça les sourcils en voyant la mine décomposée d'Alex et les deux pots de glace Häagen dazs qu'elle lui tendait. Elle se poussa sur le côté pour la laisser passer et se demandait ce qui avait pu se passer encore entre elles pour qu'elle soit aussi déprimée. Alex n'avait encore prononcé aucun mot. Elle se contenta d'enlever sa veste, la poser sur le plan de travail et prendre deux cuillères dans un des tiroirs de la cuisine. Puis elle se dirigea vers le canapé et s'affala sans rien dire, totalement plongée dans ses pensées.

\- Ben, alors, Alex ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ne me dis pas qu'il est arrivé malheur à Maggie, quand je l'ai laissé avec Lena elle allait bien, un peu sonnée mais aucune fonction vitale n'avait été touchée et j'ai arrêté l'hémorragie, je ne com…

\- Non, c'est pas ça Kara. Maggie va bien. Le problème c'est Lena justement.

\- comment ça ? Lena ?

\- Quand je suis arrivée dans la chambre de Maggie, Lena était avec elle pendant qu'elle dormait et je l'ai surprise en train de lui caresser le visage.

Kara ne put dissimuler son étonnement. Elle releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils pour montrer à quel point elle ne s'attendait pas à cette révélation.

\- On est d'accord. J'ai eu la même réaction que toi, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle faisait là et encore moins pourquoi elle se permettait ce geste tendre. Alors quand elle est partie et que j'en ai parlé à Maggie et bien j'ai appris un truc de dingue. Attends, accroche-toi !...Maggie et Lena ont été amantes.

\- Quoi ? Amantes ? Ah bon ? Mais...je...je ne savais pas que Lena était...enfin qu'elle aimait...purée !

\- Oui c'est ça, c'est exactement ça. J'aurais jamais pu imaginer une chose pareille.

\- Mais Maggie, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'en a dit ? Elle a donné plus de détail ? Comment elles se sont rencontrées ? Combien de temps ça a duré ? Pourquoi ça s'est fini ?

\- Non, on n'est pas rentrées dans tous les détails. Elle m'a dit que c'était du passé et qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Moi, ça m'a énervée alors je suis partie.

\- Alex, là on parle de Lena mais ça pourrait être d'autres gens. Elle ne peut pas effacer son passé, Maggie a vécu des choses avant toi mais ce n'est pas ça qui compte. Ce qui compte c'est le présent, ce qu'elle fait maintenant pour toi, pour votre relation. Ce que tu m'as raconté de votre rendez-vous, c'était tellement romantique! J'adorerais rencontrer quelqu'un qui ferait ça pour moi.

\- Je sais kara, je sais que tu as raison mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qu'elle me cache et je n'arrive pas non plus à faire confiance à Lena. Je suis désolée Kara, je sais que c'est quelqu'un que tu apprécies mais je sais pas, je la trouve louche. Et je trouve ça vraiment bizarre l'attention qu'elle te porte.

\- Quoi? Comment ça bizarre? Tu veux dire que les seules personnes qui pourraient être intéressées par moi sont bizarres?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire et tu le sais bien.

\- Alex, ne le prends pas mal toi non plus mais Lena est la seule personne qui comprend ce que c'est que d'être adoptée et j'ai le sentiment d'être spéciale à ses yeux parce que je suis la seule à la comprendre et peut-être aussi à lui faire réellement confiance. Je la trouve admirable, je trouve ça vraiment incroyable la manière dont elle se bat pour réhabiliter son nom adoptif et le rapprocher des valeurs humanistes qu'elle défend, elle personnellement contre sa propre famille. Tu imagines la force de caractère que ça demande? ça ne peut que l'isoler. L'isoler de sa famille parce qu'elle n'adhère pas à leurs idées et l'isoler du reste de la société parce que tout le monde est comme toi et que quoi qu'elle fasse, on ne lui accorde jamais le bénéfice du doute. Eh bien, moi je trouve ça vraiment dommage que les gens...que toi non plus tu ne fasses pas l'effort de mieux la connaître parce que, vraiment, je t'assure, c'est une belle personne. C'est juste qu'elle a été adoptée par la mauvaise famille et on ne peut pas la blâmer pour ça.

\- Kara, je suis désolée. Tu as raison, je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça avec elle. Enfin, là en ce qui concerne sa relation avec Maggie c'est la jalousie. Quand je l'ai vu lui caresser le visage à l'hôpital, je me suis vraiment sentie mal. Je sais que c'est irrationnel mais je n'ai jamais aimé comme je l'aime elle. Et je veux juste être la seule à pouvoir la caresser comme elle l'a fait.

\- Et c'est naturel Alex, tu n'as pas à te sentir honteuse mais tu ne peux pas effacer ce qui les a liées autrefois. Ça fait partie de Maggie maintenant et si tu l'aimes, tu dois l'accepter et juste t'assurer que ça reste dans le passé. Alors si Maggie t'a assurée que c'était du passé pour elle, alors fais-lui confiance. Tu sais bien que toute relation ne peut se baser que sur ce principe fondamental, celui d'avoir une confiance aveugle pour l'autre. Alors est-ce que tu es sûre que tu peux lui faire confiance ? C'est surtout ça que tu dois te poser comme question.

\- Oui, tu as raison, Kara. Merci beaucoup de m'écouter.

\- C'est normal, je suis là pour ça Alex.

Elles se firent un câlin comme elles avaient l'habitude de le faire puis elles se jetèrent sur les pots de glace. Elles ne se battaient pas car heureusement chacune avait ses préférences, l'une pour le chocolat, l'autre pour le caramel. Alex se dit qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir cette nuit pour être sûre de la confiance qu'elle avait pour Maggie. Elle décida de rester passer la soirée avec Kara, à l'ancienne, devant l'un de leurs programmes préférés, « Dance with the stars ».

Le lendemain, Alex se rendit à l'hôpital pour voir Maggie mais on lui apprit qu'elle avait signé une décharge afin de rentrer aux premières heures ce matin. Alors elle décida d'aller la voir chez elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Maggie lui ouvrit la porte en pyjama, un pantalon large avec un débardeur noir laissant apparaitre uniquement de son tatouage les oiseaux en plein vol. Elle tenait un mouchoir dans la main et avait le visage tout bouffi. Elle semblait bouleversée. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, les jambes pliées qu'elle enlaça de ses bras contre son torse. Elle resta là, prostrée, anéantie, regardant le corps inerte de son chat gisant sur sa table basse. Cette vision brisa le cœur d'Alex qui n'avait plus du tout l'intention de se confronter à Maggie pour avoir plus de détails sur son passé. Elle voulait juste la prendre dans ses bras pour aspirer son chagrin et la soulager ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Elle-même avait perdu son chien quand elle était adolescente, c'était peu de temps après la disparition de son père. Apparemment l'animal s'était laissé de mourir de chagrin après avoir perdu brutalement son maître. Elle en avait pleuré pendant des jours jurant de ne plus jamais avoir d'animal de compagnie parce qu'ils étaient condamnés à mourir plus jeunes qu'elle en théorie. Elle s'installa contre Maggie qu'elle enveloppa de ses bras en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Elle aurait tant aimé disposer d'une baguette magique pour effacer sa peine. C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait aussi vulnérable émotionnellement. Elle cachait toujours un peu sa peine derrière un humour noir ou un sourire cynique mais rarement elle baissait le masque qui permettait de voir sa vraie nature : une jeune femme douée d'une très grande sensibilité et qui usait d'un tas d'artifices pour la cacher.

\- Je suis désolée, je me sens tellement bête de pleurer pendant des heures à cause d'un animal…mais…il était…on a…

\- Shhhhh…Je sais…ne t'inquiète pas…tu as le droit de le pleurer comme tu le fais.

Maggie n'arrivait pas à finir ses phrases tant l'émotion qui la submergeait lui nouait les cordes vocales. Elle se moucha et respira profondément. Elle déglutit plusieurs fois comme pour ravaler sa tristesse puis elle réussit enfin à s'exprimer sans trop sangloter :

\- On a vécu tellement de choses ensemble. Il était là à chaque étape de ma vie, c'était mon seul confident, le premier à qui j'ai raconté mes peines de cœurs et le seul qui m'acceptait comme j'étais. J'avais dix ans quand je l'ai eu. C'est toute ma vie qui s'est envolée lorsqu'il a expiré son dernier souffle. Je sais pas si je vais pouvoir m'en remettre Alex, je sais pas ce que je vais faire sans lui.

\- Shhhh…Maggie, tu n'es pas seule. Je suis là maintenant. Il faut que tu sois forte. Tu t'en sortiras, j'en suis passée par là et je sais ce que ça fait…Tu as réfléchi à ce que tu allais en faire maintenant ?

\- Oui…est-ce que tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

Alex releva la tête et la tourna vers Maggie. Elle lui prit le visage délicatement de sa main gauche et le tourna vers elle la forçant à la regarder profondément dans les yeux. Elle lui caressa doucement du bout du pouce et lui dit :

\- Evidemment que j'irai avec toi. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber Maggie. Jamais. J'ai passé ma vie à t'attendre, ce n'est pas pour en finir maintenant.

Maggie avala un sanglot, se moucha à nouveau et se pencha vers Alex pour lui déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres. C'était la seule personne qu'elle permettait de la voir telle qu'elle était. Elle ne pouvait plus se dérober. Son destin était désormais scellé au sien, elle le savait, Alex n'était pas du genre à s'attacher à quelqu'un puis à le lâcher. Elle savait que la jeune femme avait donné peu de fois son cœur à quelqu'un et se rendait compte à ce moment précis, devant le corps inerte de la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, des sentiments profonds qu'elle éprouvait pour Alex. Son baiser se fit plus intense à mesure que les larmes se faisaient un peu plus rares mais coulaient parfois le long de sa joue pour finir leur course sur les lèvres de Maggie donnant un goût salé à ses baisers. Alex répondit à l'intensité accrue tout en essuyant les quelques larmes qui coulaient encore. Puis elle détourna la tête et serra fort Maggie contre elle, torse contre torse. Elle lui caressait les cheveux avec une extrême tendresse tout en massant sa nuque et en la berçant. Elles restèrent ainsi très longtemps dans les bras l'une de l'autre sans parler, Alex insufflant à Maggie l'énergie dont elle avait besoin pour reprendre pied, reprendre goût à la vie. Ses yeux étaient à nouveau secs. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Alex tout en lui caressant le menton et en lui offrant pour la première fois de la journée un sourire. C'est ce qu'Alex aimait le plus chez Maggie, sa légèreté et son humour et c'est pour ça que de la voir dans cet état la rendait si malheureuse. Les suspicions et autres questionnements étaient totalement laissés de côté pour le moment. En son for intérieur, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et que les explications qu'elle lui donnerait en temps voulu seront satisfaisantes. Elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait, elle savait que Maggie était la femme de sa vie, elle ne pouvait pas s'être trompée à ce point et surtout, lorsqu'elle la voyait réagir avec tant d'empathie envers son chat, ça ne pouvait qu'être une femme de bien. Maggie revint douchée et habillée. Elle avait l'air d'une autre femme, de cette femme déterminée et pétillante qui lui avait ravie son cœur. Elle enveloppa le corps de son chat dans un drap blanc après lui avoir déposé un long baiser sur la tête puis le mit délicatement dans son sac de transport tandis qu'Alex l'observait silencieusement ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire. Elles prirent la voiture d'Alex car Maggie n'avait qu'une moto. Celle-ci lui indiqua le chemin. C'était à plus d'une heure de National City, dans une petite bourgade entourée de lacs et de forêts. Elles arrivèrent à un chalet isolé.

\- C'est là.

\- C'est très sympa comme endroit. C'est à toi ce chalet ?

\- Non, c'est à une amie.

La curiosité d'Alex était piquée à vif. Une amie ? Ne serait-ce pas Lena cette mystérieuse amie ? A moins que ce ne soit une autre ex. Elle sentait qu'elle s'énervait et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle respira profondément afin de reprendre contenance et se remémora les conseils donnés la veille par sa sœur : la confiance est la base du couple.


	10. Chapter 10

Maggie trouva les clés du chalet sous un des nombreux pots de fleurs qui se trouvaient sur la terrasse à l'entrée. Elle ouvrit une première porte moustiquaire puis la porte principale qui donnait sur une immense pièce très illuminée. Sur la gauche il y avait un coin salon avec un canapé installé en face d'une grande cheminée, à droite une espèce d'atelier de peinture avec trois chevalets portant trois toiles inachevées. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait la cuisine ouverte séparée par un plan de travail de l'autre côté duquel était disposée une grande table. La décoration était assez rustique et Alex aimait ça. Elle sentait l'odeur du bois qui lui rappelait la maison dans laquelle elle avait grandi. Une très grande baie vitrée permettait d'éclairer la cuisine et la salle à manger, elle se sentait vraiment à l'aise. Il y avait une odeur derrière celle du bois qui lui plaisait énormément. Maggie posa délicatement le sac sur le plan de travail et observait la réaction d'Alex. Elle souriait en la voyant tout analyser se disant que c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et sortit deux bières du réfrigérateur puis les décapsula. Alex prit celle que Maggie lui tendait tout en admirant les tableaux accrochés aux murs et en continuant de chercher à identifier le parfum d'intérieur qui embaumait la pièce.

\- C'est de la fleur de frangipanier.

\- Waouh, tu lis dans mes pensées maintenant ?

\- Tu es assez expressive en fait Alex, je t'ai vu renifler profondément et comme je sais que tu as un bon odorat, je me suis doutée que tu étais en train d'essayer de deviner l'odeur.

\- Bonne déduction mon cher Watson.

Maggie sourit et lui caressa le bras en passant derrière elle. Elle s'installa sur le canapé et eut un moment d'absence pendant lequel elle repensa à son chat. Son visage s'était refermé quelques secondes tandis qu'Alex préféra la laisser un peu et s'approcha d'une toile qui se trouvait à gauche de la fenêtre. Il s'agissait d'une reproduction du tableau de Dali, la jeune femme à la fenêtre. On pouvait y voir une femme de dos, regardant la mer par la fenêtre. Il était d'une grande simplicité mais tellement réaliste qu'on avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une photo. Elle admirait surtout le mouvement qu'on pouvait deviner sur la jupe de la jeune femme et sur les rideaux. Cela lui rappelait son enfance qu'elle avait vécue au bord de l'océan. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre d'heures passées à la fenêtre scrutant l'horizon marin comme le personnage de la toile. Maggie était revenue à la réalité, elle l'observait avec beaucoup de tendresse. Tout lui plaisait chez Alex. Évidemment, son apparence physique. Elle était tellement belle. Elle aimait sa posture, en général d'une grande prestance, se tenant toujours très droite, les jambes légèrement écartées toujours encrées au sol. Elle souriait en attardant son regard sur son derrière qu'elle trouvait parfaitement rebondi et mis en avant par la cambrure de son dos. Mais au-delà de sa beauté extérieure, c'était sa personnalité qu'elle trouvait tellement attachante. Elle adorait son apparence autoritaire alors que sommeillait intérieurement une grande fragilité. C'était d'ailleurs cette dualité qui l'avait fait craquer pour elle. Une douce chaleur envahit son cœur et son ventre à mesure qu'elle l'admirait fièrement en se rendant compte de l'immense privilège qu'elle avait d'être aimée d'une si belle personne. Elle avala le reste de sa bière, se leva et prit le sac. Elle indiqua à Alex qu'elle n'en avait pas pour longtemps et lui demanda de la rejoindre à l'arrière de la maison dans quinze minutes. Alex acquiesça d'un geste de la tête compatissant et lui laissa les instants d'intimité dont elle avait besoin. Elle continua à regarder le reste des œuvres et se disait que la décoration ne collait pas du tout avec l'image qu'elle se faisait de Lena et que certainement cet endroit ne lui appartenait pas ce qui la rassura un peu.

Au bout de quinze minutes, Alex rejoignit Maggie qui était en train de finir de replacer la terre près d'un grand chêne liège et de planter la pelle à côté. Elle se blottit contre son dos, entourant sa taille de ses bras réconfortants. Maggie s'abandonna à cette étreinte et serra les bras d'Alex contre les siens tout en appuyant sa tête en arrière offrant l'occasion à Alex de lui déposer de doux baisers sur la tempe. La douceur de ses mains, de ses lèvres lui firent chaud au cœur et lui évitèrent de sombrer dans le chagrin et le sentiment de solitude qui l'avaient envahis plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Quand je venais ici, je l'emmenais toujours et il avait l'habitude de grimper à cet arbre-là.

Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment permettant à Maggie de se recueillir puis elle se tourna et se blottit contre Alex qui la serra fort contre elle et ne put s'empêcher de sentir au creux du ventre un désir monter en elle. C'était plus fort qu'elle, le moindre contact de sa peau lui rappelait à quel point c'était bon de l'aimer, de s'abandonner dans ses bras. Maggie qui avait la tête contre sa poitrine sentit comme celle-ci se soulevait plus rapidement à mesure que son cœur s'accélérait. Elle sourit et se détacha de son étreinte pour la prendre par la main et la ramener à l'intérieur du chalet silencieusement. Elle alluma le lecteur de musique puis lui dit en inspirant profondément comme pour se donner du courage pour changer d'idées et accepter l'inévitable :

\- Je meurs de faim, pas toi ?

Alex fut surprise de la question mais elle comprenait que Maggie avait besoin de se changer les idées. Elle acquiesça et lui adressa un sourire quelque peu forcé. Sur le plan de travail, il y avait des fruits et quelques courses au frigo. Maggie proposa de préparer un guacamole accompagné par une salade de pommes aux noix. Elles s'installèrent toutes les deux derrière le plan de travail et s'attelèrent à la préparation. Tandis que Maggie s'occupait des avocats, Alex découpait les pommes et cassait les noix. Soudainement, la détective s'arrêta et leva son couteau en l'air :

\- J'adore cette chanson, ça fait trop longtemps que je ne l'ai pas écoutée. Attends, je monte le son.

Ses mains étaient sales alors elle attrapa un chiffon qui fit tampon entre le poste et ses doigts mouillés. Elle retourna en cuisine en se dandinant et en fredonnant « I say a little prayer for you » ce qui dessina un large sourire sur le visage d'Alex qui était heureuse de la voir enjouée et ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle chante de manière aussi ouverte. Elle connaissait par cœur la chanson et prenait vraiment plaisir à la chanter en lançant des regards complices à Alex qui n'osait pas l'accompagner alors qu'elle-même adorait cette chanson. En tout cas, elle prenait un énorme plaisir à la regarder danser et chanter de la sorte. Elle ravala sa timidité et l'accompagna sur le dernier refrain tant son enthousiasme était communicatif. Elle l'imita en prenant le manche d'un ustensile qu'elle utilisa comme micro et se lança dans un duo improvisé :

\- « forever »

\- « Forever and ever, ever»

\- « you'll stay in my heart and I will love you »

\- « forever »

\- « Forever and ever»

\- « That's how it must be to live without you »

\- « would only mean heartbreack for me, nobody but me »

Puis elles explosèrent de rire lorsque la chanson se termina. Alex ne s'était pas sentie heureuse à ce point depuis bien longtemps, elle en avait mal aux joues et au ventre. Maggie la regardait avec plaisir, elle se sentait bien avec Alex. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir trouvé celle qui enfin la complèterait, celle avec qui elle pouvait totalement se lâcher parce qu'elle se sentait en sécurité à ses côtés. Elle avait la certitude qu'Alex ne la jugerait jamais et qu'elle pouvait être sincère avec elle et se confier totalement. Elle la regardait droit dans les yeux sans sourire cette fois-ci, elle se lava les mains et s'essuya puis lui prit le visage pour l'approcher du sien et l'embrasser passionnément, laissant Alex agréablement étonnée par ce geste. Ses mains n'étaient pas propres alors elle les gardait en l'air sans pouvoir la toucher, se laissant totalement faire. Maggie lui caressait les joues à mesure que leurs souffles se mêlaient l'un à l'autre. Délicatement, elle descendit ses mains sur son cou puis sur sa nuque ce qui provoqua une décharge chez Alex qui sentit une vague de chaleur partir de son ventre et envahir son corps entier. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour repérer un torchon, car elle aussi, elle voulait pouvoir la toucher. Elle en saisit un qu'elle attrapa sans se décoller de Maggie qui avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches pour sortir son top de son pantalon et passé ses mains sous ses vêtements provoquant une vague de frissons qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et qu'elle sentit jusqu'au sommet de son crâne. Maggie la poussa doucement en arrière afin de la caler contre le plan de travail sans quitter un seul instant ses lèvres dont elle goûtait chaque saveur. Elle posa ses deux mains sur son ventre ce qui fit contracter les muscles d'Alex et l'encouragea à resserrer l'étreinte en plaçant ses mains sur le dos de Maggie qu'elle caressait doucement. Celle-ci redescendit les mains vers sa ceinture qu'elle détacha très lentement comme pour laisser à Alex le temps d'imaginer ce qui lui faisait envie. Elle déboutonna le jean et caressa son bas ventre du revers de sa main décuplant la sensation de chaleur chez Alex qui poussa un long soupir et commençait à respirer plus rapidement. Maggie quitta finalement ses lèvres et se détacha un peu afin de faire de la place sur le plan de travail, elle balaya tout assez rapidement sur le côté et attira Alex contre elle en posant ses deux mains sur ses fesses ce qui arracha un sourire surpris de la part de la grande brune qui ne s'attendait pas à un geste comme celui-ci mais qui n'en fut pas mécontente au contraire. Elle appréciait chaque caresse de Maggie et surtout la manière dont elle la regardait en même temps, comme s'assurant de l'effet escompté. Elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau profondément, sans penser à rien d'autre qu'aux sensations qu'elles éprouvaient. Toute l'attention d'Alex était portée sur les mains de Maggie enveloppant son derrière qu'elle trouvait souvent trop gros alors que la petite brune le trouvait absolument parfait et n'avait qu'une hâte, pouvoir le libérer de son jean moulant. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle fit en faisant glisser son pantalon jusqu'aux genoux. Alex finit par l'enlever entièrement sans utiliser ses mains, juste à l'aide de ses pieds qu'elle avait déchaussés de la même manière. Elle en profita aussi pour déboutonner la chemise de Maggie ne voulant pas être la seule à moitié dénudée. Elle fut agréablement surprise de constater qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous ce qui lui permit de promener ses mains sur tout son dos et de les ramener sur son torse pour envelopper sa poitrine qu'elle trouvait si parfaite. Son attention s'était détournée des mains de Maggie pour se concentrer désormais sur la façon dont ses seins se dressaient sous ses caresses. Son corps était bouillant, ses tempes s'étaient gorgées de sang, son désir se faisait de plus en plus ardent. Elle finit par perdre tout contrôle, elle enleva son top afin de coller sa poitrine contre la sienne puis lui décrocha la ceinture mais avec plus de fougue, plus de rapidité et détacha tous les boutons d'un seul coup sans descendre le pantalon. Impatiente, elle glissa sa main dans l'intimité de Maggie et poussa un profond soupir en constatant que la même moiteur y régnait. Sa partenaire l'imita alors sans toutefois quitter ses lèvres auxquelles elle resta pendue tout le long de leur étreinte. Leurs deux corps étaient trempés d'excitation et de sueur ne demandant qu'une chose, être libérés de cette tension. C'est au bout de quelques minutes qu'elles laissèrent exploser le plaisir qui ne demandait qu'à surgir de leurs moindres pores. Elles restèrent ainsi haletantes de longues secondes collées l'une contre l'autre, tenant à peine sur leurs jambes flageolantes et encore troublées par la parfaite communion de leur être tout entier. C'était à la fois leur âme et leur corps qui venaient de s'aimer les laissant emplies d'une sensation de légèreté et de bien être qu'elles n'avaient jamais ressentie.

Elles passèrent toute la journée allongées par terre devant la cheminée que Maggie avait finie par allumer à la nuit tombée. Pour la première fois, Alex avait éteint son téléphone ne voulant pas être dérangée. Elle avait besoin de s'accorder pour la première fois cette trêve qu'elle méritait tant et à laquelle elle n'avait plus le droit depuis ses quatorze ans, depuis que Kara était entrée dans sa vie, faisant reposer sur ses épaules une énorme responsabilité. Pour la première fois, c'était elle et ses envies qu'elle faisait passer en premier et se sentait incroyablement légère. Maggie se redressa pour raviver un peu le feu et rajouter une buche dans le foyer. Alex en profita pour l'interroger sur son tatouage.

\- Il est magnifique, vraiment. Je n'en ai jamais vu des comme ça, prenant tout le dos. Ça a dû te faire super mal.

\- Au début oui mais après tu t'habitues à la douleur et peu à peu ça devient juste une petite piqûre.

\- Pourquoi un arbre ?

\- Parce que j'adore les arbres et ce qu'ils symbolisent. Quand j'étais petite, je me sentais différente et je jouais souvent seule dans le jardin. On avait pas mal d'arbres et c'était mes compagnons de jeu. J'ai même construit une cabane perchée de mes propres mains. J'y passais tout mon temps.

\- Ça a dû te coûter un bras et des heures chez le tatoueur !

\- En fait, à l'époque je sortais avec la tatoueuse.

\- Carrément ! Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ?

\- Je t'ai dit Alex, j'ai eu pas mal de relations dans le passé. Ça a duré quelques mois avec elle. Elle a proposé de m'offrir un tatouage pour mon anniversaire. J'avais celui-ci en tête depuis longtemps alors j'en ai profité.

Alex ne put s'empêcher de faire une moue agacée. Elle s'allongea à nouveau sur le dos sur le tapis fixant le plafond. Maggie s'allongea à ses côtés et lui prit la main.

\- Alex, je ne peux pas effacer ce que j'ai vécu avant toi. Je ne vais pas te cacher qu'il y en a eu beaucoup avant toi mais uniquement des aventures.

\- Comment savoir si ce qu'on vit est autre chose qu'une aventure Maggie? Moi je sais parce que comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'expériences amoureuses, mais toi, comment savoir si ce lien tu ne l'as pas eu avec d'autres?

\- Parce que cette fois c'est différent. Je…je suis pas douée pour parler de sentiments Alex. Je ne sais pas faire ça. Je préfère prouver mes sentiments que d'en parler et j'espère que j'arrive à te le faire ressentir.

\- Je ne sais pas Maggie, comment savoir si tu n'embrassais pas les autres comme tu le fais avec moi ?

\- Fais-moi confiance Alex, je ne le faisais pas. Ça n'a jamais été aussi sincère qu'avec toi. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement avec une femme aussi exceptionnelle que toi ?

Les yeux d'Alex s'humidifièrent en entendant cela. Elle se sentait vulnérable, totalement à nue émotionnellement devant Maggie et espérait ne pas s'être trompée dans son ressenti. Au fond d'elle-même, elle voulait vraiment croire à la sincérité de Maggie. Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper lorsqu'elle la regardait dans les yeux. Elle voyait à travers elle, dans son âme qu'elle aussi sentait cette forte connexion. Maggie lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa tendrement puis se blottit contre son épaule. Elle déglutit et lui déclara :

\- Nous ne sommes pas chez Lena. J'ai senti que tu te posais la question tout à l'heure. On est chez une vieille amie que j'ai rencontrée à mon arrivée à National City. C'est elle qui m'a présentée Lena Luthor. C'était il y trois ans. J'étais subjuguée par elle, par son charisme. Le courant est tout de suite passé. On ne pouvait plus se quitter mais assez rapidement c'est devenu une relation toxique. Lena est une femme de pouvoir, elle aime tout contrôler alors que moi je suis plutôt électron libre. Alors assez vite, on s'est souvent disputé. C'était assez violent. Et puis sa mère s'en est mêlée alors c'est pour ça que je t'ai dit que ça s'est mal fini. J'ai mal vécu cette histoire parce que ça s'est vite transformé en vrai cauchemar. Je n'ai pas revu Lena depuis notre rupture définitive.

\- Mais la soirée à la L Corp ? et sa mère, qu'a-t-elle fait?

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfère ne pas parler de sa mère. Je te raconterai un jour mais pas ce soir. Pour le rendez-vous, je connais bien le chef de la sécurité, c'est comme ça que j'ai su qu'elle ne serait pas là ce soir-là. Je reconnais que c'était prendre un risque mais je voulais t'éblouir avec ce coucher de soleil.

\- Tu as réussi mais tu sais, juste te voir à la lueur d'un feu de bois, ça m'éblouit déjà. Pas besoin de passer par une tierce personne.

Maggie sourit à ce joli compliment. D'habitude, elle avait du mal avec toutes ces déclarations à l'eau de rose mais venant d'Alex, ça lui faisait chaud au cœur. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, elle avait envie de croire en un avenir amoureux heureux. Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur l'épaule d'Alex et s'endormit paisiblement, persuadée qu'Alex serait compréhensive lorsqu'elle apprendrait ce que la mère de Lena l'avait forcée à faire.


	11. Chapter 11

Kara avait décidé d'aller rendre visite à Lena Luthor car elle voulait en savoir plus sur cette fameuse relation avec Maggie. Elle s'en voulait un peu d'être indiscrète mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'y penser toute la nuit. Elle la trouvait fascinante et elle appréciait beaucoup sa compagnie même si jusqu'à présent elles n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de partager plus que quelques minutes ensemble. Elle se surprenait elle-même en train de changer plusieurs fois de tenue et finit par se décider pour une jolie robe fleurie. Elle devait d'abord passer au bureau afin de déposer l'article qu'elle avait fini de rédiger la veille et comptait se rendre à son immeuble à l'heure du déjeuner avec un plat chinois qu'elle irait chercher exprès à ChinaTown. Cela faisait toujours un effet fou sur quiconque aimait ce genre de nourriture car c'était l'endroit le plus réputé pour en acheter. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu aller en Chine les chercher mais elle ne maitrisait pas encore le mandarin alors New York, ça serait parfait se disait-elle. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et lorsqu'elle vit l'heure, elle décida d'y aller en volant.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva vite et elle s'envola rapidement afin d'être à l'immeuble de L Corp à midi pile. Elle ne connaissait pas les habitudes alimentaires de Lena mais espérait la trouver disponible pour une pause d'une heure au moins. C'était le minimum dont elle avait besoin pour l'emmener vers une conversation intime. En arrivant, elle fut accompagnée par son assistante qui ne l'appréciait guère. Lena était comme à son habitude superbement habillée, une chemise en soie noir dont les trois premiers boutons étaient déboutonnés ainsi qu'une jupe blanche lui arrivant au-dessus du genou. Ses cheveux étaient relevés dans un chignon haut ce qui mettait en valeur son visage. Elle ne cacha pas sa surprise de voir Kara débarquer à l'improviste :

\- Kara, je ne pensais pas te voir aujourd'hui. Comment ça va ?

\- Bien…très bien en fait. Je me suis dit que peut-être on pourrait déjeuner ensemble et discuter un peu ?

\- Discuter ? Si c'est pour me tirer des informations à propos de ma mère, ça ne me dit rien.

\- Non, non, ça n'a rien à voir et je suis vraiment désolée. A l'avenir, je tâcherai de poser les questions plus honnêtement. Disons que c'est moi qui ai besoin de parler aujourd'hui.

\- Oh…je vois. Eh bien, là, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps parce que j'allais partir à mon entrainement d'escrime mais si tu veux, tu peux m'accompagner et on parlera là-bas ?

\- L'escrime…heu…en fait…c'est que…je n'ai jamais pratiqué ce sport.

\- C'est pas grave, il faut bien un début à tout et je suis sûre que tu te bats bien.

Kara n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Kara avait passé son bras sous le sien et l'emmenait avec elle dans son ascenseur personnel. Elle l'emmena au dernier étage de la tour qui était réservé à une grande salle de sport très lumineuse. Là, un jeune homme habillé en escrimeur l'attendait en simulant un combat. Lena alla le saluer et lui parla à l'oreille, certainement pour lui demander de les laisser car il acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et prit l'ascenseur qu'elle prit soin de bloquer après son départ. Kara était impressionnée par la quantité d'appareils installés là, elle tournait sur elle-même observant chaque recoin alors que Lena s'était dirigée d'un pas franc vers une des armoires. Il y avait un vélo elliptique, un tapis de course, un rameur, un vélo, un pédalo, des appareils de musculations. Certains étaient tournés vers les fenêtres ce qui permettait d'admirer la vue tandis que d'autres étaient face à un écran géant. Sur le côté de la salle il y avait un immense tatami et au fond de grandes armoires pour ranger le matériel. Lorsque Kara se tourna vers Lena, celle-ci était en train de se dévêtir.

\- Oh pardon, dit-elle en rougissant et en se retournant rapidement.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, on est entre filles, tu peux te tourner.

Kara était gênée alors elle se retourna mais ne lui lança que des petits regards furtifs. Lena avait enfilé une tenue d'escrimeuse. Elle en tendit une autre à Kara qui la prit sans savoir quoi en faire. Elle bredouilla quelques mots, très gênée parce que ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi elle s'était préparée. Et puis, surtout, il n'y avait pas de vestiaires apparents alors cela signifiait qu'elle devait se changer devant Lena ce qui la troublait sans qu'elle ne sache réellement pourquoi. Mais au delà de la gêne qu'elle ressentait, il lui était impossible de se changer devant elle car elle portait le costume de Supergirl sous ses vêtements. Il lui fallait trouver une solution mais laquelle? Elle rougit et toussota montrant la difficulté qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de se déshabiller. Lena, la regarda surprise mais aussi amusée de la découvrir aussi ingénue. Elle lui indiqua alors une porte sur la gauche en lui précisant qu'elle pouvait s'y rendre si vraiment l'idée d'exposer son corps lui semblait aussi insurmontable. Kara se précipita vers cette pièce en reculant tout en s'excusant platement. Là, elle fit glisser sa robe vers le bas ainsi que son costume qu'elle cacha dans son sac à main puis enfila rapidement la tenue qu'elle avait du mal à fixer. Elle sortit de la pièce en essayant d'attacher le haut de la combinaison. En constatant la maladresse de Kara, Lena sourit et s'approcha d'elle d'un pas félin pour l'aider à fixer l'attache de sa veste. Elle la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

\- Il faut que tu enlèves tes lunettes pour mettre le casque.

\- Euh…non, ça c'est impossible…je…j'y vois rien sans mes lunettes.

\- Tu y vois forcément quelque chose, et là c'est juste pour s'amuser un peu.

Elle se permit de saisir ses lunettes avec ses deux mains et les lui enlever. Elle plongea alors son regard vert dans le sien d'une manière incroyablement intense comme pour scruter son intérieur. Kara toussota et fit un pas sur le côté tout en baissant le regard faisant mine de chercher son masque. Lena était restée interloquée, cet échange de regard lui rappelait quelqu'un et cela la troublait. Elle aida à nouveau Kara à placer correctement le masque sur sa tête puis elle lui indiqua où se tenir sur la ligne.

\- Tu verras, c'est facile. L'escrime est l'art de toucher sans être touché. On ne peut plus simple – dit Lena en souriant et en mettant son masque.

Elle alla rejoindre sa ligne à l'autre bout de la pièce et salua Kara en portant le fleuret devant son masque. La jeune blonde l'imita alors en se plaçant de profil. Elle n'avait jamais pratiqué ce sport qu'elle trouvait pourtant très élégant et sentait l'adrénaline monter dans son corps. Elle se mit en garde en reproduisant à l'identique la posture de Lena. Dans un premier temps, elle réussit avec succès à parer ses coups sans pour autant parvenir à contre attaquer car elle manquait de technique. Sa rapidité l'aidait énormément mais elle devait la contenir ce qui lui demandait un grand effort de concentration. Il fallait qu'elle contrôle à la fois sa vitesse et sa force et ça n'avait jamais été facile pour elle de le faire. Elle découvrait par la même occasion le caractère conquérant de Lena qu'elle considérait surtout comme une grande stratège commerciale mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que se cacherait derrière le masque une grande sportive. Leur combat dura une demi-heure qui leur permit à toutes les deux de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à leurs deux fleurets qui se frottaient et se paraient. Après avoir touché une énième fois Kara, Lena enleva d'un coup son masque libérant ses longs cheveux qu'elle replaça en secouant la tête de droite à gauche alors que Kara restait subjuguée par sa classe naturelle. Elle se tourna afin d'ôter son masque et remettre rapidement ses lunettes sans lesquelles elle se sentait totalement nue. Lena s'approcha d'elle en enlevant ses gants et lui tendit la main pour lui serrer la sienne :

\- Bravo, tu t'en es très bien sortie pour une première fois. Tu as d'excellents réflexes pour quelqu'un qui ne voit rien sans ses lunettes.

\- Euh…waouh…c'est gentil…je suis sûre que tu m'as laissée te toucher une ou deux fois pour sauver l'honneur.

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser toucher Kara. Ne te sous-estime pas. Tu es très douée !

\- Merci, j'ai adoré cet entrainement !

\- Tu peux me rejoindre quand tu veux. J'essaie de venir tous les midis.

\- Ah bon ? Et tu ne manges pas ?

\- Si, bien sûr, vite fait. D'ailleurs ça sentait bon ce que tu as ramené. On peut aller manger dans mon salon privé si tu as encore du temps et comme ça on parlera. A la base, c'est pour ça que tu es venue, non ?

\- Oui, volontiers.

Kara lui sourit et la suivit dans une pièce au fond de la salle de sport. Cela ressemblait à un studio particulier très cosy. Sur la droite il y avait un canapé en cuir blanc et une table basse en verre face à un grand écran suspendu au mur. En face une petite kitchenette et à gauche une salle de bain assez grande.

\- Tu peux te doucher ici si tu veux mais en même temps je vois que tu n'as pas du tout transpiré.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir de l'armoire qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Elle avait les cheveux décoiffés et un peu mouillés sur la nuque. Son visage était rouge laissant penser qu'effectivement elle venait de faire du sport. Kara la regarda sans rien dire, juste en levant les épaules comme pour lui dire qu'elle ignorait la raison pour laquelle elle-même n'était pas dans le même état.

\- Bon, ça ne te dérange pas si je mets de la musique pendant que je vais me doucher. Je fais vite.

Elle mit en route un cd et disparut dans la salle en lui jetant un derrière regard. Kara était intimidée, elle expira longuement en réfléchissant puis elle se changea en utilisant ses pouvoirs puis s'activa pour chauffer le repas et dresser la table basse. Elle appréciait la musique que Lena avait sélectionnée alors elle s'approcha du poste pour regarder le boitier. C'était une sélection des plus grands airs d'opéra. Lena sortit de la salle de bain en peignoir, une serviette dans les mains pour se sécher les cheveux. Elle regarda Kara et s'approcha :

\- Tu aimes l'opéra ?

\- Euh….je ne connais pas vraiment, je n'ai aucune culture.

\- Je t'emmènerai en voir un jour. Il faut que tu aies vécu ça au moins une fois dans ta vie. Tu vois celui qui passe là, cet air me transporte à chaque fois que je l'écoute. C'est le duo des fleurs de Lakmé de Delibes.

\- C'est un joli nom « le duo des fleurs » et c'est doux à écouter mais je ne connais pas du tout et je ne comprends jamais ce que disent les chanteurs lyriques.

Cette remarque fit sourire Lena qui ferma les yeux puis récita :

\- « Dôme épais, le jasmin à la rose s'assemble » J'adore la mélodie et surtout la façon dont la musique ici nous transporte dans un paysage magnifique. Regarde, ferme les yeux et imagine un beau jardin à la nature luxuriante, des fleurs de toutes les couleurs, des lianes servant de rideaux pour protéger les deux amants tragiques de ce magnifique opéra. Ah la la la ! Excuse-moi je m'exalte. C'est que j'adore la musique, surtout le classique.

\- Tu joues d'un instrument ?

\- Oh oui…et pas qu'un seul mais cela fait des années que je ne pratique plus comme avant. Je joue du piano, évidemment, encore aujourd'hui mais j'ai totalement arrêté la flûte traversière, la harpe et le violon. Plus le temps.

\- Waou ! C'est impressionnant ! Tu es une vraie mélomane !

\- Je l'étais. Mon goût pour la musique classique est le seul point commun que j'ai avec ma mère. J'imagine que j'essayais de l'atteindre en devenant une musicienne accomplie mais au final c'est davantage mon père qui venait assister à mes récitals. Et puis un jour j'ai arrêté.

\- Je comprends. Ce n'est pas facile de ne pas être appuyée par sa mère.

\- Allez, changeons de sujet. Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose.

\- Euh…oui…enfin, je sais pas comment en parler. En fait…bon, j'ai dit que je te poserai des questions directes cette fois-ci alors je vais aller droit au but. Voilà, je voudrais savoir ce qui s'est passé entre Maggie et toi ?

\- Ah…je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette question. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

\- Ma sœur est venue m'en parler hier et j'étais étonnée, je n'avais aucune idée que tu étais…enfin tu vois…

\- Quoi ? Gay ? Disons que j'aime les belles choses, les belles rencontres et ça peut être avec un homme mais il arrive que ce soit avec une femme.

\- Oh je vois. Et Maggie ?

\- Avec Maggie c'était compliqué. Disons que je me suis totalement perdue dans cette relation, j'étais folle amoureuse et j'ai fait des choses irrationnelles. Ça n'a pas duré longtemps mais ça a été très intense et c'est le genre de personne qui ne passe pas dans ta vie sans laisser de traces.

\- Oui je vois…tu as toujours des sentiments pour elle ?

\- C'est direct ça comme question ! Disons que quand Supergirl l'a déposée dans mon bureau, ça m'a fait un choc, je ne l'avais pas revue depuis la rupture et ça a ravivé certains souvenirs oui. Mais c'est du passé et puis apparemment maintenant elle sort avec ta sœur, Alex, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Je suis hyper contente pour elle. Elle n'a pas vraiment eu de vie amoureuse, remarque moi non plus. Ça doit être le sort des sœurs Danvers !

\- Ne dis pas ça, tu es une femme ravissante, pétillante, drôle et intelligente. Je suis sûre que tu trouveras chaussure à ton pied.

Kara rougit aux compliments de Lena qui plongeait son regard dans le sien. Celle-ci se redressa en lui disant :

\- Tu devrais te lâcher les cheveux et mettre des lentilles de contact. Je suis sûre que tu serais encore plus belle comme ça. Ça te donnera un air moins, comment dire sans te vexer ?

\- Coincée ? Oh tu peux le dire ! Un jour peut-être oui je le ferai.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça en tout cas…Je suis désolée, je passe un moment délicieux en ta compagnie mais il faut absolument que je retourne travailler.

\- Oh bien sûr, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je suis en retard presque.

\- Je te raccompagne à l'ascenseur et surtout n'hésite pas à revenir un midi. On peut pratiquer des sports de contact la prochaine fois.

Kara ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire en lui disant au revoir en secouant la main. Lorsque les portes se refermèrent, elle pesta contre son attitude qu'elle trouvait puérile. Elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler son attitude lorsqu'elle était en présence de quelqu'un qu'elle admirait ou qui l'attirait et elle était troublée de ne pas savoir dans quelle catégorie caser Lena Luthor. Et si c'était dans cette deuxième catégorie ?


	12. Chapter 12

Le soir, Lena s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa limousine lorsqu'elle en vit une autre garée devant l'immeuble. La portière s'ouvrit laissant découvrir une femme qu'elle avait bien connue autrefois.

\- Veronica ! Que fais-tu ici ?

\- J'aimerais m'entretenir avec toi un instant et te proposer un marché. Si tu veux bien monter.

Lena regarda autour, son chauffeur ainsi que ses gardes du corps s'étaient rapprochés. Elle leur fit un signe de la main pour les arrêter, déglutit et décida de suivre Roulette. Son cœur s'emballa un peu mais elle aimait aussi le danger. Sa présence ici l'intriguait et pour le moment c'était ce qui la taraudait : savoir en quoi consistait son marché. Elle se dirigea donc vers la portière et fit un signe à son chauffeur pour qu'il la suive au cas où. Elle s'assit en face de Roulette qui portait comme à son habitude une robe très échancrée laissant apparaitre son immense tatouage. Elle se remémora leur première rencontre. C'était au pensionnat, Véronica avait déjà une présence notable et sortait du lot parmi toutes les jeunes filles inscrites dans cet établissement. Elle avait un fort caractère et surtout un goût pour l'insoumission qui l'avait souvent amenée dans le bureau du directeur. Ses parents étant de riches promoteurs et ayant des relations importantes, elle avait toujours réussi à se sortir des nombreuses situations dans lesquelles elle avait l'habitude de s'empêtrer.

\- Que veux-tu Véronica ? Tu imagines bien que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à te consacrer, j'ai encore quelques dossiers à traiter à la maison alors si on peut faire vite.

\- « Hmmm, tu n'as pas toujours dit ça Lena. » Dit-elle en tendant la jambe après avoir enlevé sa chaussure pour lui caresser le mollet de la pointe du pied.

Le corps entier de Lena se tendit la replongeant des années auparavant lorsqu'elles avaient l'habitude de se retrouver tard le soir dans les toilettes du pensionnat et découvrir ensemble les plaisirs interdits. Sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer et son cœur s'emballer. Force était de constater que Roulette avait toujours une certaine emprise sur son corps mais son esprit quant à lui se révoltait contre cette idée. Elle se redressa et déplaça ses jambes sur le côté.

\- Ecoute si c'est pour ce genre de choses, tu perds ton temps. Ça ne m'intéresse plus et depuis longtemps, tu le sais.

\- Tu es sûre ? J'ai vu comment tu regardes cette jeune journaliste, ton sourire et ton regard sont assez éloquents.

\- Tu me surveilles ?

\- Je t'ai toujours surveillée Lena. Toujours gardé un œil partout ma belle.

\- Ecoute, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça alors va droit au but s'il te plait.

\- D'accord mais avant j'aimerais qu'on boive ensemble, tu sais combien j'aime célébrer une réussite commerciale avec du vin blanc et j'ai trouvé une bouteille de ton vin préférée. Du vin français, évidemment.

Roulette se pencha sur le côté pour accéder au mini bar et sortir une bouteille de vin blanc de Bergerac ainsi que deux verres à pied dans lequel elle versa le doux nectar. Lena adorait ce vin effectivement et d'une manière générale les vins liquoreux français. Cela lui rappelait son année passée à Paris et une délicieuse semaine dans le Périgord passée à boire du vin et manger du foie gras. Elle accepta avec plaisir ce verre tendu qu'elle porta d'abord à son nez pour en humer toutes les saveurs et observer sa robe. Elle appréciait sa couleur d'or et ses teintes légèrement orangées puis respira les arômes de miel et fruits d'été. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle porta le verre à ses lèvres afin d'en déguster chaque saveur. Elle garda en bouche longtemps la première gorgée bougeant sa langue dans le palais afin d'en analyser chaque note. Ce vin était un vrai délice, parfaitement équilibré et onctueux. Elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux pour voir Roulette en train de l'observer. Elle but une deuxième gorgée qu'elle avala plus rapidement puis planta son regard dans celui de Véronica.

\- Très bon choix ! Il est divin. Maintenant est-ce qu'on peut parler affaires ?

Soudainement elle se sentit extrêmement lourde et une chaleur étouffante l'envahit. Elle essaya de se redresser mais une force irrésistible l'attirait vers le fauteuil. Sa vue commençait à se troubler et sa respiration à se ralentir. Elle n'arrivait pas à lutter contre l'endormissement qui la menaçait. Elle comprenait maintenant que Roulette l'avait droguée avec ce vin. Elle eut le temps de voir qu'elle lui prenait le verre des mains et ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Roulette appuya sur un bouton et dit :

\- C'est fait, tu peux venir.

La vitre qui séparait la partie avant de la limousine s'ouvrit vers le bas et une jeune femme qui avait exactement les mêmes traits que la jeune Luthor glissa au-dessus du siège pour les rejoindre à l'arrière.

\- Prends ses vêtements. Son chauffeur ne doit rien remarquer.

\- Très bien.

Elles déshabillèrent Lena Luthor la laissant en sous-vêtements puis la jeune femme se changea. Roulette attrapa dans son sac un rouge à lèvre et le lui tendit.

\- Mets en abondamment sur les lèvres et fais bien en sorte d'embrasser Supergirl avec la langue pour que la kryptonite pénètre dans sa salive puis son sang.

\- Ce sera fait !

\- Bien, tu peux y aller.

La voiture s'arrêta sur le côté et celle de Lena l'imita. La jeune femme sortit et se dirigea vers l'autre limousine où le chauffeur était sorti pour lui ouvrir la porte.

\- Tout va bien Miss Luthor ?

\- Très bien merci. Ramenez-moi à la maison.

Elle vivait au dernier étage d'un hôtel, dans une suite qu'elle louait au mois, n'ayant pas encore eu de coup de foudre pour une maison ou un appartement. Elle prit soin d'indiquer dans la voiture au garde du corps qu'elle souhaitait être seule. Mais celui-ci insista pour l'accompagner dans sa suite et vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Elle accepta afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons et referma la porte à double tour lorsqu'il quitta la suite. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et sortit le rouge à lèvre du sac. Il était incolore mais chargé en kryptonite alors elle s'en appliqua plusieurs fois sur les lèvres s'assurant ainsi d'en avoir suffisamment pour achever Supergirl. Elle alla dans le salon et ouvrit la fenêtre du balcon pour ensuite enjamber la balustrade et accrocher la ceinture de sa jupe à un morceau de métal faisant croire ainsi à une chute imminente puis elle cria « A l'aide Supergil »

Kara se trouvait dans son appartement à quelques rues de là et entendit son appel reconnaissant aussitôt sa voix. Le métamorphe entendit Supergirl arriver alors elle lâcha prise tombant en chute libre mais Supergirl arriva à mi-hauteur de l'immeuble et la prit dans ses bras pour la ramener jusqu'à son balcon. L'imposteur avait passé ses deux bras autour du cou de Supergirl qui était troublée de sentir son front contre sa joue. Elle la posa sur le balcon et fut surprise que Lena ne desserre pas ses bras et reste au contraire pendue à son cou. Elle ne sut pas quoi faire lorsqu'elle lui murmura un « merci » et approcha ses lèvres des siennes pour lui dérober un baiser qui lui sembla d'une douceur inouie. Son premier réflexe fut de poser ses mains sur ses bras pour l'écarter mais elle ressentit tant d'émotions dans ce baiser qu'elle finit par se laisser aller et lui répondit favorablement en entrouvrant légèrement les lèvres ce qui permit à l'autre de glisser doucement sa langue. Très rapidement Supergirl ressentit un étourdissement bien trop familier. C'était de la kryptonite et comprit aussitôt le piège que venait de lui tendre la Luthor mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. La blessure émotionnelle était bien plus importante que la douleur physique qu'elle ressentait. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire cela et pourquoi ? Elle vit le visage de Lena prendre une expression diabolique qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue auparavant. Ses jambes commencèrent à trembler ne lui permettant plus de la maintenir debout. Elle finit par s'écrouler à terre sans force. Le métamorphe s'approcha alors et la saisit par le cou. Supergirl tenta de se défaire de son emprise mais elle n'avait aucune force, en tout cas pas assez pour repousser Lena. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas comment elle pouvait avoir une telle force. Elle l'avait vue ce midi, elle n'avait pas de musculature particulièrement développée pourtant. Lena s'apprêtait à la faire basculer de l'autre côté du balcon sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Supergirl essaya d'appeler Alex avec son oreillette mais elle tombait sur répondeur alors elle appela Hank mais c'était trop tard, elle sentit son corps tomber dans le vide. Elle n'avait aucune force de propulsion et finit par voir toute sa vie défiler et pensa fort à Alex en se disant que la pauvre, s'en voudrait toute sa vie de ne pas avoir répondu à son appel. Heureusement sa chute fut amortie par les pare soleil qui se trouvaient sur les étages les plus bas mais cela n'empêcha pas qu'elle s'écrase au sol lourdement, la laissant inconsciente. Quelques instants plus tard, Hank arriva sur place avec une équipe médicale et une autre d'intervention. Il ordonna à celle-ci d'aller au dernier étage appréhender la personne qui l'avait jetée et se précipita pour porter Supergirl et l'emmener dans la camionnette. Sur le trajet qui les emmenait vers les locaux de la DEO, Hank essaya d'appeler Alex plusieurs fois lui laissant des messages :

\- Alex, tu fous quoi ? Rappelle-moi au plus vite, c'est Supergirl, elle est inconsciente. On la ramène au DEO. Rejoins-nous vite.

Il était très inquiet et à la fois agacé. C'était la première fois qu'Alex coupait son portable. Il trouvait ça très étrange et surtout irresponsable. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui pouvait rendre Kara aussi faible c'était la kryptonite alors il sortit de sa ceinture un détecteur afin de vérifier l'emplacement de celle-ci et fut très préoccupé lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était présente dans tout son corps. Il se demandait comment ils allaient pouvoir la lui enlever si celle-ci se trouvait dans son sang.

Pendant ce temps, dans le chalet, Alex et Maggie écoutaient la musique tendrement enlacées sous un plaid face à la cheminée qu'elles n'avaient pas quittée. Alex était assise par terre, adossée contre le canapé les jambes écartées alors que Maggie était de dos contre son torse, lovée contre elle et enveloppée par ses bras. Dans la playlist, elles entendirent « Chasing pavements » d'Adèle, une des chansons préférées de Kara qui adorait la fredonner. Elle fut prise de soudain remord car elle n'avait pas pour habitude de la laisser sans nouvelles aussi longtemps.

\- Maggie, je suis désolée, il faut vraiment que j'écoute mes messages pour vérifier que rien de grave n'est arrivé.

\- Alex, il faut que tu apprennes à lâcher prise. Rien de grave ne va arriver si tu disparais quelques heures.

\- Je sais mais j'ai besoin de me rassurer. Excuse-moi.

Elle se leva et ramassa la chemise de Maggie au passage souriant à l'idée de porter un de ses vêtements. Elle l'enfila mais eut confirmation de ce qu'elle craignait, la chemise était trop petite pour elle. Maggie faisait une taille XS mais Alex la garda quand même déboutonnée sur elle. Elle saisit son téléphone, le ralluma et découvrit avec effroi le nombre d'appels reçus. Son estomac se noua d'un coup et sa poitrine se serra à mesure qu'elle écoutait les messages de Kara et de Hank. Elle posa son téléphone et ramassa les vêtements dispersés sur le sol alors que Maggie s'était levée enveloppée dans le plaid.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On dirait qu'on t'a annoncée une mort…

\- Je dois aller au DEO tout de suite, il est arrivé quelque chose de très grave à Supergirl. Je dois y aller.

\- Oh…et ça doit forcément être toi ? N'y a-t-il pas des médecins sur place pour l'aider ?

\- Maggie, on y va maintenant !

Alex s'en voulait aussitôt d'avoir crié mais elle ne contrôlait plus ses émotions. Elle avait les yeux remplis de larmes qu'elle essayait de cacher à Maggie car comment lui expliquer la raison de ses peurs ? Elles se vêtirent rapidement et sautèrent dans la voiture. Maggie avait désormais le visage fermé et réfléchissait à la réaction d'Alex. Elle commençait à s'en demander la raison car cela lui semblait excessif comme si elles étaient très proches. Elle savait qu'elles avaient l'habitude de travailler en étroite collaboration mais elle avait le sentiment qu'il y avait quelque chose de très personnel dans leur relation et elle aurait aimé pouvoir l'interroger à ce sujet. Mais Alex ne décrocha pas un mot de tout le trajet pensant à Kara. Elle s'en voulait comme jamais. Elle n'aurait jamais dû s'éloigner autant de la ville sans l'informer ni même éteindre son téléphone. C'était totalement irresponsable. Jamais elle ne se le pardonnerait s'il lui arrivait malheur.

 **Hey ! Merci beaucoup de suivre cette FF! Cette semaine, c'était jackpot ! trois chapitres au lieu d'un seul ! J'avais dit qu'elle serait assez courte et en fait j'ai encore plein d'idées mais je vais attendre de voir comment ça évolue dans la deuxième partie de la saison 2. Je fais donc une petite pause dans la publication ou pas...On verra ! En tout cas, merci encore pour les reviews qui font toujours plaisir et qui m'encouragent à continuer !**

 **En attendant la suite, n'oublions pas "Life is too short. We should be who we are and we should kiss the girl we wanna kiss"**


	13. Chapter 13

Alex roulait aussi vite que possible dépassant les limites de vitesse, zigzaguant entre les voitures alors que Maggie scrutait la route, essayant d'anticiper la réaction des autres automobilistes tout en se tenant solidement à la poignée de grippage. Toutes les deux étaient plongées dans leur pensée. Alex priait le ciel, l'univers pour que Kara s'en sorte. Elle avait déjà été blessée plusieurs fois mais cette fois-ci, elle sentait que c'était bien plus grave. La voix de Hank dans le message lui avait glacé le sang car elle dénotait l'immense inquiétude qu'il ressentait. Jamais il ne lui aurait laissé un tel message si le pronostic n'était pas sérieux. Mais quelle idée de rester au lit une journée entière loin de son travail, loin de son devoir ? Comment avait-elle pu être aussi irresponsable ? Elle l'imaginait inconsciente, allongée sur un des lits de l'unité médicale du DEO, seule, alors qu'elle devrait être à ses côtés. Elle aurait dû être là pour l'aider, la sauver. Elle sentait un poids immense lui oppresser la cage thoracique. Elle s'en voulait tellement qu'elle n'osait même pas regarder Maggie chez qui pourtant elle aurait trouvé certainement du réconfort si elle avait pris le temps de lui expliquer que sa sœur était Supergirl. Au lieu de cela, elle lui avait parlé sèchement, la mettant sur la défensive. Cette dernière tenait fermement la poignée et réfléchissait à la situation en lançant des petits regards vers Alex. Sa mâchoire était serrée et son visage extrêmement fermé. Elle se disait que quelques minutes auparavant elles étaient toutes les deux baignées dans un torrent d'amour et de douceur profitant de l'immense bonheur d'être côte à côte comme si rien d'autre n'existait. Elle se disait que c'était comme ça, que c'était le cercle de la vie, passant d'une émotion à une autre, parfois de manière brutale malheureusement. Son estomac était noué depuis leur départ. La façon dont Alex avait réagi, le ton qu'elle avait employé pour s'adresser à elle ne laissait guère présager quelque chose de positif pour la suite. Elle pensait pourtant que les quelques heures d'intimité qu'elles avaient partagées auraient servies comme base pour une relation basée sur la confiance et le respect mutuel. Mais comment faire confiance à quelqu'un qui se murait dans un tel silence ou fuyait à chaque fois qu'il y avait un problème. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle agissait de la sorte. Déjà lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassée pour la première fois, au lieu de discuter davantage de son refus de sortir avec elle, Alex avait quitté la soirée sans rien dire. Ensuite, la veille, lorsqu'elle lui avait refusé de parler de Lena, elle était partie précipitamment. Et maintenant, la même chose se reproduisait. Elle comprenait bien que Supergirl avait une place importante dans sa vie mais elle aurait aimé qu'elle lui en parle, qu'elle s'explique sur ses sentiments pour elle. Au lieu de cela, elles étaient côté à côté dans la voiture comme deux étrangères s'ignorant et risquant de mourir dans un accident de voiture tant la conduite d'Alex était risquée.

Au bout de 40 minutes, elles arrivèrent en ville. Le siège du DEO n'était qu'à quelques croisements encore mais la circulation était tellement dense qu'il était impossible de rouler à plus de 30km/heure sans compter les nombreux feux rouges. Alex, folle de rage et de désespoir, donna un violent coup de poing dans le volant puis se tourna vers Maggie :

\- Je peux pas rester comme ça à attendre. Prends le volant, j'y vais à pied.

Maggie n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'Alex avait déjà ouvert la portière et courrait entre les voitures le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. A ce moment-là, elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir voler car ce trajet lui semblait une éternité. Elle arriva en moins de dix minutes, totalement essoufflée. Winn la réceptionna dans la salle principale de contrôle. Il l'arrêta et la força à reprendre sa respiration :

\- Calme-toi Alex. Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire pour le moment. On a appelé Superman mais il est coincé à Métropolis sur un grand accident où des centaines de personnes sont coincées et menacées.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- On l'a mise dans un caisson. Elle est très faible.

\- J'y vais.

Elle se précipita vers l'unité médicale et trouva Hank à son chevet. Il se releva aussitôt pour prendre Alex dans ses bras.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. On a fait faire un moule de plomb de son corps qu'on a placé contre elle pour stopper les méfaits de la kryptonite. C'est une solution provisoire mais pour le moment, on n'en a pas d'autres et ça l'empêche de se répandre dans tout son système sanguin.

Alex posa ses deux mains sur son crâne, se sentant totalement impuissante et désemparée devant un tel spectacle. Tout le corps de sa sœur était couvert de plomb à l'exception de sa tête et de ses mains afin de lui permettre de respirer et de surveiller son rythme cardiaque. Il était très faible indiquant un coma profond. Alex s'effondra en larmes en la voyant ainsi puis s'assit sur une chaise qu'elle rapprocha du lit. Après avoir soulevé le caisson, elle saisit délicatement la main de sa sœur qu'elle serra très fort tandis que de l'autre, elle tâchait de retenir les sanglots qui menaçaient de l'envahir. Hank se plaça derrière elle et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules qu'il massa lentement afin de soulager ses tensions. Il savait combien Kara comptait pour sa sœur et regrettait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour le moment. Alex se redressa et prit une de ses mains sur laquelle elle déposa un baiser et le regarda avec douceur pour le remercier pour sa présence. Elle aurait tant aimé que ses parents soient là pour la soutenir et d'un autre côté c'était préférable ainsi car elle se sentait coupable comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. C'était comme si l'univers lui envoyait comme message que son rôle sur Terre était de veiller sur sa sœur et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit au bonheur. Elle enrageait intérieurement car elle pensait pourtant mériter de vivre ces moments de plénitude qu'elle avait connus plus tôt dans la journée avec Maggie mais comment allier les deux ? Comment être avec Maggie sans rien révéler de l'identité de sa sœur et en même temps veiller sur celle-ci comme elle l'avait promis à ses parents ? Elle sentait se poser sur ses épaules un poids énorme et pour la première fois elle ne se sentait pas capable d'aller au bout de ces deux objectifs. Il lui faudrait renoncer à l'un des deux et le choix était vite fait. Entre sa relation avec Maggie et la protection de sa sœur, malheureusement, aucun doute n'était possible. Jamais elle ne sacrifierait son devoir envers sa sœur comme elle venait de le faire. Elle en fit le serment intérieurement devant le corps inerte de sa sœur. Lorsque Kara se réveillerait, si jamais elle se réveillait, elle jurait de rompre avec Maggie même si cela lui crevait le cœur rien que d'envisager de renoncer aux moments qu'elle avait eu la chance de partagés avec elle ce jour-là. De toute manière, elle n'était même pas sûre que Maggie accepte de la revoir après la manière dont elle avait écourté leurs soirées. Elle s'en voulait parce qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être traitée de la sorte. Non, elle ne méritait pas la façon dont elle lui avait parlée ou encore dont elle l'avait ignorée tout au long du trajet pour ensuite l'abandonnée sur la route. Elle avait perdu les pédales et s'en rendait compte maintenant. Elle posa sa main sur le front de sa sœur puis sur ses cheveux en les caressant. C'était sa meilleure amie, sa seule amie. Jamais elle ne pourrait se remettre de sa perte. C'était évident. Il fallait trouver une solution pérenne pour débarrasser son organisme de la kryptonite. Mais laquelle ?

Pendant ce temps, Roulette se félicitait du succès de la mission. Après avoir déposé le métamorphe, elle avait filé au Casino où elle avait ses habitudes. Là, le réceptionniste l'avait invitée à le suivre jusque dans une pièce réservée à la clientèle sélecte. Il lui prit son manteau en fourrure et lui offrit une coupe de champagne en lui indiquant que le reste des convives n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Elle toisa du regard certains habitués dont un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui lui adressait pourtant des regards charmeurs. Il leva son verre afin de trinquer à distance avec elle en lui souriant. Roulette finit par répondre à son salut et leva son verre également tout en restant à sa place. L'homme décida alors de s'approcher d'elle tout en la dévorant du regard.

\- « J'ignorais que vous seriez parmi nous ce soir mais je m'en réjouis » lui dit-il en lui prenant la main délicatement afin d'y déposer un baiser.

Roulette était consciente du pouvoir d'attraction qu'elle exerçait sur les hommes mais se laissait rarement séduire à moins que le candidat soit d'une beauté rare ou qu'il ait un des portefeuilles les plus garnis de la ville. Elle avait déjà croisé cet homme lors de sa dernière partie de poker et se félicitait de l'avoir dépouillé de toutes ses mises. Elle n'avait pas toujours gagné à chaque fois mais elle avait de la chance aux jeux d'une manière générale. Pour ce qui était du poker, son principal talent était de ne jamais rien laisser transparaitre du jeu qu'elle avait entre les mains laissant toujours ses adversaires indécis quant au choix de leurs mises. Tous la craignaient car elle avait une réputation sulfureuse liée au crime organisé. Souvent certains adversaires abandonnaient en cours de jeu de peur de subir des représailles s'ils avaient le malheur de la vaincre. Tous avaient entendu parler d'une rumeur qui disait que la seule et unique fois où elle avait perdu au poker à National City, on avait retrouvé son adversaire mort le lendemain, tailladé par de nombreuses cartes aux côtés tranchants. Heureusement pour eux, le propriétaire des lieux était un homme important qui ne l'autorisait à jouer que de rares fois. Et ce soir-là, elle avait envie de jouer. Elle jubilait intérieurement imaginant Supergirl en train d'agoniser à cause de la kryptonite. Il ne lui restait que deux choses pour finir parfaitement cette soirée : se coucher sur des liasses de dollars et s'y vautrer avec un homme qu'elle soumettrait à ses moindres désirs. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait aussi simple d'obtenir un baiser de la part de Supergirl mais les caméras qu'elle avait fait placer dans le bureau de Lena lui avait permis de constater qu'il y avait une attirance entre ces deux femmes-là. En tout cas, suffisamment pour que l'héroïne ne la repousse pas tout de suite laissant assez de temps pour que le minéral fatal pénètre dans son organisme. Désormais, plus personne ne ferait obstacle à ses activités criminelles et elle s'en réjouissait grandement. Lors de l'organisation d'un combat d'aliens, elle avait fait la connaissance d'un extraterrestre qui lui avait proposé de participer à un trafic d'êtres humains en lui promettant une montagne de diamants comme récompense. Évidemment, pour une femme aussi avide qu'elle, l'offre était alléchante mais il lui fallait d'abord se débarrasser de celle qui l'avait contrée quelques jours auparavant. Supergirl pensait pouvoir la mettre hors d'état de nuire mais c'était sans compter ses nombreux appuis. Elle avait un œil partout dans la ville ce qui lui donnait un pouvoir sur les personnes les plus influentes de la ville n'hésitant pas à les soumettre à un chantage féroce. De plus, elle avait prévu de tout faire reposer sur les épaules de Lena Luthor. Certainement, ils enquêteraient sur ce qui s'était passé et lorsque Lena se réveillerait dans son lit, elle n'aurait aucun souvenir de cette nuit-là mais surtout elle aurait des traces de kryptonites sur les doigts et les lèvres ne laissant aucun doute à la police ou au DEO sur son implication dans l'affaire. En y pensant, elle eut un large sourire qu'elle garda gravé sur le visage même si ses premières cartes étaient dépareillées laissant ses adversaires complètement décontenancés ne sachant si elle bluffait ou si elle se réjouissait réellement de ses cartes. L'avenir lui souriait à nouveau et c'est avec un plaisir immense qu'elle s'imaginait à nouveau régner sans encombre sur les nuits de National City.


	14. Chapter 14

Aux alentours de minuit, Roulette rentra satisfaite à son hôtel, tous ses plans avaient fonctionné comme elle l'avait prévu. En effet, une fois Supergirl neutralisée, elle avait pris soin d'en informer tous ses contacts qui s'étaient empressés de mettre à exécution des crimes en tout genre en sachant que la police n'aurait jamais ni le temps ni les effectifs suffisants pour tous les combattre simultanément. Les journalistes enregistrèrent cette nuit-là le record de criminalité depuis l'apparition de la kryptonienne ce qui réjouit la jeune femme au plus haut point car cela signifiait qu'elle venait de gagner en respectabilité auprès de tous ces gens-là. Ils lui étaient dorénavant à nouveau redevables si jamais elle avait besoin d'appui ou d'aide comme ce fut le cas la dernière fois. Connaitre des personnes dans différents domaines d'activité était ce qui lui avait permis d'arriver là où elle en était actuellement. Pour en arriver là, elle avait dû user de ses charmes la plupart du temps mais surtout de son charisme et de son intelligence. Elle lisait à travers les gens et souvent c'est ce qui lui avait permis de les manipuler afin d'obtenir tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Sa mère était une ancienne geisha qui avait épousé l'associé principal de son maitre. Une fois arrivée à l'âge de la puberté, elle lui avait inculqué l'art sacré de satisfaire un homme et de le rendre fou de désir et de plaisir. Cet enseignement fut bien plus utile que tout ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre dans les livres ou sur les bancs de l'université. Etant une femme, l'espoir de briller par elle-même était maigre et il était inenvisageable de reprendre les affaires de son père car celui-ci avait eu des enfants d'un premier mariage qui étaient prioritaires et l'avaient toujours été à toutes les occasions. C'était d'ailleurs certainement la blessure la plus profonde de son enfance, la sensation de ne pas être acceptée dans cette famille, dans ce pays à cause de l'ancien statut de sa mère mais aussi à cause de sa différence raciale. Les autres enfants s'étaient souvent moqués d'elle dans la cour de récréation et avaient toujours murmuré des histoires à propos de sa mère et de comment ses parents s'étaient rencontrés. Ce rejet avait façonné son caractère si bien qu'elle était incapable de s'attacher à qui que ce soit et seuls comptaient son ambition et son rejet des règles. Son père avait fini par demander le divorce afin de se marier avec une femme qui avait quasiment le même âge qu'elle, les laissant, elle et sa mère dans une situation économique désastreuse. Aussi c'est pour cette raison qu'une des premières initiatives qu'elle avait prises était d'avoir court-circuité une des transactions des plus importantes de son père, lui faisant ainsi perdre une somme considérable et la rendant par la même occasion richissime. Ce n'était pas tant l'argent qui comptait car elle en avait suffisamment pour vivre dans l'opulence mais c'était surtout le pouvoir et l'adrénaline du jeu qui l'intéressaient. Sa première mesure avait été d'offrir à sa mère une indépendance financière ainsi qu'une demeure à Miami. La plupart des gains qu'elle remportait était transféré sur le compte de sa mère lui permettant de maintenir son train de vie habituel.

Aussitôt arrivée à l'hôtel, elle confia sa mallette à la réception afin qu'ils la mettent au coffre. Ensuite, elle monta accompagnée de l'homme qui l'avait abordée un peu plus tôt au casino. Il était tellement subjugué par sa beauté qu'il ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir dépouillé. Le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle était tel qu'il était prêt à perdre quelques billets de dollars pour l'assouvir. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre d'hôtel, elle le poussa violemment en arrière le faisant tomber à la renverse sur le lit. Elle alluma une bougie, se déchaussa et monta sur lui à califourchon. Il en profita pour poser ses deux mains le long de ses cuisses pour la caresser mais elle lui saisit rapidement et les releva derrière sa tête. Elle les maintint ainsi fermement tout en dénouant sa cravate d'une seule main. Ensuite, elle attacha ses mains en serrant suffisamment le nœud de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas libérer ses mains. D'un coup, elle lui ouvrit la chemise libérant ainsi un torse étonnamment imberbe pour un homme de son âge. Elle le dominait totalement et le tenait à sa merci. C'était exactement comme cela qu'elle imaginait que se finirait la soirée et en ressentait une satisfaction très particulière. Elle saisit la bougie et versa lentement le liquide chaud sur le torse puis sur son ventre lui arrachant des cris de douleur. Elle était assise sur sa ceinture ce qui lui permettait de sentir que malgré la douleur, son désir se faisait de plus en plus ardent. Elle s'amusa à le torturer durant quelques minutes en ayant bien évidemment pris soin de filmer toute la scène de manière à pouvoir exercer un chantage sur ce juge si jamais elle en avait besoin un jour.

Une fois, le plaisir atteint, elle le renvoya chez lui, se doucha et appela le métamorphe qui arriva en volant par la fenêtre quelques minutes plus tard. C'était un martien blanc qu'elle avait rencontré lors d'un de ses combats d'alien clandestins. Ils avaient fait affaire plusieurs fois et avaient fomenté ensemble ce plan. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment son apparence réelle alors elle lui demanda fermement de bien vouloir prendre une forme humaine. Ce qu'il fit aussitôt en prenant l'apparence de Lena ce qui arracha un sourire à Roulette. S'il était vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé personne à part sa propre mère, Lena était la seule personne qui l'avait un tant soit peu attendrie. Même si leur idylle n'avait pas duré longtemps, elle était fière de pouvoir dire que c'était elle qui lui avait fait découvrir les plaisirs charnels. Sa beauté rare l'avait aussitôt attirée et elle n'eut pas de mal à la séduire. Malheureusement pour elle, Lena était une femme extrêmement intelligente qui s'était vite rendue compte que Véronica ne lui attirerait que des ennuis et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui offrir l'affection qui lui manquait tant et que sa mère adoptive lui refusait depuis toujours. Roulette s'approcha du martien et en profita pour caresser ses cheveux. Elle ne s'était encore jamais accouplée avec un extra-terrestre et se demandait si les sensations étaient identiques. En tout cas, l'idée de pouvoir coucher à nouveau avec Lena à travers cet être ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire, elle commençait à sentir au creux du ventre un désir monter qu'elle exprima en plongeant son regard dans celui du martien. Celui-ci sourit car il connaissait désormais les humains et avait pu analyser leur psychologie. La sexualité avait une importance quasi maladive pour certains et cela lui semblait être une preuve supplémentaire de leur faiblesse. Il ne trouvait pas cela désagréable mais il pensait que c'était une perte de temps et d'énergie. Cependant, il décida tout de même d'accéder au désir de sa partenaire de crime par simple politesse. Avant cela, il prit soin de finir sa mission c'est-à-dire d'aller chercher le corps de la vraie Lena dans le coffre de la limousine et de la déposer dans le lit de son appartement en lui appliquant le rouge à lèvres de kryptonite. Cela ne lui prit que quelques minutes, de toute manière le ciel de National City était hors de danger pour lui vu que Supergirl n'était plus là.

Pendant ce temps au DEO, Alex était restée auprès de sa sœur après avoir appelé sa mère afin qu'elle vienne au plus vite au chevet de Kara. Hank avait demandé à ce qu'on aille la chercher en hélicoptère afin de gagner du temps et éviter tout accident. Il savait combien elle tenait à ses deux filles et combien elle devait se sentir inquiète de savoir Kara dans une situation des plus précaires. Après avoir raccroché avec sa mère, un agent était venu trouver Alex :

\- Madame, le détective Sawyer a déposé cela pour vous.

\- Ah bon ?...mais elle est là ?

\- Non, elle est partie aussitôt.

\- Oh…bien…Merci.

Alex avait saisi l'enveloppe qu'il avait tendue et l'avait ouvert aussitôt espérant y trouver un mot. En réalité elle ne contenait que les clés de sa voiture ainsi qu'une note avec le numéro de l'emplacement où elle l'avait garée. Elle fut prise d'un soudain désespoir se rendant compte qu'elle était sur le point de perdre les deux femmes qui prenaient le plus de place dans sa vie actuellement. Elle serra les dents et déglutit tout en tâchant de ravaler les sanglots qui menaçaient de la submerger à nouveau. Hank la regardait, impuissant. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras tout en lui caressant le dos pour essayer de la détendre. Il la fit s'asseoir un peu plus loin, et lui prit délicatement le visage entre ses deux mains tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Alex, je sais que c'est difficile à croire maintenant mais on va trouver une solution. Tout n'est pas négatif. Regarde, pour le moment l'effet de la kryptonite est inhibé grâce au plomb. Je suis sûre que ta mère trouvera une solution pour détruire toute présence dans ses cellules internes. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je ne peux pas l'éviter. Si jamais il lui arrivait malheur…Jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner de ne pas avoir été là.

\- Si tu avais été ici, ça n'aurait rien changé Alex et je suis désolée pour le message que je t'ai laissé, je ne le pensais pas. On a tous droit à des moments d'intimité et depuis que je te connais tu n'as pas pris de réelles vacances.

\- Heureusement, si à chaque fois que je m'éloigne il arrive un truc pareil à ma sœur. Comment veux-tu que je sois tranquille ?

\- Alex, écoute-moi. Tu as le droit d'être heureuse. Protéger ta sœur ne doit pas être ta seule priorité.

\- Quoi d'autre ? Aimer quelqu'un ? Regarde, je suis incapable de construire une relation saine.

\- Tu veux me parler de cette personne ? Il s'agit de Maggie n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui…enfin c'était Maggie parce que visiblement elle ne veut plus me parler et comment la blâmer ? J'ai paniqué et je l'ai rejetée et abandonnée.

\- Si elle tient vraiment à toi, si elle tient à construire une relation avec toi, elle comprendra et elle te pardonnera.

\- J'espère mais là, j'en doute. Je me sens tellement nulle.

\- Alex ! Tu ne l'es pas. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, une vraie battante avec une force de caractère et une ténacité que j'ai rarement connues. Une relation amoureuse c'est comme un territoire pour lequel il faut se battre afin de le protéger. Ce n'est jamais simple. Il y a souvent des incompréhensions, des malentendus, des craintes fondées ou non, c'est à chacune de vous deux de vous battre pour préserver ce qui vous unit. Et crois-moi, c'est un combat qui n'est jamais fini. Le jour où tu crois que c'est acquis, c'est ce jour-là que tu risques de tout perdre. Aujourd'hui, tu as fait une erreur mais si tu vas la voir, si tu trouves les mots qu'il faut pour te faire pardonner. Elle le fera, elle acceptera tes excuses, sinon cela voudrait dire qu'elle n'est pas prête à se battre pour vous deux et que par conséquent elle ne partage pas tes sentiments, en tout cas pas avec la même intensité. Mais ça, c'est toi qui le sais mieux que moi certainement.

\- J'espère ne pas me tromper mais je crois, oui qu'elle ressent la même chose que moi. Merci Hank pour tes conseils. J'irai la voir dès que Kara se réveillera.

\- Alex, il va falloir intervenir pour trouver le coupable. C'est arrivé au pied de l'hôtel où loge Lena Luthor. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Lorsqu'on est arrivé sur place, j'ai envoyé des agents à son étage mais il n'y avait personne. Ses gardes du corps ont ouvert sa suite mais elle n'était pas présente alors qu'ils assurent qu'ils l'ont accompagnée jusqu'à sa suite et qu'elle n'en est pas sortie. J'ai laissé en faction deux hommes qui doivent nous prévenir s'ils la voient rentrer.

\- Kara est allée voir Lena ce midi, elle m'a envoyé un sms que j'ai vu uniquement ce soir. J'ignore pourquoi Supergirl serait allée la voir le soir à l'hôtel. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me méfie d'elle depuis le début. Et tu vois, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle soit mêlée à tout ça. Et si c'est le cas, je ne réponds plus de moi Hank.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Désolée pour le retard dans la publication...les obligations personnelles et professionnelles, vous savez sûrement tous ce que c'est ! Merci encore à ceux qui suivent toujours cette FF et qui prennent le temps de faire un retour toujours encourageant pour la suite :)**_

Lena soulevait difficilement les paupières tant une fatigue insurmontable semblait l'assommer. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait une telle léthargie le matin. D'habitude, elle se réveillait de bonne humeur, d'attaque pour accomplir des choses ambitieuses. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, son corps était, malgré elle, collé au matelas. Elle éprouvait également une immense difficulté à ouvrir sa bouche qu'elle sentait toute pâteuse comme si elle était déshydratée après une soirée trop arrosée. Elle se retourna sur le dos très lentement tant chaque geste lui paraissait une corvée. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était entièrement nue ce qui la surprit car ce n'était pas son habitude. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par relever la tête malgré la lourdeur de celle-ci et porta sa main droite pour se masser un peu le cuir chevelu et soulager la migraine qui commençait à l'envahir. Elle s'assit sur le côté du lit et aperçut les vêtements qu'elle portait la veille éparpillés sur le sol ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas non plus car elle avait l'habitude de ranger son linge soigneusement chaque soir. Elle soupira longuement et tenta de se remémorer sa soirée mais un trou noir avait fait place dans son esprit et l'empêchait de remonter le fil du temps. Elle se leva, enfila une nuisette et avança en titubant jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle trouva dans la boite à pharmacie un comprimé contre les maux de tête qu'elle avala aussitôt. En baissant la tête, elle vit un rouge à lèvres qu'elle ne connaissait pas, posé sur le rebord de l'évier. Elle le saisit et remit l'étui par-dessus en l'observant attentivement tentant de se creuser les méninges mais rien n'y faisait. Impossible pour elle de se rappeler quoique ce soit. En vérifiant l'heure, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne serait jamais capable d'assurer les rendez-vous de la matinée. Elle appela donc sa secrétaire pour lui demander de tous les reporter ultérieurement.

Au DEO, Alex avait passé la nuit au chevet de Kara priant l'univers de trouver une solution. Elle avait tout de même fini par s'endormir quelques heures, épuisée par les émotions de la nuit alternant entre un sentiment d'impuissance absolue face à la détresse de sa sœur et une profonde tristesse d'avoir dû sacrifier le bonheur qu'elle avait enfin trouvé dans les bras de Maggie. Lorsqu'un agent vint la trouver pour lui annoncer qu'on avait repéré la présence de Lena dans son appartement, elle se réveilla en sursaut, prête à participer à son interpellation. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de sa sœur et se dirigea vers la salle des commandes où elle trouva Hank en train de donner des instructions à quatre agents. Il se retourna, étonné de la trouver éveillée, se tenant droite et déterminée à participer à l'intervention. Il avança vers elle et la prit par le bras pour lui parler dans l'oreille.

\- Alex, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu viennes avec nous.

\- Il est hors de question que je reste ici et que je prenne le risque de laisser filer celle qui est peut-être responsable de son état.

\- Alex, tu n'es pas neutre dans cette histoire et tout cela affecte ton jugement. Tu dois me faire confiance.

\- Non, Hank, ce n'est pas négociable, je viens avec vous. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis parfaitement capable de faire la part des choses.

\- Tu es sûre Alex ?

\- Oui, chef !

Hank se redressa en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'en dissuader mais il était aussi persuadé que c'était prendre un risque que tout dégénère parce qu'Alex était son meilleur élément mais il savait que la seule personne qui pouvait lui faire perdre le contrôle était sa sœur. Il déglutit et baissa la tête en signe d'approbation forcée. Aussitôt, Alex se précipita à la suite de ses agents. Son intuition lui disait que Lena était coupable et qu'elle avait collaboré dans l'arrestation de sa propre mère pour gagner la confiance de Supergirl et mieux agir contre elle par la suite. Elle serrait les poings et la mâchoire à l'arrière du fourgon qui la menait vers l'hôtel particulier de la jeune Luthor. En arrivant, elle saisit dans une boite le détecteur de kryptonite qui permettrait de savoir aussitôt si elle avait des traces de cette substance sur son corps. Ils auraient ainsi une preuve irréfutable de sa culpabilité et pourraient la ramener au DEO pour l'interroger et peut-être la forcer à révéler l'existence d'un antidote si jamais il en existait un. Il lui fallait tester tous les moyens pour sauver Kara. Elle sauta du fourgon et sortit son arme aussitôt dont elle tenait la crosse fermement d'une main tandis que de l'autre elle tenait sa carte professionnelle qu'elle présenterait à l'accueil de l'hôtel. Hank quant à lui était monté directement sur le toit en volant afin de parer à toute évasion par là. L'hôtesse d'accueil fut choquée de voir entrer les cinq membres du groupe armés. Alex se précipita vers elle et lui présenta son insigne.

\- Ne bougez pas. Nous venons interpeller Mademoiselle Luthor. Nous savons qu'elle est dans sa chambre. Reculez et ne touchez à rien. C'est compris. Je vous interdits de prévenir qui que ce soit.

\- Euhhhh…oui oui…à vos ordres.

\- Bien…c'est mieux pour vous…allez, on y va. Vous deux ! Surveillez les escaliers et vous deux, montez avec moi dans l'ascenseur.

Lorsque celui-ci s'ouvrit, deux gardes du corps les accueillirent mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de dégainer leurs armes que déjà les deux agents d'Alex les tinrent en joue en leur imposant le silence. Alex tira sur la serrure et ouvrit la porte d'entrée en donnant un grand coup de pied dessus ce qui fit venir Lena, choquée par les coups de feu. Son visage se pétrifia lorsqu'elle vit Alex se précipiter sur elle et la plaquer contre le mur.

\- Aie mais vous me faites mal. Ça va pas ?...qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

\- Chuut…Supergirl est dans le coma depuis hier. Je suis venue voir de moi-même si vous êtes responsable ou non. Tournez-vous lentement sans faire de gestes brusques.

\- Ecoutez, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez mais je n'y suis pour rien.

\- On va voir ça tout de suite.

Alex décrocha l'appareil de sa ceinture et le passa sur le visage de Lena ce qui provoqua une alarme lorsqu'il arriva au niveau des lèvres. Le regard d'Alex se durcit alors encore davantage. Elle poussa Lena contre le mur et la maintint fermement ainsi tout en continuant de vérifier le reste de son corps. L'appareil émit une autre alarme lorsqu'elle le passa sur ses deux mains. Voilà qui confirmait à Alex que ses soupçons étaient fondés. Elle saisit le poignet de la jeune femme et lui plia le bras dans le dos afin de la coincer contre le mur et lui enfiler les menottes. Puis elle appuya sa tête fortement contre le mur et lui hurla dans l'oreille :

\- Je le savais. Je vous préviens. Vous avez intérêt à collaborer et à nous aider à trouver une façon de soigner Supergirl ou je vous garantis que vous ne verrez plus le jour jusqu'à la fin de votre vie.

\- Danvers ! tu fais quoi là ? Lache-la tout de suite !

Alex tourna la tête surprise par la présence de Maggie ici. Elle était accompagnée par deux de ses officiers en uniforme alors qu'elle portait un jean et une chemise noire. Son insigne accroché sur le devant de sa ceinture, elle avait gardé son arme dans son étui derrière son dos.

\- Enlève-lui les menottes tout de suite. Tu crois que tu as affaire à qui là ? Ce n'est pas une alien, tu ne peux pas l'emmener comme ça sans lui lire ses droits. Tu comptes la laisser en nuisette aussi ? C'est quoi ton problème Alex ?

\- Mon problème c'est elle. Elle a de la kryptonite sur les lèvres et sur les mains. C'est elle qui est responsable de ce qui arrive à Supergirl.

\- Peut-être mais comme tout citoyen américain, elle a des droits que je vais lui lire et je vais l'emmener au poste pour l'interroger après qu'elle ait vu son avocat si elle le souhaite. Mais il est hors de question que tu la traites comme une criminelle. Je te rappelle que tout le monde est innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux longuement. La détermination et la rage qu'on pouvait y lire auparavant dans ceux d'Alex s'étaient transformés en profonde tristesse. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Maggie n'interviendrait pour protéger Lena parce que c'est bien comme cela qu'elle le prenait. Pour elle, il était évident que la relation qu'elles avaient autrefois partagée influençait son comportement aujourd'hui. La voir tenir le bras de Lena et la défendre lui lacérait littéralement le cœur et c'est contrainte qu'elle accepta de la démenotter pour lui permettre de se vêtir. Lena était en larmes mais restait interdite, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. C'est en sanglotant qu'elle entra dans sa chambre pour se changer. Alex saisit par le bras Maggie qui était en train de suivre Lena dans la pièce d'à côté.

\- Maggie, il faut qu'on parle.

\- Non, je ne crois pas Alex. Visiblement tu as des trucs plus importants à régler avec Supergirl.

\- Maggie, ne sois pas injuste. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

\- Mais je ne demande que ça Alex, tu vois, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu fais n'importe quoi depuis hier soir. Mais mets-toi à ma place Alex. Regarde-toi, regarde comment tu agis. Tu trouves ça normal ? Pas moi…Alors maintenant excuse-moi mais la priorité c'est d'interroger la suspecte. Alors si tu es capable de te contrôler, je t'autorise à m'accompagner. Mais je te préviens si tu fais le moindre faux pas, je te fous dehors. Compris ?

Le cœur d'Alex était meurtri par le ton qu'elle employait et le regard colérique qu'elle lui adressait mais elle savait qu'elle le méritait parce qu'elle l'avait blessée la veille. Elle se redressa et posa ses deux mains sur ses hanches afin de se ressaisir. Elle se tourna et vit Hank qui était entré par la porte du balcon et avait assisté à leurs échanges. Il lui sourit et lui fit un signe de la tête pour l'encourager à y aller. Elle ravala sa rage et tâcha de contrôler ses émotions lorsqu'elle lui répondit :

\- Ok, j'ai compris. Mais la priorité est de trouver un antidote pour Supergirl.

C'est habillée d'un tailleur pantalon et la mine déconfite que Lena sortit de la chambre en adressant un regard de chien battu à Maggie.

\- Je voudrais appeler Kara Danvers, j'aurais besoin de son aide d'enquêtrice et surtout c'est ma seule amie ici.

Alex resta interloquée par cette requête. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire et ne comprenait pas bien si c'était une ruse de sa part ou si elle était sincère. Dans les deux cas, il lui fallait répondre car Maggie la regardait, attendant sa réponse pour partir.

\- Euh…Kara n'est pas disponible en ce moment, elle a dû partir chez notre mère précipitamment et ne sera pas de retour tout de suite.

Maggie fronça les sourcils. Elle ne crut pas une seconde à ce qu'Alex venait de dire. Elle la connaissait bien maintenant et la manière dont elle avait hésité à répondre prouvait que ce n'était pas vrai. Mais pourquoi mentait-elle ? Où était sa sœur ? Elle commença à élaborer une hypothèse qui lui semblait incroyable mais souvent ses intuitions étaient les bonnes. Son cœur s'accéléra recevant une soudaine dose d'adrénaline. Et si c'était pour ça qu'Alex avait pété les plombs ? ça serait cohérent…et si Supergirl et Kara n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne ?


	16. Chapter 16

Alex monta à l'avant de la voiture de police que Maggie conduisait alors que Lena était installée à l'arrière, en pleurs, seule et finalement menottée. Elle lançait de temps en temps des regards à la détective qu'elle sentait très tendue et surtout très pensive. C'était la première fois qu'elle montait avec elle en voiture et qu'elle la voyait conduire, la main gauche sur le volant alors que la droite était en permanence sur le levier de vitesse. Sa conduite était aussi sportive que pouvait être celle d'Alex et cela s'ajoutait à la liste de leurs nombreux points en commun. Alex regrettait de ne pas pouvoir profiter de ce moment pour s'expliquer mais la présence à l'arrière de celle qui était à ses yeux responsable de l'état quasi désespéré de Supergirl rendait cette situation très inconfortable. Elle se disait que la veille, à la même heure, elles étaient toutes les deux en voiture également, Maggie contrariée mais pour une tout autre raison. Les moments de douceur lui revenaient également à la mémoire mais elle fut vite rattrapée par l'angoisse de ne rien pouvoir faire pour Kara ainsi que par ce sentiment de culpabilité qui ne la quittait plus. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir quitté le DEO pour une journée entière, coupable de ne pas avoir su gérer son angoisse en présence de Maggie et de lui avoir mal parlé. Elle finit par s'accouder à la portière, détourna la tête et la laissa reposer dans sa main droite. La fatigue émotionnelle l'envahissait et l'empêchait de faire la part des choses. Il fallait qu'elle reste professionnelle mais elle se rendait compte que Hank avait raison. Il lui fallait faire un effort surhumain pour se contrôler et ne pas sauter à l'arrière et étrangler Lena jusqu'à ce qu'elle crache le morceau. Pourquoi s'en prenait-elle à Supergirl ? Faisait-elle partie de Cadmus ? Où s'était-elle procurée de la kryptonite ? Superman était censé s'être chargé de la cacher. D'ailleurs pourquoi ne donnait-il pas de nouvelles ? Comment pouvait-il rester en dehors de tout cela alors que Kara était en train de mourir ? Elle serra les poings plus fort en pensant à cela et poussa un soupir malgré elle ce qui fit se tourner vers elle Maggie qui daigna enfin la regarder pour la première fois depuis qu'elles étaient montées dans la voiture. Pour elle aussi, la situation était des plus embarrassantes. D'un côté, elle en voulait terriblement à Alex parce que même si ses soupçons étaient fondés et que c'était sa sœur qui était à l'article de la mort, elle aurait pu éviter de la repousser comme elle l'avait fait. Elle aurait dû essayer de lui expliquer, de s'excuser, de lui demander d'être patiente. N'importe quelle manière aurait été préférable plutôt que de lui imposer le silence et la laisser de côté car elle ne supportait pas de se sentir rejetée. D'un autre côté, elle comprenait alors pourquoi Alex était aussi proche de sa sœur et pourquoi leur relation était aussi fusionnelle. Sa responsabilité avait dû être immense dès son plus jeune âge et avait façonné sa personnalité. Elle en avait conscience maintenant mais ne parvenait pas encore à lui pardonner pour autant parce que son égo avait été blessé et qu'il lui faudrait certainement du temps pour lui faire confiance à nouveau. Elle scruta également Lena par le rétroviseur. Il est vrai qu'elle avait préféré couper court à toute relation avec cette belle femme mais la voir aussi vulnérable, aussi dévastée lui faisait de la peine. Elle ne croyait pas une seconde à sa culpabilité mais elle se demandait si elle pouvait faire confiance à son sixième sens ou si c'était le lien qui les avait uni autrefois qui influençait son jugement actuel. Il lui faudrait être impartiale et malheureusement si les preuves qu'Alex avait trouvées étaient fondées alors elle n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de la faire incarcérer. Lena, quant à elle, se sentait démunie. Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir clairement et ne parvenait pas non plus à contrôler ses émotions. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes tant elle se sentait à la fois humiliée de se retrouver accusée d'un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis, elle qui se faisait un honneur de réhabiliter le nom des Luthor mais aussi dévastée d'apprendre que Supergirl était en danger de mort. Son admiration pour la super héroïne était infinie et elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'on croit qu'elle ait voulu lui faire du mal alors que c'était tout le contraire. Le fait que Kara ne soit pas disponible l'avait aussi renvoyée à sa propre solitude. Depuis le décès de sa mère, seul son frère, Lex était parvenu à percer sa coquille mais c'était avant qu'il ne perde la raison et ne commette tous ces crimes abjects. Que penserait Kara de tout cela ? Elle voulait penser qu'elle n'y croirait pas une seconde et qu'elle se battrait pour la défendre et mettre à jour son innocence. En attendant, elle ne voyait pas de solutions immédiates et ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler même si elle voulait garder une certaine contenance face à Maggie. Sa migraine n'avait fait que s'accentuer et elle sentait son sang cogner contre ses tempes. Si seulement elle pouvait se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait fait la veille alors elle trouverait certainement une explication à la présence de kryptonite sur sa peau.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, Maggie proposa à Lena d'appeler son avocat mais celle-ci refusa de peur qu'on n'interprète cela comme une preuve de culpabilité. Alors Maggie l'installa dans la salle d'interrogatoire en lui attachant les menottes à la table même si elle savait qu'elle ne craindrait rien de sa part mais il s'agissait surtout de rassurer Alex qu'elle sentait encore à cran. D'ailleurs c'est pour cette raison qu'elle lui ordonna de rester dans la salle adjacente, derrière la vitre. Alex avait d'abord eu le réflexe de vouloir refuser d'obéir mais en voyant l'air autoritaire de Maggie et le regard persuasif de Hank, elle céda, consciente qu'il lui fallait faire profil bas si elle voulait sauver leur relation. Il fallait qu'elle lui fasse confiance même si rester en retrait dans ce cas précis lui semblait une torture. Alors, elle s'installa au fond de la pièce, assise sur une table et commença à se ronger les ongles, anxieuse. Lorsqu'elle vit Maggie s'asseoir devant Lena et lui adresser un sourire elle s'arrêta net et se releva pour se rapprocher de la vitre. Elle ne voulait rien manquer de ce qu'elles se diraient ni même de leurs langages corporels. Lena avait le dos courbé et les mains croisées sur la table. Son visage était blême et ses yeux rougis par les larmes. La détective sortit un paquet de mouchoir de sa poche et le lui tendit.

\- Mademoiselle Luthor, savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes là ?

\- Non. Je ne comprends rien, j'ai l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar et je n'ai qu'une hâte, m'en réveiller.

\- Désolée mais c'est bien la réalité. Vous êtes accusée d'avoir attenté à la vie de Supergirl.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ? Comment veux-tu que je fasse du mal à la femme la plus forte au monde ? En plus, Supergirl m'a sauvée la vie plusieurs fois. Pourquoi lui voudrais-je du mal ? C'est ridicule !

Maggie déposa sur la table une pochette contenant le tube de rouge à lèvres.

\- Alors pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce que faisait cela chez vous ? Comment se fait-il que vous avez des traces sur vos lèvres et sur vos mains ?

\- Je ne me souviens pas de ce tube. Ce n'est pas à moi mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce que j'ai fait hier soir. Et je ne comprends toujours pas comment j'aurais pu faire du mal à Supergirl avec ce tube de rouge à lèvres transparent en plus.

\- Il est chargé en kryptonite…alors notre théorie c'est que, je ne sais pas comment mais vous avez embrassé Supergirl sur la bouche et la kryptonite s'est aussitôt propagé dans son sang puis dans tout son organisme.

Lena resta bouche bée, choquée par ce que Maggie venait de lui dire. Elle ne se souvenait absolument de rien mais cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Elle rit nerveusement puis lui dit :

\- Tu crois vraiment que Supergirl m'aurait embrassée sur la bouche ?

\- Ça peut sembler incroyable c'est vrai mais je sais aussi que tu peux être très persuasive.

\- Peut-être mais tu sais aussi que je ne suis pas capable de faire du mal à quelqu'un…

\- Excuse-moi, mais je sais très bien ce dont tu es capable.

\- Mais ça n'a rien à voir là. Ce que je peux faire dans l'intimité n'a rien à voir avec une tentative de meurtre. Tu me crois vraiment capable de ça ? C'est vraiment l'opinion que tu as gardée de moi Maggie ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler du passé Mademoiselle Luthor mais de preuves accablantes contre vous.

Lena saisit les mains de Maggie et plongea son regard bleu clair dans le sien puis lui murmura :

\- Tu dois me croire. Je comprends bien que les apparences sont contre moi mais je n'ai rien fait. J'admire trop Supergirl pour lui faire du mal et je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne me rappelle de rien. Vous pourriez interroger mes gardes du corps. Ils sauront sûrement vous dire où j'étais ou si j'ai reçu de la visite hier.

Maggie dégagea ses mains assez rapidement mais ce geste fut suffisant pour qu'Alex sente un poids immense oppresser sa poitrine. Elle eut envie d'attraper une chaise et de la lancer contre cette satanée vitre, la faire voler en éclat et sauter à la gorge de Lena pour la forcer à avouer et surtout lâcher les mains de Maggie. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ce sentiment de jalousie auparavant et c'était la deuxième fois en peu de temps qu'elle l'avait éprouvé. Dans les deux cas, Lena en était la cause et elle ne supportait pas de se sentir comme ça, vulnérable et incapable de contrôler ses émotions. Elle serra les dents et les poings puis se retourna pour ne plus les voir face à face. Elle ne supportait plus de sentir la connivence qu'il y avait entre ses deux femmes. Elle commençait à les imaginer ensemble dans un lit puis elle se représenta la scène où Lena aurait essayé d'embrasser sa sœur. Comment y était-elle parvenue ? Sûrement en la manipulant. Elle commençait à bouillir intérieurement et à tourner en rond dans cette petite pièce. Hank posa ses mains sur ses deux épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux pour la calmer. Il sentait son énervement, sa frustration était grande et il la comprenait.

\- Il faut interroger les gardes du corps, elle a raison. Je vais demander à Maggie si je peux m'entretenir avec Lena. Si je lis dans sa tête, je pourrais sûrement retrouver alors tous ces souvenirs perdus.

\- Tu peux faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? J'appelle Maggie, tiens, y a un téléphone ici, ça doit être lié à celui qui est dans la salle d'interrogatoire….Maggie ? Hank vient de proposer quelque chose, il a le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées des gens. Ça répondra à toutes nos questions vu qu'elle ne semble pas très coopérative…Oui, ok, on t'attend.

Maggie raccrocha le combiné et prit congé de Lena en lui demandant d'attendre quelques minutes puis elle se rendit dans la pièce d'à côté.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit coupable.

\- Évidemment le contraire m'aurait étonnée.

\- Alex, elle a raison, tu crois vraiment que Supergirl l'aurait embrassé ? Et puis elle aurait fait ça, chez elle ? ça ne te semble pas bizarre ? Genre trop évident ?

\- Maggie, ce qui me semble bizarre là, c'est la façon que tu as de la défendre.

\- Bon, on n'est pas là pour des enfantillages, alors c'est quoi votre proposition Hank ?

\- Eh bien, laissez-moi entrer et lire dans son esprit.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le droit de faire ça. Il nous faut son accord pour ça. Je vais lui demander et si elle est d'accord, venez. Mais vous tout seul, toi Alex, tu restes ici.

Ce dernier ordre acheva de lui briser le cœur. Elle s'en voulut aussitôt de lui avoir fait des remarques, ce n'était pas son intention mais elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler sa jalousie. Ne pas se sentir soutenue et au contraire se sentir rejetée lui procurèrent la même sensation que celle d'un poignard qu'on lui enfoncerait dans le ventre. Elle la regarda tourner des talons et se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de la retenir ou de lui répondre. Heureusement, Hank la rassura à nouveau en la prenant dans ses bras puis il se dégagea de cette étreinte en voyant que Maggie lui donnait le feu vert pour intervenir. Il sortit après avoir adressé un clin d'œil à Alex.

Il entra dans la pièce puis il sourit à Lena. Il la rassura en disant qu'il ne chercherait rien d'autres dans son esprit que ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il rapprocha la chaise de Lena et s'assit à ses côtés en plaçant ses deux mains sur ses tempes. La jeune femme était effrayée mais aussi déterminée à prouver qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Très vite, Hank eut accès aux profondeurs de sa mémoire, il sentit combien c'était une femme tourmentée par son passé et la relation avec sa mère adoptive mais il se concentra sur ses souvenirs immédiats. Il revit l'entrainement avec Kara, les rendez-vous professionnels et surtout le plus intéressant, l'entretien qu'elle avait eu avec Roulette dans sa voiture. Là, il comprit qu'elle avait été droguée puis un énorme trou noir l'empêcha de voir plus loin.

\- Roulette est venue vous voir hier et vous avez discuté quelques instants dans sa voiture. Elle vous a droguée ce qui explique votre état de ce matin. Détective Sawyers, faites procéder à des analyses de sang pour établir exactement de quel type de drogues il s'agit. Alex et moi, nous allons trouver Roulette.

\- Attendez ! Je viens avec vous.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous.

\- Ce n'est pas la question.

Elle s'approcha de Hank pour lui parler plus discrètement. Elle se plaça de manière à ce qu'il tourne le dos à la vitre et à ce qu'il la cache totalement afin d'empêcher Alex d'entendre ou de lire sur les lèvres le contenu de leur échange.

\- Alex n'est pas fiable en ce moment. Vous avez bien vu comment elle réagit et je veux être là pour m'assurer qu'elle ne commettra pas l'irréparable.

\- Maggie, je connais Alex, certainement mieux que vous malgré la nature de votre relation. Je lui fais entièrement confiance et surtout je serai à ses côtés. Par contre, si vous me dîtes que c'est dans son intérêt et parce que vous tenez à elle que vous voulez venir alors ok, venez !

\- Evidemment que je tiens à elle.

\- Alors, prouvez-le et donnez-lui l'opportunité de s'expliquer. Elle a ses raisons et son intention n'était pas de vous blesser.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors ? Faites en sorte d'arranger les choses !

\- Ce n'est pas aussi facile.


	17. Chapter 17

Alex regardait la scène, stupéfaite par les révélations de Hank mais elle refusait tout de même de croire en l'innocence de Lena. Avoir été droguée par Roulette n'incluait pas forcément qu'elle n'ait rien fait par la suite se disait-elle. En pensant à cette dernière, elle serra les poings et les dents, se promettant de ne pas la laisser s'échapper cette fois-ci. Elle sortit de la pièce et retrouva Maggie accompagnée de Hank dans le couloir. L'inspectrice décida de garder Lena en cellule le temps de confronter les versions de Roulette et de rassurer Alex par la même occasion car elle se doutait bien que l'explication de Hank ne lui suffirait pas à laver totalement les soupçons qui pesaient sur la Luthor. Au moment de partir, Hank reçut un appel du DEO le réclamant dans ses locaux alors il indiqua à Alex qu'il devait les laisser gérer cette situation toute seule. De toute façon, Roulette n'ayant pas de super pouvoirs, il n'y avait pas de dangers particuliers à les laisser l'appréhender seules. Lentement, il se dirigea vers Alex et lui posa ses mains sur les épaules puis il plongea son regard dans le sien en lui demandant de se montrer digne de sa mission en laissant ses sentiments personnels de côté. Ce à quoi Alex répondit les yeux brouillés en acquiesçant d'un geste de la tête. Il partit précipitamment car on venait de lui annoncer l'arrivée imminente d'Eliza Danvers et il tenait à être présent lorsqu'elle arriverait mais il n'en toucha pas un mot à Alex pour ne pas la perturber plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Maggie pendant ce temps-là s'était équipée de son gilet pare-balles et avait demandé à deux de ses agents de les accompagner.

Une fois arrivée devant l'hôtel, Maggie ordonna aux agents de surveiller les entrées et sorties de l'immeuble puis avec Alex, elles se dirigèrent à l'accueil d'un pas ferme et déterminé. Maggie sortit son insigne et demanda à l'hôtesse d'accueil de lui indiquer où se trouvait la chambre de Roulette, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt sans sourciller en leur précisant l'étage et par quel côté trouver sa chambre. Malheureusement pour elles, la jeune femme appela sa cliente pour l'informer aussitôt après avoir vu Maggie et Alex disparaitre dans l'ascenseur. A l'intérieur, elles sortirent toutes deux leurs armes se tenant prêtes à toute éventualité dès l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur. Elles avancèrent d'un pas léger Alex regardant vers l'avant alors que Maggie surveillait leurs arrières. Une fois devant la chambre de Roulette, Alex se tint de l'autre côté de la porte et fit des signes à son amie pour coordonner leur intervention. Maggie tira alors un coup de feu sur le verrou permettant ainsi à Alex de défoncer la porte d'un coup de pied violent. Elle enchaina son mouvement avec une roulade qui lui permit de surprendre les éventuelles personnes armées présentes dans la pièce. A peine eut-elle le temps de mettre en joue Roulette que celle-ci la désarma d'un geste précis et ultra rapide. Dans le même mouvement, elle fit pareil avec Maggie qui s'était avancée dans la pièce. Elle lui envoya un coup de pied rapide qui fit voler son arme puis elle enchaina avec un kick en plein dans la poitrine qui la projeta plusieurs mètres plus loin, la laissant complètement assommée. Voyant cela, Alex se releva aussitôt et se précipita sur Roulette lui décochant un coup droit dans la mâchoire. Lorsqu'elle voulut enchainer avec un uppercut gauche, son adversaire para le coup et lui saisit le bras pour lui faire une clé en le tirant dans son dos avec une force qui semblait surhumaine à Alex. Elle sentit une décharge lui traverser le bras et le dos mais au lieu de l'accepter, elle attrapa de son autre main la nuque de Roulette et l'utilisa comme appui pour sauter en arrière et entrainer Roulette dans sa chute lui permettant ainsi de libérer son bras de son emprise. Elle se jeta sur elle et tenta de l'immobiliser mais Roulette lui envoya un coup de coude sur le visage qui l'étourdit et lui permit de se dégager. Elle se plaça derrière Alex et l'étrangla avec son avant-bras droit. Celle-ci n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle sentait comme ses forces la quittaient à mesure qu'elle tentait de la faire lâcher prise sans succès. Son sang commençait à cogner dans sa tête et sa volonté à flancher mais elle vit à nouveau Maggie allongée dans le couloir et repensa à Kara. Elles avaient besoin d'elle toutes les deux, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il lui fallait trouver la force de se libérer mais comment ? Dans un dernier espoir, elle saisit un petit k-nife qu'elle avait dans sa ceinture et le planta dans la cuisse de Roulette qui laissa échapper un cri et relâcha légèrement ses bras mais se ressaisit très vite en serrant encore plus fort. Heureusement pour Alex, ce relâchement lui avait permis de glisser sa main entre sa gorge et le bras de Roulette. Elle put donc respirer et riposter en lui envoyant un gros coup de poing dans l'œil. Elle se releva, l'entrainant vu que son adversaire ne la lâchait pas. Finalement, elle lui envoya plusieurs coups de coude dans le ventre et un plus haut qui cassa une côte. Roulette sentit un éclair lui parcourir le corps entier. Elle fut surprise par cette douleur et n'eut pas d'autres choix que de libérer Alex. Elle regarda autour d'elle et attrapa un lampadaire dont elle cassa les deux bouts pour ne garder que le support vertical qu'elle utilisa comme un bâton pour frapper Alex. Celle-ci para avec son avant-bras et le lui déroba puis enchaina les coups qui finirent pas faire tomber son adversaire au sol. Alex plaça la colonnette sur les bras de Roulette et sur son torse puis posa ses genoux de chaque côté pour la bloquer et l'interroger.

\- Maintenant tu vas me dire où est l'antidote pour sauver Supergirl ! Pour quel compte l'as-tu fait ? Est-ce que c'est Cadmus ?

\- Je ne répondrai à aucune question. Vous pouvez me tuer !

\- Je t'assure que tu vas répondre si tu veux pas que je te montre tout ce dont je suis capable et je t'assure que tu préfèreras que je te tue…

\- Oh, ce ne sera pas nécessaire…Soit vous la lâchez tout de suite, soit on tue votre amie.

Alex releva la tête et vit Lilian Luthor accompagnée de Supercyborg qui tenait Maggie par les cheveux et la menaçait d'une arme. Son sang se glaça et sa réaction fut immédiate. Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de relâcher Roulette même si ça lui coutait. Celle-ci se releva en s'aidant de l'arme qu'Alex lui avait pris puis elle lui envoya un violent coup dans le visage ce qui lui provoqua une plaie ouverte au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière et l'assomma. Maggie cria instantanément :

\- Nooooonnnnnnn ! Ne lui faites pas de mal !

Mais elle reçut un coup dans la nuque qui la laissa elle-aussi évanouie.

Lorsqu'Alex ouvrit les yeux, elle sentit une immense douleur lui cogner la tête et le sang séché le long de son visage. Elle se sentait étourdie et toute endolorie puis elle rassembla ses esprits. Maggie et kara avaient besoin d'aide, elle essaya d'identifier l'endroit où elle se trouvait et très rapidement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était enfermée dans le coffre d'une voiture. Ses pieds et ses bras étaient ligotés, elle ne pouvait donc pas trop bouger. En essayant de se retourner, elle sentit dans son dos le corps d'une autre personne. Elle essaya de regarder de qui il s'agissait mais leurs corps étaient trop serrés pour qu'elle n'arrive à voir quoi que ce soit. Cependant, son odorat était très développé et elle crut reconnaitre le parfum de Maggie, une senteur enivrante mêlant vanille, caramel et santal. Avec ses mains liées, elle tenta de la toucher, de sentir des parties de son corps afin de savoir comment elle était placée puis elle finit par toucher ses mains un peu plus bas que les siennes. Elle en déduit qu'elles avaient la tête toutes les deux dans le même sens mais qu'elle se tournait le dos. Il fallait la réveiller mais comment ? Elle l'appela sans trop faire de bruit mais elle ne sentit aucune réaction de sa part. Elle tenta alors de reculer son corps mais elle éprouvait des difficultés à prendre appui. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses, la voiture freina d'un coup sec entrainant les deux jeunes femmes vers l'avant du coffre et permettant ainsi à Alex de se coller contre Maggie. Elle parvint enfin à saisir les mains de Maggie et essaya de pincer ses doigts pour la réveiller tout en remuant vers l'arrière pour la secouer. Au bout d'un certain temps qui lui sembla une éternité, elle put l'entendre gémir ce qui lui arracha un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait peur que son état ne soit grave et était alors rassurée de l'entendre se plaindre.

\- Maggie, murmura-t-elle.

\- Hmmm…ouch ! J'ai mal partout. On est où ?

\- Dans le coffre d'une voiture apparemment. J'ai les mains et les pieds liés. Toi aussi non ? tu vas bien ?

\- Hmmm…oui je suis attachée…mais ça va. Et toi ? J'ai vu Roulette t'envoyer un sacré coup sur le visage.

\- Ça va…j'ai un peu mal et je suis bonne pour avoir un œil au beurre noir mais bon…le plus important c'est d'essayer de sortir de là. Ils m'ont pris mon oreillette, je ne peux pas appeler Hank en renfort.

\- Merde, on est mal barrée Alex…Aie…j'arrive pas à défaire le nœud, ça doit être l'autre cyborg qui l'a serré, ça me coupe presque la circulation.

\- Attends, je vais essayer de voir si j'arrive à défaire le tien….Non, j'y arrive pas, c'est trop serré. Bon sang ! C'est pas vrai qu'on se retrouve coincées là !

\- Alex, calme-toi, on va trouver une solution. S'ils ne nous ont pas tuées encore c'est qu'ils ont l'intention de nous utiliser comme monnaie d'échange ou autre. On aura bien l'occasion de se libérer et puis d'ici là peut-être que Supergirl ira mieux et viendra nous sauver.

\- J'aimerais tant qu'elle aille mieux !

\- Je sais Alex…Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et analysé ce qu'il s'est passé et…

\- Je te dois des excuses Maggie.

\- Attends, Alex, laisse-moi finir s'il te plait…Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément l'endroit ni le moment mais je voulais que tu saches que je crois savoir pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça hier. Je ne dis pas que j'approuve mais je dis juste que je comprends.

\- Maggie, il y a des choses que je peux pas te dire, qui sont ultra confidentielles et j'espère pouvoir t'en parler un jour.

\- Alex, je sais et je comprends mais je veux que ce soit bien clair entre nous. Je ne veux pas d'une relation informelle avec toi Alex. Ce que je recherche avant tout dans une relation c'est la réciprocité. Si je me donne à fond, je veux que tu en fasses autant et je ne veux plus jamais me sentir rejetée comme je l'ai été hier soir.

\- Maggie, je te jure que si on s'en sort vivantes, je ferai tout pour me montrer digne de cette relation. Je…je ne veux pas te perdre…Je ne peux pas te perdre…

Elle termina ce mot dans un sanglot et sentit la main de Maggie lui serrer les doigts avec force. Elle ressentit alors toute la douceur et la connexion qui existait entre elles deux. Elle sentit un nœud se défaire dans son ventre, délivrée d'un poids qui l'attristait depuis la veille au soir. Elles étaient dans une mauvaise posture mais juste ce petit geste lui redonna l'espoir dont elle avait tant besoin.

Au DEO, la mère d'Alex arriva en hélicoptère accompagnée de deux agents. Winn se chargea de l'accueillir et de la réconforter en la prenant un court instant dans ses bras. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à Kara tout en lui tenant le coude au cas où elle ne supporterait pas la vue de sa fille adoptive dans cet état. Mais Eliza était une scientifique dont le sang-froid était admirable. Il était hors de question de s'apitoyer sur son sort et il lui fallait au contraire trouver un remède le plus rapidement possible. Après avoir déposé un baiser appuyé sur son front, elle s'attela à regarder toutes ses constantes vitales. Il semblerait que la présence du plomb avait réellement stoppée toute progression de l'empoisonnement dans son organisme ce qui était une très bonne chose. Il fallait trouver maintenant un moyen de détruire toute présence de kryptonite dans son sang et d'après elle, seule l'énergie solaire ou nucléaire pourrait détruire ces cellules. Elle réfléchit un moment car l'exposition ne devait pas être trop longue sinon elle pourrait aussi lui être fatale mais dans ce cas-là, il lui faudrait l'aide de quelqu'un qui aurait les mêmes pouvoirs que Kara, pourrait la porter, l'accompagner dans un réacteur nucléaire et l'en sortir à temps sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne souffre d'une surdose nucléaire. Elle fit part de ses conclusions à Winn qui pensa aussitôt à Superman mais malheureusement il n'était toujours pas disponible. Il avait laissé un message vocale à James lui indiquant combien il était meurtri par la situation mais qu'il ne pouvait pas sacrifier des dizaines d'humains pour sauver sa cousine. Tous le comprenaient, c'était d'abord le bien de la société avant celui de l'individu fusse-t-il Supergirl. Soudain, le visage de Winn s'éclaira. Il y avait bien quelqu'un sur Terre dont les pouvoirs étaient très similaires à ceux de Kara. Mais aussitôt après y avoir pensé, il se ravisa, se rappelant du manque de sérieux et d'empathie de cet homme. Eliza l'observa et s'approcha de lui :

\- A quoi avez-vous pensé ? Toutes les idées sont bonnes à prendre là.

\- Non, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Dites toujours. On ne sait jamais. Et si ça peut sauver Kara, il faut tout tenter.

\- Eh bien, vous vous rappelez de Mon'El ? Le daxamite. Eh bien, il a les mêmes caractéristiques que les kryptoniens. Il pourrait le faire, certainement.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas. A cette heure-ci, chez lui j'imagine. Je vais l'appeler tout de suite. En espérant qu'il réponde. A moins qu'il ne soit encore au bar…

\- Pas besoin de Mon'El...je dois pouvoir l'y emmener moi-même.

Hank? Mais c'est de la folie. Vous n'avez jamais été confronté au nucléaire.

\- C'est l'occasion de tester. Eliza...Kara est comme une fille pour moi, je suis prêt à tout pour la sauver...quitte à risquer la mienne...


	18. Chapter 18

Hank demanda à ce qu'on transporte le caisson dans lequel se trouvait Kara dans l'hélicoptère. Il contacta le chef des armées afin d'obtenir l'autorisation d'entrer dans un des réacteurs nucléaires appartenant à l'Etat. Ce ne fut pas la chose la plus simple mais ses rapports privilégiés avec le colonel Lane lui permirent d'obtenir gain de cause. Avant de partir, Eliza déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille adoptive et prit la main droite de Hank en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Merci Hank pour ce que vous faites. Je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez.

\- J'ai promis à votre mari de vous protéger, vous et vos filles. Je ne faillirai pas à cette promesse. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

\- Merci infiniment. Faites attention à vous et revenez saufs tous les deux.

\- Je vais faire tout mon possible pour cela Docteur Danvers. Rassurez-vous !

Lorsque les portes de l'hélicoptère se refermèrent, Hank ferma les yeux et put enfin montrer l'inquiétude qui était la sienne. Il savait qu'il pouvait être confronté à l'énergie nucléaire mais ne connaissait pas jusqu'à quel seuil. Il fallait juste espérer que ce soit suffisant pour laisser le temps d'agir sur les molécules de la kryptonite. Il serra les dents et regarda Kara. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer car il savait à quel point Alex serait dévastée si sa sœur succombait à son exposition ou si le poison continuait à se répandre dans ses veines. Il pensa également à sa famille, sa femme, ses enfants. Les rejoindre avait été une tentation facile à plusieurs reprises mais depuis qu'il avait fait sa promesse à Jeremiah, il avait à nouveau la sensation d'avoir une famille et c'était la seule chose qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Il repensa aux moments agréables qu'il avait passé chez Kara et à cette sensation apaisante d'appartenir à une famille aimante et bienveillante. Cette pensée lui donna le courage nécessaire pour faire ce qu'il se devait d'accomplir.

Ils arrivèrent assez vite à la centrale nucléaire où il fut escorté par l'armée tout de suite après avoir atterri. Il y avait plusieurs centaines de mètres qui séparaient la piste d'atterrissage de la centrale en elle-même. Il fallait passer trois autres postes de contrôles mais grâce à la présence d'un militaire haut gradé, ils purent les franchir assez rapidement. Une fois dans la centrale, il lui fallait encore passer par plusieurs portes tant la sécurité était incroyablement renforcée sur ce site. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au niveau de l'accès au réacteur-même. Les soldats sortirent tandis qu'un ingénieur vêtu d'une combinaison anti radiation arriva pour lui ouvrir la porte du sas qui séparait la pièce où ils se trouvaient et le réacteur. L'accès était un peu plus étroit, il était donc difficile d'y accéder avec le caisson. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'enlever Kara de celui-ci et de lui enlever le moule en plomb qui la recouvrait. Cela lui permettrait donc de la porter dans ses bras mais il fallait que la mise en fusion soit rapide et qu'ils puissent ressortir très vite. L'ingénieur lui montra la marche à suivre. Une fois dans le sas, il devait pousser sur une manette qui ouvrirait la porte du réacteur. L'exposition durerait 5 secondes puis ils pourraient sortir par la même porte et normalement, le sas deviendrait alors une zone de décontamination automatiquement. Ils devraient rester une minute à recevoir des produits décontaminant et pourraient ressortir uniquement lorsque le taux de radiation sur leur peau le leur permettrait. Hank était impressionné par toutes ces précautions. Cela le rassurait aussi sur son propre sort. Aider Kara était une priorité mais il se devait d'en sortir vivant car son combat était encore loin d'être fini. L'ingénieur lui demanda s'il était prêt. Il respira profondément et se transforma pour prendre sa réelle apparence ce qui ne manqua pas d'effrayer l'ingénieur qui recula en le voyant ainsi. Hank souleva le caisson puis déposa le moule de plomb au sol. Il caressa doucement la joue de Kara et la prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans le réacteur. Une fois dans le sas, l'ingénieur referma la porte derrière lui et le laissa face à ce qui serait certainement l'une de ses missions les plus risquées. Il avala sa salive et ouvrit la porte du réacteur. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps maintenant que Kara n'était plus en contact avec le plomb alors il se mit au centre du réacteur et indiqua à l'ingénieur qu'il était prêt. Celui-ci appuya sur un bouton qui provoqua la fusion des noyaux d'uranium et libéra une chaleur extrême irradiant les corps entiers de Hank et de Kara. Les cinq secondes lui semblèrent une éternité et une vraie torture tant il devenait difficile de se maintenir debout tout en portant Kara dans ses bras. Lorsque le délai fut atteint, il puisa dans ses dernières ressources pour marcher vers la porte et la tirer vers lui tout en gardant Kara contre lui, même si elle semblait peser une tonne. Il referma la porte aussitôt et entendit une alarme retentir prévenant de l'extrême radiation présente dans le sas. Il se laissa glisser à terre, exténué tout en gardant Kara dans ses bras. Ils furent aspergés par un gaz décontaminant pendant une minute mais lorsqu'il cessa d'être diffusé, il n'y eut aucune réaction de la part de Kara, aucun sourcillement. Hank se sentait extrêmement fatigué mais il sentait que son corps n'avait pas été surexposé et réussirait à se libérer des radiations très rapidement. Par contre, l'absence de réactions chez Kara l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Il l'allongea pour essayer de lire dans son esprit et repérer un début de prise de conscience. Lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur ses tempes, elle se mit à toussoter et à commencer à secouer la tête de gauche à droite extrêmement lentement. Hank reprit alors son apparence humaine et lui sourit lorsqu'elle finit par ouvrir les yeux.

\- Hmmm…où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce que…

Elle continua à reprendre conscience petit à petit mais assez vite elle se remémora l'incident avec Lena la veille. Elle revoyait le baiser et surtout le regard glacé qu'elle lui avait jeté en la faisant basculer du balcon. Elle se rappelait la force avec laquelle elle l'avait soulevée et eut une révélation. Ce n'était pas Lena. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle, jamais elle ne lui aurait fait du mal. De plus, jamais elle n'aurait eu la force de la soulever d'un bras. Cela voulait donc dire que quelqu'un se faisait passer pour elle et que la vraie Lena avait disparu. Elle devait agir au plus vite. Depuis combien de temps était-elle dans cet état ? Qu'était-il arrivé ? Où était-elle ?

\- Shhhhh Supergirl, vous devez rester calme. Vous avez reçu une dose de kryptonite qui s'est propagé dans tout votre corps. Nous sommes dans une centrale nucléaire. Il a fallu vous exposer pour détruire ces cellules.

\- Waou…j'ai l'impression d'être passée sous un camion. Aie. Mais il faut que j'y aille. Lena a besoin de moi.

\- Lena ? Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Oui, je…comment dire ? Euh…j'étais chez Lena hier soir mais ce n'était pas elle. Quelqu'un de plus fort a pris son apparence. Il faut que je la retrouve. Elle doit être en danger.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Supergirl. Lena Luthor est au commissariat. Alex et Maggie l'ont arrêtée ce matin pensant qu'elle était responsable de votre état mais en réalité c'est Roulette qui est derrière tout ça.

\- Mais Lena est innocente. Est-ce qu'elle est toujours au commissariat ?

\- Oui, Alex n'avait pas confiance en elle et Maggie a jugé plus prudent de la maintenir enfermée jusqu'à ce qu'on en sache plus.

\- La pauvre, elle n'y est pour rien. Il faut la faire libérer dès maintenant….Aie…Je n'ai plus de force. Il faut que je prenne le soleil un peu.

\- Attendez, on ne peut pas sortir encore, il faut que le niveau de radiation baisse encore, regardez la jauge. Dans cinq minutes on pourra y aller.

\- Je n'ai même pas mon oreillette pour appeler Alex. Roulette est une femme dangereuse.

\- Oui mais Alex est une lutteuse remarquable. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle. D'ailleurs, elle était accompagnée par le détective Sawyers. Je suis sûre qu'elles sont parvenues à leur fin. Malheureusement, j'ai dû laisser mes équipements dans l'hélicoptère.

Kara s'assit en s'appuyant contre la paroi. Sa tête lui semblait incroyablement lourde tout comme l'était son corps entier. Elle repensait à ce baiser échangé avec la fausse Lena. Heureusement qu'il s'agissait d'un leurre parce qu'elle aurait été sinon compromise dans une situation des plus gênantes. Jamais elle n'avait embrassé personne en tant que Supergirl et même si l'idée d'embrasser Lena ne lui déplaisait pas, elle voulait le faire en tant que Kara et non en tant que Super héros. Elle se demanda qui avait bien pu prendre l'apparence de Lena et surtout comment avaient-ils pu savoir qu'elle se serait laissé embrasser de la sorte. Roulette l'espionnait-elle ? Connaissait-elle sa vraie identité ? Si c'était le cas, Alex était doublement en danger. Son rythme cardiaque commença à s'accélérer. Elle s'impatientait à devoir rester là. Elle fixait le cadran horaire qui indiquait les secondes à attendre. 90 secondes encore ! Bon sang ! Lena devait se sentir seule et abandonnée dans sa cellule et ça se trouve Alex s'était lancée dans la gueule du loup en allant à la recherche de Roulette. Celle-ci était prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins et si elle apprenait que son plan avait échoué, elle serait certainement prête à tout pour pouvoir s'échapper à nouveau. Il fallait qu'elle sorte au plus vite d'ici. 50 secondes. C'était atroce, en plus du fait qu'elle ne sentait toujours pas ses membres, elle était incapable de se mettre debout seule et ne supportait pas d'être vulnérable de la sorte. 10 secondes. Elle tenta de se mettre debout mais elle faillit retomber au sol alors Hank qui lui aussi avait du mal à tenir sur ses pieds, lui passa le bras sous les aisselles et l'aida à se maintenir debout. Le sas finit par s'ouvrir automatiquement leur permettant alors de sortir de la centrale. Dès qu'elle se retrouva dehors, Kara sentit comme la force lui revint aussitôt. Elle se tourna vers Hank et le serra fort dans ses bras.

\- Merci infiniment Hank, je dois y aller, Alex a besoin de moi, j'en suis sûre. Je file au commissariat faire libérer Lena et récupérer l'adresse où se sont rendues Alex et Maggie.

\- Supergirl, ce n'est pas prudent. Le docteur Danvers vous attend au DEO pour faire un tas d'analyse. Vous ne pouvez pas retourner sur le terrain comme ça.

\- Hank, je vais bien. Je me sens bien. Dites à Eliza que vous avez réussi votre mission. Et reposez-vous ! Vous en avez besoin.

Elle s'envola et arriva au commissariat où tout le monde la regarda avec étonnement et admiration. Elle demanda à parler à Maggie ou à un de ces collaborateurs. Elle fit une déposition innocentant Lena et en demandant à ce qu'elle soit libérée aussitôt. Le commissaire, ayant l'habitude de travailler avec elle, accepta sa demande et libéra Lena sous caution par précaution. Il demanda à ce qu'un détective accompagne Supergirl jusqu'à sa cellule et la libère.

Dans sa cellule, Lena avait les yeux rougis par les larmes qui n'avaient cessées de couler sur ses joues. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui s'était passé, à la façon dont Alex l'avait appréhendée, avec quelle haine elle l'avait plaquée au mur et les mots blessants qu'elle lui avait balancés. Elle se sentait blessée comme jamais elle ne l'avait été auparavant. Avoir son nom trainé dans la boue par les affaires criminelles de toute sa famille adoptive avait déjà été une humiliation insupportable pour elle mais être accusée à nouveau à tort d'avoir voulu tuer Supergirl était le summum de ce qu'elle pouvait supporter. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire dans ses vies antérieures pour mériter ce qui lui arrivait maintenant. De plus, être confrontée à Maggie pour l'interrogatoire lui rajoutait une couche d'anxiété dont elle se serait bien passé. Roulette et Maggie appartenaient à un moment de sa vie qu'elle voulait à tout prix oublier. Sa relation plus que conflictuelle avec sa mère adoptive, le modèle de relation malsaine que ses parents lui avaient montré, tout cela l'avait empêché d'avoir des relations amoureuses normales. Il lui avait fallu de nombreuses heures chez un thérapeute pour se détacher de ce schéma auto destructeur et elle aurait préféré ne plus jamais avoir affaire ni à l'une ni à l'autre. Son esprit vagabondait dans ce passé qu'elle aurait voulu tant oublié lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de la serrure qu'on ouvrait. Elle se releva aussitôt, étonnée, espérant voir arrivée Kara dont la présence aurait été d'une aide quasi inespérée. Elle resta bouche bée lorsqu'elle vit entrer Supergirl derrière l'officier qui vint la libérer de ses menottes. Les bras ballants, elle n'en revenait pas. Elle était saine et sauve.

\- Lena, je suis désolée qu'on vous ait prise pour la coupable. Je viens juste de reprendre connaissance et je suis venue aussitôt. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous maintenant. Je vais aller m'occuper de Roulette et je vous assure que vous n'aurez plus à vous inquiéter d'elle.

Lena ne sut pas quoi dire, elle avait tellement pleuré ces dernières heures qu'elle resta juste bloquée, toute droite sans pouvoir réagir à ce qu'elle voyait. Supergirl s'approcha d'elle et l'enveloppa de ses bras délicatement pour ne pas la blesser. A ce moment-là, elle sentit un parfum qui lui semblait familier, elle reprit ses esprits et se détacha de l'étreinte de Supergirl et plongea son regard dans le sien. Son cœur se mit à battre fort d'un coup tandis que ses mains se mirent à devenir moites. Un flash traversa son esprit. Supergirl remarqua le changement dans son regard et eut le sentiment qu'elle venait de lire au plus profond de son âme. Ne dit-on pas que le regard est le reflet de l'âme ? Lena venait d'expérimenter cette sensation. Etait-ce possible ? Supergirl et Kara étaient-elles la même personne ?


	19. Chapter 19

Supergirl détourna les yeux aussitôt afin de rompre le contact visuel avec Lena car elle avait lu dans son regard qu'elle venait de la reconnaitre. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait. Elle se souvenait l'avoir déjà vécu avec Cat, son ancienne patronne qui avait bien failli la démasquer à un moment donné si Hank n'avait pas proposé de donner le change en prenant son apparence physique. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle insistait pour garder ses lunettes en toute circonstance, cela lui servait de protection indispensable sans laquelle elle se sentait vulnérable et susceptible d'être découverte par tout le monde. Supergirl tournait le dos à Lena et s'apprêtait à s'adresser à l'officier lorsqu'il reçut un appel apparemment inquiétant. Il leva ses yeux vers les deux femmes puis il déclara :

\- C'est le détective Sawyers et l'agent Danvers. Apparemment elles ont disparu. Elles ont laissé en sentinelle deux autres officiers pour surveiller les entrées et sorties de l'immeuble mais personne n'en est sorti et surtout elles ne répondent à aucun appel.

\- Comment ça ? Alex ? J'y vais tout de suite. Merci pour tout, je vous laisse vous occuper de mademoiselle Luthor.

Kara s'en alla sans jeter un regard à la jeune Luthor qui resta bouche bée, encore interloquée par les évènements de la veille et par l'intuition qu'elle venait d'avoir. Kara était inquiète, elle oublia aussitôt les soupçons de Lena en se disant qu'elle règlerait à nouveau le problème avec Hank dès qu'il serait sur pied et surtout dès qu'elle aurait retrouvé Alex. Elle vola et tâcha de repérer avec sa super vision ou son ouïe extra développée le moindre indice mais rien ne se manifestait. Elle n'avait pas son oreillette et ne pouvait donc pas compter sur l'aide précieuse de Winn qui aurait pu utiliser toutes les caméras de la ville pour essayer de repérer le véhicule dans lequel Alex et Maggie avaient disparues. Elle n'avait donc pas d'autres solutions que de retourner alors au DEO pour les informer de tout cela et demander de l'aide.

Pendant ce temps-là, la voiture dans laquelle circulaient Lilian Luthor, Supercyborg, Roulette et leurs deux prisonnières arriva en périphérie de la ville, dans une usine désaffectée appartenant à une des entreprises familiales. Alex et Maggie ne s'étaient pas lachées les mains durant tout le trajet tout en essayant de chronométrer le trajet afin d'avoir une idée de l'endroit où on les avait emmenées. Lorsqu'elles entendirent le bruit des portières, Alex se raidit et serra davantage les doigts de Maggie puis elle murmura :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. On va s'en sortir.

\- Alex. Je…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Supercyborg ouvrit le coffre pour les sortir brutalement chacune son tour en les jetant à terre. Maggie évita de justesse de se fracasser le visage sur le sol en prenant tout le choc sur son épaule droite. Alex enrageait de ne pouvoir rien faire mais tous ses membres étaient entravés. Il lui fallait donc prendre patience et espérer comme l'avait expliqué Maggie qu'ils avaient l'intention de les utiliser comme monnaie d'échange. Le cyborg leur attrapa les cheveux d'une main et les força à se relever en provoquant une douleur insupportable. Elles parvinrent tant bien que mal à trouver l'équilibre suffisant pour tenir debout mais elles avaient mal partout. Roulette envoya un coup dans le dos à Alex pour lui intimer l'ordre d'avancer. Les liens qu'elles avaient aux chevilles leur permettaient tout de même d'avancer à petit pas même si ce n'était pas très pratique. Une fois, arrivée dans l'usine, Roulette saisit deux chaises qui se trouvaient dans un bureau non loin de l'entrée puis les fit s'asseoir dessus en les attachant fermement avec une corde. Lorsqu'elle finit de faire le nœud dans le dos d'Alex, elle se releva et se plaça devant elle en lui adressant un petit sourire narquois. Ensuite, elle lui envoya de toutes ses forces un gros coup de poing dans la figure qui entailla la commissure de ses lèvres et la sonna un moment.

\- « Nooooon ! Arrêtez-ça tout de suite ! Espèce de lâche ! » cria Maggie.

\- « Comme c'est mignon. » déclara Lilian Luthor en souriant. « Je vois que ma fille n'est pas la seule de vos conquêtes féminines. Vous aimez les femmes de pouvoir. C'est intéressant. Est-ce qu'elle est au courant des petits services que vous m'avez rendus il n'y a pas si longtemps ? »

Alex fronça les sourcils malgré elle. Elle savait que Maggie avait dû faire des choses dont elle n'était pas fière puisqu'elle avait refusé de rentrer dans les détails mais elles n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'en reparler.

\- Hmm apparemment non. Comme c'est drôle ! Voyez-vous votre douce et tendre m'a été très utile lorsqu'elle essayait de pervertir ma fille.

\- Oh ça va ! Arrêtez de délirer, Lena n'avait pas besoin de moi pour être perverse, c'est vous qui l'avez rendue comme ça avec votre cruauté. Si vous aviez su vous rendre compte de la chance que vous aviez d'avoir une fille adoptive comme elle, vous l'auriez choyée et entourée d'amour. Au lieu de ça, vous en avez fait une handicapée du sentiment, incapable de se faire des amis et obsédée par le pouvoir.

Les mots de Maggie n'avaient pas l'air de la toucher vu qu'elle ne quitta pas un instant son sourire narquois. Au contraire, elle l'accentua et la regarda avec un regard provocateur et fier.

\- J'en ai fait une Luthor ! Et ça, personne ne peut me l'enlever. Je sais qu'elle essaie de lutter contre sa nature mais elle finira par rejoindre ma cause. J'en suis persuadée.

\- Vous êtes malade, Lilian !

\- Pensez-vous réellement que ce que vous me dites m'atteint ? Vous n'êtes rien pour moi. Vous êtes insignifiantes. Vous êtes encore en vie uniquement parce que je vais me servir de vous pour attirer le chef du DEO ici. La cause que je sers est bien plus forte que vos petits pics et vos misérables petites vies.

Lilian Luthor lui tourna le dos après lui avoir envoyé un regard assassin puis elle s'adressa à Supercyborg en lui indiquant où placer ce qui ressemblait à des charges d'explosif. Alex regarda Maggie inquiète, les charges avaient l'air d'être très puissantes. Encore une fois, elle regarda discrètement autour d'elle un moyen de s'en sortir mais elle ne voyait rien. L'entrepôt était vide, il n'y avait qu'elles au milieu et un petit bureau vitré sur le côté où elle pouvait voir Roulette s'entretenir avec Lilian. Alex serra les dents en la voyant à nouveau car elle lui rappelait que sa sœur était certainement encore inconsciente par sa faute. Elle poussa un profond soupir d'impuissance quand Maggie l'appela discrètement :

\- Tsssss

Alex tourna la tête vers elle, la vit sourire et lui faire signe de la tête en montrant ses mains attachées dans son dos. Elle semblait faire un mouvement de bas en haut régulier et rapide. Alex fronça les sourcils faisant mine de lui demander des explications. Elle n'eut pour toute réponse un regard profond de Maggie lui inspirant confiance. En effet, par chance, la chaise de Maggie était abimée et présentait une entaille tranchante sous le dossier de la chaise. Elle était obligée de se contorsionner pour y parvenir mais cela faisait quelques minutes déjà qu'elle frottait ses liens dessus tout en tirant dessus pour libérer ses mains. Elle sentait qu'elle y était presque mais il lui fallait aussi prévoir un plan d'attaque. Au combat à corps, elle n'avait aucune chance ni contre Roulette ni contre Supercyborg. Il lui fallait une arme à feu mais elle n'en avait vu aucune. Comment faire ?

Supergirl arriva au DEO et se précipita pour voir Hank. Elle le trouva allongé à l'infirmerie accompagné d'Eliza qui surveillait ses fonctions vitales. Lorsqu'elle vit Kara, elle laissa tomber son stylo et se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras et vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Elle enveloppa son visage de ses mains en caressant ses joues et en lui adressant un doux sourire soulagé.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre, Kara. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Eliza, je vais bien mais…Heu…C'est Alex…Elle a disparu avec Maggie.

\- Comment ça disparu ?

\- Ben, elle est partie en intervention avec Maggie pour arrêter Roulette, une criminelle qui est responsable de ce qui m'est arrivé. On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais elles ne répondent à aucun appel depuis ce matin.

\- Supergirl…

\- Oh, Hank. Comment ça va ?

\- Ça va mieux maintenant, je me suis reposée, ça m'a laissé le temps pour me régénérer…J'ai entendu ce que tu viens de dire. Il faut alerter toutes nos patrouilles. Est-ce qu'on a une piste ?

\- A part qu'elles sont parties chercher Roulette, non !

\- Allons voir Winn.

\- Hank, vous êtes encore faible, vous n'avez pas récupéré toutes vos fonctions.

\- Ça va aller, Eliza. Merci pour tout. Vous n'étiez pas obligée de vous occuper de moi.

\- Si je ne le fais pas. Qui le fera si Alex n'est pas là ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous allons la retrouver.

Kara serra sa mère adoptive fort dans ses bras. Décidément lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'une c'était l'autre maintenant qui était en danger. Eliza s'était un peu endurcie lorsqu'elle avait perdu son mari mais elle se faisait toujours pas au fait qu'Alex soit elle aussi agent au DEO. Non pas qu'elle ne l'acceptait pas mais cela la mettait en danger et même si elle avait eu l'occasion de la voir combattre, elle n'en restait pas moins sa petite fille. L'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait était constante et elle apprenait encore à vivre avec, avec la peur qu'on ne l'appelle pour lui annoncer à nouveau une triste nouvelle. Elle se ressaisit en prenant une longue inspiration et envoya un regard confiant à Kara puis elle les regarda s'éloigner et se diriger vers la salle des commandes.

Là, Winn vit Supergirl arriver et se précipita dans ses bras pour l'embrasser :

\- Oh mon dieu ! Tu es là ? ça va ? Je peux te serrer dans mes bras sans me transformer en radioactive-man ?

\- Si tu veux, on s'embrassera plus tard. Alex et Maggie ont disparu.

\- Quoi ? Mais ma parole, ça n'arrête pas !

\- Lance la recherche depuis cette adresse. Elles y étaient ce matin. Les deux officiers qui étaient en poste à l'avant et l'arrière du bâtiment n'ont rien remarqué d'anormal et ne les ont pas vu sortir.

\- Okay. Donc si on lance la vue satellite. On devrait voir des voitures sortir du sous-sol. C'est le seul endroit par où elles ont pu passer…je lance les caméras de sécurité aussi…Là, regardez ! Lilian Luthor, Supercyborg et Roulette. Suffit de synchroniser avec les voitures qui sont sorties juste après cet instant-là…Voilà, regardez, je zoome sur le pare-brise. C'est cette voiture-là. Une Dodge Challenger noire. Bon, y en a plein. Mais hop. Voilà ! j'ai l'immatriculation ! Je rentre l'algorithme dans la machine et…tin tin…voilà, elle est sortie de la ville, sortie 23 autoroute Sud.

\- Il doit y avoir un endroit appartenant au Luthor dans la zone, non ?

\- Attends, je regarde. Là, une usine désaffectée depuis des années. La planque parfaite !

\- Ok, j'y vais.

\- Attends, on va envoyer une équipe sur place et je vous accompagne. Winn, il faut une oreillette à Supergirl.

\- Oui bien sûr. Voilà ! ça y est…Je suis tellement contente de te retrouver.

\- Moi aussi Winn. Alex nous attend. Dépêchons-nous !

A l'usine, Maggie avait réussi à découper la corde quasiment entièrement, suffisamment pour libérer ses mains en forçant un peu mais elle attendait de trouver le bon moment. Elle fit un signe de la tête à Alex pour lui signifier que c'était bon. Celle-ci regardait régulièrement vers le bureau pour surveiller les trois autres et fut surprise de les voir sortir tous les trois en même temps. Roulette s'approcha d'un pas décidé vers Alex et la saisit par les cheveux en lui tirant la tête vers l'arrière.

\- Je me serais bien occupée de toi personnellement mais je te laisse rôtir en enfer avec ta poule.

Maggie hésita mais elle ne bougea pas, serrant les dents en regardant sa petite amie se faire martyriser de la sorte alors qu'elle se voyait déjà lui sauter au cou et l'étrangler. Puis assez vite, la jeune femme s'éloigna avec ce pas de féline qui la caractérisait en toute circonstance et monta dans la voiture avec Lilian et le cyborg. Maggie la regarda partir intriguée, comment se faisait-il que Roulette était impliquée dans les affaires de Cadmus ? Elle ne comprenait pas bien son intérêt vu sa précédente collaboration avec les extra-terrestres. Est-ce que Lilian exerçait sur elle un quelconque chantage ? Etait-elle au courant que c'était avec elle que sa fille avait découvert l'amour au féminin ? Il leur fallait déjà sortir d'ici pour pouvoir lever voile sur toutes ces interrrogations.


	20. Chapter 20

Maggie attendit que la voiture disparaisse et qu'elle n'entende plus aucun bruit pour finir de déchirer son nœud et se précipiter vers Alex qu'elle enlaça rapidement. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'essayer de déchirer également ses liens alors elle se dit que la meilleure solution était de tirer la chaise d'Alex jusqu'à l'extérieur malgré ses pieds entravés. Elle pouvait faire des pas de vingt centimètres uniquement mais cela restait la seule possibilité dans l'immédiat n'ayant accès à aucune arme tranchante. Maggie se plaça derrière Alex et fit basculer vers l'arrière sa chaise sentant tout son poids sur ses frêles petits bras. Elle serra les dents et tira de toutes ses forces tout en tâchant de ne pas tomber mais au bout de quelques mètres seulement, elle se prit les pieds dans les liens et bascula en arrière. La chaise et Alex tombèrent de tout leur poids sur son corps menu. Elle sentit le coude d'Alex heurter de plein fouet son flanc gauche, lui arrachant un cri qu'elle ne put contenir. Alex se pencha alors afin de rouler sur le côté et libérer ainsi Maggie de son poids.

\- Maggie, tu ne peux pas continuer. Tu n'as plus de force, regarde-toi. Essaie plutôt d'aller jusqu'au petit bureau, il y a surement une paire de ciseau, quelque chose de tranchant.

\- Alex, je ne m'éloigne pas de toi ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais y arriver.

\- Nooon !

Maggie ne l'écouta pas et se releva, ignorant la douleur qui avait envahi son corps entier. Non, jamais elle ne la laisserait seule, pas même une seconde. Il fallait qu'elle y arrive. Les bombes étaient placées aux quatre coins de l'usine, personne ne savait comment elles avaient été paramétrées. Elles pouvaient exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Elle regardait la distance qui lui restait à parcourir, marchant à petits pas rapprochés et tirant Alex de toutes ses forces. Allant même au-delà de ses propres ressources, elle ne sentait plus ses membres. C'était uniquement la force de son mental qui lui permettait de continuer à avancer. Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla une éternité, elle finit par y parvenir, elle arriva à passer l'entrée du hangar mais ce n'était pas fini pour autant. Elle vit au loin une petite butte derrière laquelle elles pourraient s'abriter mais elle devait être à une cinquantaine de mètres. Cinq fois plus que ce qu'elle venait de parcourir. Elle faillit se laisser submerger par le découragement mais elle se ravisa très rapidement. C'était une marathonienne, elle avait l'habitude de se dépasser, d'aller au-delà de ses propres forces. Il le fallait. Pour Alex, pour elles. Pour recommencer ce qui avait mal commencé entre elles. Elle décida de changer de technique parce que la tirer était exténuant mais surtout peu pratique. Alors elle se mit en tête de la porter sur ses épaules. Cela signifiait porter deux fois le poids de son propre corps mais il fallait avancer et elle ne sentait plus ses bras. En la portant ainsi, elle pouvait répartir l'effort sur tout son corps. Elle se surprit à trouver une réserve de force dont elle ne se sentait pas capable mais visiblement la peur de perdre Alex décuplait ses forces. Elle avait parcouru déjà dix mètres lorsqu'elle sentit que ses jambes n'arrivaient plus à les maintenir toutes les deux. Ses muscles étaient tout ankylosés et ses articulations menaçaient de la lâcher à tout moment lorsque Supergirl et Hank arrivèrent en volant. Ils se précipitèrent sur elles pour leur venir en aide. Malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans tout son corps, Alex fut soudainement prise d'une joie immense. Sa sœur était à nouveau sur pied! Celle-ci déchira ses liens sans aucun effort et la serra dans ses bras. Maggie les regarda en souriant car cela confirmait ses soupçons et surtout elle se réjouissait de voir Alex soulagée et heureuse. Mais elle n'en oublia pas pour autant les bombes.

\- Il faut se mettre à l'abri, ils ont placé des explosifs partout dans l'usine. Ils voulaient vous viser vous, Hank.

\- Partons vite d'ici.

Hank attrapa Maggie alors qu'Alex resta dans les bras de sa sœur. Ils les emmenèrent le plus loin possible en volant mais ressentirent tout de même le souffle de l'explosion car ils ne se trouvaient guère loin. Heureusement qu'ils étaient arrivés à ce moment-là, quelques minutes après et les deux jeunes femmes seraient mortes.

Elles furent emmenées au DEO où elles reçurent les soins appropriés. Maggie souffrait de plusieurs contusions au thorax, à la nuque en plus des courbatures que lui avaient causées les efforts surhumains qu'elle avait réalisés pour sauver Alex. Quant à celle-ci, elle reçut deux points de suture sur l'arcade sourcilière ainsi qu'un point sur la lèvre supérieure. Eliza se réjouit de voir à nouveau ses deux filles saines et sauves. Supergirl entre temps se changea en Kara et arriva dans l'infirmerie pour enfin pouvoir serrer sa sœur dans ses bras et lui montrer l'affection qu'elle lui portait, chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire en tant que Supergirl. Elle se précipita dans les bras d'Alex :

\- Oh mon dieu Alex, j'ai eu tellement peur. Je suis revenue aussi vite que j'ai appris ce qui s'était passé. Tu vas bien ?

Maggie les regardait en souriant parce qu'elle voyait clair à présent. Elle en était persuadée, Kara était bien Supergirl et tout dans ses gestes, ses mots montraient qu'elle jouait un rôle à ce moment-là. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire ce qui surprit les deux jeunes femmes qui étaient sur le lit en face du sien.

\- Bon, les filles, ça sert à rien de faire tout ce sketch. J'ai compris, pas la peine de faire semblant.

Alex et Kara se regardèrent, surprises et inquiètes. Le rythme cardiaque d'Alex s'accéléra d'un coup. Elle n'avait jamais été confrontée à cette situation et elle comprenait maintenant ce que Maggie avait voulu dire dans le coffre lorsqu'elle lui avait laissé entendre qu'elle comprenait sa réaction à propos de Supergirl.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je suis détective les filles, j'ai le sens de l'observation et je sais tirer des conclusions de mes observations. Tu as littéralement pété les plombs Alex quand tu as appris ce qui était arrivé à Supergirl, ensuite tu as limite agressé Lena en pensant que c'était elle la responsable. Au départ, je ne comprenais pas comment tu avais pu changer d'attitude d'un claquement de doigts. Je me suis dit que tu devais être extrêmement proche de Supergirl puis quand tu as dit que ta sœur avait dû partir précipitamment, j'ai trouvé que ta réponse n'était pas sincère et c'est là que j'ai eu ce flash, cette révélation. Je me suis dit que la seule raison plausible c'était que Supergirl était ta sœur. Du coup ça expliquait l'absence de Kara, ta réaction irrationnelle. Et là, votre petit jeu ne fait que confirmer mes soupçons. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, avec moi, votre secret est bien gardé.

Alex resta scotchée par le raisonnement de Maggie. Elle était partagée entre l'obligation de protéger le secret de sa sœur coute que coute et l'envie de le partager avec cette femme merveilleuse dont elle ne pouvait qu'admirer la perspicacité. Elle tourna son visage vers Kara qui releva les épaules en signe de résignation. Cela ne faisait qu'une personne de plus partageant ce secret. Une de moins à qui mentir et cela la réjouissait grandement. D'autant plus qu'elle voyait clair dans le regard d'Alex, elle y voyait cette étincelle qu'elle avait tant désiré voir en elle. Enfin, elle avait trouvé quelqu'un à aimer et avec qui sortir de son rôle de grande sœur protectrice. Elle enleva ses lunettes et se rapprocha de Maggie.

\- Merci d'avoir protégé Alex pendant que j'étais souffrante.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi pour ça.

J- Je suis contente que tu soies au courant Maggie!

Hank entra à ce moment, les trouvant toutes les trois souriant. Il s'approcha d'Alex qu'il prit dans ses bras puis il se décala pour prendre également Kara et faire un câlin à trois. Il savait que les risques étaient sérieux à chaque fois qu'ils partaient en intervention mais il n'avait pas été loin de les perdre et cela ne faisait que le renvoyer à l'importance qu'elles avaient dans sa vie. Il était tellement fier de pouvoir travailler avec ces deux femmes fortes et déterminées. Maggie les regarda d'un œil attendri. Elle se disait qu'Alex avait de la chance d'être entourée d'autant d'amour et qu'elle le méritait parce que c'était une belle personne. D'un certain côté, elle l'enviait parce que la relation qu'elle-même entretenait avec sa propre famille était plus compliquée et loin de toute la tendresse dont elle était témoin. Elle n'en avait pas encore parlé à Alex mais ses relations avec ses parents avaient toujours été un peu distantes et étaient devenues froides le jour où ils avaient appris son homosexualité. Elle avait forgé sa personnalité comme ça, faisant d'elle ce qu'elle était actuellement, une femme passionnée mais devenue indépendante très jeune, très méfiante, distante par peur d'être blessée. Le travail avait été une fuite en avant lui permettant de ne pas penser à tous ces sentiments sans lesquels elle avait grandi et dont pourtant elle avait cruellement besoin. Aujourd'hui, avec Alex, elle avait envie de s'ouvrir à nouveau, elle avait envie de vivre pleinement sans avoir peur de souffrir. Elle lui pardonnait son attitude de la veille parce qu'elle la comprenait mais elle lui demanderait certainement à nouveau de ne plus jamais la rejeter comme elle l'avait fait. En regardant ces trois personnes, elle sentait que sa vie désormais serait liée à cette famille remplie d'amour et cela lui réchauffait le cœur.

Winn arriva et fit son rapport :

\- On a retrouvé les deux véhicules abandonnés et incendiés non loin de l'usine. J'ai regardé les autres caméras, les satellites, rien. On dirait qu'ils se sont volatilisés.

\- On finira par les retrouver. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Je me demande pourquoi hank était visé ?

\- Je ne pense pas que c'était Hank en particulier. Cadmus veut se débarrasser des extra-terrestres. Ils devaient croire que Supergirl était définitivement hors d'état de nuire et c'est pour cela qu'il visait Hank en sachant ce qu'il est.

\- On finira par les retrouver !

\- Je vais aller voir Lena. Elle doit être bouleversée la pauvre, avoir été droguée puis accusée à tort.

\- Mon dieu, je suis tellement désolée Kara, je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal mais tout semblait l'accuser.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Alex, je m'excuserai pour toi. Elle comprendra. A plus tard les gars.

Lena était retournée à son hôtel, abattue par ce qui s'était passée depuis la veille. Elle avait fait venir une bouteille de vin blanc et s'était installée au piano à queue qui était au centre de la pièce. C'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de se calmer lorsqu'elle était prise par l'émotion. Elle commença à jouer lorsque le téléphone sonna. Elle avait pourtant demandé à ce qu'on ne la dérange pas. Elle hésita à faire semblant de ne rien avoir entendu puis elle pressentit que cet appel pourrait valoir la peine de s'interrompre quelques instants. Lorsqu'elle entendit l'hôtesse d'accueil lui annoncer l'arrivée de Kara Danvers, elle ne put réprimer un large sourire. Subitement, l'état d'abbatement dans lequel elle se trouvait se transforma en un soulagement de ne plus se sentir seule au monde. Elle autorisa donc à la faire monter. Elle était en nuisette en soie qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux. Elle enfila juste un peignoir en satin noir et s'attacha les cheveux en chignon haut à l'aide d'un bâton rouge. Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, elle sourit puis son cœur s'accéléra un peu plus. Force était de constater que l'idée de voir Kara la rendait un peu nerveuse. Elle respira profondément puis lui ouvrit la porte avec un large sourire.

\- Kara ! Quelle surprise ! Je te croyais en dehors de la ville !

\- Je suis revenue dès que j'ai appris la nouvelle. Je suis tellement désolée de ce qui t'est arrivée.

Elle avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Lena fut surprise car elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'effusions. Les rapports qu'elle entretenait avec ses amis ou sa famille n'étaient pas tactiles mais elle apprécia de sentir la chaleur de son amie contre elle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été proche de quelqu'un et Kara était tellement douce comme fille qu'elle ne pouvait que reconnaitre qu'elle l'attendrissait comme personne. Leur étreinte fut très rapide mais elle suffit à insuffler à Lena le courage dont elle avait besoin pour se relever de l'humiliation subie dans la matinée.

\- Je viens de voir Alex, elle est tellement désolée de t'avoir traitée de la sorte. Elle m'a priée de te présenter ses excuses et crois-moi elle était vraiment sincère. Cette histoire avec Supergirl, ça l'a bouleversée.

\- Oui…qui n'a pas été bouleversée ? J'ai eu tellement peur pour elle moi aussi.

A ce moment-là, Lena se souvint de l'impression qu'elle eut un peu plus tôt lorsque Supergirl l'avait fait libérer. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait devant Kara, elle n'était plus tout à fait sûre de ce qu'elle avait pensé. Elles avaient l'air tellement différentes. Kara avait cette fraicheur et cette gentillesse infinie qu'elle ne retrouvait pas chez Supergirl qui était surtout une femme forte, sûre d'elle. Elle s'enleva aussitôt cette pensée pour se consacrer à la présence de Kara à ses côtés puis l'invita à passer dans le salon. Là, Kara remarqua le verre de vin avec la bouteille sur le piano.

\- Tu étais en train de jouer ?

\- « Oui, ça me fait du bien. Le vin blanc aussi. C'est mon pêché mignon » lui répondit Lena en lui lançant un regard entendu qui ne manqua pas de faire rougir Kara.

\- Oh ça me ferait plaisir de t'entendre jouer.

\- Oh, je sais pas si je suis vraiment bonne ce soir mais pourquoi pas ? J'ai bien envie de te faire plaisir !

Lena s'installa en souriant sur le petit tabouret et remit sa partition dans l'ordre. Elle hésita entre deux morceaux qu'elle connaissait très bien mais elle opta pour celui qui était plus empli de mélancolie et qui correspondait davantage à son état d'esprit du moment. Elle commença à jouer la sonate au Clair de lune de Beethoven. Kara fut surprise par la lenteur de la mélodie et aussitôt saisie par sa profonde tristesse. Troublée par la beauté de Lena, elle détourna le regard pour se concentrer sur les notes. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer et une boule de tristesse grandir au creux de son ventre et venir lui oppresser la poitrine à mesure que le tempo commençait à prendre de l'allure tout doucement. Elle finit par regarder Lena dont l'expression la bouleversa encore davantage. Elle put voir à quel point elle était habitée par la musique qu'elle interprétait. Elle ressentait toute la douleur exprimée dans ses notes tantôt fermant les yeux, tantôt jetant un coup d'œil sur la partition ou regardant ses doigts caresser les touches. Kara ne pouvait désormais plus détourner ses yeux de cette femme fascinante qui se tenait là, à ses côtés, dévoilant une partie de son âme au travers de cette musique bouleversante. Elle se perdait totalement dans ses yeux qui alternaient entre le vert et le bleu clair, dans ce regard qui tel un immense raz de marée ravageait toutes ses certitudes. Elle ignorait tout, qui elle était, ce qu'elle voulait, si elle aimait les hommes. La seule chose qui existait c'était ces yeux dont la profondeur l'attirait irrésistiblement, lui faisant perdre tout contrôle, lui faisant oublier toute prudence. Elle ne put contenir son émotion et finit par enlever ses lunettes afin de pouvoir laisser couler les larmes que lui provoquait cette mélodie. Personne d'autres que ses proches ne l'avaient vu sans lunettes. Doucement, ses yeux descendirent pour se concentrer sur ses lèvres charnues dont la commissure était brisée de chaque côté. Elle trouvait cette particularité irrésistible chez les hommes et se rendait compte qu'il en allait de même chez les femmes, en tout cas chez Lena. Elle était dans l'incapacité de se détacher de cette envie subite qui l'obsédait désormais. Celle de se pendre à ses lèvres et d'en savourer chaque nuance. Jamais elle n'avait embrassé une fille ni même n'en avait eu envie. Cela ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit mais Lena l'avait troublée dès les premiers instants sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Doucement elle sentait ses jambes trembler, elle, la femme d'acier. Ses émotions étaient en train de prendre le pas sur sa volonté. Elle finit par détourner les yeux lorsque Lena releva le regard vers elle et se concentra sur ses doigts qui parcouraient les touches du piano. Elle se rendit compte rapidement que ce n'était pas une meilleure idée car la finesse de ses doigts agiles lui donnèrent encore plus chaud. Comment pouvait-elle se sentir à ce point attirée par une femme ? Elle n'arrivait pas à détourner son esprit de son envie de l'embrasser, de sentir la douceur de ses doigts sur sa peau et se perdre des heures durant dans son regard. La musique était d'une beauté telle qu'elle sublimait chacun de ses traits. Au fur et à mesure, elle remonta son regard sur sa gorge et observa le grain de beauté qu'elle avait au milieu du cou et qui exacerbait la blancheur de sa peau. Soudainement, elle eut envie d'écouter les battements de son cœur et se concentra sur ce son quelques instants. Elle en était fortement troublée car il était plus rapide que la normale. Se pouvait-il qu'une Luthor, qu'une femme aussi puissante qu'elle, soit aussi attirée par elle ? Elle fut sortie de ses rêveries lorsque Lena cessa de jouer et la regarda en souriant.

\- C'était merveilleux…Tu m'as fait voyager Lena, c'était très beau mais très triste.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que ça fait un peu marche funèbre…certains disent pourtant que Beethoven l'a composée pour une jeune femme dont il était amoureux. Alors peut-être raconte-t-il un amour éconduit ? Qui sait ?

Lena fit des mouvements de la tête pour s'étirer puis commença à se masser la nuque de la main droite. Sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, Kara se dirigea alors derrière Lena très doucement et lui dit quasiment en murmurant :

\- Laisse-moi faire, il parait que je suis bonne pour dénouer les tensions…Waou ! Tu es vraiment, vraiment tendue.

\- Ahou…hmmm, ça fait du bien. Tu as vraiment de la poigne et en même temps tu as les mains douces, ça fait du bien.

Kara devait se concentrer pour ne pas user trop de sa force et se sentait toujours aussi troublée par son amie. Elle lui massa délicatement la nuque et entendit le petit soupir que Lena poussa discrètement mais qu'elle entendit clairement grâce à son acuité auditive. Lena posa délicatement ma main sur la sienne tout en relevant la tête et l'appuyant contre son torse.

\- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier Kara pour ta présence.

Le contact de sa main sur la sienne, de sa tête contre sa poitrine, sa voix douce, tout cela la firent paniquer. Elle commença à bafouiller et à s'excuser platement en disant qu'elle devait retourner auprès d'Alex pour vérifier que sa convalescence se déroulait bien. Elle reprit ses lunettes, s'excusa à nouveau et s'en alla, laissant Lena abasourdie par son changement d'attitude, ne comprenant pas bien sa réaction. Avait-elle été trop loin en lui prenant la main ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle fut aussi troublée qu'elle?


	21. Chapter 21

**_On est loin de la FF courte que j'avais imaginé mais je ne me lasse pas d'Alex avec Maggie et je suis toujours aussi intriguée par le personnage de Lena. Si vous êtes encore là, c'est que ça vous plait et j'en suis ravie. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions. C'est vrai que ça fait plaisir et surtout ça stimule l'écriture ) Bonne lecture !_**

Une fois Kara partie pour aller voir Lena, Maggie mit son manteau sur ses épaules faisant mine de vouloir partir elle aussi. Alex la regarda faire sans rien dire mais sentit son cœur s'emballer.

\- « Bon, les gars, c'est pas que je vous aime pas mais j'ai passé une nuit et une journée assez épuisantes, je n'ai qu'une envie, me coucher » dit-elle avec cet air blasé si particulier.

\- «Attends, je te ramène, Maggie…Hank, merci pour tout, merci infiniment d'avoir sauver Kara. » dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue et en attrapant sa veste alors qu'elle rejoignait Maggie.

Elles se dirigèrent lentement vers le parking sous terrain où la voiture était garée, sans parler, juste en se lançant des petits regards et des sourires. Alex appuya sur le bip et s'approcha de la portière côté passager en posant sa main sur la poignée afin d'ouvrir à Maggie mais celle-ci arrêta son geste puis glissa une main sur la taille d'Alex. Elle l'attira et posa son autre main sur sa joue pour l'embrasser délicatement sur les lèvres tout en essayant de ne pas lui faire mal. Son baiser était d'une infinie douceur ainsi que la caresse de son pouce sur son visage. Leurs lèvres finirent pas se décoller et leurs fronts se posèrent l'un contre l'autre tout en gardant leurs mains l'une sur l'autre, savourant le soulagement de se savoir saines et sauves. Maggie fut la première à rompre le silence :

\- « J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre Alex »

\- « Moi aussi Maggie…j'ai passé les pires 24 heures de toute ma vie. J'ai juste envie de me coucher et de dormir…Mais…est-ce que…ça me ferait vraiment plaisir si tu venais passer la nuit avec moi » Murmura Alex en bégayant et en cherchant ses mots.

Maggie décolla son front et plongea ses yeux amandes dans les siens tout en lui adressant un large sourire.

\- « Je ne demande que ça Alex…dormir et si c'est dans tes bras, encore mieux ! »

Elles arrivèrent chez elle après avoir roulé trente minutes sans grande circulation à cette heure-ci, ce qui était fort appréciable. Alex posa sa veste sur le canapé et se déchaussa. Elle se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur et en sortit deux bières dont une qu'elle tendit à Maggie qui s'était installée confortablement sur le canapé, exténuée par sa journée. Ces derniers jours avaient été particulièrement difficiles. Elle avait été blessée plusieurs fois, puis elle avait cru perdre Alex en la voyant se rapprocher de Sara, sans oublier la mort de Tiger. Les évènements de la veille avait fini par l'achever, son corps était tout endolori mais son esprit l'était tout autant. A chaque fois qu'elle pensait à son chat, ses yeux s'humidifiaient malgré ses efforts pour s'endurcir. De même, cette histoire avec Lena était revenue à la surface remettant en lumière toutes ces choses qu'elle avait enfouies et dont elle aurait voulu se débarrasser à jamais. Mais force était de constater que rien n'y faisait, elle ne pouvait plus occulter tout cela et un jour ou l'autre il lui faudrait assumer ses actes. Alex la regardait, consciente que l'esprit de la belle brune était totalement ailleurs. Son regard était absent et visiblement préoccupé. Elle voulut l'interroger sur ce qu'avait dit Lilian Luthor mais en même temps, elle était tellement lasse que la seule chose dont elle avait vraiment envie était de s'allonger dans le lit contre elle. Alors au lieu de parler, elle s'installa près d'elle après avoir allumé la cheminée. Elle saisit ses deux pieds qu'elle plaça sur ses cuisses et commença à les masser doucement après les avoir déchaussés. D'abord le haut des pieds puis la plante du pied. Le visage de Maggie commença à se détendre un peu, elle se tourna vers Alex puis allongea davantage ses jambes pour être dans le bon axe et favoriser le massage. Elle ferma les yeux à mesure qu'elle sentait les différents points de tension de son corps se dénouer. C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin pour se relaxer. De temps en temps, elle buvait une gorgée de sa bière et la tendait à Alex pour lui permettre de boire tout en continuant le massage. Alex insista longtemps sur la voute plantaire ce qui lui provoqua assez rapidement une vague de chaleur au niveau du ventre. Maggie la regarda de manière plus intense et se redressa arrêtant ainsi le massage. Elle se rapprocha d'Alex et lui déposa un baiser doux près de l'oreille ce qui ne manqua pas de remplir la jeune femme de frissons. Leurs corps étaient meurtris par ce qu'elles avaient subi dans la journée mais l'envie de s'aimer malgré tout se faisait pressante. Maggie promena le bout de ses doigts sur son visage en en dessinant les contours. De sa main droite, elle attira doucement son visage vers elle et l'embrassa délicatement sur la commissure de ses lèvres puis sur le menton. Elle descendit sa main le long de son bras gauche puis s'arrêta sur sa main traçant du bout des doigts le chemin parcouru par ses veines saillantes. Elle saisit sa main et la rapprocha de son visage pour y déposer un long baiser dans le creux de sa main.

\- « Maggie…Merci…Merci de m'avoir sauvée…Quand je pense que tu m'as portée sur tes épaules pour me tirer de là. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi »

\- « Je ne pouvais pas te laisser là, ça m'a donné une force que je n'imaginais pas non plus. »

\- « Viens…»

Elle lui saisit la main et se leva, l'emmenant avec elle vers la salle de bain. Elle lui donna une brosse à dent toute neuve et pendant qu'elles se brossaient les dents, leurs yeux ne pouvaient se quitter. Maggie était heureuse de partager cela avec elle. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elles passaient la nuit ensemble mais la première fois avait été plus passionnée. Cette fois, leur relation prenait une autre tournure, bien plus sérieuse que ses relations passées dans lesquelles elle avait coutume de peu s'investir. Son habitude avait toujours été de passer un moment intime et de filer au petit matin, sa profession étant la meilleure excuse pour ne jamais passer une nuit complète avec ses conquêtes. Désormais, pour la première fois depuis des années, son désir le plus profond était de faire tomber les barrières et donner une opportunité à cette relation de fonctionner. Absolument tout lui plaisait chez Alex, sa voix, ses yeux, sa combativité, sa force mais aussi sa grande sensibilité derrière ses airs de dure à cuire. Elle se remémora leur première rencontre, son tailleur pantalon, ses talons hauts et surtout l'air supérieur qu'elle avait pris pour lui faire des remontrances. Ce jour-là, Maggie avait eu l'intuition qu'elles se reverraient même si elle n'imaginait pas une seconde la tournure que prendrait leur relation. Elles se regardaient dans la glace pendant qu'elles se brossaient les dents. La lèvre d'Alex était particulièrement douloureuse mais elle se concentrait sur le bonheur de partager un moment intime comme celui-ci avec la belle détective. Elle se réjouissait de savoir qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus pour son attitude de la veille et surtout de ne plus avoir à lui mentir. Cette révélation lui avait enlevé un énorme poids des épaules. Elle pourrait enfin partager cela et se confier à elle avec honnêteté.

Lorsqu'elles eurent fini de se rincer la bouche, Alex se pencha sur le côté et déposa un baiser doux sur la joue de Maggie puis l'emmena vers son lit. Là, elles se déshabillèrent chacune de son côté avec une extrême lenteur vu le piteux état dans lequel elles se trouvaient puis elles s'allongèrent entièrement nue l'une face à l'autre sans se toucher. Elles se regardèrent intensément puis se prirent la main sans se quitter des yeux. Alex était remplie d'admiration pour elle, pour ce qu'elle avait fait. De son autre main, elle caressa les cheveux de Maggie qu'elle aimait tant et joua à s'enrouler une mèche faisant des anglaises avec. Le visage d'Alex se transformait à chaque fois qu'elle regardait Maggie, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux l'amour qu'elle lui portait tant son regard était à la fois doux et intense. Maggie ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle la regardait ainsi. Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'Alex lâcha sa main pour venir coller son corps chaud contre le sien. Elle enveloppa son dos de son bras gauche et le lui caressa doucement pour n'appuyer sur aucun bleu. Elle passa son bras droit sous son cou et la serra davantage contre elle. Des frissons lui parcoururent le corps lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle chaud d'Alex contre son oreille. Leurs cœurs battaient soudainement à l'unisson et même si l'envie de se donner du plaisir était immense, elles n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de le remettre pour plus tard tant leurs corps étaient meurtris à plusieurs endroits. Juste le fait de se tenir l'une contre l'autre leur arrachait malgré elle des râles de douleur. Rapidement, elles s'endormirent ainsi, l'une contre l'autre, endolories mais heureuses d'avoir une nouvelle chance de s'aimer.

Le lendemain, le soleil commença à éclairer la pièce ce qui réveilla Maggie qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et tenait toujours Alex dans ses bras. Cela la fit sourire car elle avait toujours eu horreur de dormir contre quelqu'un, ayant une désagréable impression d'étouffer alors que cette fois sa sensation était toute autre. Il n'y avait pas d'autres endroits où elle aurait voulu être. Le seul problème était son bras qui était légèrement ankylosé et qu'elle avait besoin d'enlever sans réveiller Alex qui dormait paisiblement. Elle le fit de la manière la plus délicate qui soit mais malgré tous ses efforts, elle eut peur de l'avoir réveillée lorsqu'elle la vit changer de position et finir par lui tourner le dos. Maggie resta immobile pour ne pas la réveiller davantage pendant quelques minutes puis elle décida de se lever lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son rythme respiratoire était bien celui de quelqu'un qui dormait profondément. Elle attrapa un tee shirt qui était au pied du lit et l'enfila après en avoir inspiré l'odeur. Elle se sentait bien dans cet appartement, la décoration était très soignée et surtout tout était parfaitement rangé à sa place. Cela la fit sourire car chez elle ou plutôt dans sa chambre, tout était en désordre et il fallait souvent enjamber le linge sale pour se rendre jusqu'au lit. Elle passa de l'autre côté du plan de travail qui séparait le salon de la cuisine et commença à faire couler du café. Il était déjà 8h du matin et même si elles n'étaient pas attendues à leurs lieux de travail respectifs, elles se sentiraient certainement obligées d'y aller ne serait-ce que pour remplir leur rapport. Elle ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur et sourit car même à cet endroit tout était bien rangé comme indiqué sur les étiquettes du producteur. Même sur la surface extérieure, il n'y avait pas un seul magnet alors que chez elle, il ne restait plus un seul centimètre tant il y avait des affiches en tout genre collées. Elle se servit un verre de jus d'orange et commença à manger une pomme en prenant un des livres qui se trouvaient sur les étagères près de la cuisine. Son choix se porta par hasard sur « l'art du calme intérieur » de Eckhart Tolle ce qui la fit sourire car elle connaissait un peu les démons d'Alex et se doutait bien que son intérieur était pour le moment tout sauf calme. Il y avait sa responsabilité auprès de sa sœur mais surtout la disparition de son père qui même si elle en parlait peu constituait sa plus grande blessure. Elle était assise sur une des chaises hautes concentrée par sa lecture lorsqu'elle sentit une présence dans son dos. Elle se retourna aussitôt et vit Alex à quelques pas, vêtue d'un pantalon de pyjama et un haut à bretelle rayé. Son visage s'illumina lorsque son regard plongea dans le sien. Alex était radieuse malgré ses deux blessures au visage et la première chose qu'elle fit fut de venir poser un baiser sur les lèvres de Maggie.

\- « Sympa le tee-shirt » lui lança-t-elle.

\- « Oui, j'ai fait comme chez moi, j'espère que ça ne te dérange » lui répondit Maggie avec un air suppliant.

\- « Pas du tout…au contraire, j'ai du mal à croire que c'est la réalité. J'ai envie de te demander de me pincer tant j'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve » répondit Alex avec un sourire aussi large que sa blessure le lui permettait.

\- « Tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer parce que j'ai pas l'intention de te laisser filer… » lui dit Maggie en lui collant un baiser doux sur les lèvres.

\- « hmmmm…Je pense qu'ils peuvent se passer de nous encore quelques heures, non ? J'ai envie d'une douche bien chaude, ça te dit ? » lui lança Alex avec un petit sourire en coin et une étincelle dans le regard qui surprit Maggie.

Evidemment qu'elle en avait envie, elle se sentait poisseuse depuis la veille mais la fatigue avait été trop importante. Alors c'est avec un sourire provocateur et une lueur malicieuse qu'elle la suivit jusque dans la salle de bain. Là, elle l'attira contre elle et colla son corps entier contre le sien doucement puis l'embrassa délicatement. Lentement Alex entrouvrit un peu ses lèvres désirant ainsi sentir le contact de sa langue contre la sienne ce qui la fit vibrer. Les mains de Maggie se glissèrent sous son haut et caressèrent son dos doucement tout en le tirant vers sa tête afin de la déshabiller. Ensuite, ce fut au tour du pantalon d'être attiré vers le bas. Elle fit couler l'eau chaude et finirent de se déshabiller lentement tout en continuant à s'embrasser. Le contact de l'eau chaude fut aussitôt bénéfique pour le corps d'Alex qui en avait vraiment besoin. Maggie saisit une fleur de douche bleue sur laquelle elle déposa une noisette de lait de douche puis elle frotta lentement le dos d'Alex qui savourait de se faire cajoler ainsi. Ensuite, elle descendit le long de ses jambes et remonta vers son entrejambe extirpant ainsi un long soupir à Alex qui se pencha en arrière pour se reposer contre le torse de Maggie. Celle-ci continua à lui laver chaque partie du corps. Elle poursuivit par les bras qu'elle ramena sur son ventre, la serrant ainsi contre elle, lui embrassant le dos, la nuque tout en lui frottant le ventre avec une main et la fleur de douche. Très lentement, elle finit par monter vers sa poitrine dont elle dessina d'abord le contour puis qu'elle enveloppa après avoir laissé tomber la fleur au sol. La douceur infinie qui se dégageait de chaque geste de Maggie la comblait et lui soignait les blessures autant que cette eau chaude qui coulait sur sa peau. Maggie se dégagea un peu, se savonna également et plaqua son corps contre celui d'Alex. Le contact de leur peau savonneuse et glissante était des plus délicieux. Elle saisit le pommeau de douche et alors qu'elle embrassa Alex de manière plus intense, elle dirigea le jet d'eau vers son intimité ce qui l'étonna mais lui procura une vague de plaisir quasi immédiat. C'était une sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimentée auparavant et très rapidement elle fut envahie par plusieurs spasmes incontrôlables. Maggie la comblait plus que ce qu'elle n'avait envisagé et elle aurait voulu poursuivre cette découverte toute la journée et continuer à oublier les obligations qui étaient les siennes. Retrouver la trace de Cadmus, retrouver son père, demander à Kara comment s'était passé sa soirée avec Lena…tout cela passait au dernier plan. La seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était savourer le moment présent avec cette femme sensuelle qui ne demandait qu'à être comblée à son tour.


	22. Chapter 22

Une semaine était passée depuis les récents évènements. Une semaine durant laquelle Alex et Maggie ne s'étaient quasiment plus quittées, passant chaque nuit ensemble, peinant à se quitter au petit matin, profitant de chaque pause à leur travail respectif pour s'envoyer des mots doux qui faisaient sourire l'autre ainsi que leurs collaborateurs qui ne pouvaient que se réjouir de leur amour débordant. Cela faisait également une semaine que Kara n'avait pas revu Lena qui lui avait pourtant envoyé un message accompagné d'un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges. Elle avait été ravie de le recevoir et avait hésité longtemps pour lui répondre ne sachant pas bien quoi lui dire. En réalité, elle était toujours troublée à chaque fois qu'elle réfléchissait aux derniers moments qu'elle avait passés en sa compagnie. Elle la trouvait vraiment séduisante et elle ne pouvait nier le désir qu'elle éprouvait mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'assumer et à se projeter dans un baiser ou même dans les bras de Lena pourtant son corps, lui, n'hésitait pas. Tout en elle lui prouvait qu'elle en avait envie. Elle aurait voulu en parler à Alex mais celle-ci était cul et chemise avec Maggie, ce qui lui faisait vraiment plaisir mais du coup elle se sentait un peu seule et ne voyait pas à qui elle pourrait confier ses doutes. James ? Winn ? Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de sujets qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'aborder. Le plus logique aurait été d'en parler à sa sœur mais au fond d'elle, elle craignait sa réaction. Lorsqu'elles étaient adolescentes, Alex lui reprochait souvent de l'imiter et c'est vrai qu'elle le faisait régulièrement. Lui piquer ses vêtements, acheter le même parfum, se coiffer pareil, c'était le genre de choses qu'elle faisait volontiers par envie de lui ressembler et sans se rendre compte que ça pouvait lui poser un problème. Elle se sentait si singulière qu'elle avait besoin d'avoir un modèle « normal » à suivre et sa sœur l'avait été pendant longtemps même si cela leur avait valu quelques prises de tê ne voulait donc pas que sa soeur ait l'impression qu'elle voulait suivre ses pas dans sa préférence amoureuse.

Après une semaine sans nouvelle, Lena décida de se déplacer directement au bureau de Kara. Celle-ci sortait tout juste du bureau de James lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec la Luthor. Elle ne put retenir un petit soupir d'étonnement et commença à rougir sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher. Elle commença à bafouiller et à lui demander ce qu'elle venait faire ici. Comme d'habitude, sa tenue était d'une élégance parfaite et son regard toujours aussi intense. C'était le genre de personne qui vous regardait toujours droit dans les yeux et qui avait l'habitude d'intimider ses interlocuteurs par la clarté de ses yeux.

\- « Comme tu n'as pas répondu à mon message, je me suis permise de venir te voir. C'est bientôt la fin de la journée. J'ai réussi à boucler tôt tous mes rendez-vous et je me suis dit que je pourrais t'emmener manger dans ce restaurant dont je t'ai parlé. » lui dit-elle d'une voix à la fois douce mais ferme.

Kara resta bouche bée, ce qui lui restait à faire pouvait effectivement attendre le lendemain mais elle hésitait à la suivre. Accepter son invitation c'était inévitablement accepter d'aller plus loin dans leur relation. Elle le lisait dans son regard, Lena attendait beaucoup de ce rendez-vous et Kara ignorait si elle était prête à lui donner ce qu'elle espérait.

\- « Ce n'est qu'un dîner Kara, je ne vais pas te manger » lui murmura Lena en se rapprochant d'elle pour que personne d'autre n'entende.

Kara pouffa de rire nerveusement et fit mine de repositionner ses lunettes sur son nez afin de cacher ses joues dont la rougeur s'était subitement accentuée. Elle se redressa et acquiesça de plusieurs mouvements de la tête.

\- « Ok…allons-y, allons manger dans ce merveilleux restaurant ! je commence à avoir très faim ! » déclara Kara d'une voix forte comme pour se donner de la contenance.

\- « Tant mieux Kara, je suis ravie. Allons-y » lui répondit-elle avec un large sourire.

Une fois arrivée au restaurant, le serveur qui la reconnut leur demanda de les suivre dans une pièce qui était en retrait, séparée par un rideau couleur pourpre du reste des clients. Kara fut surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à autant d'intimité et sentit son cœur battre plus fort à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de la table en regardant autour d'elle et en remarquant à quel point c'était un coin romantique. La table ronde se trouvait au milieu d'une pièce à la décoration très soignée. La lumière tamisée donnait un cachet particulier au mobilier autour. Visiblement, il y avait de la place pour d'autres tables mais la pièce avait été privatisée pour la soirée. Lena lui fit signe de la main de s'asseoir tout en lui souriant. Elle se sentait satisfaite d'avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Elle n'était pas sûre que Kara accepte son invitation mais elle savait qu'en se rendant en personne à la Cat&Co elle se sentirait un peu obligée de la suivre et ne pourrait plus reculer comme elle le faisait depuis la semaine passée. Le serveur leur versa du champagne après leur avoir placé les menus près des assiettes. Lena tendit son verre pour trinquer alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de Kara :

\- « A la liberté ! » lança Lena avec un large sourire et un regard triomphant.

\- « C'est une très bonne idée de trinquer à cela. C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas eu le temps d'en parler au final…Comment te sens-tu depuis la dernière fois ? Surtout que tu as dû savoir que c'était Cadmus qui était derrière tout ça… »

Soudainement, le visage de Lena se durcit et son sourire disparut pour laisser place à un pincement de lèvres après se les être légèrement humidifiées. Elle déglutit difficilement et essaya de garder la face malgré la douleur émotionnelle qui s'emparait d'elle subitement. Parler de Cadmus et de sa mère adoptive était toujours désagréable pourtant elle était consciente qu'elle avait besoin d'évacuer ses sentiments, de se confier. Elle avait ressenti le besoin de prendre rendez-vous avec son psy qui avait été d'une grande aide il y a peu de temps mais elle croulait sous les dossiers à gérer et comme d'habitude, elle avait préféré occulter ses émotions et s'investir à 200% dans son travail. Elle porta le verre de champagne à ses lèvres puis elle regarda à nouveau Kara dans les yeux sans pouvoir lui cacher son émoi.

\- « Quand je me suis installée ici, je pensais pouvoir commencer un nouveau départ…en fait il n'en est rien…Le développement de Cadmus à National City avec à sa tête ma mère…on dirait juste qu'elle le fait exprès pour me ruiner ma vie et tous les efforts que je fais pour redorer le blason de notre famille…De toute façon, elle l'a toujours fait. Depuis mon arrivée dans la famille, elle n'a pas cessé de me dévaloriser, de me faire des remarques assassines sur ce que je portais, sur mes cheveux, sur mes dents et aujourd'hui encore sur mes tenues ou parce que je ne suis pas assez mince selon ses critères… » finit-elle la voix un peu étouffée par l'émotion et le ressentiment.

\- « Ah bon ? Mais tu es parfaite Lena… » s'empressa de dire Kara sans se rendre compte de la portée de ses mots. Elle se racla un peu la gorge et toussota. Puis après avoir bu une gorgée de champagne, elle lui demanda :

\- « As-tu des souvenirs de ta vraie mère ? »

Lena baissa les yeux et prit une longue respiration. Son regard n'avait plus le même éclat de fierté qu'il pouvait avoir en temps normal, on y lisait une tristesse profonde et le tremblement de sa voix l'indiquait également :

\- « Je me souviens que j'étais aimée, que j'ai grandi avec le sentiment d'avoir été désirée. Tous les soirs, ma mère me lisait une histoire, me chantait une berceuse de sa douce voix. Elle sentait bon et sa peau était soyeuse...j'étais couverte de baiser doux et de câlins. Puis le jour où on m'a annoncé sa mort, je n'ai rien compris. Je me suis sentie abandonnée et c'est vrai que ce sentiment ne m'a jamais quittée. Mes parents adoptifs étaient pris par leurs obligations, ma mère n'avait d'yeux que pour Lex, tous les câlins, les mots d'amour étaient pour lui alors que moi j'avais droit à un ton condescendant, méprisant. Lex est alors devenu mon seul soutien, le seul avec qui je me sentais bien. Lorsque j'ai appris ce qu'il faisait, c'était comme si mon monde s'écroulait à nouveau. J'avais envie de m'enfouir sous terre, partout où j'avançais les gens me dévisageaient en disant c'est une Luthor…On est devenu assez vite des parias. Heureusement que j'avais fini mes études sinon j'aurais certainement subi un harcèlement scolaire. »

\- « Mais Lena, ce que tu as réussi à accomplir, cette compagnie, ces œuvres philanthropiques dans lesquelles tu t'es lancée, tout ça, ça montre que tu n'es pas comme ta famille. Pourquoi ne reprends tu pas le nom de tes vrais parents ? » demanda Kara, vraiment concernée et touchée par sa mélancolie.

\- « Eh bien, figure toi que j'ai appris il y a peu de temps que mon vrai père était Lionel Luthor… » dit Lena avec un rire nerveux. « Oui oui, tu as bien entendu… Et que ma mère et lui avaient eu une liaison. J'ai enfin compris pourquoi j'étais détestée, parce que je suis le fruit d'une tromperie, d'une infidélité. Et en même temps, j'ai grandi avec ce manque…d'avoir l'impression de ne pas connaitre mon père alors qu'en fait, j'ai grandi avec lui…Le jour où j'ai appris tout ça, j'ai littéralement perdu les pédales. J'ai eu une période d'auto destruction et je ne me reconnaissais pas. Maggie est arrivée dans ma vie à ce moment-là. J'avais perdu tous mes repères, qui j'étais, d'où je venais, où j'allais…ça n'a pas duré longtemps, quelques mois mais assez pour blesser certaines personnes et me blesser moi-même. C'est comme si, elle ne m'avait pas mis assez à terre et qu'il fallait que j'aille plus bas encore. »

\- « Je suis désolée, ça a dû être affreux. C'est comme lorsque j'ai appris que mes parents … » Kara s'arrêta parce qu'elle se souvint qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui raconter le jour où elle avait appris que ses parents avaient construit une arme de destruction massive. « Enfin bon, je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler mais je te comprends. »

\- Mais si, raconte-moi, Kara, je veux te connaitre, réellement. J'ai l'impression d'être toujours celle qui se confie et de ne rien connaitre de toi finalement. Je sais juste que tu as été adoptée comme moi, que tu as une sœur, que tu es une jeune femme pétillante, soucieuse d'être utile à la société en les informant à travers tes merveilleux articles. Mais je ne sais pas par exemple si tu as toujours voulu faire ce métier, si tu ambitionnes de faire autre chose, ce que tu fais quand tu ne travailles pas.

\- « Oh…c'est simple, quand je ne travaille pas, je sors prendre un verre avec mes amis ou je regarde la télé…J'adore être sur mon canapé avec un plaid et un pot de glace devant une bonne série ou un film…Mon dieu ! J'adore la glace ! Je suis une jeune fille tranquille quoi ! »

Lena lui souriait et trouvait absolument ravissantes toutes les mimiques qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle plaisantait. C'était irrésistiblement craquant et son visage ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'illuminer lorsqu'elle se comportait ainsi. Elle était tellement mignonne. Elle ne dégageait pas la sensualité de ses anciennes conquêtes mais tout son être respirait la bonté et la bienveillance et cela la séduisait énormément. Son regard était à la fois si doux et innocent qu'on pouvait y lire une certaine candeur qui pourtant ne reflétait pas entièrement sa personnalité. Derrière ses lunettes, Lena était persuadée que se cachait une femme beaucoup plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait et son vœu le plus cher à ce moment présent était de devenir intime avec elle et d'en apprendre davantage sur sa personne.

Le repas fut ensuite un mélange de confidences et d'éclats de rire aidés par la bouteille de champagne qu'elles finirent suivie d'une bouteille de vin blanc pour accompagner le poisson qu'elles avaient toutes les deux commandé. La nuit étant bien avancée, il leur fallait se résoudre à quitter l'endroit même si elles n'en avaient aucune envie. En sortant du restaurant, Lena pris le bras de Kara et lui proposa de marcher un peu pour digérer et prolonger ce délicieux instant. C'est avec plaisir qu'elle accepta et qu'elle marcha fièrement au bras de cette ravissante femme qu'était Lena Luthor. Son pas était à la fois déterminé et félin dégageant ainsi un immense charisme. C'était troublant pour elle de sentir son bras autour du sien d'autant plus qu'elle posait souvent son autre main sur son bras pour ponctuer une phrase ou l'interpeller et lui demander de regarder telle ou telle vitrine. Parfois, elle riait en rapprochant sa tête de la sienne comme pour créer davantage de complicité. Les rares passants qui les croisaient semblaient ne pas exister et ne jamais briser la bulle qu'elles avaient créée autour d'elles. La vitrine d'une bijouterie attira particulièrement l'attention de Lena qui adorait les bijoux. Ses oreilles, ses poignets et son cou étaient toujours joliment parés de métaux précieux. Son œil était attiré par un joli pendentif en or blanc représentant un hippocampe dont le corps était fait en améthyste. C'était une pierre qu'elle aimait énormément porter car elle la trouvait éclatante et surtout parce qu'elle se sentait apaisée lorsqu'elle en portait. Elle se disait que l'idée de l'associer à une forme d'hippocampe était très bien trouvée et il lui faudrait appeler dès le lendemain pour la réserver.

\- « VOS BIJOUX ! MAINTENANT ! » cria un jeune homme en les menaçant d'une arme à feu.

Elles sursautèrent toutes les deux et Lena eut comme réflexe de mettre son bras devant Kara pour la protéger et se placer entre elle et l'agresseur. Elle leva le bras doucement pour lui faire signe de se calmer et lui dit qu'elle allait tout lui donner mais qu'il fallait se calmer pour cela. L'homme tremblait et avait l'air d'être en manque ce qui le rendait à la fois moins dangereux parce que facile à neutraliser du coup mais en même temps imprévisible. Dans un acte désespéré, Lena sortit de son sac très vite un taser et électrocuta l'agresseur qui tomba de son long sur le trottoir. Kara n'en revenait pas, elle était abasourdie par le courage de Lena et en même temps agacée par le risque inconsidéré qu'elle venait de prendre. Son réflexe fut d'appeler la police pour leur signaler l'agression. Pendant qu'elles l'attendaient et surveillaient le jeune homme, Kara restait silencieuse, pensive. Lena tenta une plaisanterie pour essayer d'alléger l'ambiance qui s'était soudainement alourdie mais le visage de Kara resta fermé jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tourne vers Lena :

\- « C'était totalement inconsidéré de faire ça Lena, tu imagines s'il t'avait tiré dessus ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, il suffisait de lui donner tes bijoux, il serait parti et aurait été arrêté plus tard…Je ne comprends pas les risques que tu prends parfois. »

\- « Mais…Kara…Je n'allais pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça ! Je…je n'ai pas d'aptitudes physiques particulières mais jamais…JAMAIS je ne me laisserai faire ! Et si je peux faire quelque chose pour me défendre alors oui, oui je préfère prendre le risque que de rester passive ! »

\- « Et bien, j'ai trouvé ça stupide et à l'avenir je préfèrerai que tu ne prennes pas ce genre de risques »

\- « Ah bon ? Et pour quelles raisons ? » demanda Lena en s'approchant de Kara

\- « …eh bien…euh…parce que…je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose Lena »

\- « Mais si j'ai agi comme ça c'est parce que moi non plus je ne voulais pas qui t'arrive quelque chose Kara. J'ai voulu te protéger. »

\- « Lena…Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…Juste promets-moi que tu ne prendras plus de risques comme celui-ci »

\- « Kara, je te le promets à une condition alors…c'est que toi tu acceptes d'en prendre un peu plus…J'ai passé une soirée délicieuse et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu acceptes de la terminer chez moi »

Kara sentit ses joues s'empourprer à nouveau et son cœur s'emballer. Aller chez elle signifiait se retrouver seule à seule dans un endroit clos, certainement reprendre au moment où elles s'étaient arrêtées la dernière fois. C'était tentant mais en même temps effrayant pour Kara qui n'avait aucune idée de comment elle réagirait dans l'intimité ni même ce qu'elle devait faire. On ne pouvait pas dire que son expérience avec les garçons avait été très fructueuse et jamais jusqu'à présent elle ne s'était imaginée avec une femme. Elle ne s'était même pas documentée et craignait de se retrouver comme une cruche avec elle. Lena la dévorait des yeux et cela ne faisait qu'accentuer sa nervosité, elle fit une petite moue puis elle se mordit les lèvres en la regardant. En soupirant elle lui murmura :

\- «C'est d'accord Lena…j'accepte de venir avec toi… »

Lena lui adressa alors un large sourire et lui caressa une mèche de cheveux en penchant sa tête sur le côté. Elle se réjouissait d'avance de l'agréable moment qu'elles allaient passer et frémissait à l'idée de savoir qu'elle serait la première femme à lui faire découvrir des plaisirs que jusqu'à présent elle n'avait pas soupçonnés.


	23. Chapter 23

Les forces de l'ordre avait emporté avec eux l'agresseur et avait pris une déposition rapide afin de ne pas les importuner davantage et s'assurer que les deux femmes n'étaient pas traumatisées par l'attaque qu'elles venaient de subir. Les gardes du corps de Lena ainsi que son chauffeur les avaient rejoint très vite et les avaient escortées jusqu'à la limousine. C'était la première fois que Kara montait dans un tel véhicule et en fut impressionnée. Elles s'installèrent côte à côte alors qu'elles auraient pu se mettre en face l'une de l'autre mais tout prétexte était bon pour se rapprocher.

\- « _C'est un peu grand, c'est vrai mais c'est pratique pour tenir des réunions improvisées avec mes collaborateurs. Cela nous permet de mettre à profit les embouteillages. Et j'ai horreur de prendre l'hélicoptère alors il me faut de la place dans mon véhicule_. » Déclara Lena avec assurance.

Ce n'était définitivement pas la même femme lorsqu'elle évoquait son travail. On sentait chez elle un très grand professionnalisme et une ambition qu'elle n'avait connus que chez Cat. Cela ne faisait qu'accentuer la profonde admiration qu'elle ressentait à son propos et sans le vouloir cette pensée lui arracha un léger sourire que Lena ne manqua pas de remarquer.

\- « Comment se fait-il qu'une femme de pouvoir comme toi n'aime pas prendre de la hauteur en volant ? » Demanda Kara en la regardant un peu de côté.

\- « Je ne sais pas exactement, quand j'étais petite, je faisais souvent le même rêve…que je volais et que je tombais subitement. Je me réveillais alors en sueur et en criant…ça m'est resté, il m'arrive encore aujourd'hui de me réveiller en sursautant en ayant cette sensation de chute libre » répondit Lena en la regardant de côté également.

Elles étaient assises chacune aux extrémités de la banquette arrière mais Lena se tourna vers elle, plaçant ses jambes pliées non loin de celles de Kara puis elle tendit dans un geste très lent et lascif sa main, paume vers le haut, l'invitant à y placer la sienne. Très rapidement, le cœur de Kara s'emballa, lui coupant la respiration. C'est avec difficulté qu'elle déglutit et une légère crainte qu'elle essuya sa main droite contre sa cuisse avant de poser sa main sur celle de Lena. Ce contact électrisa Kara qui ressentit un courant électrique naitre dans sa paume et se propager dans tout son corps. Elle respira profondément et tourna le visage pour regarder Lena qui s'était rapprochée et avait glissé ses doigts entre les siens afin de les entrelacer et de rendre ce geste plus profond encore. A mesure que la distance qui les séparait se réduisait, les battements de cœur de Kara se faisaient de plus en plus rapides et forts l'assourdissant presque. A ce son se rajouta ceux de Lena qui venaient se mêler aux siens et former un concert de percussion endiablé. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus que pour fixer leurs lèvres avec envie alors que leurs doigts étaient toujours entrelacés. Avec son autre main, Lena caressa délicatement, du bout des doigts, la joue de kara et descendit sur son menton qu'elle releva pour l'embrasser, enfin.

Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour savourer son premier baiser avec Lena et que leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres et qu'elles pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'une et de l'autre, u même moment Kara entendit un appel à l'aide assez lointain mais qui avait l'air très urgent. Apparemment un bus avait percuté une voiture et menaçait de tomber du pont. Il lui fallait partir tout de suite. A contre cœur et très gênée, elle repoussa Lena qui fut surprise et choquée par la réaction de Kara qui, encore une fois, reculait au dernier moment. La jeune Luthor n'eut même pas le temps de protester que Kara avait cogné contre la vitre qui séparait l'habitacle avant de la limousine et demandé à ce qu'on arrête la voiture. Le chauffeur avait aussitôt obtempéré et Kara était sortie de la voiture sans laisser à Lena la moindre opportunité de dire quoi que ce soit, elle se mit à courir au plus vite pour disparaitre dans une petite ruelle et se changer en Supergirl.

Au même moment, Alex et Maggie sortaient du cinéma où elles venaient de voir le film Lalaland retraçant l'histoire d'amour entre deux artistes, l'un musicien et l'autre actrice. Alex adorait les comédies musicales depuis qu'elle était petite, sa mère en regardait chaque dimanche et c'était devenu une tradition chez les Danvers que les deux sœurs avaient fait perdurer ensemble une fois installée à National City. Aussi lorsqu'elle avait vu la bande annonce, elle avait insisté pour aller le voir et en sortit bouleversée. Sa main avait serré celle de Maggie sur la fin du film et essaya de cacher les larmes qui avaient coulées malgré elle sur ses joues. En se tournant vers Maggie, elle ne fut pas surprise de constater que l'émotion avait été partagée.

 **(Alerte SPOILER …si vous n'avez pas vu Lala Land, courez vite le voir et surtout ne lisez pas le court dialogue qui suit si vous ne voulez pas être spoilés de la fin du film…Vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenus.** **J** **)**

\- « Je ne vais pas dire que je suis fan des comédies musicales mais j'aime la danse, la musique et le chant alors oui, ça m'a vraiment plu et la fin était d'une tristesse » dit Maggie en sortant de la salle de cinéma.

\- « Pas vraiment triste, je dirais pas ça comme ça, y a quand même plusieurs lectures possibles. Oui, on peut se dire que c'est triste parce qu'ils auraient pu vivre ensemble leur rêve et n'auraient pas dû faire le sacrifice de leur amour pour assouvir leur ambition mais le sourire qu'ils s'échangent montre aussi qu'ils n'ont pas de regret et pour moi, c'est ça qui reste. Ce double message, que l'amour doit être plus fort que tout mais que s'il ne l'est pas, il ne faut pas avoir de regret. » Lui répondit Alex en s'exaltant un peu dans sa réponse.

Maggie lui sourit et lui prit la main, fière d'être avec une philosophe exaltée. C'était leur première vraie sortie dans la rue, dans un lieu public, la première fois qu'Alex se promenait main dans la main tout court. Elle n'avait jamais été enchantée par les démonstrations d'affection en public mais Maggie venait de changer tout cela. Lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble, le reste n'existait plus et seul le besoin de se toucher, de se parler ou de se regarder comptait. Alex ne savait pas si ce sentiment durait toute une vie mais elle se sentait tellement pleine de cet amour qu'il n'y avait pas un moment où désormais elle n'envisageait plus sa vie à ses côtés. On pouvait trouver cela précipité parce qu'elles se connaissaient depuis quelques semaines uniquement et ne sortaient ensemble que depuis une petite semaine mais c'est comme si elles s'étaient toujours connues. Ce sentiment était à la fois très étrange et très naturel et peu importe ce que pensaient les autres. Elles avançaient toutes les deux, heureuses d'avoir partagé ce moment, heureuses d'être tout simplement ensemble lorsque deux individus un peu éméchés s'approchèrent d'elles en ricanant et en leur lançant des insultes homophobes. C'était la première fois qu'Alex y était confrontée et n'en revenait pas. Les deux hommes avaient continué leur chemin comme si de rien n'était, en riant à gorge déployée mais la colère qui était montée en elle fut immédiate et incontrôlable. Elle lâcha la main de Maggie et courut après eux et se posa devant eux, fièrement, les mains sur les hanches comme pour leur demander de s'expliquer.

\- « Vous pouvez me répéter en face ce que vous venez de dire ? Je n'ai pas bien compris ? »

\- « Oh…on dirait qu'on a envie de se frotter à notre virilité ! Ah Ah Ah ! » lança celui de gauche en riant.

Maggie s'était précipitée car elle savait très bien ce que s'apprêtait à faire Alex et même si l'envie de leur faire la leçon était vraiment tentante, elle souhaitait surtout rentrer et finir la soirée dans de bonne condition mais il semblerait que c'était mal parti. Alex envoya un coup de pied entre les jambes de celui qui lui avait répondu, le laissant sans voix et endolori.

\- « Oh pardon, j'ai fait un peu plus que me frotter à ta virilité. En passant, je vous rappelle à tous les deux que les propos homophobes sont passibles d'une amende alors la prochaine fois, faites attention à ce que vous racontez, c'est compris ? »

\- « Oui oui, pardon… »

Maggie prit Alex par le bras et l'emmena loin, à la fois amusée par son tempérament et agacée par ses prises de risque et ses coups de sang. Elle la serra davantage contre elle et lui rappela qu'elles n'étaient pas obligées de lutter sans cesse et que souvent, lâcher prise, cela faisait aussi du bien. Elle aurait très bien pu sortir son insigne et les verbaliser même si elle n'était plus en service mais laisser tomber tout cela pour ne se contenter que de leur bien-être était tout aussi important. Alex comprenait ce que Maggie voulait dire mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, l'injustice lui faisait horreur et elle ne supportait pas une seule seconde que ces hommes aient pu souiller par leurs paroles grossières le moment parfait qu'elles venaient de partager. Elle était prête à se battre pour préserver cela aussi et la chandelle en valait la peine lorsqu'elle voyait la paix intérieur que lui procuraient ces instants partagés avec Maggie. Elle l'attira vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement sans tenir compte des autres passants qui les croisaient. Ensemble, elles se sentaient fortes et jamais elles ne laisseraient les autres gâcher ce moment de pur bonheur.

A l'hôtel, Lena était rentrée, frustrée par la fuite de Kara. Une profonde mélancolie l'envahit lorsqu'elle s'installa sur son canapé et qu'elle observa la pièce vide. Elle fut tentée de jouer au piano pour oublier l'impression d'avoir été humiliée deux fois par la même personne. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas car elle avait toujours eu l'embarras du choix dans ses conquêtes. Cependant, cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas simplement de conquérir quelqu'un pour combler sa solitude. C'était plus profond que cela. La connexion qu'elle sentait avec Kara était étonnante mais elle était bien existante. Toutes ses attentions, ses regards, ses articles, tout chez elle l'avait touché. Surtout sa candeur. Il y avait une fraicheur et une innocence qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrée chez personne de son âge. C'était à la fois ce qui l'attirait le plus et en même temps ce qui était certainement responsable de son rejet. Elle devait être effrayée la pauvre. Un sentiment de culpabilité s'empara alors de Lena qui s'imagina que peut-être, elle avait été trop pressante et que c'était pour cela qu'elle était partie en courant. C'était pourtant bien la première fois qu'elle provoquait une telle réaction. Elle se demanda alors si elle pourrait se lancer dans une relation avec quelqu'un qui serait aussi peu charnel que Kara. L'analyse qu'elle avait suivie avec son psy avait principalement tournée autour de ses relations sexuelles qu'elle utilisait un peu comme une drogue pour s'évader et éviter de penser à la terrible nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre à propos de l'identité de son père. Quand certains jouent de la musique, d'autres font du sport, elle, elle avait besoin de rapport physique, c'était comme ça. La colère qui l'habitait alors pendant cette période l'avait rendue adepte des pratiques dominatrices. Au départ Maggie s'était laissée tenter mais c'est elle qui en rompant la relation lui avait fait prendre conscience de la nécessité de consulter un thérapeute et de solutionner son problème avec sa mère. Ce dernier était loin d'être résolu mais la thérapie avait réussi à transformer sa colère en tristesse. Au départ, le résultat ne l'avait guère satisfaite mais au moins elle ne faisait plus souffrir personne. Elle finit par se lever de son canapé pour aller se doucher et se préparer à aller au lit. Il était déjà tard et se disait qu'un petit somnifère lui permettrait de sombrer dans un sommeil profond sans avoir à repenser à tout cela. Se réveiller pour recommencer une journée bien remplie de rendez-vous, de projets, de bilan, voilà ce qui lui faisait envie. Tout mais ne pas repenser à elle ni à sa mère adoptive et encore moins à son père.

Elle s'apprêtait à aller se coucher lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Elle enfila une robe de chambre en satin noire et se dirigea vers la porte pour regarder à travers le judas. Elle sourit aussitôt, agréablement surprise de voir Kara se tenir devant la porte avec ses joues rouges et sa queue de cheval. Pour que ses agents de sécurité ne laissent quelqu'un monter jusqu'à sa porte, il fallait que ce soit quelqu'un de proche mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que Kara reviendrait la voir. Une douce chaleur s'empara alors de son abdomen. Elle laça le cordon autour de sa taille, remit en place ses cheveux qu'elle avait lâchés puis ouvrit la porte pour l'accueillir avec un sourire étonné.

Kara s'avança d'un pas décidé vers Lena en enlevant ses lunettes et sans rien dire elle colla ses lèvres contre les siennes tout en attirant sa taille contre la sienne et en fermant en passage la porte derrière. Lena n'en revenait pas mais elle se laissa faire en fermant les yeux et en s'abandonnant totalement à ce baiser qui n'avait rien de chaste. Très vite, Kara ne s'était pas contentée de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes mais les avait entrouvertes pour fouiller délicatement sa bouche. Lena prenait soudainement conscience que la jeune blonde cachait bien son jeu derrière ses lunettes. Son air de fille sage et timide cachait en réalité une femme sensuelle qui savait exactement comment réveiller le désir chez son partenaire. Elle exerça une pression sur son corps pour la faire reculer et l'appuyer contre le mur. Là, elle déposa ses lunettes sur la petite desserte et put utiliser sa deuxième main pour caresser sa chevelure lisse. Lena quant à elle avait posé ses deux mains sur ses épaules et le haut de ses bras. La fermeté de ses formes la surprenait et lui plaisait énormément. Les corps athlétiques avaient toujours été sa faiblesse et la faisait frémir de désir. Mais ce qui la troublait le plus c'était le contraste entre l'image qu'elle se faisait de kara et la réalité de cette femme fougueuse dont les mains se promenaient sur son dos et sur ses bras. Sans la lâcher, elle l'entraina avec elle vers le piano puis, alors que Lena ne s'y attendait pas du tout, Kara la souleva facilement et la posa sur le piano en écartant ses jambes. Ses yeux étaient fermés comme fuyant les siens, comme n'assumant pas encore pleinement ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle se plaça entre ses jambes et colla son torse contre celui de Lena, savourant le contact de son buste contre le sien. La jeune brune sentait comme son ventre et son entre jambe se tendirent subitement en se rendant compte de l'extrême audace de la jeune blonde. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que cela se passerait comme cela. Elle avait espéré passer la nuit avec elle mais ses rêveries tournaient plutôt autour d'une jeune femme passive, se laissant faire et découvrant timidement les plaisirs lesbiens. Au lieu de cela, Kara lui dévorait avec délicatesse les lèvres et ses mains fouillaient avec audace sous sa robe de chambre qu'elle venait de délacée. Au diable les conventions, les certitudes, les peurs, la seule chose qui comptait à ce moment précis c'était de profiter de chaque instant où son esprit se perdrait totalement dans cette fougueuse étreinte. Kara était tout de même obligée de se contenir pour contrôler sa force mais elle sentait comme son corps devenait brûlant, ses joues d'une rougeur qu'elles n'avaient jamais connue auparavant. Une sensation d'étouffement commença à l'envahir, il lui fallait quitter ses vêtements au plus vite et sentir sa peau. La robe de chambre à moitié tombée jusqu'aux coudes lui permettait de promener délicatement ses mains sur ses épaules et sur ses bras nus. Il ne lui avait jamais été donné de toucher une peau aussi douce, aussi tendre. On ne pouvait pas dire que Lena était une fille mince mais Kara la préférait ainsi, voluptueuse et gourmande, cela ne la rendait que plus attractive à ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux depuis qu'elle s'était jetée sur Lena et celle-ci stoppa net leur baiser pour prendre son visage délicatement entre ses mains et forcer Kara à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle la voulait là, toute entière, son corps, oui, mais aussi son esprit. Garder un contact visuel avec l'autre avait toujours été important pour elle et d'une certaine manière c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus d'effets. Sentir les nuances dans le regard, observer l'évolution de celui-ci au rythme de leur ébat, c'était ce qu'elle aimait le plus. Les yeux de Lena étaient d'une clarté si pure qu'on aurait dit de l'eau cristalline, cela lui donnait un magnétisme incontrôlable et Kara se sentait de plus en plus hypnotisée par son regard pénétrant. Lena lui caressa le visage et déposa de doux baisers sur son front, sur ses joues, sur ses yeux, son menton et s'attarda un peu sur les oreilles promenant délicatement sa langue sur le lobe de son oreille. Aussitôt, un immense frisson parcourut le corps entier de Kara qui tenta d'échapper à cette caresse tant elle lui procurait des sensations incontrôlables mais Lena la serra davantage contre elle et continua malgré tout ce qu'elle avait entreprit. En riant d'un air satisfait, elle écarta Kara et descendit du piano. Ce n'est pas que cet endroit ne lui convenait pas, au contraire mais pour leur première fois, elle voulait quelque chose de plus classique et surtout elle voulait la sentir entièrement nue contre elle et fusionner totalement l'une avec l'autre.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey ! Je ne me lasse toujours pas d'écrire sur ces deux couples. Merci pour vos reviews :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Après le cinéma et une courte balade le long du fleuve, comme chaque nuit depuis qu'elles étaient ensemble, Alex et Maggie avaient passé la nuit dans l'appartement de cette première. Étant situé en plein centre-ville et plus spacieux, c'était le plus pratique pour les deux mais Maggie commençait à se poser des questions. Elle se demandait si Alex ne trouvait pas son appartement trop désordonné à son goût car la seule nuit qu'elle y avait passée était leur toute première fois. Depuis, elle n'y avait plus remis les pieds. Elle n'y accordait pour le moment pas trop d'importance mais elle espérait que ce ne serait pas toujours le cas car même s'il était moins lumineux, moins spacieux et moins coquet, elle aimait son appartement, son quartier et il fallait reconnaitre que cela commençait à lui manquer. Elle y passait en coup de vent pour prendre des vêtements et arroser les plantes, parfois elle portait les vêtements d'Alex dans lesquels elle nageait un peu mais son style et l'idée de lui ressembler un peu ne lui déplaisaient pas du tout, au contraire. Ce matin-là, Maggie ouvrit les yeux avant Alex et bien avant que son portable ne sonne. Elle hésita entre la réveiller avec cette méthode qu'elle adorait tant ou lui préparer un petit déjeuner qu'elle lui ramènerait au lit. Son ventre se mit à gargouiller et décida pour elle. L'envie de pancakes bien frais prit le dessus et la poussa à sortir du lit et se diriger d'un pas décidé vers la cuisine où elle trouva tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour préparer un succulent petit déjeuner sucré/salé. Pendant qu'elle faisait couler le café, elle fit sauter à la poêle quelques tranches de bacon qu'elle accompagna d'œufs brouillés. Puis elle prépara quelques pancakes qu'elle empila dans une assiette. Elle disposa les deux assiettes sur un plateau et y ajouta les boissons ainsi que le sirop d'érable. L'odeur du café et du bacon grillé commença à réveiller Alex qui se tourna dans le lit et allongea son bras pour toucher Maggie qui arriva au même moment, le plateau dans les mains. Elle le posa sur la table de chevet et se pencha pour embrasser Alex dans le cou qui frissonna à ce contact. Trouver Maggie à ses côtés chaque matin était un pur bonheur qu'elle savourait pleinement. Elle se tourna et la prit dans ses bras pour la câliner puis elle murmura à son oreille :

\- Hmmmmm, dis-moi que je ne rêve pas et que tu m'as bien apporté le petit déjeuner au lit…

Maggie sourit et se releva pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle adorait l'enthousiasme dont elle pouvait faire preuve très souvent malgré son sérieux. C'était un vrai régal que de regarder son visage s'illuminer par moments et découvrir les joies d'être en couple. Elle lui replaça une mèche de cheveux tout en lui caressant la joue puis elle acquiesça :

\- « Non, tu ne rêves pas Danvers, votre repas est servi au lit ! » déclara Maggie fière de l'effet qu'elle provoquait.

\- « Waou, je commence à me demander si je ne suis pas tombée sur la femme parfaite… » murmura Alex tout en s'étirant.

\- « Ah bon ? Tu te poses encore la question ? Je pensais pourtant t'avoir montré à plusieurs reprises mes nombreux talents. » lui lança Maggie avec un ton malicieux.

\- « Hmmm, j'ai déjà oublié, je crois qu'il faut que tu me remontres à nouveau. » minauda Alex en l'attirant vers elle pour l'embrasser et lui signifier qu'un autre appétit venait d'être éveillé.

Malgré le désir naissant, Maggie calma un peu ses ardeurs en se redressant et prétextant que son repas allait refroidir. Il lui fallait d'abord calmer sa fringale mais elle aurait bien le temps de lui montrer à nouveau à quel point elle l'avait dans la peau. Elle dévora son repas tout en admirant Alex qui malgré les cheveux en bataille était magnifique au réveil. A chaque fois qu'elle la regardait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire tant le bonheur qu'elle ressentait était immense. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle plénitude, une telle certitude d'être au bon endroit, avec la bonne personne. Cette évidence qu'elle recherchait depuis des années se tenait là devant elle, sous les traits d'une ravissante jeune femme capable de minauder avec elle et de briser les os d'un homme en un rien de temps. L'extrême bonté qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux lui réchauffait le cœur et la douceur de ses mots, de ses caresses accéléraient son rythme cardiaque. Depuis le moment où elles s'étaient retrouvées enfermées dans ce coffre, elles ne s'étaient plus quittées sauf pour aller travailler et même séparées, l'une occupait un espace important dans l'esprit de l'autre et inversement. Alex avait le sentiment d'être sur un nuage depuis ce moment-là et seul l'absence de son père pouvait encore lui peser. Tout le reste était superflu, même veiller sur sa sœur n'était plus un fardeau. Depuis que Maggie était au courant pour sa vraie identité, elle se sentait légère comme l'air. Enfin, elle pouvait en parler librement et jamais elle n'aurait cru que ce serait un tel soulagement. Cette totale transparence avait d'ailleurs fait réfléchir Maggie qui n'avait toujours pas été tout à fait honnête avec Alex. Pourtant, elle voulait l'être, plus qu'avec quiconque mais elle ne trouvait pas le bon moment ni comment tourner la chose pour que cette révélation ne remette pas en cause tout ce qu'elles venaient de construire ensemble. Elle avait décidé qu'il faudrait tout de même en parler afin de partir sur de bonnes bases. Le soir même, elle lui dirait tout et allait prier toute la journée pour qu'Alex comprenne ses décisions passées.

Toutes les deux s'étaient remises de leurs blessures et Maggie avait pu reprendre ses footings la veille au matin. Même si elle ne courait que trente minutes, c'était assez pour commencer la journée pleine d'énergie. Après avoir mangé et profité d'un moment de tendresse avec Alex, elle s'apprêtait à enfiler ses baskets pour descendre courir lorsqu'Alex eut une idée. Maggie était sportive mais elle ne savait pas se battre, maintenant qu'elle était à nouveau sur pied, elle pouvait commencer à l'entrainer. Alors, elle lui proposa de venir un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi au DEO pour une séance particulière. L'idée faisait sourire Maggie qui, elle, ne se trouvait pas aussi mauvaise en corps à corps. L'entrainement physique était obligatoire au commissariat et elle mettait très souvent au tapis la plupart de ses partenaires. Elle était par contre consciente de la supériorité d'Alex à ce niveau car elle l'avait vue combattre de nombreuses fois mais elle pensait pouvoir la surprendre car elle se sentait un peu sous-estimée et il fallait avouer que cela l'agaçait un peu. C'est donc pour lui montrer qu'Alex se trompait qu'elle accepta de la rejoindre en fin d'après-midi. Après l'entrainement, elle lui proposerait d'aller chez elle pour changer, elle se sentirait plus en confiance dans son propre espace et elle lui dirait tout en espérant que leur amour ne se verrait pas affecter par ses actes passés dont elle n'était pas fière du tout.

Pendant ce temps-là, Lena se réveilla en pensant avoir rêvé cette folle nuit de passion mais lorsqu'elle tourna la tête et qu'elle vit cette chevelure bouclée sur l'oreiller d'à côté, elle ne put s'empêcher de dessiner un large sourire sur son visage et de soupirer de satisfaction. Son horloge indiquait une heure très matinale et il lui resterait encore une heure à dormir avant que son réveil ne sonne mais elle préférait se lever en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller la jolie blonde à ses côtés. Elle enfila sa chemise de nuit en satin et la robe de chambre puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire couler un café sans lequel elle n'arrivait pas à émerger. Ensuite, elle revint dans sa chambre et s'installa sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait à droite du lit, recroquevilla ses jambes sous elle et observa pendant quelques minutes Kara en train de dormir. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte et un filet de bave coulait sur l'oreiller. Cette vision lui arracha alors un sourire, elle était tellement mignonne se disait-elle. Puis elle se remémora chaque instant passé dans ce lit, chaque geste, chaque sensation ressentie. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu ce sentiment d'être en train de faire l'amour plus que de partager une rencontre sexuelle. Kara s'était offerte mais surtout elle l'avait couverte de l'affection dont elle avait tant besoin. En repensant à tout ça, elle sentit une chaleur envahir chacun de ses membres puis se leva pour ne pas la réveiller. Après avoir fermé la porte de la chambre, elle appela le service de chambre afin de commander le petit déjeuner en précisant de le servir trente minutes plus tard. Ce serait le temps qu'elle lui accorderait pour dormir encore, ensuite, il faudrait commencer à se préparer pour la journée. Le sourire qu'elle avait sur les lèvres depuis qu'elle avait vu Kara dans son lit ne la quittait plus. Il en allait de même pour cette douce chaleur dans le ventre. Et c'est en souriant qu'elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain qui disposait de haut-parleurs reliés à l'interrupteur. Lorsqu'elle allumait la lumière, la musique envahissait alors la pièce. Elle gérait la playlist depuis son téléphone portable mais elle avait sélectionné le mode aléatoire ce qui lui permettait d'être étonnée à chaque fois qu'une musique retentissait. Sa préférence avait toujours été pour la musique classique et principalement l'opéra et elle fut ravie lorsqu'elle reconnut « L'amour est un oiseau rebelle », titre phare de l'opéra Carmen. Quelle jolie coïncidence ! Elle adorait la langue française alors c'était avec un vrai plaisir qu'elle commença à fredonner « Si je t'aime…prends garde à toi ! » tout en se regardant dans la glace et en attachant ses cheveux en chignon pour éviter de les mouiller sous la douche. L'odeur de Kara était partout sur son corps mais il lui fallait pourtant se résoudre à se laver. C'est en se représentant chaque caresse qu'elle se savonna le corps entier assez rapidement. Elle voulait changer son vernis à ongle et il fallait le faire avant que le service de chambre ne monte, il ne lui restait donc que peu de temps. Elle enfila un peignoir et opta pour un vernis rouge vif qu'elle assortirait avec son rouge à lèvres. Son sourire ne l'avait toujours pas quitté pourtant d'habitude, elle profitait de ce moment de préparation pour programmer sa journée et se remémorer les objectifs importants à atteindre. Ce jour-là, son esprit était comme l'oiseau du chant, rebelle. Il revenait toujours à cette même branche qui se trouvait paisiblement dans la chambre d'à côté en train de dormir. Il lui fallait bientôt songer à la sortir de ses douces rêveries si elle ne voulait pas qu'elle soit en retard au travail et qu'elles aient tout de même le temps de papoter un peu. Kara, dans son lit. Si on lui avait dit cela il y a quelques jours, jamais elle ne l'aurait cru. C'était une personne tellement sage, tellement respectueuse des règles, c'était vraiment étonnant qu'elle se soit laissée aller mais en même temps tellement prometteur. Elle ne savait pas où tout cela les mènerait mais une chose lui semblait certaine, c'était que Kara était une personne bienveillante qui œuvrerait toujours pour son bien. Elle en avait tellement besoin. Elle qui était entourée de gens haut placés qui attendaient toujours quelque chose de sa part, qui n'étaient jamais désintéressés. En plus d'être cette personne douce et attentionnée, Kara l'avait surprise par sa fougue et sa passion. Décidément, les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses et elle se réjouissait qu'il en soit ainsi.

Elle venait juste de finir de s'habiller lorsqu'elle entendit le service d'étage frapper à la porte. Elle se précipita pour aller ouvrir tout en finissant d'attacher ses boucles d'oreille. Le jeune homme la salua et disposa le chariot près de la table du salon. Puis il sortit aussitôt après avoir accepté le pourboire qu'elle lui donna en main propre. Elle avait pu constater la veille lors du dîner que Kara avait un appétit d'ogre alors elle avait préféré commander un peu de tout, ne sachant pas encore quelles étaient ses préférences. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs comment elle faisait pour garder une ligne parfaite avec tout ce qu'elle mangeait. Malheureusement pour Lena, juste le fait de regarder un gâteau la faisait grossir et elle s'obligeait à s'entrainer au moins une heure par jour afin de compenser sa gourmandise. Elle se dit qu'il était grand temps d'aller réveiller la belle endormie même si elle aurait pu passer des heures à l'observer, nue, paisible sous les draps qui la cachaient à moitié uniquement. Elle était magnifique avec ses longs cheveux d'or et Lena ne résista pas à l'envie de sentir leur odeur. Elle se mit à genou près de Kara et enfoui son nez dans sa chevelure tout en passant ses doigts fins dans ses boucles. Ce contact réveilla Kara qui redressa sa tête rapidement et regarda Lena avec surprise dans un premier temps puis elle rougit aussitôt lorsqu'elle se remémora la nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Elle enfouit sa tête sous les oreillers car elle se rendit très vite compte qu'elle ne portait pas ses lunettes mais c'était trop tard. Lena venait d'avoir à nouveau cette sensation étrange de voir Supergirl dans le visage de Kara. Son cœur s'accéléra et elle se redressa d'un coup ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait ce sentiment. D'abord, elle avait vu son regard lors de l'entrainement, ensuite senti son parfum sur Supergirl et maintenant, les cheveux lâchés et l'absence de lunettes ne faisait que corroborer l'intuition qu'elle avait eu plus tôt.

\- « Bonjour Lena, je…je suis désolée…je suis pas trop du matin…je dois être horrible, décoiffée, sans lunettes…D'ailleurs, tu les as vues quelque part ? » bredouilla Kara très gênée par la situation.

\- « hmmm, oui, je vais te les chercher » répondit Lena en tâchant de paraitre détachée.

Elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée car elle se souvenait que c'était là que Kara les avait laissées la veille. Elle prit son temps, réfléchissant à l'attitude à adopter. Voilà qui compliquait un peu la chose. Elle pensait l'embrasser et lui dire combien elle avait apprécié cette nuit mais Kara était sur la défensive. Si son intuition était avérée, elle comprenait sa réaction. Elle n'était pas prête à partager ce secret, pas encore. « Si j'ai raison, ça veut donc dire que j'ai fait l'amour avec…Oh mon dieu…Supergirl ! » pensa Lena en souriant. Son esprit était confus et elle n'arrivait pas à rassembler ses esprits. Elle déglutit et retourna dans la chambre en souriant, totalement euphorique à l'idée d'avoir partagé sa nuit avec un être aussi exceptionnel. Kara l'était déjà, c'était déjà une femme exceptionnelle mais cela ferait d'elle une personne super exceptionnelle. Lena sourit à cette pensée puis entra dans la chambre.

\- « Voilà Kara » lui dit-elle en la découvrant toute habillée et recoiffée.

\- « Ah merci Lena…Sans elles, je me sens vraiment nue » dit timidement Kara.

\- « Tu sais, je t'ai vue nue Kara…On dirait que cette idée te déplait maintenant » lui lança Lena pour la provoquer un peu.

\- « Pas du tout, Lena…Je…je suis désolée…Tu sais, je…je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'agir comme je l'ai fait hier… » Se défendit Kara un peu déboussolée par la situation.

\- « Est-ce que tu regrettes ? » Continue Lena en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Kara détourna alors les siens pour la regarder dans sa globalité. Comme d'habitude, elle était magnifique. La robe qu'elle portait lui allait à merveille et épousait parfaitement ses formes, mettant en valeur son sublime décolleté. Son parfum enivrant lui chatouillait les narines et la douceur de sa peau exerçait sur elle un tel magnétisme qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer et de s'approcher d'elle pour l'enlacer. Comment pouvait-on regretter d'avoir passé une nuit torride dans ses bras ? Elle se souvenait de chaque soupir, chaque râle qu'elle lui avait arrachés et elle ignorait d'où lui était venu une telle fougue mais la seule chose qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas que ce soit la dernière fois qu'elles partagent un tel moment de passion. Lena fut surprise par son geste mais très touchée et rassurée. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et la serra davantage contre elle. Elle aurait voulu poursuivre ce moment toute la journée mais les détails de son agenda lui revinrent en tête à ce moment précis. C'était plus fort qu'elle, le devoir envers sa compagnie était pour le moment le plus important et elle se disait qu'elles auraient encore bien des occasions de partager de délicieux moments ensemble et qui sait, peut-être que bientôt elle aurait le cœur net quant à la réelle identité de son amante.


	25. Chapter 25

Il était 17h00 lorsque Maggie reçut un texto d'Alex lui signifiant qu'elle l'attendait pour lui botter les fesses. Elle afficha alors un large sourire en lisant cela car il fallait bien reconnaitre qu'elle était impatiente de la rejoindre et de se mesurer à elle. Elle enjamba sa moto pour aller plus vite et arriva une demi-heure plus tard au siège du DEO. Là, elle salua Winn d'une tape dans la main après qu'il lui ait fait un signe du pouce sous la gorge lui laissant entendre qu'elle allait prendre cher. Cela voulait donc dire qu'Alex s'était vantée de ce qui allait se passer. Cela l'amusait de plus en plus mais à aucun moment elle ne s'était imaginée qu'en réalité, Alex prenait très au sérieux cet entrainement et comptait bien lui apprendre à se défendre réellement et qu'elle ne la laisserait tranquille qu'une fois qu'elle la saurait à la hauteur d'un combat contre un adversaire de son envergure.

Elle entra dans la salle d'entrainement et y trouva Alex en train de s'étirer. Elle lui sourit largement mais au lieu d'avoir un sourire en retour, c'était un visage fermé et concentré qu'elle reçut. Alex se redressa et lui montra d'un signe de la tête un banc sur lequel elle avait disposé des vêtements de rechange pour que Maggie soit plus à l'aise.

\- « Change-toi, tes mouvements seront plus rapides avec un jogging » dit-elle sur un ton autoritaire.

\- « Pas question que je ne porte ça » lui répondit Maggie après avoir regardé le jogging proposé et l'avoir laissé en boule sur le banc.

Apparemment, Alex ne plaisantait pas mais Maggie était d'humeur mutine et elle comptait bien la faire dérider. Elle savait qu'Alex pouvait être butée sur certains points mais qu'elle avait ses faiblesses.

\- « Ok, je vais enfiler cette chose immonde mais à une seule condition…Je voudrais qu'on parie un truc. Si j'arrive à te mettre au sol au moins une fois aujourd'hui alors tu me devras un massage d'une heure, ce soir. Et si je n'y arrive pas, c'est moi qui te le ferai… » lui dit-elle avec un sourire coquin.

\- « Ce n'est pas drôle Maggie…Tu as failli te faire tuer je ne sais combien de fois, tu as été assommée en un rien de temps, il faut que tu apprennes à te défendre sans armes, à mains nues…Il en va de ta vie…Mais bon, si tu y tiens, j'accepte ton pari…De toute façon, tu sais très bien que je vais gagner et je pense que quelle que soit l'issue de cet entrainement, chacune y trouvera son compte malgré tout…non ? » demanda Alex en se tenant bien droite sur ses deux jambes et en faisant signe à Maggie de s'approcher pour commencer le combat.

Maggie monta sur le ring, déçue de constater que rien n'altérait le sérieux de sa petite amie et dégoutée de porter un jogging aussi peu élégant puis elle se mit en garde en imitant Alex, se mettant de profil, les deux poings fermés, les avant-bras placés devant sa poitrine, prête à parer les coups d'Alex dont le visage montrait toute sa détermination. Au début, elles se tournèrent autour, s'observant. Alex remarquait chaque défaut dans sa garde, le bras droit trop leste, le jeu de jambe trop lent et surtout trop léger. Elle savait que ce serait trop facile pour elle de la mettre à terre tant Maggie manquait d'ancrage au sol. Elle lui fit un signe de la main pour lui indiquer d'attaquer la première mais l'assaut qui suivit fut tellement mou qu'elle n'eut pas de mal à saisir le bras de Maggie, le tordre doucement et la retourner par-dessus elle pour la faire tomber à la renverse. Maggie fut sonnée mais se releva très vite, elle savait que ce ne serait pas simple mais il était hors de questions qu'elle ne se laisse faire.

\- « Le problème c'est ta lenteur Maggie…tu laisses trop de temps à ton adversaire pour parer ton attaque et riposter. » lui expliqua Alex avec le même sérieux et la même concentration.

Maggie tenta une vingtaine d'assaut de ce genre qui se soldèrent tous par une immobilisation au sol de la part d'Alex qui lui montra toutes les prises qu'elle connaissait. Elle était essoufflée et épuisée car sur les dernières fois, elle avait essayé de se dégager pour la mettre à terre également mais rien n'y faisait, Alex était bien plus forte qu'elle. Elle n'en pouvait plus, tout son corps la faisait souffrir pourtant Alex faisait attention de ne pas trop la frapper, se contentant juste de la déséquilibrer et de la plaquer au sol avec une telle agilité et une telle force que tout effort pour la soulever était vain. Maggie avait le visage fermé lorsqu'elle se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie sans rien dire ni même lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard.

Alex relâcha alors un peu sa tension et courut vers elle pour lui barrer la route.

\- « Eh, où tu vas ? Tu peux pas juste partir comme ça, sans rien dire Maggie » lui dit Alex d'un ton suppliant et un regard plus doux.

\- « Bien sûr que si, Alex, tu crois que c'est amusant de se faire plaquer au sol par sa nana sans qu'elle ne t'adresse le moindre sourire, le moindre mot d'encouragement ou de réconfort ? Tu crois que c'est à ça que je m'attendais avant de venir ici ? Pas du tout, je pensais qu'on allait bien se marrer. » lui répondit Maggie sur un ton vif montrant la colère qui l'habitait.

\- « Maggie, je ne plaisante pas…Je…je serai plus rassurée quand tu pars sur des interventions si je sais que tu sais te battre comme il se doit…oui, c'est vrai que j'ai été un peu dure avec toi mais tu prends tellement les choses à la rigolade…Je ne veux plus que tu sois blessée sur une intervention. » lui expliqua Alex tout en lui prenant les deux bras et en les lui caressant.

Maggie se calma un peu grâce à ses caresses mais elle n'appréciait pas trop la dureté dont elle avait fait preuve. Elle savait que cela dénotait d'un grand sang-froid de sa part et que d'un côté c'est ce qu'elle aimait et admirait le plus chez elle mais cela allait à l'encontre de son caractère sanguin et surtout de la passion qu'elle ressentait pour Alex. Passer une heure à ses côtés sans recevoir le moindre signe d'affection avait été beaucoup plus douloureux que n'importe quel coup qu'elle avait reçu. Elle était complètement folle amoureuse d'elle et le besoin de la toucher, de l'embrasser ou de lui lancer des regards langoureux était plus fort qu'elle et totalement incontrôlable. Constater que ça ne l'était pas pour Alex lui faisait mal dans un sens même si la douceur dont elle faisait preuve actuellement lui réchauffait un peu le cœur. Alex la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- « Je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de mal Maggie…Pardonne-moi si j'ai été dure mais c'est pour ton bien… »

Puis elle se décolla un peu afin de prendre son visage entre ses mains et plonger son regard tendre dans le sien puis elle l'embrassa tendrement en la serrant fort. Son corps entier pouvait sentir une douce chaleur l'envahir à chaque fois qu'elle l'enlaçait. C'était son âme-sœur, elle en était convaincue de plus en plus chaque jour et intérieurement elle s'en voulait d'avoir été un peu trop exigeante avec elle mais elle la revoyait inconsciente sur les dernières scènes de bataille qu'elles vécues ensemble et espérait ne plus avoir à vivre cela.

Pendant ce temps, Lena était toujours à son bureau en train d'étudier différents dossiers que ses collaborateurs lui avaient transmis. Il lui fallait les valider pour le lendemain afin de pouvoir mettre en route la production d'un nouvel objet qui promettait de dégager d'énormes profits à condition d'anticiper tous les imprévus susceptibles de retarder sa mise en vente. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur son lieu de travail, elle avait enchainé les rendez-vous et les communications par visioconférence et n'avait pas eu une seconde pour envoyer un message à Kara. Même lorsqu'elle s'était rendue aux toilettes, elle l'avait fait en consultant les derniers résultats de la bourse, sans prendre le temps de consulter la dizaine de messages ou courriels reçus. Son esprit pourtant l'avait ramenée à plusieurs reprises à la nuit délicieuse qu'elle venait de passer et au secret qu'elle pensait avoir deviné mais, à chaque fois, elle s'était forcée à garder une attitude professionnelle. Elle savait qu'une entreprise entière dépendait des décisions qu'elle prenait et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire le moindre faux pas. L'enjeu était trop important pour se laisser déconcentrer par une histoire d'amour fusse-t-elle aussi prometteuse. Kara était avant tout une amie avec qui elle se sentait en confiance et partager un moment de passion avait été la cerise sur le gâteau mais elle ne savait pas réellement quels étaient ses sentiments pour la jeune femme ni même ce que Kara attendait de leurs relations. Si son intuition était la bonne, comment pourrait-elle alors se projeter dans une relation intime durable avec la femme la plus puissante au monde ? Quand elle y pensait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et de frissonner. Qui aurait cru qu'une Luthor sortirait avec une Kryptonienne ? Elle n'en avait pas la preuve mais elle savait que souvent ses intuitions étaient fondées. Depuis toute petite, son sixième sens était très développé et c'est ce qui l'avait rendue aussi brillante. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce satané dossier et avait dû reprendre deux fois la lecture du rapport depuis le début lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau et entra sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de l'autoriser à le faire. Un large sourire vint alors se dessiner sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit Kara dépasser la porte et la refermer avec le verrou derrière elle. Décidément, cette femme était pleine de surprises. Lena s'enfonça dans son siège et croisa ses jambes remontant ainsi sa robe jusqu'à la moitié de ses cuisses puis elle observa Kara. Elle était ravissante dans son pantalon feutré et son pull gris duquel sortait le col de sa chemise blanche. Ses cheveux étaient tressés ce qui lui donnait encore plus cet air d'écolière sérieuse si craquant. Elles ne prononcèrent aucun mot. Kara quant à elle, déposa son sac à main sur le canapé qui se trouvait à gauche du bureau de Lena puis elle passa derrière la jeune brune en caressant ses épaules d'un mouvement très lent et très gracile puis elle vint se mettre à sa gauche et tourna le siège de Lena pour que ses jambes ne soient plus sous la table. Elle la trouvait absolument superbe, sa robe épousait toutes ses formes et laissait entrevoir la naissance de sa poitrine. Lena ne quittait pas ses yeux et s'étonnait encore de découvrir qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi innocents qu'elle aurait pu le croire lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontrée. Sans détourner ses yeux, elle saisit son téléphone et signala à sa secrétaire qu'elle pouvait partir si elle le souhaitait et qu'on ne la dérange sous aucun prétexte. Kara se mit à genou devant elle et écarta ses jambes pour venir se loger entre elles. Elle remonta ses deux mains en frôlant ses cuisses jusqu'à sa taille qu'elle saisit délicatement pour la redresser et la rapprocher de son buste. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres et ne demandaient qu'à se coller l'une contre l'autre. C'est Lena qui impulsa le mouvement pour se libérer de cette tension qui devenait insupportable. Ses joues buttaient contre les lunettes de kara alors elle les saisit des deux mains et les déposa sur le bureau sans se détacher ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de leurs contacts. Leurs lèvres étaient tellement douces et semblaient être faites l'une pour l'autre tant elles prenaient plaisir à s'épouser. Lena avait complètement oublié la teneur du dossier qu'elle lisait, seul comptait cette bouche, cette peau, ce corps parfait, cette femme merveilleuse qu'elle avait envie de combler et dont le désir transpirait par tous ses pores. Kara promena ses mains sur le dos de la jeune Luthor et ne résista pas à baisser la fermeture éclair qui s'y trouvait, libérant ainsi tout son derrière qu'elle pouvait enfin masser délicatement, d'abord avec douceur puis avec un peu plus de fermeté arrachant des râles à Lena qui était très tendue par la journée qu'elle avait passée et qui avait vraiment besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle et qu'on lui fasse oublier toutes ses obligations. Elle fit glisser les bretelles sur ses bras ce qui lui laissa le champ libre pour couvrir ses épaules de baisers doux et chauds. Lena en tremblait presque, elle baissa la tête vers l'arrière s'offrant davantage à Kara dont elle tenait le crane délicatement de la main gauche alors que la droite serrait l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. De sa main gauche, Kara déplaça tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau pour le rassembler d'un côté. Puis elle se redressa tout en attirant Lena contre son corps et en reculant le siège de son autre main. La belle brune se retrouva entre son bureau et le corps brulant de Kara. Elle voyait bien où elle voulait en venir mais avant de se laisser faire, elle voulait aussi sentir son dos musclé sous ses mains et les glissa sous son pull afin de le lui enlever. Ensuite, elle s'affaira à déboutonner très doucement sa chemise tout en taquinant le lobe de son oreille du bout de la langue lui arrachant des petits soupirs faisant rougir son visage d'excitation. Kara était subjuguée par la beauté de Lena qui lui faisait perdre l'esprit. Plus rien n'existait à part leurs deux êtres qui se désiraient, s'aimaient. Elle sentait comme son bas ventre se contractait au moindre contact de la langue de Lena qui cherchait la sienne avec un mélange de fougue et de sensualité. Sa peau était la chose la plus douce qu'elle avait eu l'occasion d'effleurer et son plus cher désir était de la faire trembler comme la veille. Elle couvrit de baisers chaque parcelle de son buste puis fit glisser sa robe qui termina à ses pieds puis elle s'attarda sur son ventre qui se contractait à chaque contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau. Lena finit par s'allonger sur le bureau reposant ses pieds sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise alors que Kara s'y installa afin de faciliter la caresse qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui donner. Son visage était brulant, rougi par l'excitation mais aussi par la gêne que lui occasionnait l'idée de l'embrasser là pour la première fois. La veille, elle avait pourtant reçu avec un plaisir immense cette pratique de la part de Lena mais elle n'avait pas osé le lui rendre, encore un peu timide quant aux choses qu'elle ignorait toujours. On ne peut pas dire que les caresses buccales étaient son domaine de prédilection mais ce qu'elle voulait avant tout c'était lui donner du plaisir et lui rendre celui qu'elle avait pris la veille entre ses bras. Alors c'est avec une certaine crainte qu'elle enfouit son visage entre ses cuisses et qu'elle découvrit sa saveur la plus intime. Loin de lui déplaire, elle sentit comme son esprit se libéra d'un coup du poids de la bienséance et se concentra sur les gémissements que poussait Lena lui indiquant l'endroit où elle devait poursuivre sa caresse. Celle-ci lui saisit subitement ses mains qu'elle avait posées sur son ventre et Kara sentit comme leurs deux énergies communiquaient entre elles. Elle ressentit une énorme satisfaction lorsqu'elle sentit le corps brulant de Lena trembler de la tête au pied de manière incontrôlable. Elle la serra aussitôt contre elle, très fort comme pour ne former plus qu'une personne. Lena l'embrassa dans le cou et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- « Kara, je me sens incroyablement bien avec toi. C'est la première fois que je ressens une telle connexion et ça me fait peur »

Kara sentit son cœur battre encore plus fort qu'il ne le faisait jusqu'à présent. Lena était une femme de pouvoir et elle s'étonnait d'avoir une telle importance dans sa vie mais cela lui faisait un plaisir immense. Même si elle ne s'expliquait toujours pas pour le moment ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle, il était pourtant impossible de nier l'attraction qui les liait. Cette connexion dont elle venait de parler, Kara la ressentait également. Elle aurait voulu l'emmener avec elle dans le ciel, lui apprendre le bonheur que c'était que de pouvoir tout survoler, de se rendre où elle le voulait en un rien de temps. D'une certaine manière, lorsque Kara était Supergirl, elle ressemblait davantage à Lena. C'était deux femmes de pouvoir qui survolaient les autres. Lui cacher qui elle était lui pesait mais pour le moment, elle ne voyait pas trop où tout cela allait les mener et elle ne voulait surtout pas la mettre en danger, surtout depuis qu'elle savait que sa mère était à la tête de Cadmus. Elle essayait de ruser pour ne pas trop la regarder dans les yeux sans ses lunettes ou même d'enlever sa tenue de Superhéros avant d'aller la voir mais tout cela ne durerait qu'un temps et elle savait que plus elle attendrait et plus ce serait difficile de lui faire accepter ce mensonge par omission. Toutes ses pensées s'entremêlaient dans sa tête alors qu'elles étaient toujours l'une contre l'autre, reprenant doucement leurs esprits. Kara remit ses lunettes et s'écarta d'elle doucement, ramassant ses vêtements pour se rhabiller tout en lui souriant. Son rouge à lèvres avait légèrement bavé et elle devait certainement lui en avoir mis partout ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment mais il lui fallait du coup faire attention en sortant à s'essuyer tout cela. Elle ne se lassait pas de regarder son visage, tout lui plaisait, son regard pénétrant, sa bouche gourmande, ses fossettes et ses traits fins. Et surtout, ce qu'elle dégageait, ce mélange entre force et fragilité. Elle en pinçait vraiment pour elle et ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la quitter.

\- « Lena, est-ce que tu accepterais de passer la soirée chez moi ? Un petit plateau repas devant la télé…ça te dit ? » Lui demanda-t-elle timidement, doutant que ce genre de soirée ne l'intéresse vraiment.

Lena sourit à sa proposition tout en finissant de remettre sa robe et en se tournant afin de demander à Kara de lui remonter la fermeture éclair ce qu'elle fit avec plaisir. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de le faire, elle se lova contre le dos de Lena et entoura son bassin de ses deux bras puis colla ses lèvres contre son cou délicatement.

\- « On n'est pas obligée de regarder la télé mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu viennes passer la nuit chez moi » lui dit-elle doucement à l'oreille.

Comment refuser une telle proposition ? Lena regarda son dossier encore ouvert sur son bureau. Il lui fallait le lire impérativement mais elle mourait d'envie de rester avec Kara et d'apprendre à la connaitre davantage. Sa tendresse était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin pour guérir son âme meurtrie et surtout elle espérait peut-être obtenir des confidences sur l'oreiller.

\- « Il faut absolument que je finisse de lire ce dossier ce soir et de noter mes corrections dessus…si tu veux tu peux attendre ici ou alors je te rejoins. C'est comme tu préfères. »

\- « Alors, rejoins-moi, je vais rentrer et cuisiner un peu. Je suis contente ! A tout à l'heure alors, ne travaille pas trop ! »

\- « A tout à l'heure Kara, mets le vin au frais ! »

Elles s'embrassèrent et Kara sortit en sautillant de la pièce, laissant Lena tout sourire et sur un nuage.

Cinq minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte du bureau ce qui étonna Lena puis la porte s'ouvrit. Était-ce Kara qui avait oublié quelque chose ? Lorsqu'elle vit la personne entrer son visage se décomposa et elle sentit ses tripes se tordre. Que faisait-elle ici ?

\- « Bonsoir Lena…On a des choses à se dire. »


	26. Chapter 26

**Parce que j'ai hâte de retrouver nos héroïnes préférées dans deux jours, voici un nouveau chapitre...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Lorsqu'elles sortirent du DEO, Maggie proposa de l'emmener en moto chez elle et d'y passer la nuit, pour changer mais Alex n'avait pas l'air enchantée par cette proposition.

\- « Alex, je ne comprends pas…ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'on ne fait que dormir chez toi, je peux te déposer en moto demain matin pour que ça aille plus vite si tu veux…mais j'aimerais aussi dormir un peu chez moi. »

\- « Oui, Maggie…euh…je comprends…évidemment mais je n'ai rien pris, ni brosse à dents, ni vêtements de rechange et je ne rentre pas dans les tiens, ça c'est évident ! »

\- « Alex…pour cette fois, si tu préfères, on dort chez toi mais j'aimerais bien qu'à l'avenir on essaie de s'organiser pour dormir autant chez l'une que chez l'autre… »

\- « Très bien Maggie ! Je ne savais pas que ça te dérangeait autant d'être à la maison »

\- « Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Ne transforme pas mes propos, je dis juste qu'on a dormi ensemble toutes les nuits et je te fais juste remarquer qu'on n'a pas passé une seule nuit chez moi… »

\- « Je suis désolée Maggie, je…je n'ai pas l'habitude de tout ça…je ferai attention la prochaine fois…»

\- « Oui parce que j'ai parfois l'impression que tu n'aimes pas mon appart' »

\- « Mais pas du tout…tu sais, je me fiche de dormir n'importe où tant que c'est avec toi...Chez moi, c'est n'importe où tu te trouves »

Maggie fut extrêmement touchée par les mots d'Alex qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser passionnément, les yeux rougis par l'émotion que lui procurait le fait d'être profondément aimée par une femme aussi exceptionnelle. Elle s'en voulait de s'être emportée un peu plus tôt mais elle comprenait sa dureté et surtout la tendresse dont elle était capable compensait les réactions un peu dures qu'elle pouvait avoir. Elle était tellement fière d'être à ses côtés et avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'Alex l'aimait en retour de la même manière. Elles se baladèrent un peu, silencieusement, main dans la main avant de rentrer. Chacune était perdue dans ses pensées, Maggie ne pouvait s'empêcher d'arborer un magnifique sourire. Son passé amoureux avait été pour le moins chaotique, passant d'une femme à une autre sans vraiment s'autoriser à s'attacher parce qu'au fond, elle n'avait jamais rencontré la femme qui lui ferait baisser la garde et qui bousculerait ses habitudes comme le faisait actuellement Alex. C'était la femme la plus merveilleuse qu'elle ait rencontrée, elle en prenait chaque jour conscience. Chaque moment à ses côtés lui montrait à quel point elle était adorable, d'une générosité incroyable, d'une détermination rare et surtout d'une extrême sensibilité alliée à une force impressionnante. Elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre qu'elle méritait une telle femme dans sa vie mais pour la première fois de son existence, elle avait envie d'y croire, envie d'essayer de se convaincre qu'elle était à la hauteur, elle qui manquait tant de confiance en elle-même. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'elles étaient ensemble mais le sentiment de lui appartenir corps et âme et de la connaitre depuis toujours était si fort qu'elle aurait voulu le crier sur les toits et cette dernière phrase d'Alex résonnait dans sa tête et lui réchauffait le cœur. « Chez moi, c'est n'importe où tu te trouves », cela lui rappelait une image qu'elle avait vu sur Twitter, l'une des actrices qui jouait dans la série The 100, Eliza Taylor partageait un tatouage avec sa meilleure amie. Sur le haut de son pied, elle avait fait tatouer le début de la phrase « Home is… » (Ma maison c'est…) Tandis que sa meilleure amie avait la fin « …wherever you are » (n'importe où tu es). Cette idée la fit frémir car, même si elle adorait les tatouages, elle n'avait jamais compris les gens qui se faisaient tatouer le prénom de leur amoureux. Cela lui semblait un acte tellement définitif qu'il lui semblait encore plus fou que l'idée de se marier et de s'engager à aimer pour la vie une seule et même personne. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se surprenait à envisager de partager quelque chose du genre avec Alex, parce que c'était ELLE, parce qu'au fond de son cœur, elle en était persuadée, c'était la femme de sa vie et jamais elle n'aimerait personne d'autres comme elle l'aimait actuellement. C'était une évidence qui grandissait dans sa tête et dans son cœur et qui envahissait chaque parcelle de son être tout entier. Alex tourna sa tête vers Maggie et lui offrit un large sourire. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se jouait dans son esprit mais elle ressentait son énergie à travers sa main chaude et la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux. Elle ne résista pas à l'envie de l'enlacer et de l'embrasser fougueusement sans faire attention aux passants qui les croisaient. Elles s'aimaient et rien d'autre ne comptait à ce moment précis. Elle aimait tant caresser ses longues boucles et sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce contact était toujours électrique et éveillait aussitôt un fort désir en elle. Tout son corps entrait alors dans une combustion lente et son plus grand souhait aurait été d'avoir les pouvoirs de sa sœur pour s'envoler avec Maggie et se retrouver en quelques secondes dans son lit tant l'envie de lui faire l'amour devenait pressante. Elle finit par décoller ses lèvres des siennes et par enfouir sa tête dans son cou pour inspirer son parfum et s'en délecter. Puis elle murmura à son oreille :

\- « J'ai envie de toi…rentrons »

Cette phrase fit frissonner Maggie qui n'en avait pas besoin car elle était déjà brûlante de passion pour Alex. Elle se contenta de lui adresser un sourire complice et un regard noir incroyablement intense puis de pousser un soupir. Puis elle lui saisit la main et l'entraina vers elle en direction de la moto afin de rentrer au plus vite et consumer enfin leur amour.

Lena était abasourdie, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir débarquer Roulette dans son bureau, surtout depuis ce qu'il s'était passé la semaine précédente. Comment avait-elle fait pour entrer dans son immeuble ? Il y avait pourtant des gardes du corps aux quatre coins de sa société. Et surtout que voulait-elle ? Elle garda son sang-froid car elle ne pensait pas que Véronica veuille lui faire du mal directement sinon elle aurait pu lui en faire la dernière fois mais elle était intriguée par sa venue et le risque qu'elle avait pris en bravant toute sa sécurité. Elle resta assise à son bureau sans montrer de signes de nervosité et ne baissa pas les yeux un seul instant montrant à Roulette qu'elle ne l'impressionnait pas ce qui fit sourire celle-ci qui se rapprocha d'un pas félin. Elle portait un tailleur pantalon dont la veste était très ouverte et donnait l'impression qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous. Ses chaussures à talon aiguille accentuaient sa démarche sensuelle et c'est avec un sourire provocateur qu'elle s'assit sur une chaise devant Lena en croisant ses jambes. Celle-ci la regarda faire sans rien dire mais s'enfonça davantage dans son fauteuil et croisa ses bras comme pour lui signifier qu'elle n'était pas plus impressionnée par son audace.

\- « Très joli ce bureau…tout ce blanc…c'est très…pure ! » déclara Roulette en caressant du bout des doigts la lampe décorative blanche placée à gauche sur le bureau de Lena.

\- « Tu n'es pas venue jusqu'ici pour me parler déco…alors abrège avant que mon service de sécurité ne vienne te déloger d'ici » répondit Lena sans que sa voix ne tremble.

\- « Je suis venue ici pour parler de ta mère…j'ai dû m'associer à elle parce que c'est grâce à elle et ses appuis que j'ai pu être libérée mais ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire va trop loin. Le problème c'est qu'elle a mis un contrat sur ma tête si je n'y participe pas et j'aimerais que tu m'aides à m'en débarrasser. » lui dit Roulette en plongeant son regard dans celui de Lena.

\- « C'est une plaisanterie ? Tu m'as droguée ! A cause de toi, j'ai été mise en prison, j'ai subi un interrogatoire et été humiliée…tu ne crois tout de même pas pouvoir compter sur mon aide ? » s'agaça Lena en se redressant.

\- « Oui, j'y crois…je sais surtout que tu veux te débarrasser de tout ce qui fait de l'ombre à ta réussite et les activités criminelles de ta mère te causent beaucoup de tort… » argumenta Roulette calmement, persuadée qu'elle obtiendrait ce qu'elle voudrait comme d'habitude.

\- « Ecoute, Véronica, tu crois me connaitre et il n'en est rien, d'accord ? Alors je vais te demander de repartir par là où tu es arrivée et de me laisser tranquille avant que je n'appelle la police » la menaça Lena sans perdre son sang-froid.

\- « Oh, je te connais Lena, très bien même je te rappelle…D'ailleurs, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais fini par conclure avec cette ravissante journaliste…Très bon choix ! Elle a l'air délicieuse…j'ai toujours su que tu avais un faible pour les blondes aux yeux bleus… » lui dit-elle toujours avec un air provocateur.

\- « Laisse-la en dehors de tout ça ! » s'énerva Lena en se levant du fauteuil.

\- « Je vois que tu es sacrément accroc, c'est bien…mais réfléchis à ce que je viens de te dire, tu sauras me trouver si tu changes d'avis…Il vaudrait mieux que ce soit assez rapide d'ailleurs, demain par exemple… »

\- « Sinon quoi ? »

Roulette se leva également sans répondre à sa question puis la regarda en souriant. Elle s'en alla sans rien dire après avoir promené ses yeux sur tout le corps de Lena ce qui la mit vraiment mal à l'aise. Elle resta ainsi, debout, scandalisée par son audace et ses sous entendus. Que voulait-elle dire exactement ? Comment savait-elle pour Kara ? et surtout comment avait-elle réussi à entrer ? Décidément son service de sécurité n'était pas des plus fiables ! Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle arriverait à lire son fichu dossier, alors elle rassembla tous ses papiers et les mit dans une pochette. Ensuite, elle appela le chef de la sécurité qui malgré l'heure tardive arriva aussitôt. Elle s'entretint rapidement avec lui et lui parla de ses soupçons quant à l'installation de systèmes de surveillance dans son bureau. Ensuite, elle fit part de sa consternation quant à l'entrée sans encombre d'une criminelle dans son bureau sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Lena était dure en affaire et ses employés avaient plutôt intérêt à être compétents dans la réalisation des tâches pour lesquelles elle les payait. Ensuite, elle sortit escortée par deux gardes et indiqua qu'elle ne dormirait pas chez elle mais qu'elle avait besoin qu'on monte la garde en bas de l'immeuble où ils se rendraient. Elle appela son assistante et lui demanda de lui ramener dans 30 minutes, en bas de chez Kara, les vêtements dont elle aurait besoin pour le lendemain car elle comptait bien passer la nuit chez elle. C'était un besoin vital, oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer et surtout, avant cela, lui en parler afin de la protéger. En même temps, elle savait que Kara n'avait pas besoin de protection mais si elle était également surveillée, cela voulait dire que Roulette pouvait découvrir sa réelle identité et faire ce qu'elle voulait de cette révélation. La vendre à la presse ? La donner comme monnaie d'échange contre sa liberté à sa mère ? Elle la savait prête à tout et n'importe quoi pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait.

En chemin, alors que Maggie conduisait la moto et qu'elle sentait le corps entier d'Alex blotti tout entier contre son dos, elle repensa à la décision qu'elle avait prise le matin même. Il lui fallait parler de ce qu'elle avait fait pour la mère de Lena. D'un côté, elle redoutait la réaction d'Alex mais d'un autre côté, elle était confiante. Au fond d'elle, résidait l'espoir qu'elle l'accepte avec ses défauts et son passé fusse-t-il aussi sombre. Alex descendit de la moto et ne put s'empêcher de caresser les cheveux de Maggie lorsqu'elle enleva son casque. Elle en était folle. Ils étaient à la fois souple et épais et surtout très brillant. Elle ne se lassait pas d'y toucher tant elle les aimait. Cette obsession pour sa chevelure amusait beaucoup Maggie et la taquinait souvent à ce propos. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, Alex l'attira contre elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement. Peu importe si d'autres habitants montaient avec elle car lorsqu'elles s'embrassaient, une bulle semblait les englober et les protéger de toute présence extérieure. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait que leur amour qui les portait et tel l'ascenseur où elles se trouvaient semblait les emmener vers de hautes sphères. Alex sentait des papillons lui chatouiller le ventre et l'ascension lui semblait interminable. Elle aurait voulu l'aimer là, tout de suite, dans l'urgence tant son désir pour elle se faisait de plus en plus intense mais l'ascenseur était totalement vitré et tout le monde avait vu sur elles. C'est avec une joie immense qu'elle sentit l'ascenseur se stopper à son étage et elle saisit la main de Maggie pour l'entrainer en riant jusqu'à son appartement. Là, elle commença à l'embrasser et à lui enlever sa veste rapidement. Mais Maggie l'arrêta un peu rudement et calma ses ardeurs en l'attirant vers le canapé en s'asseyant, sérieuse. Alex comprit à l'expression de son visage qu'elle avait quelque chose d'importants à lui dire alors elle se calma aussitôt, respira un bon coup puis elle s'assit en la regardant, inquiète.

\- « Voilà, je crois qu'il est temps de tout te raconter avant que ça n'évolue entre nous. Mais avant, je veux que tu saches que je…tu es très importante dans ma vie et je…je ne veux pas te perdre Alex. » lui dit Maggie, la voix tremblante, sans la regarder.

\- « Maggie, tu peux tout me dire, je suis là » répondit Alex sans cacher son inquiétude.

\- « Voilà, euh…je ne t'ai jamais parlé de mes parents. En fait, j'ai grandi dans une famille conservatrice, ma mère est originaire du Nicaragua et mon père est américain. J'ai grandi en pensant qu'il était militaire mais en fait c'était un mercenaire et lorsque la CIA a voulu soutenir le coup d'Etat au Nicaragua, il y a été envoyé. C'est là qu'il a rencontré ma mère et qu'il l'a ramenée avec elle. Et je n'ai jamais su mais apparemment il lui a obtenu des papiers mais de manière détournée. Et…en fait, tout ça je ne l'ai jamais su de leurs bouches parce que…ben, parce qu'on parlait pas beaucoup à la maison et lorsqu'ils ont su pour moi…que j'étais gay, eh bien…ils m'ont virée de la maison et… »

Maggie se mise à sangloter tandis qu'Alex lui passa la main sur le dos pour l'encourager à continuer. Elle était tellement désolée d'apprendre tout cela. La pauvre, elle avait dû être malheureuse à l'époque et jamais elle ne serait doutée que celle qui l'avait pourtant encouragée à être fière de ce qu'elle était, avait mal vécu son propre coming out. Maggie, ravala ses larmes et continua son récit :

\- « Enfin bon, je n'ai pas vu mes parents depuis l'adolescence. J'ai vécu chez une tante jusqu'à mes 20 ans puis j'ai obtenu une bourse pour étudier dans l'école de police…Et lorsque j'étais avec Lena, sa mère n'approuvait pas notre relation passionnelle et très vite, elle est venue me trouver un soir alors que je sortais de chez Lena justement. Elle m'a appris tout ça en me montrant des dossiers officiels alors j'ai fait mon enquête de mon côté et j'ai découvert que tout cela était vrai. Elle m'a menacée de les dénoncer à la justice. Ma mère aurait risqué une expulsion immédiate et mon père d'être condamné pour faux et usage de faux…et même si je n'ai plus de contact avec eux, je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire. Je n'avais pas d'autres choix…Alors, elle m'a demandé de lui fournir la liste de tous les aliens vivants à National City et je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de le lui donner…Je n'aurais jamais dû céder mais je ne savais pas comment faire…Si j'en avais parlé à Lena, je lui aurais brisé le cœur encore plus qu'il ne l'était et ça n'aurait rien changé aux menaces de sa mère…Peut-être que si j'avais été avec toi à l'époque, j'aurais eu la force de trouver une autre solution mais là, je me suis retrouvée prise au dépourvu… »

\- « Maggie, je suis désolée…mais tu n'avais pas le choix…tu as fait le bon choix, il fallait que tu protèges ta famille même si elle t'a rejetée… »

\- « Tu ne trouves pas que c'est horrible ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir participé à Cadmus ! D'avoir fait en sorte de leur donner les cartes nécessaires pour mener à bien leur projet…Et je t'avoue qu'à chaque fois qu'il arrive quelque chose à un alien, je tremble d'avance de découvrir si Cadmus est impliqué et me rendre compte que je serais, moi aussi responsable, de tout ça… »

\- « Maggie, ne te blâme pas ! On a tous fait des choses dont on n'est pas fière et là, tu n'avais malheureusement pas le choix…J'enrage de ne pas l'avoir mise sous les barreaux ! Je t'assure, la prochaine fois que je me retrouve devant Lilian Luthor, il faudra que je me retienne de lui envoyer un coup de poing en pleine face !...Maggie, tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Rien ni personne ne peut me faire changer d'avis. Rassure-toi et tu trouveras toujours chez moi un soutien sans faille ! »

Maggie la regarda intensément sans pouvoir retenir les larmes de couler sur ses joues. Elle se blottit dans les bras d'Alex en la serrant très fort. Enfin, elle se réjouissait de pouvoir être totalement honnête avec Alex, comme jamais elle ne l'avait été avec personne. Pour la première fois, elle montrait sa vulnérabilité et au lieu de s'en cacher, elle savourait le plaisir de construire enfin une relation basée sur la confiance et la connaissance de l'une et de l'autre. Les mots d'Alex, son regard compatissant, ses douces caresses et ses bras guérisseurs, tout cela la réconfortait et lui donnait des ailes. Ensemble elles pourraient déplacer des montagnes et enfin mettre hors d'état de nuire Cadmus. L'esprit d'Alex s'évada et se mit à espérer très fort qu'elle pourrait enfin revoir son père et lui présenter la femme de sa vie. Son absence était la seule ombre à son bonheur actuel.


	27. Chapter 27

Maggie prit Alex par la main et l'emmena vers le lit qui se trouvait derrière le canapé, dans un renfoncement surélevé par deux marches. Là, elle lui demanda de se déshabiller pour procéder au massage parié alors qu'Alex l'avait totalement oublié et avait surtout envie de sauter cette étape pour enfin satisfaire son désir. Mais Maggie insista en souriant, elle lui devait ce fameux massage et elle avait très envie de lui montrer ses talents dans ce domaine. Alors qu'Alex se déshabillait, Maggie alla chercher dans la salle de bain une huile de massage qu'elle avait aperçu dans un des placards puis alluma les bougies qui se trouvaient sur les tables de nuit, de chaque côté du lit. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Alex, celle-ci était déjà installée, nue sur le lit avec un large sourire sur le visage ce qui ravit Maggie.

Après avoir mis une playlist de musique relaxante, elle enleva son pantalon et sa veste afin de pouvoir enjamber confortablement Alex et se placer à cheval sur le haut de ses jambes. Ensuite, elle se frotta vigoureusement les mains, les réchauffant fortement ainsi. Le contact de ses paumes chaudes sur le dos d'Alex lui procura instantanément des frissons qui parcoururent son corps entier. Maggie commença par appliquer de l'huile sur toute la surface de son dos, d'abord légèrement puis vigoureusement. Elle appuya ses paumes sur ses lombaires et remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale sentant certains blocages notamment au niveau de la nuque. Elle utilisa le poids de son corps pour exercer une pression sur les nœuds qu'elle sentait un peu partout sur le haut de son corps arrachant des soupirs à Alex qui petit à petit sentait comme ses muscles se relâchaient et son esprit commençait à s'évader au son de cette musique mélodieuse. Les mains de Maggie étaient brulantes et lui réchauffaient son corps entier qui petit à petit se remplissait d'un bien être indescriptible. Lentement, les deux jeunes femmes oubliaient ce qui pesait sur leurs cœurs écorchés. Surtout Alex qui n'arrivait pas à s'enlever l'image de son père retenu par Cadmus ni même la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour Lilian Luthor. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par se sentir tellement légère qu'elle avait l'impression que son esprit avait quitté son corps et qu'il flottait dans la pièce. Maggie souriait de l'effet qu'elle produisait. Une de ses anciennes amantes lui avait appris à masser et elle savait très bien comment faire pour dénouer les tensions et faire planer les filles. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes pendant lesquelles elle massa le dos, la nuque et les bras d'Alex, elle enleva son t-shirt, se retrouvant ainsi juste en sous-vêtements. Son soutien-gorge le rejoignit aussitôt au pied du lit puis elle s'allongea sur le dos d'Alex qui soupira longuement au contact de son corps brûlant. Elle était dans un état second, en train de planer et ce fut ainsi, totalement relaxée mais uniquement concentrée sur ses propres sensations ainsi que sur celles qu'elle procurait à Alex, qu'elles passa la nuit à se faire cajoler et à montrer à Maggie l'étendue de son amour pour elle.

Kara n'était vraiment pas douée en cuisine, elle avait pourtant beau faire des efforts, lire des livres de cuisine, regarder des vidéos, lire des blogs culinaires, tout ce qu'elle cuisinait était soit trop cuit, soit mal assaisonné. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle prenait souvent des repas à emporter laissant une bonne partie de sa paye dans l'alimentaire alors que sa sœur lui avait expliqué un nombre incalculable de fois qu'il lui serait bien économique d'apprendre à cuisiner que de se faire livrer systématiquement. Kara était bien d'accord mais le nombre de repas qu'elle avait dû jeter à la poubelle car ils étaient immangeables n'arrangeait pas non plus ses finances. Elle avait nettoyé vite fait son appartement et mit du parfum ambiant un peu partout mais sa nervosité l'empêchait de procéder par ordre, la faisant passer d'une tâche à une autre et lui faisant oublier le plat qu'elle avait mis au four. Lorsqu'elle sentit l'odeur de brûlé, il était trop tard, le repas était fichu ! Elle pestait contre son incapacité à cuisiner même quelque chose de simple. Et Lena qui allait certainement arriver dans peu de temps. Il lui fallait trouver une solution et vite. Elle opta pour le restaurant indien au coin de la rue qui faisait d'excellents plats végétariens et des naans au fromage délicieux. Elle les appela pour commander, tout serait prêt dans 15 minutes. Parfait, c'était le temps qu'il lui fallait pour se doucher et se préparer. Elle était nerveuse, elle ne savait pas quoi mettre. Comment s'habiller sans en faire trop ? Lui montrer son vrai côté naturel, bas de pyjama et Tshirt ? Ou bien s'habiller élégamment ? Pour la première fois, l'impression de ne pas lui correspondre socialement lui sauta aux yeux. Ça n'avait jamais été flagrant pour elle et au contraire, cela l'avait même inspirée au moment de s'habiller, se demandant si Lena porterait telle ou telle tenue mais à la maison, elle aimait particulièrement être décontractée. Elle l'imaginait arriver dans sa jolie robe avec ses talons hauts alors que la soirée qu'elle lui proposait était davantage jogging tshirt. Elle fit une moue en se regardant dans la glace et si Lena s'ennuyait en sa compagnie ? Depuis qu'elles avaient sauté le pas, leur relation n'était plus la même. Basée sur le dialogue autrefois, maintenant c'était à peine si elles échangeaient deux mots tant l'atmosphère se chargait en électricité quand elles se regardaient. Et si finalement elles étaient trop différentes ? Lena avait grandi dans la dentelle, écoutant de la musique classique alors que Kara était arrivée tardivement sur Terre. Leurs références étaient différentes mais ça ne la gênait pas, au contraire, elle appréciait de pouvoir un tas de choses grâce à Lena mais subitement elle craignait de ne rien pouvoir lui apporter réellement en tant que petite amie. En se disant ce mot, elle sourit devant la glace. Autant son envie de partager des moments intimes avec Lena était évident, autant elle n'arrivait pas à verbaliser ses sentiments ni à se projeter. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle reçut un message de Lena disant qu'elle arrivait dans quelques minutes, son cœur s'accéléra d'un coup. Il lui fallait se décider entre deux tenues, une robe ou le jogging et c'est finalement pour ce dernier qu'elle opta. Si Lena voulait réellement apprendre à la connaitre comme elle l'avait laissé entendre lors du dîner alors il fallait commencer par cela : une soirée décontractée devant la télé. Elle fila en volant pour aller chercher le repas et revint aussitôt. Cela ne lui prit que 5 minutes et lorsqu'elle posa toutes ses courses sur la table de la cuisine, Lena frappa à la porte. Kara sentit comme son ventre se contracta d'un coup par le tract. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce principale, tout était en ordre. Tant mieux, elle poussa une profonde respiration et lui ouvrit la porte en souriant.

\- « Bonsoir Lena, je suis contente que tu aies pu finir rapidement ton l'étude de ton dossier. » lui dit Kara d'une voix douce et en l'invitant à entrer.

\- « Oh, ne m'en parle pas ! J'ai eu une visite inattendue, encore. Je n'ai rien avancé dans mon dossier, du coup je l'ai pris avec moi… » déclara Lena en se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers la table où elle se délesta de son attaché-case, la housse qui contenait ses vêtements pour le lendemain et son manteau.

Kara passa derrière elle pour ranger sur le côté tout cela et se désolait du fait qu'elle doive encore travailler tout en se demandant qui avait pu lui rendre une visite inopinée après son départ qui était déjà très tardif.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas toucher à mon dossier avant demain matin…Ce soir je suis toute à toi mais demain je me lèverai aux aurores. J'ai une visioconférence à 10h, il faut que j'ai pris connaissance de toutes les modalités. » lui expliqua-t-elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Kara sourit en entendant cela, « toute à moi », elle n'en demandait pas tant mais elle aimait la façon qu'elle avait de lui laisser entendre qu'elle lui accordait beaucoup d'importance. C'était assez rare de rencontrer des personnes qui exprimaient facilement leurs sentiments et Lena n'avait jamais reculé devant un mot gentil, une attention ou une douce parole, fusse-t-elle juste amicale.

En plus de toutes les affaires qu'elle avait déposées sur la table, elle portait un petit sac en cuir qu'elle montra à Kara en lui demandant si elle pouvait aller se changer quelque part. Son hôtesse lui indiqua la pièce d'â côté qui n'était séparée que par un rideau. Le coin chambre lui plaisait énormément. C'était très chaleureux, beaucoup plus que son hôtel particulier qui était élégant, certes mais très froid et peu personnalisé. En haut du lit, était accroché un beau tableau représentant l'océan. Lena sourit en se disant que c'était certainement Kara qui l'avait peint. Son côté artiste était une des choses qui la fascinait le plus. Elle posa son sac sur le canapé ancien qui se trouvait au pied du lit, se déchaussa sans détourner les yeux de ce tableau puis elle sentit des mains chaudes se poser sur ses bras et des lèvres douces sur sa nuque lui provoquant une décharge immédiate. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Kara la rejoigne.

\- « Je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin d'aide pour baisser la fermeture de ta robe…Je ne voudrais pas que tu te débloques l'épaule en essayant de le faire toute seule » lui murmura Kara à l'oreille.

\- « Humm…c'est très gentil de ta part… » lui répondit Lena en saisissant les mains de Kara pour qu'elle l'enveloppe et l'enlace par derrière. « Tu as un vrai talent pour la peinture Kara…Sans compter l'écriture ! Je suis vraiment admirative de tout ça »

\- «Tu parles ! C'est un tableau que j'ai mis des mois à réaliser ! Je suis très lente et une toile peut passer beaucoup de temps sur le chevalet, comme celle que j'ai commencé là » lui répondit Kara avec modestie.

Lena enfila un débardeur bleu et un legging noir ce qui surprit Kara mais la rassura. Elle peut aussi être décontractée comme elle, c'était parfait. Lena s'approcha de la toile commencée, elle représentait aussi l'océan mais l'eau semblait plus agitée laissant prédominer le gris au bleu. En bas du tableau, quelques dunes et des plantes vertes donnaient une illusion de relief.

Kara était retournée dans le coin cuisine, disposant la nourriture commandée dans de la vraie vaisselle tout en lui expliquant :

\- « J'ai grandi chez les Danvers dans une grande maison face à l'océan, c'est pour ça que c'est un sujet qui m'inspire et que j'aime vraiment peindre. Ça me détend. »

\- « Tu sais ce qui me fascine moi, plus que l'eau ? L'espace ! Les étoiles, le soleil, la lune…les planètes ! J'ai étudié la physique pour cela en réalité, parce que c'est un sujet qui m'a interpellé quand j'étais petite, depuis que j'ai vu E.T en réalité. »

Kara déglutit en entendant cette confidence qui la mit mal à l'aise. C'était l'occasion peut-être pour aborder le sujet mais comment réagirait-elle en apprenant qu'elle-même était une extra-terrestre ? La repousserait-elle ? Lui en voudrait-elle de lui avoir caché la vérité ? Après tout, c'est elle qui était prête à commercialiser un objet capable d'identifier les humains des aliens. Elle n'était pas encore prête à lui révéler la vérité mais il faudrait y songer, surtout vu la tournure que prenait leur relation.

\- « C'est prêt ! Si madame veut bien venir s'installer ! J'ai mis des heures à faire mijoter ce petit curry de légumes ! » plaisant Kara en servant les assiettes.

\- « Humm ça sent bon…ça me rappelle mon voyage en Inde. Ce fut l'une des plus belles expériences de ma vie. Vraiment ! »

\- « ça ne m'étonne pas, on ne m'en a dit que du bien et surtout que ça vous transforme. »

\- « Oui, si on est prêt pour ça, moi à l'époque, je ne l'étais pas encore. J'ai voyagé dans le luxe alors je n'ai pas vraiment baigné dans la société populaire ni été confronté à l'extrême pauvreté qui y règne. Mais voir le Taj Mahal en vrai, ça restera l'un de mes plus beaux souvenirs. »

\- « Je n'en doute pas, surtout lorsque l'on connait l'histoire de sa construction. »

\- « Quelle belle preuve d'amour ! »

Elles passèrent le repas à parler voyages et contrées lointaines, se découvrant de nouveaux points communs puis finirent la soirée devant un documentaire animalier sur les félins, Lena dans les bras de Kara, alors que celle-ci lui massait doucement la nuque pendant qu'elle caressait du bout des doigts de la main gauche, le haut de sa main. Lena se réveilla en sursaut, réveillant Kara au passage qui lui caressa les bras pour la rassurer et finit par la prendre dans ses bras. Se réveiller par un cauchemar était une sensation désagréable qu'elle n'appréciait vraiment pas de ressentir mais elle était heureuse de pouvoir compter sur les bras de Kara pour la réconforter. Elle en profita pour plonger son visage dans son cou et respirer son parfum puis elle déposa un baiser appuyé à la jonction entre son cou et son épaule réveillant ainsi les sens de Kara qui saisit sa nuque et exerça une pression pour lui relever le visage et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Elle en avait eu envie toute la soirée mais s'était forcée à ne pas succomber à la tentation. Son irruption dans la chambre un peu plus tôt était une tentative qui avait échoué et elle ne voulait pas forcer Lena à aller à son rythme. Son désir était réellement de la connaitre davantage et cette soirée passée à échanger sur leurs goûts, leurs passions lui avait montré un autre côté de sa personnalité et les avait rapprochées. Maintenant, ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde, c'était l'attirer avec elle vers le lit qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là. Mais Lena ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille, elle fit basculer Kara vers l'arrière et s'allongea de son long sur son corps entier plaçant une de ses jambes entre les siennes. Sans quitter ses lèvres et tout en entremêlant sa langue avec la sienne, elle promena ses mains sur son corps en les faufilant sous ses vêtements. Doucement, elle commença à onduler et à exercer une pression avec son bassin, appuyant sur son bas ventre et provoquant une chaleur qui envahit très vite son corps entier. Le rythme se fit de plus en plus rapide et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende ni qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, elle sentit son corps se raidir, secoué par des spasmes incontrôlables. Quelques secondes après, elle sentit celui de Lena subir les mêmes réactions et en fut encore davantage troublée. Mon dieu, ce qu'elle était belle lorsqu'elle prenait du plaisir. En temps normal, elle était d'une beauté rare mais à ce moment précis, sa peau prenait un éclat fabuleux. Voilà ce qu'elle aimerait tant peindre la prochaine fois. Lena en plein extase. Elle sourit en y pensant et serra très fort sa partenaire tout en lui caressant le dos et les bras. Lorsque Lena reprit ses esprits, elle se releva et emmena Kara avec elle vers la chambre. Elle se déshabilla en deux ou trois mouvements puis dévêtit Kara très lentement tout en la couvrant de baiser. Elle voulait pouvoir profiter pleinement d'elle encore quelques heures avant qu'il ne soit le moment de travailler sur son dossier, avant qu'elle ne lui parle de la menace de Roulette. Pour le moment, elle ne voulait que l'aimer sous cet océan peint et oublier toutes les ombres au tableau.


	28. Chapter 28

**Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà vu l'épisode 2x19 mais je tenais juste à dire encore une fois à quel point j'aime le couple Sanvers. Quel plaisir de voir Maggie et Kara lutter ensemble pour sauver Alex! Et le peu de fois où Lena apparait, elle crève l'écran!**

 **Alors parce que j'ai adoré cet épisode et que j'ai hâte de retrouver ces 4 femmes fortes et belles, voici un nouveau chapitre.**

 **En espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

Lorsqu'Alex commença à se réveiller, son premier réflexe fut de chercher Maggie dans son lit mais elle avait beau tâter la place à côté, aucune trace de la belle brune. Elle releva la tête pour voir si elle n'était pas dans la cuisine ou dans la salle de bain mais l'appartement semblait vide et silencieux. Elle enfila un Tshirt et fit le tour pour vérifier son absence et aperçut assez vite sur le plan de travail, un petit déjeuner préparé avec un papier plié en quatre dans l'assiette.

« _Tu dormais si paisiblement que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. J'ai passé un moment délicieux hier soir en ta compagnie, comme à chaque fois. Merci de m'avoir écoutée, de m'accepter telle que je suis, avec mes failles. Je file à mon appartement et je vais en profiter pour courir. Tu me manques déjà. Il me tarde de t'avoir au téléphone et de te voir. Je t'embrasse tendrement._

 _Maggie »_

Le visage d'Alex s'illumina aussitôt et dessina un sourire radieux. Depuis que Maggie avait fait irruption dans sa vie, cette douce sensation ne la quittait plus. L'amour qu'elle ressentait pour elle la comblait bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Sa vie était en train de prendre une toute autre tournure et elle se réjouissait du cadeau que la vie venait de lui apporter. Avoir une femme aussi belle, aussi touchante, aussi forte que Maggie à ses côtés, la rendait à la fois fière et reconnaissante. Elle remerciait l'univers de lui avoir offert une vie hors du commun mais elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur en réalisant que si, il y avait bien encore une ombre au tableau. C'était l'absence de son père. Tous les membres du DEO travaillaient pourtant d'arrache-pied pour essayer de localiser Lilian Luthor depuis la semaine passée mais aucune trace. Il devait pourtant y avoir une faille mais laquelle ?

Alors qu'elle prenait son petit déjeuner, elle repensait à ce que Maggie lui avait révélé. Cela avait dû être horrible pour elle de devenir adulte en étant rejetée par ses propres parents. Cela ne la rendait que plus admirative de la personne qu'elle était devenue, apparemment sûre d'elle, pleine de convictions mais lorsqu'on grattait un peu le masque, on se rendait compte assez vite que c'était une femme très généreuse, ultra-sensible et surtout avec un sens de la justice très fort. Quelle chance elle avait de l'avoir séduite et elle était prête à tout pour la garder près d'elle car au fond d'elle, elle le sentait, c'était une évidence, leurs destins étaient liés. Soudainement, elle eut une envie folle qu'elle trouvait un peu précipitée mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête. Elle décida de profiter du départ de Maggie pour aller voir sa sœur. A cette heure-là, elle la trouverait sûrement au lit et cela lui ferait plaisir d'avoir une boite de chez Dunkin Donuts. Elle se prépara très vite et se rendit donc chez sa sœur, à quelques minutes de route de son appartement.

Lena s'était elle-aussi réveillée seule dans le lit, très tôt car elle devait lire ce fichu dossier avant son rendez-vous. Kara n'était pas présente dans l'appartement mais elle se dit que peut-être elle était descendue faire des courses malgré l'heure. Elle enfila le T-shirt de Kara qui trainait par terre après avoir respiré son odeur et souri en repensant à l'agréable nuit qu'elle venait de passer ensemble. Elle se fit couler un café et s'installa à table pour travailler. Elle eut à peine fini lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Elle sursauta et ne sut pas bien comment réagir. Qui venait chez elle à cette heure aussi matinale ? Elle se leva d'un coup lorsqu'elle entendit les clés dans la serrure. Devait-elle se cacher ? Qui pouvait bien avoir ses clés ? Etait-ce Kara qui rentrait ? Mais pourquoi frapper à la porte si c'était le cas ?

Ses joues s'empourprèrent lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant Alex Danvers qui elle aussi stoppa net son mouvement alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser les deux capuccinos et les donuts qu'elle venait d'acheter pour discuter un peu avec sa sœur et rattraper le temps perdu depuis la semaine dernière. Elle faillit tout faire tomber tant elle n'en revenait pas. La petite tenue de Lena ne laissait quasiment aucun doute sur la nature réelle de sa relation avec Kara. Alex déglutit difficilement puis finit par avancer et poser tout sur le plan de travail. Lena quant à elle était gênée au départ puis elle décida de prendre cette situation avec naturel, après tout elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Kara et elle étaient toutes les deux des adultes qui savaient parfaitement ce qu'elles faisaient. Elle fit un pas vers Alex et lui tendit la main pour lui serrer la sienne et la saluer proprement. Alex qui ne s'était toujours pas remise mit du temps à réagir puis toussota et répondit à son geste sans toutefois parvenir à la regarder longuement dans les yeux. Elle se racla la gorge puis demanda :

\- « Euh…Kara n'est pas là ? »

\- « Non…Elle était déjà partie lorsque je me suis levée. »

\- « Je vois. »

A ce moment-là, Kara ouvrit la porte de chez elle vigoureusement avec deux cafés et un paquet de croissants qu'elle avait achetés dans une boulangerie française pensant faire plaisir à Lena qui adorait ce pays. Mais son sang se figea lorsqu'elle vit Alex discuter avec Lena qui n'avait pour seuls vêtements que son t-shirt de la veille qu'elle avait visiblement enfilé en sortant du lit. Alex se tourna vers elle avec un regard interrogatif. Les joues de Kara devinrent rouges écarlates aussitôt et pour toute réponse, elle ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard en baissant la tête en se dirigeant vers l'évier pour rincer les fruits qu'elle avait également amenés. Alex se tourna vers elle puis lui dit :

\- « Euh, je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais dû utiliser tes clés. Je vais vous laisser » dit Alex manifestement contrariée.

\- « Non, ne partez pas. Je vais y aller, je risque d'être en retard sinon. Et puis…je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire » déclara Lena avant de se rendre dans la chambre où elle enfila sa robe rapidement et récupéra ses affaires en quelques secondes.

\- « Je suis désolée Lena… » lui dit Kara.

\- « Ne t'en fais pas ma belle…Appelle-mois plus tard. » lui chuchota Lena en passant devant elle avant de quitter l'appartement laissant Kara, tête baissée face à une Alex perplexe.

Ce fut cette dernière qui brisa le silence la première devant le mutisme de sa sœur. Non pas qu'elle lui en voulait mais elle s'interrogeait sur cette relation qu'elle n'avait pas vue venir. Elle s'en voulait à elle-même de ne pas avoir été assez présente et attentive pour se rendre compte que quelque chose d'aussi énorme était en train d'arriver dans la vie de sa sœur.

\- « Depuis…euh…depuis combien de temps ? »

\- « Alex…ça ne fait pas longtemps...Je savais pas comment t'en parler »

\- « Depuis combien de temps ? »

\- « Depuis avant-hier… »

\- « Mais c'est arrivé comme ça ? Je veux dire…ça fait combien de temps que tu y penses ?

\- « C'est…c'est arrivé comme ça, oui. Enfin, je sais pas…j'ai toujours eu cette sensation bizarre depuis que je la connais. Comme un magnétisme que j'arrive pas à contrôler. Quand je la regarde dans les yeux, j'ai l'impression de ne pas arriver à me défaire de cette emprise. Je crois que je suis sous son charme depuis le premier jour mais au départ je pensais juste que c'était un coup de cœur amical et en fait…c'est plus profond que ça. »

\- « Ah oui, je vois ça ! »

\- « Ah Alex, s'il te plait, épargne-moi ton sarcasme. Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je fais…Et puis, j'étais sûre que tu réagirais comme ça »

\- « Comment ?...Oh Kara, je ne voulais pas être sarcastique…vraiment, j'aimerais juste comprendre comment c'est arrivé…Et puis, tu sais que Lena a été lié à Maggie ! »

\- « Oui je sais, mais tu crois que j'ai cherché ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu crois que c'est quelque chose que je peux contrôler ? Je te dis, quand je suis avec elle, je suis totalement envoutée par sa voix, son parfum, son sourire, son charisme…tout me plait en elle ! Je n'arrive juste pas à y faire quoi que ce soit. »

\- « Alex, je peux comprendre ça mais…je reste persuadée qu'elle peut être dangereuse pour toi. Ça reste une Luthor !»

\- « Oh, je t'en prie ! Tu vas pas me ressortir ça quand même Alex ! »

\- « Mais Kara, comment vas-tu faire pour qu'elle ne découvre jamais qui tu es ? Parce que j'espère que tu ne lui as rien dit ! Si jamais elle l'apprend tu la mets en danger, tu NOUS mets en danger, tous, Kara. »

\- « Et tu crois que je ne sais pas tout ça ? Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de vivre un amour passionnel et de devoir cacher une partie de moi ? » crie Kara les larmes aux yeux.

\- « Non, Kara, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas…Je te dis juste qu'il faut être prudente avec ça…Si jamais Lilian Luthor l'apprend, elle s'en servira contre toi et tu peux dire au revoir à ton anonymat »

\- « Je sais Alex. J'y ai déjà réfléchi…mais je…je n'y peux rien. Quand je suis en sa présence…enfin, voilà, tu comprends sûrement maintenant que tu es avec Maggie. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais me sentir ENTIERE avec elle. C'est la première fois que je ressens les choses avec une telle force. C'est plus fort que moi, t'imagines ? Moi la femme d'acier ! Je me découvre une nouvelle kryptonite ! mais celle-ci est vraiment coriace…elle est mentale et viscérale. »

Alex faisait les cent pas alors qu'elle échangeait des arguments avec sa sœur. Depuis qu'elle était apparue dans leurs vies, c'était devenu son rôle, la conseiller, lui apprendre les coutumes terriennes. Et ça n'avait pas été une chose facile car la jeune extra-terrestre était vraiment têtue et n'en faisait souvent qu'à sa tête quoiqu'Alex avait beau lui expliquer. Ses parents lui avaient mis une pression énorme sur les épaules en lui rappelant régulièrement qu'elle devait veiller sur elle et la protéger coûte que coûte. C'était une tâche qui lui avait souvent pesée mais moins depuis qu'elle travaillait au DEO et curieusement moins depuis que Kara était devenue Supergirl. La révéler au grand jour lui avait permis de partager en quelque sorte ce secret et l'avait soulagé sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte au départ. Certes, elle prenait plus de risques mais il ne s'agissait plus que de sa responsabilité mais celle de la population entière qui la chérissait et l'admirait. Sa sœur était devenue l'une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie et ce qu'elle ressentait actuellement n'était pas de la tristesse ni même de la déception mais plutôt de l'incompréhension parce qu'elle n'avait jamais décelé chez Kara la moindre attirance envers les femmes. Et puis surtout, au fond d'elle-même, il fallait s'avouer que le fait qu'il s'agisse de Lena Luthor, la fille de leur plus grande ennemie et l'ancienne amante de Maggie, ne faisait qu'accentuer son désarroi. Evidemment, elle souhaitait que Kara soit heureuse en amour mais pouvait-elle l'être auprès d'une Luthor ? Malgré le passif qu'il y avait entre Superman et Lex Luthor ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en douter. Elle se forçait à repenser à la manière dont Kara avait reçu son coming-out, avec au départ de l'étonnement mais ensuite un appui inconditionnel à la hauteur de sa grandeur d'âme mais Alex se demandait si elle était capable de la même ouverture d'esprit qu'elle. Comment réagirait sa mère en apprenant que ses deux filles aimaient les femmes ? Le prendrait-elle aussi bien ? Elle qui n'avait jamais connu aucun homosexuel de toute sa vie, voilà que sa rencontre avec Maggie lui avait permis de se rendre compte qu'elle-même l'était et maintenant Kara avec Lena. Elle ne savait pas comment prendre la chose positivement mais elle avait conscience qu'il lui fallait appuyer sa sœur car après tout, elle était grande et savait ce qu'elle faisait. Il lui fallait prendre sur elle et lui faire confiance. Elle finit par sourire à Kara puis se dirigea vers elle les bras ouverts et la serra fort. Elle tâcha de se montrer ouverte et bienveillante mais au fond d'elle, elle redoutait le moment où ses craintes se réaliseraient.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey ! Désolée pour la publication plus lente, je suis très prise en ce moment.**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu court, désolée d'avance également mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

En sortant de chez Kara, Alex eut besoin de confier ses craintes aussitôt à celle dont elle était à ce jour le plus proche. Elle se rendit donc directement au Commissariat où Maggie aurait déjà certainement commencé son service mais elle espérait pouvoir obtenir d'elle, ne serait-ce qu'une petite demi-heure pour la conseiller. Son esprit était partagé entre deux volontés, celle de laisser sa petite sœur vivre sa relation comme bon lui semblait malgré les antécédents de Lena ou bien celle de contrecarrer sa volonté en allant trouver cette dernière et lui demander de laisser sa sœur tranquille. Elle savait pertinemment qu'en agissant de la sorte elle risquait de se la mettre à dos mais le danger était réel et il fallait faire quelque chose. En tout cas, garder un tel secret pour elle-même lui semblait impossible. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se confie à Maggie.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au Commissariat, Maggie la vit s'avancer vers elle d'un pas décidé, elle voulut sourire au départ mais aussitôt son visage se referma lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'expression sérieuse de sa petite amie. Elle se leva de sa chaise et alla à sa rencontre, préoccupée également :

\- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe Alex ? »

\- « J'ai besoin de te parler, on peut aller dans une pièce fermée ? »

\- « Euh…oui, oui bien sûr, viens par-là »

Maggie saisit Alex par la manche de sa veste et l'entraina avec elle vers une pièce au fond d'un couloir. C'était la pièce de l'autre côté d'un miroir sans tain d'une salle d'interrogatoire. Là, Maggie s'installa sur la table sans quitter Alex du regard. Celle-ci, tournait en rond dans la pièce, comme cherchant ses mots avant de parler ce qui rendait Maggie particulièrement nerveuse.

\- « Alex, tu ne veux pas t'assoir ou venir près de moi. Dis-moi, tu peux tout me dire » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

\- « Euh…voilà…Ce matin, comme tu étais partie tôt, j'en ai profité pour aller voir Kara chez elle…Comme personne ne répondait, j'ai utilisé ma clé pour entrer chez elle en pensant l'y attendre. Et en fait…Ben…Euh…Je suis tombée sur Lena Luthor qui était visiblement nue sous le T-shirt de Kara » lui raconta Alex sur un ton agacé.

\- « QUOI ? » Demanda Maggie en descendant de la table et en se rapprochant d'Alex.

\- « Oui, c'est exactement la réaction que j'ai eu…Kara est arrivée aussitôt, Lena est partie et j'ai discuté avec ma sœur…C'est juste… » rétorqua Alex en hochant la tête et en levant les bras au ciel.

\- « Hallucinant ! » lui répondit Maggie, bouche bée.

\- « Pire ! C'est préoccupant ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me mêler de ses histoires de cœur mais là, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'arrive pas à lui faire confiance. Je trouve ça vraiment louche cette relation…Qu'en penses-tu ? » l'interrogea Alex vraiment préoccupée.

\- « Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser Alex…Lena a une personnalité très complexe. Je l'ai rencontrée quand elle venait de s'installer et de reprendre la compagnie. Elle avait une soif de pouvoir, de contrôle…Je sais aussi qu'elle aime plaire, séduire les jolies femmes…Toutes les jolies femmes ! Mais comme je t'ai dit, ça fait longtemps que je ne la côtoie plus, je sais juste qu'elle a fait une thérapie suite à notre rupture et c'est vrai que je l'ai trouvée changée quand je l'ai interrogée la dernière fois. Elle avait l'air sincère et semblait être concernée par ce qu'il arrivait à Supergirl, d'ailleurs j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'elle aurait été attirée par celle-ci » lui répondit Maggie qui avait l'habitude d'analyser les comportements et la psychologie de ses suspects.

\- « Tu crois qu'elle se doute de quelque chose ? » s'inquiéta Alex.

\- « Je ne sais pas, c'est possible Alex…Lena est une femme extrêmement intelligente. Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois, je ne comprends pas que les gens ne fassent pas le rapprochement entre Supergirl et ta sœur. Toute personne en lien avec les deux est forcément amenée à se douter de quelque chose, en tout cas, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle le sache, surtout si elles sont intimes. Ça veut dire que Lena a eu tout le loisir de la voir sans ses lunettes, les cheveux lâchés… » argumenta Maggie.

\- « Oh ! C'est pas vrai ! J'en étais sûre ! Si jamais sa mère l'apprend, ça serait une catastrophe. » lui dit Alex, visiblement très inquiète des conséquences négatives de cette relation.

\- « Je sais Alex, écoute, calme-toi, ne vois pas tout de suite le pire arriver, peut-être faut-il faire confiance à ta sœur à défaut de faire confiance à Lilian Luthor. » lui murmura Maggie en lui prenant les deux bras et en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Elles avaient toutes les deux ce pouvoir l'une sur l'autre, de s'écouter, se réconforter. Alex savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur son aide dans n'importe quelle occasion et se réjouissait de constater la capacité d'apaisement qu'elle avait sur son âme. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait vu Lena dans l'appartement de Kara, son esprit se tranquillisa un peu. Le regard doux et rempli d'empathie de Maggie avait comme faculté principal de remplir le sien d'espoir en l'avenir. Peut-être avait-elle raison. Peut-être fallait-elle garder confiance. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, savoir sa sœur en danger la rendait folle d'inquiétude. Et Maggie en avait pleinement conscience. Elle l'avait constaté récemment lorsque celle-ci avait été empoisonnée par la fausse Lena. Et c'était aussi cet incident qui la rendait aussi méfiante, en plus du fait que la Luthor et Maggie avaient autrefois été liées. Celle-ci était persuadée que c'était également une des raisons principales pour lesquelles elle s'en méfiait. L'avoir vue à son chevet à l'hôpital faire preuve d'un geste tendre à son égard et maintenant dans l'appartement de sa sœur. Cela faisait certainement trop de choses à encaisser en si peu de temps. Maggie lui caressa la joue délicatement et lui sourit puis la rassura :

\- « Ecoute, je vais aller voir Lena, je vais aller lui parler, d'accord ? Comme ça, ta sœur ne t'en voudra pas de t'en mêler puisque c'est moi qui le fais. Je la connais, je sais comment la manier, je connais ses expressions, ses réactions…Si elle me ment, je le saurai. Et après, j'aimerais bien que tu me rejoignes ce soir, je t'ai préparé une surprise…je suis sûre que ça va te plaire… » lui susurra-t-elle avant de lui déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres qui surprit Alex mais l'enchanta et finit de lui radoucir l'humeur.

Comme Maggie était partie tôt ce matin, elles n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se saluer et c'est vrai que le contact de sa peau sur la sienne lui avait cruellement manqué ce matin et ne manqua pas de lui procurer des frissons. Alex l'attira davantage vers elle pour sentir la chaleur de son corps entier contre le sien. Elle passa délicatement sa main sur sa nuque et exerça une légère pression pour rapprocher encore davantage leurs visages l'un de l'autre. Une vague de désir envahit subitement leurs corps. Malgré l'heure matinale, malgré le lieu inapproprié, il leur fallait assouvir leur pulsion. Alex avait besoin d'elle, de ses caresses, de ses baisers pour reprendre pied alors elle repoussa doucement son étreinte et se dirigea d'un pas très rapide vers la porte afin de fermer le verrou. Ensuite son regard s'attarda sur les quatre coins de la pièce. Pas de caméras. Rien qui ne pouvait entraver leurs moments d'intimité qui devait être rapide mais qui promettait d'être intense tant la tension qu'elle ressentait dans le bas ventre était forte. Maggie la regarda faire avec un sourire amusé et provocateur. Elle adorait le fait qu'Alex la surprenne avec ce genre d'initiatives et il est vrai qu'elle avait un goût prononcé pour le danger. Savoir que quelqu'un pouvait les surprendre d'une minute à l'autre donnait davantage de piquant à leur ébat et ça la comblait plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Alex la prit à nouveau dans ses bras et la porta sur la table où elle s'était assise quelques minutes plus tôt. Leur baiser se fit plus fougueux et vorace décuplant leur envie de s'aimer intensément. Elle monta sur la table également et se retrouva allongée entièrement sur Maggie dont elle sortit un peu la chemise du pantalon afin de glisser une de ses mains en dessous et pouvoir ainsi lui caresser la peau dont la douceur l'enivrait de plus en plus. Maggie en fit autant en soulevant le T-shirt d'Alex et en promenant ses mains sur son dos musclé. Très vite, Alex exerça une pression de plus en plus rapide et sensuelle de son bassin contre celui de Maggie qui l'encourageait grâce à ses deux mains qu'elle avait fait glisser sur son derrière et avec lesquelles elle attirait Alex de plus en plus contre elle. L'envie qu'elles avaient l'une de l'autre était telle qu'elles n'eurent pas besoin de se déshabiller ni de se toucher plus que ça. Le simple baiser passionné accompagné de quelques mouvements de rein suffirent à faire surgir en elles un raz de marée de plaisir qui les laissa un peu pantelantes mais comblées. Lorsqu'elles reprirent leurs esprits quelques secondes après, elles se regardèrent dans les yeux et explosèrent de rire à l'unisson tant la situation était inédite. Puis Maggie reprit son sérieux et la regarda intensément droit dans les yeux. Son amour pour Alex était si fort, si évident qu'elle aurait voulu prononcer là, maintenant ces trois mots qu'elle redoutait tant de dire, et en même temps d'entendre. Pourtant ils étaient là, dans son cœur, dans sa tête mais se heurtaient à sa bouche qui inconsciemment n'arrivait pas à les sortir. La seule fois qu'elle les avait prononcés, elle avait été rejetée ensuite et s'était jurée qu'on ne la blesserait plus à ce jeu-là. Alex lui souriait, comblée également par cette femme qui illuminait sa vie et sur qui elle pouvait compter en toute circonstance. Elle la serra contre elle à nouveau puis se décida enfin à se détacher d'elle reprenant conscience de l'endroit où elles étaient. Après lui avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur les lèvres, elle la remercia et l'aida à se relever, se recoiffer et se rhabiller. Ensemble, elles s'apprêtèrent à sortir de cette pièce mais Maggie retint la main d'Alex qui allait ouvrir le verrou et l'attira une dernière fois pour l'embrasser langoureusement et la surprendre à nouveau. Ses lèvres glissèrent délicatement vers son oreille et là, parce que c'était une évidence, parce qu'il fallait que ça sorte, elle lui murmura d'une voix tremblante :

\- « Je t'aime Alex Danvers »

Le cœur d'Alex s'accéléra à tel point qu'elle eut l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Une émotion qu'elle n'avait jamais connue la submergea, lui nouant la gorge et lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle chercha elle aussi son oreille pour lui murmurer également :

\- « Je t'aime Maggie Sawyer»


	30. Chapter 30

Lorsqu'elle arriva à son bureau, Lena était concentrée sur l'agenda de la journée. Évidemment la rencontre inopinée de ce matin l'avait contrariée mais elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'y attarder compte tenu de ses obligations professionnelles. Les différentes visioconférences prévues dans la journée étaient primordiales pour le succès financier de son entreprise. Elle le savait, si elle voulait pouvoir innover dans certains secteurs, il lui fallait impérativement consolider les investissements extérieurs. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de paraitre peu informée sur les différents sujets abordés lors de ces réunions. Son professionnalisme avait toujours été une des raisons principales de son succès, rien ni personne n'avait pu contrarier son ambition. Même pas ses problèmes familiaux. Au contraire, cela avait toujours agi comme un moteur. Inconsciemment, en tout cas au départ, elle s'était acharnée à réussir professionnellement pour impressionner ses parents et surtout sa mère adoptive mais depuis sa thérapie c'était sa propre satisfaction qu'elle recherchait dans la réussite de son entreprise. Elle avait toujours souffert de la comparaison avec son frère Lex mais plus elle avançait et plus elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait rien à lui envier. Au final, tout ce qu'elle était parvenu à faire, elle ne le devait qu'à elle-même et sa persévérance. Bien sûr, il lui avait fallu sacrifier une grande partie de sa vie personnelle mais dans la mesure où elle n'était pas prête à s'investir émotionnellement, cela ne lui avait jamais paru un effort surhumain. Aujourd'hui, les choses étaient un peu différentes. L'arrivée de Kara dans sa vie était une vraie surprise. Auparavant jamais personne d'aussi sincère n'avait essayé de sympathiser avec elle. C'est la seule personne qui lui faisait entièrement confiance et à qui elle pouvait montrer ses failles sans que cela ne lui pose problème. En temps normal, elle gardait ses moments de vulnérabilité pour l'intimité de sa suite à l'hôtel, assise à son piano, un verre de vin blanc à la main. Mais pour la première fois, elle découvrait le bonheur d'être écoutée, d'être aimée tout simplement pour son être tout entier et cela commençait à l'enivrer mais aussi à l'effrayer. Sa thérapie lui avait appris le renoncement et il est vrai que depuis plusieurs mois, elle se voyait finir sa vie célibataire, mariée à son entreprise. Les baisers fougueux de Kara étaient en train de chambouler totalement ses certitudes et elle ne savait pas bien comment gérer tout cela. Elle tâchait en tout cas de ne pas trop espérer ni même y penser de peur d'être déçue. Elle ne pouvait toutefois pas s'empêcher de se demander quelle tournure avait pris la discussion entre Kara et sa sœur. Celle-ci n'avait pas l'air ravie de leur relation, après tout, comment lui en vouloir ? Sa sœur n'avait jamais été avec une femme auparavant et il se trouve que cette femme faisait partie d'une famille de criminels et dont la mère retenait prisonnier le père. Sans oublier le fait que Maggie avait certainement dû lui parler de leurs relations et vanter son esprit pervers. Quand elle y pensait, tout pesait contre elle, elle en avait conscience mais elle avait changé et n'avait rien avoir avec sa famille. Alex s'en rendrait sûrement compte à un moment. Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas convaincu Kara de renoncer à cette relation par précaution. Son esprit était perdu dans toutes ses réflexions lorsque son téléphone sonna. C'était Kara qui lui envoyait un doux message qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lire avec un large sourire aux lèvres et le cœur battant plus fort.

« Lena, je suis tellement désolée pour ce matin. Je pense à toi. Bon courage pour tes réunions. Appelle-moi quand tu auras un moment. A très vite. Kara »

Lena porta son téléphone à sa poitrine. Voilà qui la rassurait et lui donnait la confiance dont elle manquait. Kara était la fille la plus douce et compréhensive qu'elle connaissait et c'était un vrai privilège que d'avoir une telle place dans sa vie. Gâcher cette chance aurait vraiment été dommage alors elle se promit qu'elle ferait un effort pour s'accorder plus de moments comme celui d'hier. Mais pour pouvoir faire cela, il lui fallait également être hyper concentrée et productive. C'est pourquoi elle se mit aussitôt au travail sans prendre le temps de répondre au message de Kara qu'elle comptait appeler dès qu'elle aurait fini ses différentes rencontres.

Cela faisait déjà six heures qu'elle était concentrée sur son travail sans prendre aucune pause entre les rendez-vous, ni même prendre le temps de monter manger quelque chose au studio en haut de la LCorp tour lorsque Maggie arriva escortée par sa secrétaire. Lena en resta bouche bée mais fit très rapidement le rapprochement entre sa présence ici et sa rencontre avec sa petite amie le matin même. Maggie s'avança d'un pas décidé vers son bureau et sans rien dire elle s'assit en la regarda dans les yeux avec un regard interrogateur.

\- « Bonjour, Maggie, je devine la raison de ta venue…ça doit vraiment être douloureux pour Alex d'apprendre que sa sœur a une liaison avec moi pour que tu prennes le temps de venir…ça faisait longtemps » déclara Lena d'une voix sarcastique.

\- « Effectivement, on ne peut pas dire qu'Alex prenne bien la chose mais je ne peux que la comprendre…Alors, je vais être directe. A quoi tu joues avec Kara ? » demanda Maggie.

\- « Je ne joue pas, Maggie…J'ai fini de jouer. Depuis notre rupture, je ne joue plus. Et je sais qu'on n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'en reparler mais sache que j'ai fait une thérapie et que…j'ai pris conscience du mal que je t'avais fait…Je…j'ai joué avec toi et tes sentiments et je le regrette profondément. Heureusement que tu es quelqu'un de fort et que tu as su te libérer de tout ça toute seule, je t'ai longtemps admiré d'ailleurs. Et je suis contente que tu aies rencontré quelqu'un de bien…Vous avez l'air heureuse ensemble. »

\- « Je ne suis pas venue ici pour parler de nous, ni même d'Alex et moi…Ce qui m'inquiète c'est Kara…Je te crois sincère quand tu dis que tu as changé…Je le vois. Il n'y a plus le même air supérieur que tu prenais avec tout le monde. Je vois bien que tu as évolué mais…Kara n'a jamais joué dans la cour des grands si tu vois ce que je veux dire…et je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses du mal. »

\- « Jamais je ne lui ferai du mal. Jamais ! » s'exclama Lena en perdant un peu patience. « Je ne referai pas la même erreur avec elle. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais Kara n'est pas la jeune fille innocente qu'elle parait. C'est une femme bien plus complexe que ça, qui me touche et qui me fascine également…Je…Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose qui se rapprochait de ce que je vis avec elle. Pour la première fois, je peux être MOI, je n'ai pas besoin de jouer un rôle. Je sais qu'elle m'épaulera toujours et qu'elle sera toujours là pour moi parce que c'est quelqu'un qui ne donne pas son amour à tout le monde, tu vois ? C'est une femme tellement généreuse, comme j'en ai rarement connue et je ne peux pas rentrer dans les détails mais c'est une femme extraordinaire. »

Maggie observait chaque expression faciale, les regards, les intonations, les moments où elle détournait les yeux. Le cœur de Lena avait l'air de s'emballer à mesure qu'elle déclarait sa flamme pour la sœur d'Alex et le fait qu'elle manque de souffle à la fin de sa tirade prouvait bien que ses sentiments semblaient réels. Il y avait un tel espoir, une telle exaltation dans ses mots qu'il était difficile de ne pas croire à la sincérité de ses propos.

\- « Lena, je te crois…Je veux juste que tu saches que si jamais tu lui fais du mal, je ne pourrais pas retenir Alex…Sa sœur est la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. »

\- « Je sais et c'est en train de devenir cette personne à mes yeux également…J'espère qu'un jour Alex le comprendra et qu'elle soutiendra sa sœur, c'est aussi ce qu'attend Kara. »

\- « Je sais. Je ne peux rien te garantir. Je ne t'embête pas plus longtemps. Juste. Pas de faux pas ! »

Maggie se leva en lançant cette menace puis elle salua Lena d'un mouvement de tête avant de sortir de son bureau. Une chose était absolument certaine, Lena était au courant pour les pouvoirs de Kara. Elle en était persuadée, les propos évasifs et l'adjectif « extraordinaire » ne faisaient que confirmer ses soupçons. Ce ne serait certainement pas du goût d'Alex qui craignait justement par-dessus tout que Lena n'apprenne la réelle identité de sa sœur. Maintenant, il faudrait sûrement la surveiller de près pour être sûre qu'elle ne devienne pas une cible de Cadmus. Maggie était contrariée. Cela faisait longtemps effectivement qu'elle n'avait pas remis les pieds dans cet immeuble en présence de Lena mais ces quelques minutes avaient suffi à la renvoyer à l'époque de leur liaison. C'était du passé mais force était de constater qu'un sentiment de colère subsistait encore en elle. Leur rupture s'était mal passée et ce que sa mère l'avait obligé à faire ne cessait de la hanter même si Alex l'avait rassurée à ce sujet. Ce n'était jamais très agréable d'être confrontée à ses vieux démons et être éloignée des Luthor aurait été préférable pour elle. Malheureusement, il semblerait que les Danvers soient étroitement liées à elles. Maggie soupira profondément dans l'ascenseur réfléchissant à la manière de l'annoncer à Alex. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait prévu pour la soirée. Peut-être serait-il plus sage d'en parler après sa surprise. Rien ne devait gâcher le moment spécial qu'elle comptait vivre avec Alex le soir même.

Lorsque Maggie sortit de son bureau, Lena se releva et alla sur le balcon prendre l'air. De là, la vue était imprenable sur toute la ville ce qui ne manquait pas de lui donner à chaque fois une force inouïe. Leur entourage leur mettrait certainement des bâtons dans les roues mais il leur fallait être fortes car elle n'était pas prête à abandonner le bonheur qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras ou même ne serait-ce que lorsqu'elle posait ses yeux bleus sur elle. Son regard était doux mais il pouvait en un rien de temps se transformer en de la braise qui la consumait en un quart de secondes. Son regard troublé en devenait troublant et jamais elle n'avait rencontré personne d'aussi nuancé. Non, décidément, jamais elle ne laisserait Alex, ni Maggie ni même Roulette s'interposer entre elles. Son souffle s'accéléra subitement et l'envie de la voir se fit pressante. Ses rendez-vous étaient tous passés, il ne lui restait qu'à rédiger des bilans de tout cela afin d'en informer ses collaborateurs mais cela pourrait attendre plus tard. Elle mourait d'envie de voir son sourire radieux, de se perdre dans son regard bleu profond. Elle rangea tous ses dossiers et partit aussitôt pour la surprendre à son bureau de la Cat Co.

Kara n'avait reçu aucune réponse de la part de Lena depuis le début de la matinée et ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son portable toutes les cinq minutes. Elle espérait que rien ne lui soit arrivé mais surtout elle espérait qu'elle ne soit pas fâchée de la manière dont Alex avait réagi. Sa sœur pouvait se montrer des plus désagréables lorsqu'elle le voulait et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle s'était montrée des plus accueillantes avec elle ce matin. Elle mourait d'envie de l'appeler ou de la rejoindre pour le déjeuner mais elle avait pris sur elle pour ne pas le faire car elle savait que c'était une journée particulièrement chargée. James l'avait interrogée à plusieurs reprises pour savoir ce qui se passait car il la connaissait bien et était conscient que quelque chose la tracassait. Son air sérieux ne la quittait pas malgré les quelques boutades qu'il avait lancées. Il était loin de s'imaginer le tumulte de ses pensées.

Lorsqu'arriva le milieu de l'après-midi, son impatience était devenue insupportable et elle décida d'aller voir Lena à son bureau. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter son immeuble lorsqu'elle l'aperçut qui s'avançait vers elle, toujours aussi élégante. Elle était à quelques mètres et eut tout le loisir de la voir marcher doucement vers elle avec ses talons hauts, son tailleur noir et sa blouse rouge au col très ouvert. Mon dieu ce qu'elle était belle ! Comment aurait-elle pu résister à une femme aussi magnifique. Elle déglutit et sourit lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

\- « Lena…je désespérais d'avoir de tes nouvelles » lui dit-elle en faisant une petite moue contrariée.

\- « Je suis désolée, j'ai été très occupée mais…Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi Kara. » murmura Lena en se rapprochant d'elle et sans rompre le contact visuel. « Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller quelque part ? »

Kara se disait que si son secret avait été partagé, elle aurait pu la prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener dans son appartement en quelques secondes mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre et l'emmena dans son bureau. Comme il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, elles auraient un semblant d'intimité. Dès qu'elle referma la porte derrière Lena elle lui saisit le bras et l'attira contre elle en tenant fermement ses hanches. Si quelqu'un venait la voir, elles seraient derrière la porte pour en bloquer l'entrée. Mais pour le moment, elle en voulait pas s'en soucier. La seule chose qui comptait c'était ce regard pénétrant dans lequel elle aimait tant se perdre, ses lèvres pulpeuses qu'elle avait hâte de goûter à nouveau et qui lui avaient tant manqué. Leurs respirations se firent plus saccadées à mesure qu'elles sentaient leurs deux corps se coller l'un contre l'autre. Pour le moment, elles s'étaient contentées de se regarder fixement comme pour se rassurer et se promettre que l'épisode de ce matin ne changeait rien à la passion qui les dévorait. Ce fut Lena qui brisa le contact visuel en fixant ses lèvres et en s'en approchant doucement pour y déposer un baiser appuyé. Doucement, elles entrouvrirent les lèvres et s'embrassèrent passionnément. Oubliant l'endroit où elles se trouvaient, l'incident avec Alex, tout ce qui pourrait les séparer. Pour le moment, seul le bonheur d'être ensemble comptait. Lena se dégagea de son étreinte et saisit les mains de Kara.

\- « Viens avec moi, allons ailleurs, chez toi, chez moi…comme tu veux mais j'ai envie de reprendre là où on s'est arrêtées hier si tu vois ce que je veux dire » lui susurra Lena en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- « Euh, je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire oui. On n'a qu'à aller chez moi, c'est juste à côté » lui répondit Kara en rougissant.

Elles descendirent ensemble jusqu'au sous-sol où la voiture de Lena était garée. Elles plaisantaient et flirtaient en riant aux éclats, heureuses de pouvoir s'évader aussi facilement de leurs obligations professionnelles lorsqu'une violente déflagration les projeta en arrière toutes les deux. Kara se releva très vite et se précipita aussitôt vers Lena qui était allongée par terre. Elle passa délicatement son bras gauche sous son buste pour la relever et vérifier son état général. Son visage était tuméfié par l'explosion et elle avait l'air d'avoir du mal à respirer. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux très doucement, comme si cela lui demandait un effort sur-humain puis elle souleva la main gauche et saisit la chemise de Kara qui, dans l'explosion s'était déchirée et laissait apparaitre sa tenue de Supergirl en dessous. Subitement son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle le découvrirait ainsi mais elle fut surprise lorsque Lena lui murmura de façon presque inaudible « Je le savais… » avant de tomber inconsciente, le corps inerte dans les bras de Kara qui se mit à hurler en pleurant :

\- « Lena ? …Lena ! LENA ! »


	31. Chapter 31

Kara sentit son cœur se serrer en constatant que Lena ne répondait pas à ses cris. Le corps de cette dernière semblait sans vie et seul un souffle quasi imperceptible lui donnait encore espoir. Non ! Elle ne le permettrait jamais ! Jamais elle n'accepterait de la laisser mourir. Elle la pressa contre elle délicatement et vola en direction du DEO. Ce trajet ne dura que cinq secondes mais ce fut comme une éternité pour Kara dont les yeux étaient embués par l'émotion. Tous les moments partagés avec Lena se bousculaient dans sa tête et à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience de la gravité de ses blessures, son cœur se comprimait davantage dans sa poitrine. Qui avait pu faire une chose pareille ? La voiture qui avait explosé était pourtant loin d'elle mais la déflagration avait été tellement importante qu'elles avaient été toutes les deux projetées en arrière sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir pour la protéger.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au DEO, Kara passa par le petit balcon ouvert puis se dirigea vers le centre de l'immeuble où elle trouva sa sœur, Hank et Win en train de débriefer sur les dernières recherches de Cadmus. En voyant arriver sa sœur ainsi, un corps inerte dans les bras, Alex laissa tomber son stylo et courut vers elle pour lui demander des explications. Elle vit aussitôt la détresse et la supplication sur le visage de sa sœur qui était bouleversée comme rarement elle ne l'avait vue.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passée ? » Demanda Alex en posant ses doigts sur le cou de Lena pour prendre son pouls.

\- « Je t'en prie Alex…Sauve-là ! » supplia Kara d'une voix tremblante.

\- « Viens…dépose-la dans la salle d'opération là-haut. » la rassura Alex.

Aussitôt arrivée dans la salle, celle-ci ausculta son corps entier afin de déterminer les causes de sa perte de connaissance. Elle fit venir un infirmier également et ensemble ils se rendirent compte qu'elle souffrait d'une commotion cérébrale avec une plaie ouverte à l'arrière de la tête. Il fallait vérifier à l'aide d'un scanner qu'aucun hématome ne s'était formé à l'intérieur de la boite crânienne. Pendant ce temps, Kara observait la scène, tendue. Si jamais il lui arrivait malheur, elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Intérieurement, elle était persuadée que c'était lié à son identité ou à Cadmus et elle enrageait de savoir que par deux fois déjà, on s'était servie de Lena et de leur lien pour l'atteindre. Une première fois en la kidnappant et en prenant son apparence et maintenant en provoquant une explosion à proximité d'elles. Mais qui ? Intérieurement elle sentit une colère profonde l'envahir. Elle enrageait de se sentir impuissante surtout, elle qui était certainement l'une des personnes les plus fortes sur Terre et pourtant elle avait été incapable de protéger cette femme qui comptait tant à ses yeux. Sa mâchoire était crispée et ses poings serrés comme jamais. Elle quitta la salle précipitamment et se rendit dans le sous-sol où elle avait l'habitude de s'entrainer. Là, elle trouva des blocs de bétons armés sur lesquels elle fonça de toutes ses forces, les poings en avant, en y concentrant toute sa colère et sa frustration. Son esprit n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'image de Lena inerte sur cette table d'opération, elle qui était d'habitude si pleine de vie. Ses yeux magnifiques étaient désormais cachés sous ses paupières lourdement fermées. Jamais elle ne pourrait pardonner à ceux qui étaient derrière cette vile attaque.

Cela faisait déjà cinq minutes qu'elle se défoulait contre ces blocs lorsque Hank arriva. Il les trouva tous réduits en poussière et Kara, le corps tremblant de rage et essoufflée. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement en la regardant de manière compatissante et ouvrit ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. Doucement, elle sentit ses muscles se relâcher et toutes ses émotions sortir en un flot de larmes incontrôlable. Hank qui était capable d'une réelle empathie ressentit l'immensité de sa peine. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille :

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas, elle survivra. J'en suis persuadée. Alex est en train de tout faire pour la soigner. »

\- « Je sais…Mais je n'arrive pas à me défaire de cette culpabilité qui me ronge de l'intérieur…J'aurais dû la protéger, je n'aurais jamais dû laisser faire ce qui se passe…» répondit entre sanglots Kara.

\- « Je sais Kara…Tu peux m'en parler, je ne suis pas là pour te juger tu sais. » la rassura Hank.

Kara s'écarta alors et le regarda dans les yeux en souriant légèrement puis elle se retourna et regarda en l'air.

\- « J'ai juste l'impression que je n'ai pas le droit au bonheur d'aimer quelqu'un. Tu vois ? J'ai l'impression que l'Univers a décidé autre chose pour moi, que je suis faite pour sauver l'humanité mais que je n'ai pas le droit de m'attacher à une personne plus qu'à une autre… » déclara Kara avec tristesse.

\- « Pourquoi te refuserais-tu ce droit ? Tout le monde a le droit d'être aimé et d'aimer en retour. Même les super héros…Même toi, Kara... » lui dit-il en lui posant les deux mains sur les épaules et en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Kara fit un effort pour retenir l'émotion qui menaçait de la submerger à nouveau puis elle mit ses deux mains sur ses hanches et après avoir pris une profonde respiration, elle lui répondit :

\- « Tu sais bien Hank que ce n'est pas vrai…Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas un hasard ce qui est arrivé…Quelqu'un sait qui je suis et sait ce qui nous lie Lena et moi et s'en sert pour me faire du mal en la blessant par la même occasion…Je ne peux pas le permettre. Ce serait trop égoïste de ma part… »

Au fond de lui, Hank savait qu'elle avait raison mais il ne voulait pas être celui qui le lui dirait. Il comprenait la tristesse qui l'envahissait car lui-même l'avait ressenti pendant des années, pensant qu'il devrait porter toute sa vie, le poids d'être le seul survivant de son peuple encore en vie après avoir assisté à la mort de ses enfants et de sa femme. Il ne comprenait que trop bien le trou béant qui était en train de se former au plus profond de son être. Il aurait tant voulu qu'elle ait tort mais il savait qu'à moins d'être en couple avec quelqu'un doué de super pouvoir, sa moitié serait toujours potentiellement exposée à un danger important. Son cousin Clark avait pourtant pris le risque en s'installant avec Lois Lane mais il semblerait que Kara aimait trop Lena pour supporter l'idée de la mettre à nouveau en danger. Il la regardait faire les quatre cent pas dans la pièce, se tenant les hanches. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta et les yeux remplis de larmes, elle s'approcha de lui et lui demanda :

\- « Efface sa mémoire… » sa voix s'étrangla et elle ne put finir sa phrase. Mais elle déglutit difficilement et releva la tête, déterminée. « Efface sa mémoire de manière à ce qu'elle ne garde aucun souvenir de ce qui nous lie…même pas notre amitié. »

\- « Kara, je sais ce que tu ressens mais crois-tu que c'est la solution ? » s'inquiéta Hank qui était conscient de l'énorme sacrifice qu'elle était prête à accomplir pour préserver l'intégrité de Lena.

\- « Je ne sais pas…je ne sais plus rien mais je comprends maintenant pourquoi Alex était inquiète en apprenant qu'on sortait ensemble. Je ne peux pas me permettre de la perdre et si pour cela il faut que je sorte de sa vie alors je suis prête à consentir à ce sacrifice…Je préfère la savoir saine et sauve que de la voir à nouveau inconsciente au sol. C'est arrivé trop souvent et je ne peux plus supporter cette idée. »

Hank acquiesça d'un signe de la tête après avoir soupiré. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il effaçait la mémoire d'une personne mais jamais il ne l'avait fait dans ce contexte-là. L'émotion de Kara était palpable et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste pour elle. Un jour peut-être, elle rencontrerait quelqu'un de moins vulnérable avec qui elle pourrait vivre sereinement une relation amoureuse épanouie. Cette décision lui fendait le cœur et lui nouait l'estomac.

C'est le cœur lourd qu'elle retourna voir Lena et demander à sa sœur quelle était l'évolution de son état. Celle-ci avait le visage grave analysant les différents prélèvements qu'ils venaient de faire. Heureusement, le DEO disposait de la plus haute technologie et les délais d'étude étaient très rapides. Lorsqu'elle vit Kara revenir, elle s'approcha aussitôt d'elle et lui lança un regard compatissant.

\- « Ça va aller. Le choc a été violent mais elle n'a pas d'hémorragie interne. C'était ma principale inquiétude. Ses fonctions vitales sont constantes. Elle n'a pas besoin d'assistance respiratoire. Elle devrait se remettre assez vite et reprendre conscience rapidement. » lui expliqua Alex sincèrement désolée par ce qui lui arrivait.

\- « Merci Alex… » murmura Kara le visage fermé.

\- « Je suis tellement désolée de ce qu'il vient d'arriver »

\- « Tu peux le dire…Tu peux me dire que tu m'avais prévenue ce matin… »

\- « Kara, tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'avoir raison ? J'aimerais tellement que ça ne soit jamais arrivé…Tout ce que je fais c'est pour te protéger, en aucun cas pour me vanter d'avoir raison… »

\- « Je sais Alex, ne t'en fais pas. Heureusement que tu es là… »

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent longuement puis Alex lui passa la main dans le dos pour la réconforter. Kara finit par se blottir dans ses bras. Il lui fallait tout l'amour de sa sœur pour lui donner la force dont elle avait besoin pour aller au bout de la décision qu'elle venait de prendre. Au bout de quelques secondes et après avoir essuyé ses larmes, Kara lui dit d'un ton déterminé :

\- « Tu avais raison, cette relation nous mettait en danger toutes les deux et je ne peux pas laisser cela se reproduire à l'avenir…C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Hank d'effacer de sa mémoire tout ce qui a trait à notre relation…C'est mieux comme ça. »

\- « Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça Kara ? »

\- « Oui…ça vaudra mieux pour elle."

\- « Écoute, ne prends pas cette décision dans la précipitation…Prends le temps de bien réfléchir Kara…Laisse toi le temps de sa convalescence. Elle va avoir besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés et de ce que j'ai compris, elle a peu d'amis sur qui compter… »

Les larmes se remplirent à nouveau dans les yeux de kara en entendant cela. Elle en avait bien conscience, elle savait l'importance qu'elle avait aux yeux de Lena, bien avant qu'elles ne deviennent amantes. Chaque membre de sa famille était soit mort, soit en prison soit en cavale et toute personne qui se disait son ami était en réalité intéressée par sa position sociale. C'était un dilemme difficile à démêlé mais sa culpabilité était telle que pour le moment, il lui était compliqué d'y voir plus clair. Peut-être que sa sœur avait raison, il lui fallait prendre le temps de bien réfléchir et puis il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle aurait voulu partager avec elle. A mesure qu'elle réfléchissait au conseil de sa sœur, elle se dirigea vers Lena et s'assit sur une chaise à proximité du lit. Elle saisit sa main et la ramena à son visage pour y déposer un doux baiser. Alex la regardait en se représentant très bien ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Si jamais c'était Maggie qui était allongée, dans le même état, elle serait certainement paniquée. Le sens du devoir de sa sœur était important mais elle entrevoyait pour la première fois l'ampleur de ses sentiments pour la Luthor. Cela lui brisait le cœur de voir sa sœur devoir prendre une telle décision. Il y a peu de temps, elle-même croyait qu'il lui était interdit d'être heureuse amoureusement. Et pourtant l'arrivée de Maggie dans sa vie lui avait prouvé le contraire. Elle s'en voulait subitement d'avoir été aussi dure avec elle dans la matinée. Peut-être que si elle l'avait appuyée dès le départ, elle n'envisagerait pas une chose aussi radicale que celle d'effacer de sa mémoire leur relation. Alex s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule de Kara.

\- « Je dois y aller Kara, Maggie m'attend. Si jamais tu as besoin, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Mais surtout, laisse-toi le temps. Rien ne presse. D'accord ? »

\- « Oui…Merci Alex…Surtout, profite bien de chaque instant avec Maggie »

\- « Merci Kara…J'y compte bien. »

Kara resta seule avec Lena l'observant amoureusement. Elle aurait tant voulu que les choses soient différentes. Elle aurait aimé remonter le temps et la protéger, faire les choses différemment peut-être mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ne regrettait aucun moment passé à ses côtés. Alex avait raison, il lui fallait prendre le temps non pas pour se décider car la décision était prise. Mais avant d'abandonner ce bonheur qu'elle avait caressé du bout des doigts, elle voulait pouvoir réaliser ses rêves les plus fous et elle voulait les partager avec Lena. Après cela, elle redeviendrait juste une amie, sa meilleure amie, son seul allié. S'en contenter serait certainement un supplice mais si c'était le prix à payer pour la savoir en sécurité alors elle le ferait dusse-t-elle serrer les dents de frustration jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello !**

 **ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien publié! Désolée pour le retard mais l'été étant ma saison préférée, je n'ai que trop peu de temps à consacrer à l'écriture.**

 **Merci encore pour les retours et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

C'est le cœur lourd qu'Alex quitta sa sœur car elle la savait profondément malheureuse mais elle s'était jurée désormais de profiter de chaque instant avec Maggie. Ce que Kara s'apprêtait à faire ne faisait que confirmer son intention de profiter de chaque instant que la vie lui permettrait de partager avec cette ravissante jeune femme qui avait ravi son cœur sans crier gare. De plus, l'échange de leurs premiers mots d'amour un peu plus tôt n'avait fait qu'accentuer l'envie de réaliser ce qui lui semblait être une folie mais dont l'idée ne la quittait plus. Elle décida donc de préparer elle aussi une surprise à Maggie puis elle finit par la rejoindre deux heures plus tard à l'adresse qu'elle lui avait indiquée. Le lieu de rendez-vous la surprit mais la ravit. Il s'agissait d'une propriété située en périphérie de National City, sur une des collines qui entouraient la ville. Une fois arrivée devant la magnifique demeure, elle appela Maggie qui lui ouvrit le portail depuis l'intérieur ce qui permit à Alex de garer son véhicule. La détective lui avait indiqué de la rejoindre de l'autre côté du garage ce qui accentuait encore un peu le mystère autour du lieu de rendez-vous. Lorsqu'elle contourna l'immense villa, elle se retrouva devant un panorama spectaculaire. Devant elle se trouvait une magnifique piscine à déversement dont la vue donnait non pas sur la ville mais sur l'océan au loin. Le bleu du ciel semblait épouser celui de l'eau et ne fit qu'accentuer l'émerveillement que ressentait Alex. Maggie sortit de la villa et afficha un large sourire devant l'expression faciale de sa petite amie. Visiblement, l'effet escompté était parfaitement réussi et ce n'était que le début pensait-elle. D'un pas rapide, elle s'approcha d'Alex et l'enlaça tout en l'embrassant doucement.

\- « Waou…c'est…je n'ai même pas de mots…Comment ? » bafouilla Alex toujours impressionnée par la beauté de l'endroit.

\- « Je t'ai déjà dit Danvers, je connais beaucoup de monde » répondit Maggie sur un ton énigmatique.

Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena près de deux transats puis déclara :

\- « Tu vas voir, l'eau est super agréable. »

\- « Euh…Mais je n'ai pas pris de maillot Maggie »

\- « Pourquoi en voudrais-tu ? On est entre nous… »

En lui parlant, Maggie avait ôté tous ses vêtements sans aucune pudeur, affichant un corps parfait puis après lui avoir collé un baiser furtif sur les lèvres, elle plongea élégamment dans l'eau limpide laissant Alex bouche bée. L'admiration et la stupeur se mêlaient en elle. Nager nue, voilà encore une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait bien qu'elle soit une excellente nageuse ayant grandi face à l'océan. Pourtant, les occasions de le faire s'étaient présentées de nombreuses fois car ses amis avaient pour habitude de faire des bains de minuit. Mais Alex avait toujours été une fille sage et c'était certainement pour cette raison qu'elle se contentait de regarder Maggie qui ressortit la tête de l'eau en la penchant en arrière afin d'éviter que ses cheveux ne lui couvrent le visage. Voyant qu'Alex n'avait toujours pas bougé, elle se rapprocha de la berge et l'arrosa en lui criant :

\- Dépêche-toi de te déshabiller ou je viens te pousser avec tes vêtements ! Allez, rejoins-moi, elle est délicieuse.

Maggie posa ses avant-bras sur le rebord et y appuya son menton, l'observant d'un air coquin ce qui fit sourire Alex. « Elle voulait du coquin? Ok! Donnons-lui ce qu'elle veut » pensa-t-elle. Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche puis sélectionna une chanson, « let's get it on » de Marvin Gaye pour l'encourager. Puis le posa sur le transat qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle commença à se déhancher ce qui fit exploser de rire Maggie. Son sourire était certainement ce qu'Alex préférait chez elle car il accentuait ses ravissantes fossettes. Elle défit sa ceinture et la fit glisser à plusieurs reprises avant de dégrafer d'un coup tous les boutons de son jean laissant apparent le haut de son sous-vêtement. Doucement elle prit le bas de son débardeur et le souleva découvrant son nombril et son ventre plat puis le fit passer par-dessus sa tête et l'envoya au sol derrière elle. Elle fit glisser son jean avec la même lenteur découvrant ainsi un pansement sur le côté extérieur de son pied gauche puis l'envoya d'un coup de pied vers le côté. Son visage était rempli de malice lorsqu'elle se retourna, offrant son dos au lieu de son torse lorsqu'elle enleva son soutien-gorge. La musique prenait fin quand elle ôta le bas se retrouvant comme la nature l'avait faite, entièrement nue mais toujours de dos. Puis d'un mouvement félin, elle fit un pas en arrière et se retourna se plaçant juste au-dessus de Maggie qui ne put s'empêcher de déglutir et de rougir en relevant sa tête pour se délecter du splendide spectacle que lui offrait cette femme exceptionnelle. La sensualité n'était pas ce qui émanait le plus d'Alex mais elle était pleine de surprise et surtout à la hauteur de chacun des challenges qu'elle lui lançait et cela remplissait son esprit d'espoir pour l'avenir. Alex finit par sauter dans la piscine juste derrière Maggie en faisant exprès de prendre de la hauteur pour l'éclabousser. Lorsqu'elle ressortit la tête de l'eau, elle arrosa le visage de Maggie en riant puis s'approchant en nageant la brasse. Elle savoura pleinement la sensation de l'eau caressant chaque partie de son corps nue et se colla entièrement contre Maggie, la coinçant délicatement entre le rebord de la piscine et ses deux bras. Leur baiser se fit de plus en plus intense et la tentation de faire l'amour pour la première fois dans une piscine se fit irrésistible. Elles se laissèrent aller totalement à ce moment de bonheur partagé et pour nulle chose au monde elles auraient eu envie d'être ailleurs.

Pendant ce temps-là, Kara était restée au chevet de Lena lui tenant la main délicatement. Son visage était fermé, pensif mais déterminé à renoncer à elle pour la mettre à l'abri du danger. Après de longues minutes d'attente, elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée émotionnellement, la tête sur la main de Lena. Lorsqu'elle finit par bouger un peu, elle sursauta et l'observa afin de vérifier que tout allait bien. Les yeux de la jeune Luthor se plissaient à mesure qu'elle commençait à reprendre conscience. Elle semblait chercher à humidifier sa bouche sèche et secouait la tête avec une extrême lenteur. Kara, dont le visage s'éclaira soudainement, se releva et s'approcha de celui de Lena qu'elle caressa délicatement en souriant. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la jeune Luthor ouvrit les yeux, découvrant le visage de Supergirl à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle cligna des yeux puis sembla recouvrer tous ses sens et tous ses souvenirs car un sourire se dessina sur son visage également.

\- Kara…je…

\- Shhhhh, ne fais pas d'efforts. Il faut que tu te reposes.

\- Hmmm…j'ai soif…très soif…

Kara se dirigea aussitôt vers une bouteille qui se trouvait sur le côté et versa de l'eau dans un verre disposant d'une paille. Ensuite, elle actionna un levier qui permit au lit de se redresser afin que Lena soit en position semi-assise. Ensuite, elle lui apporta le verre d'eau et lui permit de s'hydrater. Une fois bien assise, Lena ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Supergirl en soupirant.

\- J'en étais sûre…

\- Je suis désolée Lena de te l'avoir caché mais c'est le genre de choses que j'essaie de ne pas trop divulguer même si je t'assure que j'ai eu envie de te le crier à plusieurs reprises.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur Lena.

\- Toi ? La femme d'acier ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire peur ?

\- De perdre quelqu'un que j'aime…C'est la seule chose qui m'effraie et j'ai tellement eu peur quand je t'ai vue inconsciente par terre…

La voix de Kara s'était éraillée à mesure que ses yeux s'humidifiaient. C'était bien vrai, elle avait beau faire tout son possible pour sauver l'humanité, sa plus grande crainte était de ne pas être capable de sauver les gens qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux. Lena saisit la main de Kara et lui dit d'une voix extrêmement douce :

\- Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde Supergirl…J'ai du mal à croire que quelqu'un d'aussi exceptionnelle que toi s'intéresse à quelqu'un comme moi.

\- Lena…

Kara s'approcha davantage d'elle jusqu'à se trouver à quelques centimètres de son visage.

\- Je t'interdis de te dévaloriser comme ça…Tu es une femme merveilleuse, bourrée de qualités et surtout tu as un cœur généreux comme on en fait peu…Alors qui d'autres que toi ? Qui d'autre qu'une femme à la fois puissante, intelligente, sensible et incroyablement belle ? Supergirl ne pouvait tomber amoureuse que d'une femme aussi exceptionnelle que toi…Je suis tellement heureuse que tu te sois réveillée…Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si jamais…

\- Je suis là Kara…Et je me sens bien, juste un peu fatiguée mais ça va. Rassure-toi.

Lena profita de leur proximité pour caresser les cheveux bouclés de Supergirl et passer le bout de ses doigts sur le haut de son costume tout en ressentant une immense fierté à l'idée d'être intimement liée à cette personne qu'elle admirait le plus. Kara était heureuse de pouvoir profiter de ces quelques instants où elle n'aurait aucun secret pour la personne avec laquelle elle sortait. C'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait être entière avec elle et avant de laisser faire Hank, elle voulait pouvoir savourer ce bonheur-là. Elle la serra délicatement contre elle et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Je sais que tu as besoin de te reposer un peu mais…est-ce que tu as une idée de la personne qui peut être derrière cette attaque ?

\- Oui…Je n'ai pas de preuves mais je suis prête à parier que Roulette est derrière tout ça…Elle est venue me trouver l'autre jour en me demandant de l'aider à se débarrasser de ma mère…Je ne lui ai pas vraiment répondu et en fait, je crois que j'ai minimisé ce dont elle était capable pour arriver à ses fins.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, Roulette n'était-elle pas complice de ta mère ?

\- Oui mais elle a laissé entendre que c'était contre son gré et que ma mère exercerait un chantage sur elle. Chose que j'ai du mal à croire mais bon…J'ai dû minimiser tout ça…

\- Mais pourquoi te mettre en danger toi ?

\- Ben, je pense qu'elle voulait montrer qu'elle ne bluffait pas et puis c'était toi qui était visée surtout sinon elle aurait tenté ça ailleurs…Elle sait pour nous. Elle a sûrement provoquer l'explosion pour me faire réagir mais elle ne pensait peut-être pas que je serai blessée même si je ne pense pas que ça lui pose problème que ce soit le cas…Elle n'a aucun scrupule et je ne lui fais pas du tout confiance, surtout après ce qu'elle a osé me faire la dernière fois.

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on trouve un moyen de les stopper, Cadmus, ta mère, Roulette, ça ne peut plus durer…

\- Oui tu as raison mais pas ce soir s'il te plait…Je voudrais que tu m'emmènes ailleurs, j'ai envie de passer la nuit dans tes bras…

\- Lena, je ne peux pas, c'est trop tôt je crois.

\- Kara, s'il te plait, je me sens bien…Je veux sentir la chaleur de ton corps contre le mien…J'ai besoin de me sentir vivante et je t'avoue que dernièrement je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante que dans tes bras.

Le regard de Lena était de braise malgré les bandages et il était difficile pour Kara de rester ferme dans sa décision. Après tout, elle était à quelques secondes à vol d'oiseau de chez elle et si jamais son état s'empirait, elle la ramènerait aussitôt au DEO. Ses yeux bleu-vert étaient si intenses qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir ses jambes trembler malgré le costume de super héros. Au fond d'elle, elle n'était que cette jeune femme qui brulait d'être aimée pour ce qu'elle était réellement et non uniquement pour ses pouvoirs. Elle l'avait enfin trouvé avec Lena et pourtant il fallait y renoncer. Le pincement de cœur qu'elle ressentit fut comme un coup de kryptonite en plein cœur mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Sa décision était prise et même si elle s'accordait cette dernière nuit dans les bras de Lena, elle restait ferme quant à sa décision de faire effacer sa mémoire. C'était la seule chose qui pourrait lui permettre d'exercer sereinement son rôle de Supergirl sans pour autant mettre en danger la femme qu'elle aimait. Elle prit une longue inspiration puis elle saisit Lena en passant son bras droit sous sa taille et son bras gauche sous ses genoux. Lena quant à elle s'accrocha à son cou en laissant reposer sa tête contre sa gorge. Elles s'envolèrent doucement et malgré la phobie habituelle de Lena, celle-ci se délecta de chaque moment passé dans ses bras. Elle sentit une immense puissance à l'idée de survoler cette ville et de pouvoir se rendre où bon leur semblait. La chaleur solaire de Supergirl irradiait tout son corps et la remplissait d'un bonheur infini. Elle releva sa tête pour murmurer à son oreille :

\- Emmène-moi ailleurs Kara…Emmène-moi loin. Là où il n'y aura que toi et moi.

Kara sourit en l'entendant et la serra plus fort contre son corps. Elle savait exactement où elle voulait l'emmener et changea aussitôt de cap tout en accélérant pour y arriver au plus vite. C'était un endroit important pour elle ou seuls son cousin et elle avaient normalement accès. Mais le fait de le montrer à Lena lui réchauffait son cœur meurtri.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles pénétrèrent dans la Forteresse de solitude. C'était un endroit isolé au Pôle Nord dont peu de gens en connaissait l'existence mais Lena en avait déjà entendu parler. Son cœur accéléra lorsqu'elle prit conscience de l'importance de ce lieu aux yeux de Kara. C'était un immense privilège et une grande marque de confiance que lui prouvait Kara. Il y faisait tellement froid que la jeune kryptonienne s'était collée contre le dos de Lena et avait enveloppé leur deux corps grâce à sa cape qui leur permettait de supporter les températures négatives. Elles ne prononcèrent aucun mot, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Juste, elles profitèrent de l'atmosphère pacifique de cet endroit et de la beauté des cristaux qui en ornaient l'intérieur. Lena laissa reposer sa tête contre le visage de Kara qui l'enlaçait par derrière et ferma les yeux appréciant la fusion de leur deux corps ainsi que de leurs esprits qui ne pouvaient se sentir plus proche l'un de l'autre. Elle avait pleinement conscience de la chance qu'elle avait et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu être ailleurs. Mais le froid se faisant ressentir malgré la cape, Kara décida de l'emmener dans un autre endroit. Le jour suivant il serait trop tard pour le faire alors sans rien dire, elle la prit à nouveau dans ses bras pour la porter et vola vers le sud. En quelques minutes, elles sentirent les températures changer et la chaleur atmosphérique leur réchauffer le corps. Si aux Etats Unis, il faisait déjà presque nuit, elle décida de l'emmener au milieu de l'océan Pacifique, sur une île déserte dont elle avait entendu parler en lisant un article dans le National Geografic. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'y rendait mais elle trouva l'endroit aussi paradisiaque que sur les photos qu'elle avait vues.

\- Waou…C'est merveilleux…

Lena était éblouie par le spectacle, l'île ne mesurait que quelques dizaines de mètres de diamètre mais il y avait plusieurs cocotiers qui leur assureraient l'ombre suffisante pour ne pas brûler sous le soleil de plomb. Kara la posa sur le sable fin et s'activa aussitôt à la vitesse de l'éclair, elle ramassa les nombreuses branches et feuilles qui se trouvaient éparpillées au sol puis elle fabriqua avec un lit douillet ce qui émerveilla Lena dont le visage s'illumina aussitôt en voyant cela. Sur le côté de ce qui serait leur lit, Kara avait mis plusieurs noix de coco puis au pied il y avait de nombreuses branches disposées de façon à faire un feu de camp à la nuit tombée. Un bonheur infini remplit le cœur de Lena. Jamais personne n'avait fait ça pour elle, tout semblait d'une simplicité extrême mais en même temps c'était tellement exceptionnel qu'elle ne put retenir les larmes de bonheur de couler sur ses joues. Elle marcha vers Kara en plongeant son regard profond dans ses yeux.

\- Merci Kara…Merci d'exister.

Le sourire de Kara s'accentua et c'est fièrement qu'elle regarda sa petite installation. Elle saisit Lena par la main et l'accompagna vers le lit. Elle la fit s'asseoir puis elle lui demanda d'attendre quelques secondes. Elle alluma le feu et partit chercher une branche d'arbre qu'elle tailla grâce à son rayon laser. Elle en fit une lance avec laquelle elle s'apprêtait à partir pêcher. Elle prit le soin de se déshabiller avant, restant en sous-vêtements et c'est ainsi, à moitié nue, la lance à la main qu'elle partit chercher de quoi les nourrir pour la soirée. Elle revint quasi aussitôt avec deux poissons de taille moyenne. C'était suffisant pour les rassasier. Le jus de coco leur servirait de boisson afin de se désaltérer. Que demander de plus ? La nature lui livrait tout ce dont elles avaient besoin et même davantage.

La nuit tomba finalement assez rapidement mais avant cela, elles purent profiter de la vue sur un magnifique coucher du soleil qu'elles admirèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'horizon. Après avoir mangé le poisson et bu le jus des noix de coco, elles s'allongèrent l'une contre l'autre et observèrent le ciel étoilé. Il n'y avait absolument aucune pollution lumineuse et le spectacle était tout simplement incroyable. Jamais les étoiles n'avaient brillé aussi ardemment.

\- Où se trouvait ta planète, Kara ?

\- Vers là… Je suis heureuse de pouvoir parler de ça avec toi…J'étais tellement gênée de devoir te mentir.

\- Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis la première à savoir que malheureusement toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire et que souvent pour se protéger ou pour protéger l'autre, on est obligé de cacher une partie de la vérité.

Kara se tourna vers Lena afin de plonger son regard dans le sien.

\- Depuis notre première rencontre, j'ai senti qu'on pourrait se comprendre toi et moi…Je ne savais juste pas à quel point…

En entendant ces mots, Lena déglutit et se pencha en avant pour enfin goûter plus longuement aux lèvres de Kara et se perdre totalement dans ses bras. Elle avait entendu sa conversation avec Hank quelques heures plus tôt et était donc totalement au courant de ce que Kara s'apprêtait à faire. Même si elle en comprenait les raisons, elle n'acceptait pas cette décision unilatérale et avait déjà mijoté un petit plan qui, s'il fonctionnait, lui permettrait peut-être de contrer celui de Kara. Mais pour l'instant, le moment était tellement délectable qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose : faire de chaque secondes passées à ses côtés, un moment d'éternité.


	33. Chapter 33

Au même moment, en haut de la colline, Alex et Maggie étaient sorties de la piscine pour s'allonger confortablement sur le lit en baldaquin qui était installé sur la droite de la terrasse. Un mini bar se trouvait juste à côté du lit, Maggie en sortit deux bières bien fraiches avant d'interroger Alex à propos du gros pansement qui recouvrait la quasi-totalité de son pied.

\- Oh ça ?…Je crois que j'aurais pas dû me baigner avec…Je ne sais pas si je peux te montrer déjà…

Maggie manqua de s'étouffer avec la gorgée qu'elle était en train de boire lorsqu'elle comprit ce dont il s'agissait :

\- Non ?! Tu t'es fait un tatouage ? J'y crois pas ! Je peux le voir ?

\- Euh…

Elle n'avait pas encore accepté que déjà Maggie était à genou à ses pieds, le posant délicatement sur sa cuisse et commençant à décoller le pansement sur les bords. Lorsqu'elle le découvrit, elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir les larmes monter aux yeux tant cette vision la touchait. Elle caressa les extrémités rougies du tatouage et en admira le magnifique message lourd de sens « My home is… ». Cette phrase inachevée la renvoyait à une conversation récente et surtout lui montrait à quel point elles étaient liées.

\- « Tu es folle ! » déclara Maggie la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

Alex se redressa alors et posa délicatement ses doigts fins sous son menton pour lui relever le visage et la regarder droit dans les yeux. Une légère brise soulevait quelques mèches de cheveux alors que le coucher du soleil colorait son visage magnifiant ses traits.

\- « Totalement folle de toi, Maggie » lui murmura-t-elle en souriant avant de coller ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui offrir un baiser d'une douceur infinie.

\- « Bon…Maintenant j'imagine que je dois écrire la suite sur mon pied sinon ça perd un peu de son sens, non ? » lui demanda Maggie en plaisantant et se décollant des douces lèvres d'Alex.

\- « Euh oui…j'aimerais bien, sinon je te tue » lui répondit Alex sur un ton sarcastique qui la fit sourire.

Maggie se releva, s'assit à côté d'Alex sur le lit puis se tourna vers elle.

\- Ça tombe bien que tu aies fait ce tatouage…Euh…j'ai quelque chose à te dire et j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes sans m'interrompre… Tu sais que je suis pas trop douée pour parler de moi et de mes sentiments mais aujourd'hui j'en ai envie. Euh… Voilà, quand on s'est rencontré, j'avais perdu tout espoir d'amour heureux et je me voyais finir vieille flic célibataire et aujourd'hui, j'ai peur d'être dans un rêve, j'ai peur qu'un jour tu te rendes compte que tu mérites tellement mieux Alex… C'est la première fois que je m'expose autant. Mais j'ai compris l'autre jour que ça me ferait davantage mal de ne pas être avec toi et de ne pas avoir vécu avec toi ces moments magiques que nous avons partagés. Je t'aime Alex…tellement que j'aimerais l'écrire sur les murs, les crier sur les toits, le graver sur ma peau...Comme tu viens de le faire. Tu es la personne la plus belle que j'ai rencontrée. Aussi belle à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Et lorsque les rides auront envahi ton visage et les cheveux blancs recouvert ta tête, je sais que je verrai toujours en toi cet ange tombé du ciel comme un cadeau dans ma vie…Et en plus tu te bats mieux que Supergirl…et ça…ça…personne ne peut se vanter d'allier autant de qualités…Et voilà, je voulais juste te dire que pour moi, tu es l'évidence que j'attendais et j'aimerais juste me réveiller tous les jours à tes côtés, n'importe où…chez moi, chez toi…Chez nous, si tu le veux, je suis prête à prendre un appartement avec toi…Et ça me ressemble pas du tout de dire tout ça mais avec toi, j'en ai envie alors…Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? » déclara Maggie la voix tremblante de se livrer aussi intimement pour la première fois.

\- « Waou…J'en dis que je t'aime Maggie et que je ne pourrais rencontrer personne de mieux que toi parce que tu me combles à tout point de vue…Toi aussi, tu es une dure à cuire, tu me l'as prouvé plusieurs fois. Mais derrière cette carapace que tu t'es forgée, il y a ce grand cœur qui a dérobé le mien… J'en dis qu'on peut chercher un appartement ensemble dès demain. » lui répondit Alex avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'entrainer avec elle sur le lit et de l'aimer comme jamais, toute la nuit sous les étoiles brillantes.

Le lendemain, Supergirl se réveilla aux premières lueurs du soleil dans les bras de Lena. C'était une première, plus de lunettes, plus de cheveux attachés, elle pouvait enfin se montrer telle qu'elle était réellement sans se soucier de se cacher derrière le masque Kara Danvers. C'était schizophrénique quand on y pense, vivre avec une double identité et à la longue, ça n'aurait pas été viable sans l'avouer à Lena qui dormait encore paisiblement à ses côtés. Ses traits semblaient incroyablement détendus et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser délicatement ses longs cheveux bruns et y plonger son visage pour aspirer l'agréable odeur comme pour s'en imprégner à jamais. Son cœur meurtri se serra lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de leur dernière fois. Elle se redressa et tourna le dos à Lena pour laisser couler quelques larmes qui lui brulèrent les joues. La vision éblouissante du soleil sortant de l'océan était malheureusement brouillée par ses yeux humides. Elle se les essuya donc d'un revers de la main à mesure qu'elle sentait l'énergie du soleil lui redonner du courage pour aller au bout de sa décision.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle sentit la main de Lena lui caresser le dos puis son corps entier se blottir contre le sien en la serrant très fort.

\- « Merci Kara… » lui murmura-t-elle avant de déposer un doux baiser sur son épaule puis un autre dans son cou provocant chez Kara des frissons qui se propagèrent sur tout son corps.

\- « De rien Lena…Je suis heureuse d'avoir passé cette nuit avec toi ici, c'était un de mes rêves et je suis vraiment, vraiment contente de l'avoir partagé avec toi. » lui répondit posément Kara.

\- « Je sais que ça peut paraitre prématurée mais j'aimerais quand même te le dire parce que si j'étais morte hier dans l'explosion, je serais morte sans t'avoir dit à quel point t'avoir dans ma vie me rend heureuse. Comme je te l'ai dit la dernière fois, je ne peux pas me vanter d'avoir beaucoup d'amis mais la relation que nous avons toi et moi a changé ma vie positivement et ça, je voulais que tu le saches. Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez pour ça. Alors merci encore de rendre ma vie plus belle Kara Danvers. » lui confia Lena, espérant dans son for intérieur que ses mots la feront peut-être changer d'avis au sujet de la décision unilatérale qu'elle avait prise la veille.

Bien qu'elle la comprenait parce qu'elle montrait l'abnégation dont elle était capable pour la protéger, jamais elle n'accepterait qu'on lui vole une partie de sa vie. Heureusement qu'elle avait entendu sa conversation avec Hank et que son esprit était encore assez alerte pour envisager une façon de contrer ces plans. Mais pour cela, il lui fallait retourner au siège de la L-Corp. Dans son laboratoire, elle travaillait justement à un prototype qui devrait pouvoir l'aider. Il lui suffisait juste d'adapter l'invention.

Kara soupira en écoutant les douces paroles de Lena puis lui prit la main pour y déposer un doux baiser. Elle se leva et se rhabilla sans rien dire. Il était temps maintenant de retourner à la réalité. Il ne lui restait que deux heures avant de devoir se rendre chez Cat Co et commencer sa journée. Il lui faudrait certainement se plonger dans le travail afin d'oublier ces précieux instants. Sa place dans la vie de Lena était importante, elle en avait conscience mais sa décision de la protéger malgré tout lui semblait bien moins égoïste et elle n'en démordrait pas.

\- « Tu es très importante pour moi aussi Lena et je suis heureuse d'avoir partagé ce moment avec toi. Vraiment…Il faudrait qu'on y aille maintenant. Tu veux que je te dépose où ? Chez toi ? » lui demanda Kara en essayant de dissimuler son mal-être.

\- « Non, directement à L-Corp si ça ne te dérange pas. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire et j'ai perdu presqu'une journée entière hier… » lui répondit Lena, plus déterminée que jamais.

\- « Lena…Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu n'aies rien de grave…Je ne me serais jamais pardonnée sinon… » chuchota Kara la tête baissée.

\- « Kara…tu ne portes pas non plus tout le poids du monde…tout n'est pas de ta faute…et puis je vais bien, tu vois. On est sauves toutes les deux et je pense que désormais, ça m'a donné envie de profiter davantage de chaque jour.» déclara Lena en la regardant intensément.

Kara s'approcha d'elle, posa ses deux mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa passionnément, consciente qu'il s'agirait de leur dernier baiser certainement. Elle y mit tout son amour et se concentra afin d'inscrire chaque détail, chaque saveur, chaque sensation dans sa propre mémoire. Ainsi quand elle ressentirait de la nostalgie, elle pourrait se remémorer ce délicieux moment. Elle la prit ensuite dans ses bras et la serra fermement contre elle pour s'envoler, savourant encore chaque instant, chaque odeur de son parfum dans ses narines, la sensation de ses cheveux fouettant son visage et son cou, la douceur de son front appuyé contre son menton, le souffle de sa respiration contre sa poitrine. Elle enregistra absolument chaque instant passé avec elle puis la déposa rapidement sur le balcon de la L-Corp en lui souhaitant vite fait une belle journée puis s'envola sans se retourner, sans lui montrer la moindre tristesse. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle décolla qu'elle laissa aller toute sa peine, prenant le maximum d'altitude jusqu'à traverser la couche d'Ozone et là, dans un cri strident, elle cracha toute sa colère et sa frustration faisant bouillir ses veines et cogner ses tempes si fort qu'on aurait cru qu'elles allaient éclater de fureur.

Lorsqu'elle sentit ses forces diminuer un peu, elle relâcha la pression et se laissa tomber à pique jusqu'à une centaine de mètres d'altitude. Elle alla sauver deux ou trois personnes en détresse et rejoignit le DEO, déterminée à retrouver Roulette et Cadmus. Cela faisait déjà trop longtemps que leurs actions restaient impunies. Il fallait absolument que l'enquête avance. Il en allait de la sécurité des siens mais aussi de Lena. Elle posa les pieds sur le balcon du DEO et avança d'un pas ferme jusqu'à Winn.

\- « Qu'as-tu sur Roulette ? Les caméras de sécurité ont dû révéler des choses, non ? » l'interrogea Kara.

\- « Kara ! Justement je suis en train d'analyser les caméras. J'ai suivi le trajet de tous les véhicules qui ont quitté le parking peu de temps avant et après l'explosion et il y a une fourgonnette qui s'est arrêtée dans un entrepôt en dehors de la ville, dans les quartiers Nord. Je mettrai ma main à couper qu'on risque d'y trouver des choses intéressantes. » l'informa Winn.

\- « Très bien ! Appelle Hank et Alex. Il faut envoyer une équipe sur place ! Je prends de l'avance. »

\- « Kara, tu es sûre que c'est prudent ? »

\- « Winn…Je suis Supergirl. Personne ne se bat pour moi. »

\- « Euh…ok, si tu le dis. Je les appelle tout de suite. »

Winn n'avait pas fini sa conversation qu'elle était déjà partie à toute vitesse, les poings fermés de rage.

Lena entra dans son bureau et se précipita sur son ordinateur afin d'ouvrir le dossier contenant tous les plans de l'invention à laquelle elle pensait pour contrer les pouvoirs de Hank. A peine fut-elle assise qu'elle se rendit compte que dans le coin de la pièce se trouvait sa mère en train de l'observer. Par réflexe, elle eut un sursaut et se recula de sa chaise.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

\- « Je suis venue m'assurer que tu allais bien, Lena…Et en même temps, je viens d'avoir la confirmation de mes soupçons. Je vous ai vu, Supergirl et toi, je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu m'as trahie. » lui dit Lilian d'un air accusateur.

\- « Je ne t'ai pas trahie. Je n'ai fait qu'agir en bonne citoyenne. » rétorqua Lena.

\- « Ne vois-tu pas que je fais tout cela pour sauver l'humanité ? Pour te sauver toi de ce monstre. Ne vois-tu pas qu'elle est en train de te pervertir ? » argua Lilian en radoucissant sa voix.

\- « Quoi ? Tu es complètement à côté de la plaque, c'est toi le monstre pervers…Supergirl m'apporte tout ce que tu m'as refusée dans la vie. C'est une femme aimante qui croit en moi et en mes capacités et qui n'a de cesse de m'encourager dans tout ce que je fais. » affirma Lena en serrant les dents.

\- « N'exagère pas. Tu n'as jamais manqué de rien, Lena, alors ne fais pas ta victime. » dit Lena d'un ton sarcastique.

\- « J'ai manqué de la seule chose qui importe, maman. D'ailleurs je pense qu'il est grand temps que j'arrête de t'appeler comme ça. Tu n'as jamais été une mère pour moi. Tout ce que tu as fait c'est faire en sorte que je me sente toujours différente, extérieure à cette famille. Tu as toujours été jalouse de l'importance que m'accordait papa et de la complicité que j'avais avec Lex. Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que le préférer à moi allait me rendre heureuse et épanouie ? Tu crois que c'était facile de te voir le cajoler et le couvrir de baisers alors qu'à moi tu me réservais les remarques désobligeantes et les railleries ? »

La voix de Lena s'érailla, totalement submergée par la colère mêlée à des années de tristesse refoulée. Elle renifla et essuya ses larmes tout en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ce qu'elle voulait exprimer. Voilà que surgissait le chagrin de toutes ces années où elle aurait voulu s'exprimer, crier à cette femme qu'elle aussi elle existait, qu'elle aussi elle aurait voulu recevoir des câlins le soir avant de s'endormir, entendre des mots encourageants, recevoir les marques d'affections avec lesquels tous les enfants devraient grandir. Au lieu de cela, tout n'était que remontrance, critique et ironie. Il lui avait fallu des heures et des heures de thérapie pour enfin accepter que cette femme n'avait jamais été une mère pour elle et qu'au contraire, elle l'avait empêché de réaliser le véritable deuil de sa vraie mère.

\- Tu te trompes Lena, j'ai…de l'affection pour toi…Mais mon rôle sur Terre dépasse celui de mère. Je pense que tu es assez grande pour le comprendre maintenant…

\- Oh que oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Et moi mon rôle dépasse également celui de fille. C'est pour cela que je ne te laisserai pas filer.

Elle se releva de son bureau avec une arme à la main qu'elle pointa en direction de Lilian Luthor, plus décidée que jamais à faciliter encore une fois son arrestation mais lorsqu'elle s'approcha d'elle, elle se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un hologramme et que sa mère n'était pas réellement présente dans la pièce. La pénombre du recoin ne lui avait pas permis de le voir auparavant.

\- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je serais réellement là…La technologie fait des miracles ! Je voulais juste être sure que tu allais bien et je voulais savoir qui était responsable de cette explosion. Tu peux me prendre pour une femme machiavélique mais un jour tu comprendras que ce que je fais, je le fais pour vous protéger toi et ton frère.

Lena n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'hologramme disparut laissant juste un petit appareil au sol qui diffusait l'image et le son tout en captant la même chose. Elle pesta contre son manque de discernement mais ressentait un immense soulagement d'avoir pu lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ramassa le capteur et l'enferma dans un coffre puis elle se remit aussitôt au travail. Elle ignorait de combien de temps elle disposait avant la venue de Hank, il fallait donc faire au plus vite et ne perdre aucune précieuse seconde.

Supergirl arriva très vite à l'entrepôt que Winn lui avait indiqué, bien décidé à les anéantir une bonne fois pour toute. Avec sa super vision, elle eut la confirmation qu'il s'agissait bien de locaux abritant Cadmus. Elle y vit la mère de Lena, SuperCyborg, Roulette et Jeremiah. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort lorsqu'elle le vit collaborer avec eux. Il semblait libre de ses mouvements mais Kara ne comprenait pas pourquoi il restait là sans s'échapper. Il lui fallait agir prudemment même si son intention première était d'arriver et de tout dégommer. Elle appela Alex et la mit au courant de la présence de son père. Un silence se fit entendre de l'autre côté du fil. Ça ne pouvait que la bouleverser, évidemment. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et le savoir en vie à quelques kilomètres de là, l'ébranla.

L'assaut fut lancé aussitôt l'unité spéciale arrivée sur place. Même si Jeremiah était présent, il fallait intervenir afin de stopper les agissements de cette dangereuse association criminelle. Une trentaine d'agents lourdement armés s'étaient placés autour de l'enceinte et ne laissaient aucune issue possible. Alex serrait les dents et la crosse de son pistolet, bien déterminée à ramener son père vivant. D'ailleurs c'était la consigne donnée, l'arrêter sain et sauf. Elle refusait de le croire coupable de quoi que ce soit mais Hank était plus prudent et avait donné les ordres de manière impartiale. Arrêter les trois criminels par tous les moyens possibles et arrêter Jeremiah mais sans le blesser.

Le cœur d'Alex battait si fort qu'elle en avait du mal à respirer mais très vite, l'adrénaline que lui procurait la tension de l'assaut imminent lui permit de reprendre ses esprits. Grâce aux indications de Supergirl, ils avaient la localisation de chaque garde, il leur fut donc très facile de franchir tous les postes de surveillance et d'arriver au centre des opérations. Là, Alex se retrouva à nouveau face à Roulette pour un combat à mains nues. Cette fois-ci, il lui fallait le remporter. Alex se mit en garde, les poings fermés et les jambes souples fixant Roulette du regard alors que celle-ci lui sourit de manière provocante tout en se positionnant également. Soudainement, Roulette se rua à toute vitesse sur Alex enchainant les kicks et les coups de poing forçant cette dernière à reculer pour parer les coups ce qui était certainement l'intention de Roulette, la coincer entre elle et un mur pour la bloquer et la vaincre. Mais heureusement Alex se rendit vite compte de son manège et commença à répliquer à ses frappes puissantes. Elle bloqua un de ses bras et le saisit fortement pour l'entrainer à sa place et ainsi renverser la situation. Elle réussit également à lui envoyer un coup de poing en pleine face lui entaillant la lèvre ce qui força l'admiration de son adversaire malgré elle. Roulette sourit en s'essuyant le sang puis, profitant de la faiblesse d'Alex qui lui laissait un moment de répit pour se remettre de cette attaque, saisit un couteau qu'elle avait caché dans son dos au niveau de la ceinture. Alex eut alors juste le temps d'éviter de justesse d'être lacéré par le violent coup qu'elle venait de lui porter. Heureusement, ses réflexes lui permirent de se reculer et de lui envoyer un violent coup de pied à l'arrière du genou qui la déséquilibra et la mit à terre. Aussitôt, elle se jeta sur Roulette, se saisit de son couteau mais celle-ci était plus coriace que jamais et parvint à retourner Alex, l'immobilisant sous ses jambes musclées et tentant de lui planter son couteau en plein cœur. Alex eut juste le temps de bloquer l'attaque de son poignet mais son adversaire appuyait de tout son poids et la pointe de sa lame ne se trouvait plus qu'à deux centimètres de sa peau. Sentant ses bras trembler et ses forces commencer à l'abandonner, elle puisa dans ses dernières ressources et parvint à la basculer sur le côté et à la désarmer. Par réflexe et instinct de survie, elle retourna la lame du couteau dans laquelle Roulette vint s'empaler alors qu'elle s'était jetée sur elle comme une furie. Mais c'était sans s'attendre à ce qu'Alex soit prête à tout pour se défendre. Son visage se figea dans une expression mêlant la surprise et l'horreur. Alex se précipita pour lui porter secours car même si elle ne regrettait pas son geste, elle aurait préféré n'ôter la vie à personne et la voir comparaitre devant un juge pour payer ses crimes. Malheureusement, le couteau était entré profondément et elle expira son dernier souffle dans les bras d'Alex qui la reposa doucement au sol en lui refermant les yeux. Très rapidement, elle saisit son arme à la cuisse. Sur sa gauche, Supergirl était en train de se battre avec le Cyborg alors que Hank était en train de passer les menottes à Lilian Luthor ainsi qu'à son père.

Le temps d'une seconde, sa respiration s'arrêta tant l'émotion était forte. Elle se releva et se précipita vers eux. Elle stoppa ses pas à quelques centimètres de lui, le regardant dans les yeux alors qu'il avait les mains menottées dans le dos. Son premier réflexe quand il la vit fut de se redresser fièrement devant elle et lui sourire comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand elle était petite. Son regard était rempli de douceur et de fierté de la voir aussi belle et aussi forte. Alex rangea son arme dans son dos et se jeta contre lui pour l'enlacer aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait rêvé de ce moment des millions de fois et enrageait de le voir mis aux arrêts mais elle comprenait les ordres de Hank. Son comportement était suspect, tout portait à croire qu'il était leur complice et même s'ils en doutaient, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de faire le moindre faux pas.

\- « Alex…Je suis tellement fière de toi. Je t'ai regardé combattre. Quelle dextérité ma parole. Je savais que tu deviendrais quelqu'un de génial. Je n'en ai jamais douté. Et mon dieu, ce que tu es belle. »

\- « Papa…j'ai tellement eu peur que tu ne sois mort » lui murmura-t-elle en sanglotant tout en lui caressant le visage comme pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de lui.

Il n'avait pas changé, juste quelques rides sur les tempes mais pour le reste, c'était toujours le même homme. Toutes ses pensées allèrent à sa mère qui serait tellement heureuse de le retrouver également. Toutes ces années passées à le rechercher, à se demander s'il était mort, s'il avait souffert…Tous ces moments passés à se torturer l'esprit étaient désormais derrière elle et quoiqu'elle apprenne sur son implication, le savoir en vie était la seule chose qui importait pour le moment. Supergirl qui venait de neutraliser le Cyborg arriva très vite et se précipita auprès d'eux. Elle prit la liberté d'ôter les menottes à Jeremiah tout en jetant un œil réprobateur à Hank puis elle enlaça Alex et son père, profitant elle aussi des retrouvailles tant attendues.

\- « Oh…Comme c'est touchant de voir cette réunion de famille, vous allez presque parvenir à me tirer une larme…Je ne pensais pas que vous auriez réservé un si bel accueil à un des membres de Cadmus. » déclara Lilian Luthor d'une voix remplie d'ironie et de provocation.

Supergirl serra les dents et se détacha de son étreinte pour aller lui répondre. Son regard était rempli de haine car au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était elle la vraie responsable de la décision qu'elle avait prise au sujet de Lena. Si Cadmus n'avait pas été une sérieuse menace qui s'était associée à une dangereuse criminelle, jamais Lena n'aurait été impliquée dans toute cette histoire. Jamais elle n'aurait été blessée. En plus d'être une femme dangereuse pour la population extraterrestre, c'était surtout une femme maltraitante qui rendait malheureuse la femme qu'elle aimait et ça, jamais elle ne le tolérerait.

\- « Vous pouvez garder pour vous votre vilénie et votre méchanceté, car je vais m'assurer personnellement que vous finissiez votre vie en prison, loin de Lena, loin de notre famille. J'en fais le serment. » lui dit Supergirl d'une voix ferme en la saisissant par le bras et en l'emmenant dans un des camions du DEO.

Comme Lilian Luthor avait déjà été jugée et condamnée, Hank avait obtenu du chef des armées qu'elle soit incarcérée au DEO au titre de dangereuse criminelle menaçant l'humanité. Quant à Jeremiah, il lui faudrait être interrogé par plusieurs inspecteurs de l'armée pour déterminer son rôle chez Cadmus. Alex n'en avait que faire, pour elle son père était vivant et peu importe les choses qu'il avait dû réaliser pour se maintenir en vie. Elle avait confiance en lui et restait persuadée qu'il avait respecté son éthique et fait de son mieux pour essayer de s'échapper ou de contrer les plans machiavéliques de la Luthor. En attendant d'être innocenté, il devait rester en cellule. Ça n'enchantait pas les sœurs Danvers mais elles savaient qu'il fallait respecter la procédure. Elles l'embrassèrent donc avant de le laisser entrer dans une des cellules du DEO puis elles se rendirent sur le balcon.

Là, elles furent rejoint par Hank qui lui aussi ne se réjouissait pas de devoir enfermer Jeremiah dans ses locaux mais il était également conscient qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix pour le moment. Il posa une main sur les épaules des deux sœurs et tous les trois s'embrassèrent car ils savaient qu'ils venaient, enfin, de mettre fin aux agissements de cette terrible association et que leur quête était enfin achevée. Trouver Jeremiah était l'un des buts premiers de tout ce qu'ils réalisaient au quotidien et enfin, ils pourraient se sentir soulagés. Kara fut la première à se détacher de cette embrassade. Le visage triste malgré cette retrouvaille, elle regarda Hank et lui dit :

\- « Tu peux aller trouver Lena…Même si Lilian est aux arrêts et Roulette morte, je ne peux pas me permettre de vivre comme les autres humains…Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est un fardeau qu'elle ne peut pas porter avec moi et je préfère la protéger. Maintenant que sa mère est en prison, elle va pouvoir vivre sereinement, refaire sa vie sans qu'une Luthor ne vienne lui faire de l'ombre. Je ne veux pas être celle qui la mêlera à des affaires criminelles. J'ai bien réfléchi depuis hier et je sais ce que je veux Hank. »

\- « Tu es bien sûre Kara ? L'amour est la plus belle chose qui soit, on en a tous besoin… » lui demanda Alex, préoccupée par le choix de sa sœur.

\- « J'ai déjà tout l'amour dont j'ai besoin…Je t'ai toi, Alex et puis toi Hank, sans parler de nos parents, de nos amis…Je m'en sortais très bien avant Lena…Je m'en sortirai bien, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi…Je veux juste, ne pas avoir à m'inquiéter pour Lena. Je veux qu'elle soit sauve… » lui rétorqua Kara, sûre d'elle.

\- « Très bien Kara, si c'est ce que tu veux, je le ferai mais c'est la dernière fois que j'efface la mémoire de quelqu'un pour des raisons personnelles. » affirma Hank.

\- « Tu pourrais aller la voir en Supergirl. A cette heure-ci, elle doit encore être à son bureau. Elle m'a envoyé un texto pour me demander de passer la voir. » lui indiqua Kara.

Hank acquiesça d'un geste de la tête puis se métamorphosa en Supergirl avant de s'envoler. Kara déglutit difficilement en le regardant partir comme on regarde s'éloigner ses propres rêves. Elle savait ce à quoi elle renonçait mais il le fallait. Alex s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça comme pour lui insuffler tout l'amour dont elle avait besoin à ce moment précis. Jamais elle n'aurait elle-même le courage d'abandonner le bonheur qu'elle partageait avec Maggie. C'était un sacrifice qui la dépassait totalement mais qu'elle respectait parce qu'elle savait sa sœur très réfléchie.

Hank arriva très vite au balcon du bureau de Lena. Effectivement, elle s'y trouvait toujours. Celle-ci entendit le bruit si particulier que Supergirl faisait en atterrissant et se retourna aussitôt en souriant mais le cœur battant car elle avait l'intuition que c'était le martien qui venait pour accomplir le sale boulot. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre en souriant. Effectivement, dans son regard, elle ne retrouvait pas la même lueur qui brillait dans celui de Kara. Elle déglutit, déçue de constatée que son intuition était la bonne. Au fond d'elle, elle gardait espoir que Kara ait changé d'avis mais visiblement il n'en était rien. Sans rien dire, Hank s'approcha d'elle et lui saisit délicatement le visage comme s'il allait l'embrasser mais son intention était d'en profiter pour effacer sa mémoire. Soudainement, son visage se figea d'effroi. L'esprit de Lena lui était inaccessible, c'était le trou noir total. Il s'écarta d'elle, étonné.

\- « Vous permettez que je vous appelle Hank, n'est-ce pas ? Je me suis permise de tester une petite invention personnelle permettant de contrer les attaques psychiques des aliens. Je n'étais pas sure que ça fonctionne mais grâce à vous j'ai pu le tester. Merci. » déclara Lena contente d'elle-même.

\- « Comment…Comment c'est possible ? Et puis surtout comment avez-vous su que c'était moi ? » demanda Hank après avoir repris son apparence de martien vert.

\- « Je vous ai entendu parler…j'étais inconsciente mais j'entendais tout ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce…Et je comprends le point de vue de Kara. Je peux comprendre ses motivations mais je n'approuve pas. Je ne suis pas d'accord et je pense que j'ai mon mot à dire sur ce dont je veux me souvenir, sur les risques que je suis prête ou non à prendre…Alors, je vais laisser du temps à Kara si c'est ce dont elle a besoin pour se rendre compte que c'était une erreur, je ferai comme si vous y êtes parvenu. Je n'essaierai pas de la recontacter et je la laisserai revenir vers moi. Je suis sûre qu'elle le fera et si elle ne le fait pas, je me serai trompée…Dans ce cas, c'est peut-être moi qui viendrai vous trouver pour vous demander de m'ôter tout souvenir avec elle. Qui sait ? En attendant, faites comme si vous y étiez parvenu. »

Hank se retourna et réfléchit un instant. Il n'avait pas prévu du tout ce qu'il venait de se passer mais il retrouvait chez Lena toutes les qualités qui avaient dû charmer Kara. Ses intentions étaient bonnes, il en était persuadé mais il ressentait des scrupules à l'idée de mentir à Kara. Il l'avait déjà fait au moment du décès de sa tante et se demandait si c'était une bonne idée. En même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser comme la jeune Luthor. Pour lui, Kara faisait le mauvais choix car c'était la peur qui l'avait guidée. La peur de perdre Lena, la peur de l'aimer et de se donner entièrement. Il fit volte-face et s'avança vers Lena en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Son apparence d'extraterrestre le rendait effrayant et malgré son self-control elle ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas.

\- « Promettez-moi que vous ne reprendrez plus contact avec elle et que vous la laisserez revenir vers vous. Si elle ne vous donne plus de nouvelles, vous la laisserez malgré tout tranquille comme elle le désire. »

\- « Je vous en fais le serment. »

\- « Très bien. Au revoir Mademoiselle Luthor. »

\- « Au revoir Hank. »

Puis il s'envola sans se retourner laissant Lena satisfaite mais remplie de tristesse car au fond d'elle, elle aurait tant aimé se tromper et ne pas avoir à utiliser son invention. Sa vie n'avait été jusqu'à présent que réunions et réflexions pour pérenniser les affaires de l'entreprise ou bien pour inventer des objets qui feraient progresser l'humanité. Puis l'arrivée de Kara dans sa vie lui avait permis d'entrevoir la possibilité d'allier le plaisir à ses obligations professionnelles. Elle poussa un long soupir de déception puis retourna à son bureau afin de reprendre les dossiers sur lesquels elle n'avait pas pu travailler la veille. Il lui faudrait surtout prendre sur elle pour ne pas céder à la tentation de reprendre contact avec Kara. D'ailleurs, consciente que ce serait très difficile d'y parvenir, elle saisit son téléphone portable, relut tous leurs messages échangés puis, sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes, elle effaça le fil de discussion ainsi que son numéro de téléphone en espérant que Kara revienne vers elle spontanément un jour, peut-être.

Un mois plus tard, Alex et Maggie avaient emménagé ensemble dans un grand appartement et étaient heureuses de découvrir les joies de la vie à deux. Maggie avait complété la phrase tatouée d'Alex sur son pied gauche d'un « …wherever you are ». Elles avaient même pris un chaton qu'elles avaient appelé Alien et s'en occupaient comme s'il s'agissait de leur propre enfant. Même si son père était encore incarcéré, Alex était la femme la plus heureuse au monde. Rien ne la rendait plus épanouie que de s'endormir et se réveiller auprès de sa moitié. La seule ombre au tableau était la tristesse dissimulée de sa sœur. Même si elle tâchait de ne rien en montrer, Kara n'avait pas le même enthousiasme qu'avant. Souvent, lorsqu'ils étaient tous ensemble au bar en train de rire, elle la surprenait le regard dans le vide. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien sa sœur pour savoir que ses pensées s'étaient perdues dans ses souvenirs avec Lena. Une fois ou deux, Alex avait tenté de la faire parler mais elle avait changé de sujet à chaque fois. Elle avait convenu avec Maggie de la laisser passer deux soirées par semaine avec sa sœur afin de lui changer les idées et de maintenir le petit rituel pizza, bières, séries qu'elles avaient depuis des années. Cela faisait beaucoup de bien à Kara.

Même si elle ne le disait pas et qu'elle tâchait par tous les moyens de penser à autre chose, rien n'y faisait. Tout la renvoyait sans cesse à Lena : une affiche dans la rue, un air d'opéra dans un magasin de vêtements, ses initiales sur l'immatriculation des voitures, sans compter les nombreux articles la concernant dans les journaux. Il n'y avait pas une semaine où une nouvelle invention révolutionnaire n'était commercialisée par la L Corp. Cela prouvait qu'elle s'était jetée corps et âmes dans le travail. Au lieu de la réjouir, cela lui crevait le cœur car elle était parfaitement consciente du bonheur qu'elle lui avait apporté et son seul désir était de la voir heureuse et épanouie. Le travail était un des moyens d'y parvenir mais Lena avait besoin d'affections et d'amour et visiblement, ce n'était pas sa priorité. Il lui arrivait parfois de voler jusqu'à son bureau et de la regarder par la fenêtre au loin. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Sa présence lui manquait viscéralement et lui arrachait le cœur. Souvent, en cherchant le sommeil, elle était hantée par le souvenir de ces quelques nuits passées dans ses bras et ne cessait de tourner dans le lit, revoyant son magnifique visage, ses cheveux doux, son regard perçant, sa peau blanche…Il n'était pas rare qu'elle se relève pour aller arrêter un ou deux criminels au milieu de la nuit ou même pour voler jusqu'à son appartement. C'est ce qu'elle fit un jour, n'en pouvant plus de ne pas la voir. Là, elle l'entendit jouer du piano, le même morceau qu'elle lui avait joué la première fois. C'était une nuit chaude ce qui expliquait que sa fenêtre soit ouverte, laissant échapper la musique. Son cœur se serra car elle savait que c'était un morceau qu'elle jouait lorsqu'elle se sentait triste. Elle s'approcha au plus près pour pouvoir la voir et l'entendre sans utiliser ses super pouvoirs. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues malgré elle. Doucement, elle se posa sur le balcon et se cacha près de la fenêtre. Elle avait vue sur son dos et en détailla chaque partie. Ses cheveux étaient relevés dans un chignon découvrant sa nuque. Kara déglutit en s'imaginant poser ses lèvres sur son cou. Elle respira profondément et s'apprêta à s'envoler lorsque Lena arrêta de jouer prononçan son prénom :

\- « Kara…je sais que c'est toi…je reconnaitrai ce son parmi des milliers….Même lorsque tu essaies d'être discrète, il y a toujours un bruit particulier dans l'air et au sol quand tu retombes… »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le balcon les mains jointes, le cœur battant.

\- « Je savais que tu reviendrais un jour… »

Kara sortit alors de sa cachette, abasourdie, ne comprenant pas qu'elle l'ait reconnue. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle était sensée ne plus se souvenir d'elle. Elles se regardèrent longuement, silencieusement sans bouger ni l'une ni l'autre. Les yeux de kara s'humidifièrent comprenant que Hank lui avait menti et que Lena était restée discrète tout ce temps. Mais pourquoi ?

\- « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? »

\- « J'ai appris que l'amour c'était accepter l'autre tel qu'il était et ne pas attendre de lui qu'il agisse comme je le voudrais…Quand je t'ai entendu dire que tu voulais me protéger en effaçant ma mémoire, ça m'a fait mal, affreusement mal et même si je le comprends parce que tu l'as fait pour moi, je t'en voulais parce que ça voulait dire que tu étais prête à sacrifier notre relation alors que je n'aurais jamais été capable de le faire, moi. Alors j'ai mis au point une invention qui empêcherait Hank d'effacer ma mémoire. Nous avons convenu ensemble que je respecterai malgré tout ta volonté en disparaissant de ta vie…Alors, je ne t'ai pas appelé et je n'ai pas cherché à te revoir même si j'en crève à petit feu…Est-ce que toi de ton côté tu es heureuse ? » lui demanda Lena la voix nouée par l'émotion.

\- « Je…Je ne sais pas quoi dire Lena…Je suis désolée. Désolée d'avoir demandé à Hank de te voler un moment de ta vie…Il n'y a pas un jour où je n'aurais aimé prendre une autre décision. Sincèrement Lena…»

\- « Kara, ce que nous partageons toi et moi est une chose rare. Jamais tu ne trouveras chez quelqu'un d'autre cette évidence qui nous lie. Tu ne peux pas la nier, dès le premier regard…Evidemment que ce ne sera pas facile, qu'il y aura du danger, des embuches mais tu sais bien que c'est le cas pour n'importe quel couple. Je me battrai pour nous, pour que notre relation fonctionne, pour que nous puissions partager des moments de bonheur comme nous l'avons déjà fait…Je sais que ton devoir doit passer avant tout mais tu n'as pas le droit de refuser le bonheur. Tu as le droit comme n'importe quel être vivant d'aimer et d'être aimée. Kara…si tu es venue ici, c'est que toi aussi tu ressens le même manque… » lui souffla Lena la voix remplie d'espoir.

Sans rien dire et consciente qu'elle avait raison, Kara s'approcha d'elle et saisit son visage entre ses mains. Son regard intense plongea dans celui de Lena et doucement elles s'embrassèrent retrouvant les mêmes sensations que leur première fois. Très vite la passion les envahit et l'envie de s'aimer fougueusement se fit pressante. Kara serra fort Lena contre elle savourant le plaisir de sentir sa poitrine se gonfler contre la sienne. Elle utilisa sa super vitesse pour se retrouver en un éclair dans la chambre. Là, dans un parfait équilibre entre fougue et douceur, elles s'aimèrent toute la nuit, oubliant ce mois passé à tenter vainement de s'oublier. La vie est trop courte pour ne pas la passer à côté de la personne qui nous rend heureux.

 **Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette FF que j'annonçais courte il y a déjà plus de 6 mois ! Ces 4 personnages féminins sont très inspirants et j'ai hâte de les retrouver à l'automne. Merci d'avoir suivi ce récit, merci également à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps d'écrire des reviews. C'est très important d'avoir un retour lorsqu'on écrit.**

 **Je vous dis peut-être à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures au féminin bien évidemment !**

 **Surtout n'oublions pas**

 **"Life is too short, we should be who we are and we should kiss the girl that we wanna kiss" xD**


End file.
